Alles dreht sich um Liebe
by Silithiel
Summary: Oneshot18: Harry verkleidet sich auf einem Ball als Mädchen, um sich an einen Jungen heranzumachen… Er weiß, dass es nur einen Abend dauern kann, aber das ist es ihm wert.
1. Inhaltsverzeichnis

**Alles dreht sich um Liebe**

Ich fand, es war einfach Zeit, meine Oneshots zusammen zu veröffentlichen. So kann ich auch immer einen hinzufügen. 

Das einzig Blöde ist jetzt nur, dass all die schönen Reviews futsch gehen… °schnief°

Aber da ich zu viele Oneshots schreibe (immer, wenn ich bei einer Story nicht weiterkomme, sie dienen mir als 'Blockadenentferner'), verlier ich schon fast den Überblick bei meinen Stories… und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Keine der verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir, ich habe sie verwendet, um meine Fantasien auszuleben. Geld krieg ich nicht dafür, sonst hätte ich schon längst in diesen Beruf gewechselt.

* * *

**_NEU>>>_ 18. Mann oder Mädchen: **Harry verkleidet sich auf einem Ball als Mädchen, um sich an einen Jungen heranzumachen… Er weiß, dass es nur einen Abend dauern kann, aber das ist es ihm wert. Rating T

**17. Becoming Immortal: **Harry und Draco sind nachts unterwegs. Kleine schon ältere Vampirgeschichte. Rating K+

**16. Walk The Line:** Harry und Draco haben, unabhängig voneinander, jede Menge Probleme, ihre Beziehungen auf die Reihe zu kriegen, werden von hysterischen Weibern verfolgt und bekommen einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch. Bis sie endlich zu ihrer wahren Bestimmung finden. Parodie, alles voller Chaos. Hat NICHTS mit dem Kinofilm ‚Walk The Line' zu tun! Rating T

**15. Prickelnder Morgendausflug:** Harry wacht an einem Sonntag sehr früh auf und vertreibt sich die Zeit. PWP.Rating M

**14. Angenommen, der Feind steht auf dich:** Harry hat einen aufdringlichen Verehrer. Wie wird er ihn loswerden? Rating T

**13. Der Traum eines jeden Shippers:** Eine FFSchreiberin nutzt ihre Chance, als sie zufällig in Hogwarts landet und versucht, Harry und Draco zusammenzubringen. Rating K

**12. Sylvesterparty**: Schon am Morgen schlittert Harry in eine gezwungene Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Feind. Doch wann wird aus Zwang Ernst? Rating: K+

**11. Ich denk an dich:** Der Krieg tobt, und Draco kämpft tapfer für den Orden des Phoenix... nachdem Harry gescheitert ist, tut er es jedoch ohne Hoffnung. Hat er damit Recht, oder gibt es doch noch Hoffnung? Rating: T

**10. Zabinis Plan:** Blaise mag Ginny... könnte er es mit Dracos Hilfe schaffen, sie Harry zu entreissen? Rating: K+

**9. Liebe unterm Weihnachtsbaum:** Harry wünscht sich jemanden, mit dem er das Fest der Liebe begehen kann... ob Jimmy und Richie ihm den richtigen Weg weisen können? Rating: K+

**8. Potters Vergehen:** Draco freut sich auf sein Wochenende, als ihm eine Person über den Weg läuft. Rating: K

**7. Last Christmas:** Die Hogwartsschüler müssen die Große Halle schmücken. Rating: K+

**6**. **Paradies auf Umwegen:** Unverhofft kommt oft: Snape benimmt sich merkwürdig, Harry und Draco kommen sich bei einer Strafarbeit näher und Seamus macht eine schockierende Entdeckung. Rating: M

**5. Der Sohn des Todessers:** Draco soll Harry Potter dem dunklen Lord ausliefern. Nach einer Woche Vorbereitung merkt er allerdings, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage ist. Was wird er nun tun, für wen entscheidet er sich, Harry oder seine Todesser Familie? Rating: T

**4. Der Astronomieturm:** Wozu ist der Astronomieturm wohl noch da, außer für den Unterricht? Rating: T

**3. Mein Hemd ist auch dein Hemd:** Was wäre passiert, wenn Snape nicht in die Szene zwischen Harry und Draco im Jungenklo geplatzt wäre? Rating: T

**2. Die Hitze des Spiels:** Nach einem anstrengendem Quidditch Match treffen sich unsere Lieblingsfeinde, wo wohl, unter der Dusche natürlich. PWP, aber mit Happy End! Rating: M


	2. Die Hitze des Spiels

**Die Hitze des Spiels**

Harrys Augen flitzten übers Spielfeld und zwischen den Tribünen her, sein Umfeld hatte er vollkommen ausgeblendet. So flog er nun schon mindestens eine Stunde hin und her, das einzige, was bis zu ihm vorgedrungen war, war, dass Slytherin einen leichten Vorsprung hatte. Eine Tatsache, die Harry seine Anstrengungen nur verdoppeln ließ. Die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie sich streiften, hämisch angrinste, trug ebenfalls dazu bei. Aber er ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen, oh nein. Bestimmt nicht von diesem Möchte- gern- Todesser. Also zog er weiter seine Kreise.

„Bell hat den Quaffel, wirft ihn zu Johnson, ah, leider, Pucey fängt ihn ab", hörte Harry Jordan kommentieren.

„Pucey fliegt zum Tor der Gryffindor, aber ich bin sicher, Ron wird -"

Lautes Gegröle und Gesang von den Slytherins zeigten Harry, dass Ron eben doch nicht hatte. Seine Augen suchten jeden Winkel ab. Besonders heute war es wichtig, den Schnatz zu fangen. Und da war er auch schon, auf der Slytherin Seite des Feldes, kurz über dem Boden. Harrys Besen legte sich in einen Sturzflug, er registrierte nebenbei einen grünen Punkt auf seiner linken Seite, der auf ihn zuraste. Der Schnatz beschrieb einen Kreis und flog zur Gryffindor Seite hinüber, durch diesen Richtungswechsel war Malfoy nun näher an ihm...

Harry verdoppelte seine Geschwindigkeit, wenn das noch möglich war. Schon bald flog er an Malfoys Seite und streckte seine Hand nach dem Schnatz aus. Malfoy, nun an seiner rechten, tat das ebenfalls mit einem kleinen Vorsprung – aber er verfehlte ihn. Harry nutzte seine Chance und zwei Sekunden später hatte er den Schnatz in der Hand, Gryffindor hatte gewonnen!

Die Menge kreischte und johlte, die Buhrufe der Slytherins gingen zum Glück unter. Doch dann traf Harry ein Gewicht in den Rücken, er flog vom Besen und krachte gute zwei Meter tiefer auf dem gefrorenem Rasen auf.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry pfefferte seinen Besen wütend auf die Bank in dem Umkleideraum. Er hatte noch zu gut die Stimmen der Slytherins im Kopf.

_Gefällt dir mein Lied, Potter?_ oder _Ich habe noch keinen miserableren Hüter gesehen_, am liebsten hätte er Malfoy eine verpasst, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, George von genau demselben abzuhalten.

_Warum eigentlich? Malfoy hätte es verdient gehabt, der arrogante, kleine Widerling_, dachte Harry, während er sich langsam auszog. Ron war gleich nach dem Spiel alleine verschwunden, die anderen hatten ihm noch gratuliert, dann war Madam Hooch angerannt gekommen und hatte wie wild auf ihn eingeredet, _ist auch alles in Ordnung mit dir, dieser Stoß am Ende war ja so was von ungerechtfertigt!_

Als er es geschafft hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Rücken weder gebrochen noch sein Gehirn durchgerüttelt worden war, hatte sie ihm ein weiteres Mal gratuliert, ihre Bewunderung ausgesprochen und ihn dann letztendlich doch gehen gelassen. Nun war der Raum leer, in der Begeisterung hatte niemand Harrys Fehlen bemerkt, und da Ron ja auch nicht da gewesen war... Harry war es nur recht, vor ihrer Siegesfeier einen Augenblick der Ruhe zu haben, sich abzukühlen und auch seine Wut runterzuschrauben.

_-aber du magst die Bruchbude der Weasleys, nicht wahr, Potter? Erinnert dich an deine eigene_, höhnte Malfoys Stimme in seinem Kopf und Harry ballte unbewusste seine Faust. Warum konnte der Fiesling ihn nicht einfach alleine lassen? Immer musste er seinen Kommentar am Ende abgeben, das nervte. Und dann auch noch zu denselben Themen, die im Moment gar nichts zu Sache taten. Einfallslos war er also auch.

Harry drehte den Wasserhahn auf und heißes Wasser schoss herab. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Duschraum mit Dampf gefüllt. Er atmete tief ein. Das Rauschen war entspannend, der Wasserstrahl löste die Verspannungen aus seinem Körper und die Ruhe um ihn berauschte ihn. Kein Fred oder George, die mit Seifen um sich warfen, so dass man immer ganz genau aufpassen musste, wo man hintrat. Oder die an die Wand, hinter der die Mädchenumkleiden lagen, klopften. Keine Slytherins, die ihnen böse Blicke zuwarfen und bissige Kommentare abgab. Harry nahm sich vor, demnächst immer als Letzter das Feld zu verlassen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Tapsen und eine weitere Dusche rauschen, aber er konnte niemanden erkennen, er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, wer es sein konnte, denn er _war_ der Letzte gewesen... oder?

„Wer da?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Ein Lachen erklang. Ein Lachen, das er zu gut kannte. „Potter, du bist nicht der Einzige auf der Welt, und du hast auch nicht das alleinige Recht auf die Duschen, weil du den Schnatz gefangen hast, oder der Retter der Welt bist, oder was auch immer..."

Harry verzog seinen Mund, spürte seine abgeflaute Wut wieder hoch keimen, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Heute würde die Vernunft siegen. Das nahm Harry sich vor. Ganz fest. Er schloss die Augen und schäumte seine Haare ein. Hoffentlich beeilte Malfoy sich, damit sie sich nicht noch begegnen mussten. Obwohl mit dessen Entgegenkommen nicht zu rechnen war, vielleicht sollte Harry sich lieber beeilen. Ja, dann konnte er auch schneller zur Siegesfeier. Er beeilte sich, das Shampoo auszuwaschen und nahm dann sein Duschgel zu Hand. Ein einzelner Tropfen kam heraus, dann war die Dose leer.

„Verflucht", flüsterte Harry, damit konnte er nicht fiel anfangen.

„Was? Ist dir eingefallen, dass ihr einen neuen Hüter braucht? Hättest nur mich fragen müssen, ich hätte dir das auch schon vor dem Spiel sagen können", keifte jemand aus dem dicken Nebel zu seiner linken.

_Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren,_ ermahnte ihn Angelinas Stimme, und es half. „Hast du noch Duschgel übrig?", zischte er, er hasste es, Malfoy um etwas zu beten.

Dieser machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, zu antworten, stattdessen landete eine grün- gelbe Dose vor Harrys Füßen. Ohne ein Dankeswort nahm er sie und seifte sich ein.

_Na toll, jetzt werde ich nach Malfoy stinken, _dachte Harry. Aber so unangenehm war der Duft gar nicht, irgendwie zitronig. Er schaute auf der Dose nach, dort stand in gelben Buchstaben: LEMON. Eine Welle der guten Laune überkam ihn, gleich gab es die Feier, Fred und George hatten sicher jede Menge Essen aus der Küche stibitzt. Eine Hand erschien in seinem unmittelbaren Sichtfeld und Harry erschrak. Malfoy war doch weiter weg gewesen, warum war er nun hierher gekommen?

„Potter? Kann ich mein Zeug vielleicht wiederhaben? Weißt du, ich habe keine Lust, es mir klauen zu lassen."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Du meine Güte, wie lange brauchst du denn? Da fängt Weasley ja schneller einen Quaffel, und das will schon was heißen."

„Malfoy, warum kannst du nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten?"

„Und dann? Damit du dir ein schönes Leben machen kannst? Und wovon träumst du nachts, Potter?"

Die Hand zog sich zurück und trommelte ungeduldig auf die Fliesen an der Wand, Harry hörte nur das Geräusch, die sie dadurch erzeugten. Auf einmal wurde ihm gewahr, dass sie alleine waren, und zwar nackt. Er schluckte. Warum machte ihn das plötzlich nervös, es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ‚gemeinsam' duschten. Und alleine waren sie auch schon öfters gewesen, also, woran lag es? An der Summe dieser beiden Faktoren? Harry entschied sich dafür und beschleunigte seine Handlungen noch mehr.

„Sag mal, brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe, oder warum bist du so langsam?", keifte Malfoy ungeduldig.

„Ja sicher, Malfoy, als würdest du mir helfen wollen. Du und das Wort Hilfe in einem Satz erscheint mir schon... ungewöhnlich", meinte Harry ohne sich bewusst zu sein, _wobei_ Malfoy ihm helfen wollte.

„Potter, du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich bin, also halt lieber deine vorlaute Klappe."

„Oh, wie bist du denn? Einfühlsam und sensibel?" Harrys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Malfoy schnaubte. „Das ich dir gegenüber nichts freundlich gesinnt bin, ist doch klar. Du wolltest es nicht anders, also beschwer dich mal nicht."

„Pah", machte Harry und klappte die Dose zu. „Hier hast du das Objekt deiner Begierde", sagte er und hielt die Dose in den Nebel. Er spürte, wie Malfoy sein Handgelenk umklammerte und wurde dann fortgerissen, weg von diesem wunderbaren Wasserstrahl. Nun konnte er Malfoy sehen, sogar ohne seine Brille, denn er stand ungefähr einen Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

„Danke", grinste er und küsste Harry auf die Lippen. Harry realisierte erst gar nicht, was er da tat, so sehr überforderte ihn die Situation. Doch dann zuckte er zurück. „Spinnst du jetzt total?"

„Potter, ist das so schwer verständlich für dein Gehirn?"

„Ein wenig schon... ich wusste nicht, dass du schwul bist", sagte Harry ehrlich verblüfft. Das Malfoy sein Handgelenk noch immer festhielt, ließ er mal außer Acht.

„Ich sagte doch, du weißt nichts über mich", sagte Malfoy genüsslich.

„Ach, aber du über mich?", trotze Harry und wandte sich unter dem Griff.

„Na ja, ich weiß, dass du mehr schlecht als recht mit Chang auswarst. Außerdem kannst du nicht behaupten, es habe dir nicht gefallen", sagte Malfoy und strich leicht über Harrys Erektion, von der Harrys gar nicht wusste, dass er sie hatte.

Harry schluckte. Es war alles so absurd, wahrscheinlich träumte er nur. Und vor allem die unbändige Lust, die plötzlich in ihm hochstieg, war geträumt, warum sonst sollte er so fühlen? Seinem Erzfeind gegenüber? Nur weil dieser sich ebenfalls erregt gegen seine Beine drückte?

„Malfoy..."

„Ich heiße Draco. Wenigstens für diesen Moment", sagte Malfoy und schaute Harry verklärt in die Augen. Dieser konnte nur nicken und wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen den Kuss, der daraufhin folgte. Neugierig fuhr Harry mit seiner Zunge über Malfoys Lippen, sie schmeckten nach Zitrone, und stöhnte auf, als er plötzlich Dracos Zunge an seiner erspürte, samtig und rau zugleich, und unheimlich geschickt darin, Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Draco legte eine Hand auf Harrys Rücken und zog ihn näher zu sich, und so standen sie dort eine zeitlang, in der sie sich einfach nur küssten. Harry spürte, dass er sich das schon seit Jahren gewünscht hatte.

Sie brachen auseinander und schauten sich atemlos an. Harry sah das Verlangen die grauen Augen überschwappen und wusste, dass es sich auch in seinen eigenen Augen widerspiegelte. Der ganze Hass und die aufgestauten Aggressionen verwandelten sich nun in Verlangen, pures Verlangen.

Durch diesen Blick gaben sie sich zu verstehen, dass beide mehr wollten. Auf Dracos Gesicht schlich sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Lächeln, bevor er Harry wieder küsste, diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft. Die Hand auf Harrys Rücken glitt herunter und massierte dessen Po. Die andere hatte er auf Harrys Hüfte gelegt. Auch Harry bewegte seine Hände über Dracos Körper, seine Haare, seine Arme, entlang des Rückens bis zu seinem Po. Dann presste er sich mit einem Ruck gegen ihn und Draco keuchte überrascht auf.

„Harry...", stöhnte er in den Kuss, und Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dann fuhr Dracos Hand von Harrys Hüfte zu seiner Erregung und streichelte sie wieder so sanft wie vorhin. Diesmal war es Harry, der aufstöhnte, und sein Stöhnen wurde atemloser, als Draco ihn ganz umschloss. Dann brach Draco ihren Kuss, drehte ihn an der Schulter herum, so dass Harry die Wand anblickte.

„Vertrau mir einfach, okay?", hauchte Draco von hinten in sein Ohr, und zu seinem eigenen grenzenlosen Erstaunen nickte Harry und legte die Hände auf die kalten Fliesen. Dracos Hand fuhr seinen rechten Arm entlang, während seine andere Harrys Unterkörper bearbeitete. Intuitiv stieß Harry mit lautem Keuchen in Dracos Hand, und dann spürte er, wie Draco in ihn eindrang. Unbewusst hielt er die Luft an.

„Geht es so?", fragte Draco, und sein warmer Atem verursacht eine Gänsehaut in Harrys Nacken. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und sie küssten sich, bis Harry abbrach und zustimmend nickte.

Draco fing nun an, sich langsam zu bewegen, doch bald wurden seine Stöße unkontrolliert und explosiv. Harry kam in seiner Hand, und auch er ergoss sich bald in Harry. Dann ließ er sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter sinken, während sie, beide noch gefangen von den Nachwehen des Orgasmus, einfach nur dastanden.

Draco verteile ein paar Küsse in Harrys Nacken, und seine Hand, die noch auf Harrys Arm lag, wanderte hoch und umfasste Harrys Hand. Er zog sich langsam zurück, doch er bewegte sich kein Stück von Harry weg.

„Zu schade, dass ich dich von jetzt an nur noch bekleidet sehen kann. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich zu Beleidigungen fähig bin, nach diesem Erlebnis", flüsterte Draco.

Harry hörte, dass die Dusche immer noch lief. Bei Dracos Worten verkrampfte sich etwas in ihm, was bis gerade noch mit einer Intensität gelodert hatte.

„Du kannst doch nicht... einfach weitermachen, als wäre nichts gewesen", stotterte er, unsicher, ob Draco nicht genau das von ihm erwartete. Nein, Harry wusste, dass er von nun an bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen an ihr kleines Erlebnis denken würde. Er verkrallte seine Hand in Dracos, jede kleinste Berührung genießend.

„Sondern? Harry, ich..." Dracos Stimme war brüchig, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was er sagen wollte. Harry drehte sich um, seine Hand nicht loslassend und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Warum... wie konnte das passieren, Malfoy? Das wir uns verfeindet haben, und nur gegenseitig fertig machen wollten?"

„Das fragst du mich? Du wolltest es so, du hast meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und mich abgelehnt. Denkst du, ein Malfoy lässt sich so etwas gefallen? Außerdem hatte es mich tiefer getroffen, als ich mir eingestehen wollte."

„Es tut mir leid. Wäre ich ein bißchen toleranter gewesen...", sagte Harry betrübt und strich mit seiner freien Hand über Dracos Wange. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte er den anderen, wollte ihn spüren, ihn halten und nie mehr loslassen. Er drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Harry, bedeutet das... ab heute sind wir Freunde?"

Heftiges Nicken als Antwort. Ein Lachen, wie Harry es noch nie bei Draco gesehen hatte, kehrte auf dessen Gesicht ein und seine Augen strahlten förmlich.

„Mehr als das, oder, Draco?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Noch wenige Minuten früher hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es sein größter Wunsch war, Draco Malfoy als festen Freund zu haben und mit diesem zu schlafen, wann immer er Lust dazu hatte. Wie schnell sich das Leben doch änderte.

Zur Antwort setzte Draco zu einem Kuss an, schob seine feste Zunge in Harrys Mund und dieser erwiderte das Geschehen leidenschaftlich. „Bedeutet das...?", fragte Harry in den Kuss.

„Ja", sagte Draco nur und verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse über Harrys Hals. Als dieser noch einmal hart wurde, war Draco ihm gerne behilflich. Die Feier hatte Harry schon längst vergessen, nun zählten andere Sachen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eines Morgens, Harry saß gerade beim Frühstück, kam Draco auf ihn zu. Harry versuchte, mies gelaunt auszusehen, denn sie hatten ihre Beziehung noch nicht öffentlich gemacht. Auch wenn Harry dazu bereit war, Draco war es noch lange nicht.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Doch Draco ließ sich neben Harry sinken und stützte seinen Kopf mit seinen Armen ab. Harry blickte sich schnell um, niemand schenkte ihnen Achtung, also fragte er besorgt: „Was ist denn los?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist Zeit", meinte er. „Ich kann es nicht mehr verheimlichen, auch wenn mein Vater mich köpfen wird..."

„Was denn?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Doch statt einer Antwort rutschte Draco nun zu ihm, zog ihn im Nacken zu sich und küsste Harry. Überrascht und erfreut zugleich erwiderte Harry den Kuss, liebkoste mit einer Hand Dracos Bauch. Um sich herum hörte er von weit weg Gemurmel, dass immer mehr anschwoll. Rons Stimme dröhnte von weither in einer hohen Tonlage: „Harry...?"

Dann endete ihr Kuss abrupt, weil Draco weggerissen wurde. Ein erboster Snape stand hinter ihm und hielt ihm am Kragen. „Wie können Sie es wagen, alle beide! Nachsitzen!"

„Aber, aber, Professor Snape, ich denke, die Jungs werden sich doch noch ihre Liebespartner selbst aussuchen dürfen!" Plötzlich stand Professor Dumbledore daneben und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Liebespartner!", schnaubte Snape. „Das bezweifle ich sehr stark! Mister Malfoy wird sich eine neue Art der Unterdrückung ausgedacht haben..."

„Nein!", meldete Draco sich erbost und riss sich los. „Was haben Sie schon für eine Ahnung! Harry und ich sind schon seit Wochen zusammen und ich habe nicht vor, ihn jemals zu betrügen oder zu verlassen!"

Harry wurde rot, aber aus Freude. Dass Draco sich so für ihn einsetzte, vor der ganzen Schule! Er stand auf und ging zu Draco, der einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte und ihn zu sich zog. „Und ich habe es auch nicht vor!", meinte er selbstbewusst, doch den Blick auf seine Freunde mied er wohlweislich. Er würde später noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihnen reden.

„Na, dann hätten wir ja alles geklärt", freute Dumbledore sich. Snape starrte ihn unsicher, aber dennoch wütend an, während Harry Draco zuflüsterte: „Danke", und ihn anlächelte.

„Du kannst mir später danken", grinste Draco, dann blickte er wieder wütend zu seinem ehemaligen Lieblingslehrer. Diesen schnellen Wechsel der Gesichtsausdrücke kriegt auch nur Draco hin, dachte Harry sich und seufzte, legte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter, der ihn daraufhin noch enger an sich drückte.

„Das Essen ist für heute beendet", rief Dumbledore in die Halle, nickte Harry und Draco aufmunternd zu und verschwand aus der Halle. Die Schüler um sie herum begannen, sich zu bewegen, und plötzlich standen Ron und Hermine vor ihnen. Harry grinste unsicher.

„Malfoy war es also? Das...", sagte Hermine kreidebleich. „Ich meine, wir wussten, dass du dich mit jemandem triffst, aber Malfoy..."

„Hey, ich stehe zufällig neben Harry", beschwerte Draco sich. Hermine ignorierte ihn und auch Ron starrte Harry an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er tonlos.

Die beiden gingen auch aus der Halle. „Die kriegen sich schon ein, weißt du, sie müssen sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen", meinte Harry.

„Schon klar", sagte Draco. „Meine Freunde starren mich auch die ganze Zeit an."

Zusammen verließen sie die Große Halle. Sie wussten, dass sie nun eine harte Zeit vor sich hatten, aber sie würden zusammen halten und allen zeigen, dass sie imstande waren, eine Beziehung zu führen. Schließlich hatten sie schon vor Jahren gelernt, die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen, auch wenn sie es damals zu einem anderen Zweck eingesetzt hatten. Doch nichts blieb, alles veränderte sich ständig, die Menschen, die Umstände, die Gefühle. Und diese neuen Gefühle gefielen beiden eindeutig besser als der alte Konkurrenzkampf.


	3. Mein Hemd ist auch dein Hemd

**Mein Hemd ist auch dein Hemd**

Harry jagte die Marmortreppe herunter und den Korridor einen Stock tiefer entlang. Gerade hatte er auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen, dass Malfoy sich in einem Jungenklo befand, alleine. Nun ja, die Maulende Myrte war bei ihm, aber sie war ein Geist und zählte deshalb nicht. Da Harry schon das ganze Schuljahr dahinterher war, rauszukriegen, was Malfoy vorhatte, sah er jetzt seine Chance gekommen, in zu belauschen – vielleicht sprach er ja mit dem Geist über seine Pläne. Oder Harry könnte ihn, wenn er herauskam, verfolgen.

Als er das Klo erreicht hatte, legte er sein Ohr an die Tür. Er konnte nichts hören. Ganz leise drückte er die Tür auf. Draco Malfoy stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, die Hände seitlich an das Waschbecken geklammert, den weißblonden Kopf vornübergebeugt.

„Nicht doch", ertönte die mitleidige Stimme der Maulenden Myrte aus einer der Kabinen. „Nicht doch... sag mir, was dir fehlt... ich kann dir helfen..."

„Keiner kann mir helfen", sagte Malfoy. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. „Ich kann es nicht tun... ich kann nicht... es wird nicht funktionieren... und wenn ich es nicht bald mache... dann will er mich umbringen..."

Und mit einem gewaltigen Schreck, der ihm eiskalt in die Glieder fuhr, wurde Harry bewusst, dass Malfoy weinte – tatsächlich weinte - , Tränen strömten über sein bleiches Gesicht und fielen in das schmutzige Becken.

Trotz des ganzen Hasses der letzten Jahre durchfuhr Harry eine Woge des Mitleids. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an ein Gespräch mit der Maulenden Myrte ein paar Tage zuvor.

„Er ist sensibel und wird von anderen drangsaliert und fühlt sich einsam und hat niemanden, mit dem er reden kann, und hat keine Angst seine Gefühle zu zeigen und zu weinen!", hatte sie zu ihm und Ron gesagt. Hätten Harry sie mal nicht ausgelacht, sondern gefragt, über wen sie sprach! Nun wusste er es, doch es machte ihn keineswegs glücklicher. Ganz im Gegenteil, ein bisher unbekanntes, doch sehr starkes Gefühl des Mitleids durchströmte ihn. Malfoy und einsam?

Malfoy schluckte und keuchte, und bevor Harry reagieren konnte blickte er hoch in den gesprungenen Spiegel und erschauderte heftig, als er Harry sah, der ihn über seine Schulter anstarrte.

Malfoy wirbelte herum und zog seinen Zauberstab. Instinktiv zückte Harry seinen eigenen.

Malfoys Fluch verfehlte Harry um Zentimeter und ließ die Lampe an der Wand neben ihm zersplittern; Harry warf sich zur Seite, dachte _Levicorpus!_ und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab, doch Malfoy blockierte den Fluch und hob seinen Zauberstab, um einen weiteren –

„Nein! Nein! Hört auf damit!", kreischte die Maulende Myrte, und ihre Stimme hallte laut durch den gefliesten Raum. „Aufhören! AUFHÖREN!"

Es gab einen lauten Knall und der Abfalleimer hinter Harry explodierte; Harry versuchte einen Beinklammer- Fluch, der an der Wand hinters Malfoys Ohren abprallte und den Spülkasten unter der Maulenden Myrte zerschmetterte, die laut aufschrie und in einem Klo verschwand; Wasser strömte überallhin, und Harry rutschte aus, während Malfoy mit verzerrtem Gesicht schrie:

„Cruc-„

„SECTUMSEMPRA!", brüllte Harry und schwenkte, am Boden liegend, wild seinen Zauberstab.

Blut spritzte aus Malfoys Gesicht und Brust, als wäre er mit einem unsichtbaren Schwert aufgeschlitzt worden. Er taumelte rückwärts und brach mit einem gewaltigen Spritzer auf dem unter Wasser stehenden Boden zusammen, und sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der schlaffen rechten Hand.

„Nein -", keuchte Harry. Rutschend und schwankend kam er auf die Beine und stürzte auf Malfoy zu, der jetzt leuchtend scharlachrot im Gesicht war und mit den weißen Händen zittrig über seine blutende Brust tastete.

„Nein – das wollte -"

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagte, er ließ sich neben Malfoy auf die Knie fallen, der in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes lag und haltlos zitterte. Er nahm Malfoy Hände, um ihn davon abzuhalten, weiterhin über seine Wunden zu tasten.

„Das... wirst du... büßen", kam leise über Malfoys Lippen, doch Harry nahm es kaum wahr. Er kniete in Malfoys Blut und starrte entsetzt auf das, was er angerichtet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte Harry. „Ich wusste doch nicht -"

Malfoys Hände gaben nun keinen Widerstand mehr, und auch sein Gesicht fiel schwach zur Seite. Harry keuchte auf.

„Malfoy!" Sein Verstand setzte wieder ein und er zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Corpum sanatum."

Nach dem dritten Murmeln des Zaubers versiegte der Blutstrom und die offenen Wunden verschlossen sich, doch das Blut blieb und Malfoy rührte sich nicht. Harry packte Malfoy unter die Arme und hievte ihn hoch. Vorsichtig ließ er ihn gegen eine Wand sinken.

„Wach doch auf, Malfoy... Draco", sagte Harry und schüttelte Malfoys Kopf. Seine Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn und hatten sich rot verfärbt. Fast schon zärtlich strich Harry sie beiseite und sah sich dann um.

Er stand auf und drehte einen Wasserhahn auf. Dann schöpfte er mit seiner hohlen Hand Wasser und ging damit zu Malfoy. Das Wasser wusch das Blut aus Malfoys Gesicht, wanderte über seinen Hals und wurde von der blutdurchtränkten und zerrissenen Kleidung aufgesogen.

Malfoy begann zu husten, bespuckte Harry mit Blut und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Harry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, um ihn zu unterstützen. Plötzlich krallten sich Malfoys Finger in seinen Oberarm und die grauen Augen blitzen ihn an.

„Dafür wirst du in der Hölle landen, Potter!", sagte Malfoy leise.

Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. „Sprich lieber nicht. Zu anstrengend."

Malfoys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er starrte Harry wütend an. Harry brachte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zustande, bevor er noch wusste, was er tat. Sicher, er hatte Malfoy so zugerichtet, aber Malfoy hatte mit dem Verfluchen angefangen und wollte Harry sogar einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzen. Er sollte ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen und dann in den Unterricht gehen.

Doch etwas hielt Harry ab. _Er ist sensibel und wird von anderen drangsaliert und fühlt sich einsam und hat niemanden, mit dem er reden kann..._ Sein Mitleid ließ ihm keine Ruhe. _Ich kann es nicht tun... es wird nicht funktionieren... und wenn ich es nicht bald mache... dann will er mich umbringen..._

Harry begann langsam, Malfoy zu verstehen. Nicht dessen Kommentare gegen ihn und seine Gehässigkeit (die in diesem Jahr drastisch abgenommen hatten), aber doch seine Motive, Voldemort zu dienen. Er hatte Angst, das war alles. Durch seinen Vater war er verpflichtet, auch ein Todesser zu werden, ein andere Entscheidung würde seinen Tod bedeuten...

Malfoys Kopf sank gegen die Wand und er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Harry nahm seine Hand zurück. Es hinterblieb nur ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf seiner Handinnenfläche.

„Du brauchst Ruhe", stellte Harry fest. Malfoy öffnete ein Auge und schloss es dann wieder. „Was willst du noch hier, Potter?", fragte er. „Warum lässt du mich nicht in meinem Blut liegen?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und stand dann auf. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung. „Ich bringe dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Harry. Malfoy deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.

„Nein. Geh und lass mich in Ruhe."

Harry hockte sich wieder vor Malfoy. „Nein, das werde ich nicht."

Er zupfte an Malfoy Hemd, ließ es los und hörte das Klatschen des blutgetränkten Stoffes als es gegen die weiße Haut schlug. „Willst du denn nicht anderes anziehen? Ich bringe dich am besten in den Krankenflügel!"

„Verdammt, Potter", sagte Malfoy und hob seine zitternde Hand, um Harry beim Kragen zu packen.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, und ich brauche keine Medizin. Lässt du mich jetzt alleine oder muss ich gewalttätig werden?"

Harry riss sich los, stand auf und ging aus dem Klo. Im Eiltempo, schneller, als er hergekommen war, rannte er zum Gryffindorturm. Glücklicherweise standen die Treppen gut. In seinem Schlafsaal rannte er zu seinem Schrank, schnappte sich sein einziges grünes Hemd und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Völlig außer Atem jagte er nach unten, den Korridor entlang und kam schlitternd vor der Klotür zum Stehen. Ein tiefen Atemzug und ein Stoßgebet später stand er drinnen und blickte auf Malfoy herab, der nun mit angezogenen Knien dasaß.

Als Malfoy sah, dass Harry zurück war, blickte er ihn zweifelnd an. „Ist dir noch ein Fluch, den du an mir ausprobieren willst, eingefallen?", fragte er dann höhnisch.

Heftig atmend ließ Harry sich auf die Knie sinken und hielt Malfoy sein Hemd hin. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Soll ich mir damit die Nase putzen?"

„Du sollst es anziehen, Malfoy! Oder ist es unter deiner Würde, mein Hemd zu tragen?", stieß Harry hervor.

Die Augenbraue blieb, wo sie war. „Ich traue dir nicht, Potter. Ist das Hemd verflucht?"

Harry stöhnte und legte sich sein Hemd über die Schulter; dann begann er, Malfoys Umhang zu lösen.

„Das geht eindeutig zu weit, Potter!", sagte Malfoy. Harry zog an dem Umhang und hielt ihn in der Hand, er stand auf, schmiss Malfoy sein Hemd zu und drehte sich um. „Zieh dich um, ich versuche, deinen Umhang sauber zu zaubern", sagte er. Konzentriert starrte er auf Malfoys Slytherin Unhang und unterdrückte das unangenehme Gefühl, das sich in seiner Magengegend ausgebreitet hatte. Als ihm endlich der Zauber einfiel und der Umhang sauber sowie trocken war, drehte er sich wieder um. Malfoy saß unbewegt auf demselben Fleck und blinzelte ihn amüsiert an.

„Der große Potter", spöttelte er. Harry hing den Umhang über ein Spülbecken und verschränkte die Arme.

„Und der ach- so- große Malfoy hat es nicht nötig, Hilfe anzunehmen?"

Draco wich der letzte Rest Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Potter, wenn du irgendjemandem erzählst, was du gesehen hast -"

Harry hob ausweichend eine Hand. „Nur, wenn du nicht endlich mein Hemd anziehst."

Malfoy knurrte zwar, machte dann aber Anstalten, aufzustehen. Harry sah ihm amüsiert zu und musste sich unerklärlicherweise zurückhalten, um nicht hinzustürzen und ihm aufzuhelfen. Dann beobachtete er, wie Malfoy mit immer noch zittrigen Händen an seinem Hemd rumfummelte, Harrys Hemd behielt er dabei in der Hand.

„Starr mich nicht so an", sagte Malfoy unwirsch. Harry hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du das alleine schaffst."

„Du wärst der Letzte, von dem ich mir helfen lassen würde."

„Damit kann ich leben", sagte Harry, trat auf Malfoy zu und zog ihm das Hemd von den Schultern. Draco lief blassrosa an.

_Zu süß_, dachte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen. „Sind wir etwa schüchtern? Das hätte ich nie von dir erwartet, Malfoy!"

„Halt die Klappe", erwiderte Draco, zog sich Harrys Hemd an und begann, es zuzuknöpfen. Seine Hände zitterten zwar nur noch wenig, trotzdem brauchte er ewig für jedes Knopfloch. Harry übernahm die Arbeit für ihn und erst als er fertig war, bemerkte er, was er unnötigerweise getan hatte und lief rot an. In der Hoffnung, dass Malfoy es nicht sah, begutachtete er den Boden.

„Wir sollten dein Blut wegzaubern", sagte er beiläufig und blickte in Dracos grinsendes Gesicht. Draco nickte und ließ seinen Blick über den Boden streifen. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, ging er zu seinem Zauberstab und hob ihn auf. Einen Schwenker später war der Boden gereinigt. Dann zog er sich seinen Umhang an.

Harry hatte Draco nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Draco räusperte sich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal zu dir sagen würde, aber... danke."

„Gern geschehen. Ich habe dich ja so zugerichtet", sagte Harry.

Draco zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber unabsichtlich. Ich wollte dich bewusst foltern", sagte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl es ihm überhaupt nicht egal war. Aber er schluckte seinen Ärger herunter, er wollte sich nicht wieder mit Malfoy streiten, wo sie doch gerade einen Schritt in Richtung Versöhnung getan hatten.

„Lass es demnächst einfach."

Draco nickte und rauschte an Harry vorbei. Als er weg war, kam es Harry vor, als löse sich ein Bann von ihm. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

_Was war denn das jetzt bitte schön? Du hast Draco Malfoy geholfen?_ Die Situation war so unglaublich, dass Harry meinte, geträumt zu haben. Das zerfetzte Hemd auf dem Boden war der einzige Beweis, dass dem nicht so war. Er hob es auf und ging wie in Trance aus dem Klo, zum Gemeinschaftsraum. „Verwandlungen" konnte er sich jetzt sowieso abschminken. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und starrte in das Feuer.

_Malfoy wollte mich foltern und ich gebe ihm mein bestes Hemd. Aber er war so hilflos, so kenne ich ihn gar nicht._ Gedankenversunken spielte er mit dem nassen Hemd. Seine Hände färbten sich rot. Draco hatte geblutet, und es war Harrys Schuld gewesen. Er legte das Hemd vor den Kamin, um es zu trocknen. _Ob Malfoy es wieder haben möchte? – Mach dich nicht lächerlich, es ist völlig zerfetzt. – Dann behalte ich es. – Was willst du denn mit Malfoys kaputtem Hemd? – Malfoy riechen, was denn sonst._

Harry schüttelte sich. Nein, natürlich wollte er Malfoy nicht riechen, warum sollte er? Lächerlicher Gedanke. Nach einiger Zeit kamen die ersten Schüler in den Raum und Harry nahm das mittlerweile trockene Hemd schnell an sich. Er presste es an sich und schaute hoch zu Ron, der sich stöhnend in einen Sessel neben ihn setzte.

„Puuh, sei froh, dass du nicht da warst, wir mussten Wecker in Küken verwandeln, Hermine hat es natürlich schnell geschafft und lag mir dann in den Ohren, wie ich es besser machen kann. Das ist ja mal wieder so typisch -"

„Du warst ja auch grauenvoll, Ronald Weasley! Du hättest wenigstens so tun können, als würdest du dich konzentrieren!", sagte Hermine, die angestampft kam. Sie blieb stehen.

„Es fällt mir nun mal schwer, mich zu konzentrieren, wenn eine Besserwisserin an meiner Seite sagt, ich soll den Stab nicht so halten, wie ich es schon seit Jahren tue und jede Silbe anders betonen, als ich das mache!"

„Wenn das nun einmal falsch ist! Harry, was sagst du denn dazu? Wo warst du überhaupt?"

Beide guckten nun Harry an, der bei der direkten Ansprache aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt worden war. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Was? Ja, ja, ihr habt Recht. Ich hatte ein Duell mit Malfoy..."

„Harry! Könnt ihr euch nicht nach dem Unterricht duellieren, wenn das unbedingt sein muss?", beschwerte Hermine sich.

„Nein wisst ihr, es war ganz merkwürdig. Er hat geweint, und als er bemerkt hat, dass ich ihn beobachtete, hat er einen Fluch abgelassen."

„Er hat geweint?", fragte Ron und runzelte die Stirn. „Na ja, was Malfoy traurig macht, sind für uns gute Nachrichten, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine bemerkte das Hemd, welches Harry an sich presste.

„Was ist denn das?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry hielt das Hemd in die Höhe. Ron und Hermine rissen die Augen auf.

„Harry – ein Slytherin Hemd, voll mit Blut? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das ist Malfoys. Er... Ich habe einen Fluch von dem Halbblutprinz ausprobiert..."

Harry erzählte, was genau passiert ist und musste sich dann eine Standpauke von Hermine anhören. Sie war seit eh und je nicht gut auf den Halbblutprinzen zu sprechen, weil Harry dank dessen Hilfe in Zaubertränke bessere Noten als sie bekam.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco Malfoy war ziemlich verwirrt. Nach außen hin ließ er sich natürlich nichts anmerken, aber in seinem Kopf tobte ein Sturm der Gedanken. Warum war Potter so nett zu ihm gewesen? Wollte er sich mal wieder nur aufspielen? Aber dazu passte nicht dessen Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem er für Draco die Knöpfe geschlossen hatte. Potter hatte ausgesehen, als wäre es ihm peinlich gewesen.

_Und warum hast du dich bei Potter bedankt? – Das waren noch die Nachwirkungen von seinem Fluch... – Ach so, deswegen streichst du auch immer wieder über das Hemd, was er dir gegeben hat, der Fluch, versteht sich. – Ich muss mich doch davon überzeugen, dass das alles nicht nur ein schlechter Traum war._

„Draco, willst du noch die Hähnchenkeule?", fragte Goyle und machte eine Geste zu Dracos Teller. Draco schob sie ihm rüber, auch wenn er sich leicht eine aus der Schüssel hätte nehmen können. Draco wusste, dass Goyle es hasste, wenn Essen verschwendet wurde. Dafür war der Hahn ja nicht gestorben, auch wenn Draco sicher war, dass Goyle Vorlieben beim Essen nichts mit seiner Tierliebe zu tun hatten.

Draco schielte zum Gryffindor Tisch. Da saß er, der Goldjunge, und kaute an einer Maisstange herum. Potter fing Dracos Blick auf, aber Draco war unfähig, ein hämisches Grinsen loszulassen. Plötzlich lächelte Potter, und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

_Lächle mich nicht an!_, befahl er ihm in Gedanken. Harry legte seinen Maiskolben auf den Teller und blickte nun fragend, angesichts Dracos biestigem Blick. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Was erwartete Potter denn? Dass sie jetzt die besten Freunde waren?

Plötzlich fiel Draco ein, dass er sein Hemd in dem Bad liegen gelassen hatte. Es wäre nicht so toll, wenn das jemand fände, schließlich standen seine Initialen darauf.

„Bis später", sagte er zu Crabbe und Goyle. Die beachteten ihn nicht, sie blieben immer länger beim Essen als er. Draco ging aus der großen Halle und die Marmortreppe nach oben. Er überlegte kurz, in welchem Klo sich das Ganze abgespielt hatte und ging dann noch eine Treppe hinauf, den Korridor entlang, und öffnete die quietschende Tür.

Doch sein Hemd lag nicht mehr da. Draco schaute an sich herab. Nein, es war kein Traum gewesen. Potters Hemd befand sich noch an ihm. Er strich darüber und lächelte unbewusst. Hinter sich hörte er ein Quietschen und schnell waren alle Gesichtszüge wieder versteinert. Dann drehte er sich um und wer stand da? Harry Potter natürlich, der Draco anblickte, als wüsste er selber nicht, wie er hergekommen war.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco.

„Ich... äh... wollte dir nur sagen, dein Hemd habe ich schon entsorgt", sagte Harry. „Deswegen bist du doch hier, oder"?

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Und du wusstest, dass ich hierher kommen will, seit ich vom Tisch aufgestanden bin?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Malfoy. Ich wollte zum Turm gehen, der fast denselben Weg hat."

„Ist das so?", fragte Draco und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry zu, der ihm nicht auswich. „Ja", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Oder denkst du, ich habe dich verfolgt?"

„Ja, das denke ich, Potter."

„Dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Aber es ehrt mich, dass du gerne von mir verfolgt werden willst."

Draco packte Harry am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. „Sag das noch einmal", forderte er.

„Lieber nicht", meinte Harry und legte seine Hände auf Dracos. „Lass mich runter!"

„Und wenn nicht?", keifte Draco. Harry grinste und begann Dracos Hände zu streicheln. Sofort blickte dieser Harry ungläubig an. „Was wird denn das?"

_Das ist ganz und gar ekelhaft! – Natürlich, ja, aber er soll trotzdem nicht aufhören._ Draco ließ Harry auf den Boden sinken. Harry umklammerte Dracos Hände, fast ängstlich, sie loslassen zu müssen. Draco wehrte sich nicht, sondern genoss einen Moment das Gefühl des Beschützt- Werdens. Dann riss er sich abrupt los.

„Wehe, du fasst mich noch einmal an, Potter."

„Was dann, Draco?", fragte Harry. Er trat auf Draco zu und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Bauch. „Mein Hemd werde ich aber noch anfassen dürfen, oder?"

Draco fühlte sich durch die Situation überfordert. Noch nie wollte ihn jemand anfassen, ohne ihn zu verletzten. Und dazu noch Potter, dessen Duft ihn plötzlich überdeutlich in die Nase stieg. Draco wich zurück, aber Harry kam unaufhörlich näher. Draco stieß gegen eine Wand und hatte keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr. Nicht, dass er noch daran gedacht hätte – etwas übermannte ihn, ergriff Besitz von ihm, was er im Nachhinein nur als Wahnsinn bezeichnen konnte. Im Moment jedoch war ihm alles egal. Er zog Harry so nahe zu sich, dass er dessen Körper an seinem eigenen spüren konnte.

Draco schloss die Augen. _Was für ein tolles Gefühl... – Aber es ist Potter... – Wen juckt's! _Als Draco die Augen wieder öffnete, erschrak er, weil Harrys Gesicht nun ebenfalls gefährlich nahe gekommen war. Verschleierte grüne Augen blickten Draco an. Draco bewegte seinen Kopf ein Stückchen nach vorne. Seine Lippen ließ er hauchzart an Harrys vorbeigleiten. Harrys Atem streifte Dracos Wangen, genauso wie dessen Lippen. Dann landeten sie auf Dracos. Ganz langsam begannen sie, Draco zu küssen. Reflexartig schloss Draco wieder seine Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die wunderbaren Gefühle, die Harrys Lippen bei ihm verursachten.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss, hielt dabei unbewusst den Atem an. Er wurde mutiger, probierte mit seiner Zunge aus, wie Harrys Lippen schmecken und stieß plötzlich an etwas weiches. Dracos Kopf zuckte erschrocken zurück. Harry blickte ihn fragend und ein wenig enttäuscht an. „Was ist?"

„Das ist vollkommen verrückt, weißt du das?", fragte Draco, dessen Verstand sich kurz meldete.

Harry atmete tief ein. „Das ist mir egal, Draco! Jetzt hör auf zu reden..."

Harry lehnte sich vor und bearbeitete wieder Dracos Lippen. Draco gab nach, war diesmal auf Harrys Zunge vorbereitet und fuhr mit seiner eigenen sanft darüber. Nach einigen Minuten brachen sie ab. Draco stellte fest, dass Harry gerötete Wangen hatte.

„So habe ich dich noch nie lächeln gesehen, weißt du das?", sagte Harry. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, gelächelt zu haben. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz eindeutig nicht mit ihm. „Ich muss zurück, ehe ich vermisst werde", antwortete Draco stattdessen. Harry nickte und stieß sich von Draco weg. Sofort fühlte Draco sich seltsam verlassen und kalt. Doch er ignorierte diese Gefühle geschickt. Na ja, fast. Denn das nächste, was er Harry fragte, war: „Morgen, gleicher Platz, dieselbe Uhrzeit?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. Diesmal war er es, der zuerst aus dem Jungenklo verschwand. Draco blieb zurück, genauso wie Harry früher am Tag. Er war überzeugt, einen schlechten Scherz zu erleben. Noch einige Stunden zuvor hatte er Harry an den Kragen gewollt und jetzt, nun, jetzt wollte er das auch, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise.

Fröhlich und ungewöhnlich leicht machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Kellerverlies. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper, vor allem, wenn er an den nächsten Tag dachte. Oder an das vergangene Treffen. Oder an Harry überhaupt. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm wunderschöne Tage bevor standen.

°**Ende**°


	4. Der Astronomieturm

**Der Astronomieturm**

Der Astronomieturm in Hogwarts war bei vielen Schülern sehr beliebt. Nicht wegen des Unterrichts, der tagsüber dort stattfand, nein. Nachmittags und auch nachts war es der Treffpunkt für Geliebte. Dort konnten sie ungestört alleine sein, die Aussicht auf das Schlossgelände oder den Sternenhimmel genießen, während sie auf der Couch (die dort stand, damit die Lehrer sich erholen konnten, während die Schüler abgelenkt waren) kuschelten.

Es war perfekt, noch nicht einmal Filch ahnte etwas. Nun, vielleicht hatte Dumbledore eine Ahnung, aber wenn er die hatte, drückte er beide Augen zu. Er war ein sehr großzügiger Direktor. Und so lange nichts Ungesetzliches geschah, sah er über so manches hinweg. Sehen wir uns doch einmal an, wer so alles dahin kommt.

Die Tür (geöffnet durch einen einfach Zauber, den alle Schüler schon im ersten Jahr lernen) öffnete sich quietschend. Vorsichtig lugte ein Kopf mit braunen Locken hinein.

„Die Luft ist rein, Ron", sagte Hermine und zog Ron an der Hand in den runden Raum. Sie schloss die Tür und belegte sie mit einem Verschließungszauber, den niemand so leicht brechen konnte.

„Ach Miene, warum haben wir diesen wunderbaren Platz erst in unserem letzten Schuljahr entdeckt?", seufzte Ron. Hermine kicherte ein wenig, küsste Ron, bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Weil wir erst seit kurzem ein Paar sind?"

„Hätten wir den Raum vorher gefunden, wären wir bestimmt früher ein Paar geworden!"

Hermine zog Ron zur Couch und die beiden ließen sich nieder, heftig knutschend. Plötzlich ratterte es an der Tür. Ein „Alohomora" Versuch war gescheitert.

„Wer ist da drin? Beeilt euch gefälligst, ihr seid nicht die einzigen hier", beschwerte sich eine Stimme, die die beiden gut kannten.

„Vergiss es, Seamus! Wir sind gerade erst gekommen! Such dir mit Lavender einen anderen Platz!"

„Ronald Weasley! Du solltest mal lieber die Klappe halten, nach deinem Patzer beim letzten Quidditch Spiel! Sei froh, dass ich dir den Arsch gerettet habe! Jetzt macht doch Platz für uns, ihr seid schon länger zusammen als wir!"

„Ja, genau eine Woche länger! Und Quidditch hat hiermit nichts zu tun, klar? Versuchs doch im Nordturm!"

„Unter Trewlaneys Nase meinst du? Vielen Dank, ich verzichte! Komm, Seami- Bärchen, der ist zu stur. Wie wär's mit eurem Schlafsaal?", kam Lavenders Stimme durch die Tür.

Die Stimmen entfernten sich, noch bevor Ron aufsprang und rief: „Wagt es ja nicht, ich will da noch schlafen!"

„Lass sie, wenigstens sind wir sie los! Außerdem, weißt du nicht mehr, letzte Woche...?", kicherte Hermine. Ron errötete, obwohl er ja keinen Grund hatte. „Na ja, wenn wir es tun, ist das jawohl etwas anderes!"

Sie machten weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Ron wurde sich immer sicherer, dass er Hermine liebte, mit jeder Sekunde wuchsen seine Gefühle für sie. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Hermine ließ ihr Hand über seine Brust gleiten –

WUMM! Die Tür donnerte, jemand trat heftig dagegen.

„WAS? KANN MAN HIER NICHT EINMAL UNGESTÖRT SEIN?", regte Ron sich auf.

„DOCH UND GENAU DESWEGEN SIND WIR HIER! Lass uns jetzt rein, Wiesel, du hast doch tausend andere Plätze, an dem du es mit dem Schlammblut treiben kannst!", sagte eine schmierige Stimme. Alleine die Wortwahl ließ auf den Sprecher schließen.

„Malfoy, du kommst hier nicht rein! Ihr habt auch genügend andere Plätze!", sagte Hermine.

„Und? Wir wollen nun mal hier unsere Bedürfnisse ausleben!"

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy! Und Harry, tut mir leid, aber wir waren nun einmal zuerst hier", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Wie lange braucht ihr denn, Ron?", fragte Harrys Stimme durch die Tür.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht lange, der kommt doch schon, wenn er nur einen ziemlich lebhaften Traum hat", höhnte Draco.

„Sei leise, er ist immerhin mein Freund!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Ron nickte zustimmend. Er legte seinen Finger auf seine Lippen als Zeichen für Hermine, die sofort verstand und einen Schweigezauber auf die Tür legte.

„Ich habe echt keine Lust auf deren ewigen Streiterein", sagte sie.

Ron konnte wieder nur nicken. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja..."

Wieder fanden ihre Lippen zusammen. Dieses Mal hatten sie ganze zwei Minuten, in denen Hermine schon quälend langsam Rons Hemdknöpfe vorgenommen hatte. Dann hörten sie ein leises Schuhuhen. Eine Eule war durch die offene Balkontür hereingekommen. Sie hüpfte hinter Hermine auf der Couch herum und streckte ihnen ihr Bein entgegen.

„Sollen wir sie nicht einfach ignorieren?", fragte Ron. Hermine stimmte ihm zu. Nasse Küsse flogen von Mund zu Mund.

„Miene, pass auf, deine Fingernägel bohren sich ja in meine Kopfhaut", sagte Ron zwischen den Küssen.

„Ronnie, meine Hände befinden sich gerade beide südlich von deinem Kopf."

„Aber was...?" Ron schlug die Augen auf und Hermine schrie spitz auf.

„Was für eine aufdringliche Eule!"

„Ih, komm sofort da herunter!"

„Es nützt wohl nichts, wir werden den Brief lesen müssen..."

„Ja, ja. Gib schon her, du Federvieh."

Ron nahm nun die Mitteilung und las laut vor. „Geehrte Schüler, wer auch immer sich in diesem Moment im Turm befindet, ich muss Sie bitten, ihn zu räumen. Nachdem in den letzten Monaten immer mehr Beschwerden eingingen, in denen mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass es wegen diesem gemütlichen Turm öfters Streitereien gab, muss ich Ihnen nun den außer- unterrichtlichen Verkehr dort verbieten. Dumbledore. So ein Mist!" Der letzte Satz stand natürlich nicht auf dem Papier, sondern war Rons eigene Kreation.

Ron starrte Hermine an. Sie nahm den Brief, überflog die Zeilen, während ihr Lippen stumm mitlasen. Dann gab sie ihn Ron zurück. „Ja, wirklich blöd! Wer hat sich bloß beschwert! Denkst du Seamus...?"

„Wohl eher Malfoy, Harry kann ihn nicht immer von solchem Scheiß abhalten."

Hermine wiederrief die Zauber und die beiden gingen zurück. Einsam und leer blieb der Turm zurück. Doch was war das? Zwei schemenhafte Gestalten tauchten aus den Schatten auf.

„Ha! Die haben es geschluckt! Sogar die Granger! Wirklich eine tolle Idee von dir, Harry!"

„Ich weiß... Los, bevor wieder jemand kommt!"

Glücklich zog Harry seinen Freund in den Turm. Die Tür stieß er einfach mit dem Fuß hinter sich zu, da seine Hände anderweitig beschäftigt waren.

Von außen waren nur noch laute Stöhngeräusche zu hören. Und der Astronomieturm war froh, heute doch noch seinen Zweck erfüllen zu können.

**°Ende°**


	5. Der Sohn des Todessers

**Der Sohn des Todessers**

Sohn,

der dunkle Lord wird immer stärker, doch um vollständig genesen zu können, braucht er Harry Potters Blut. Am 15. November um 15:00 Uhr wird in Hogsmeade der Portschlüssel für fünf Minuten aktiv sein. Sorge dafür, dass Potter ihn berührt. Erfüllst du diese Aufgabe zufriedenstellend, werden deine Mutter und ich sehr stolz auf dich sein. Bitte sende eine kurze Empfangsbestätigung mit Black zurück.

Lucius Malfoy

Draco grinste, als er diesen Brief erhielt. Endlich, die langerwartete Gelegenheit. Zwei Wochen blieben ihm bis zu dem besagten Zeitpunkt. Schnell kritzelte er eine Antwort für seinen Vater.

Vater, 

ich fühle mich geehrt, eine so wichtige Aufgabe für den dunklen Lord ausführen zu dürfen. Alles wird zu seinen Wünschen geschehen.

Draco

Dann band er sie an das Bein seines Uhus Black und schickte diesen los. Jetzt musste Draco nur noch Potter dazu kriegen, in zwei Wochen mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen zu wollen. Und zwar alleine. Das war der schwierige Teil des Planes, warum sollte er, Draco Malfoy, mit Harry Potter nach Hogsmeade gehen? Sie waren Feinde seit dem ersten Tag.

Und wie konnte er Potter dazu bringen, zuzustimmen? Draco grübelte noch darüber, als er am Freitagnachmittag in Zaubertränke saß. Er hatte sich heute extra mit bissigen Bemerkungen Potter gegenüber zurückgehalten, denn wenn Draco keine andere Lösung einfiel, würde er sich wohl oder übel mit Potter anfreunden müssen. Oder zumindest so tun.

Als es schellte, arrangierte er es so, dass er neben Potter aus dem Kerker lief. Es war leicht, seine Freunde achteten nicht auf ihn, da sie seit einigen Tagen oder Wochen (woher sollte Draco das wissen, auf jeden Fall noch nicht allzu lange) zusammen waren.

„Hey Harry!", sagte Draco. Leider schaffte er es nicht, seinen hämischen Tonfall abzustellen.

Potter blickte sich erst verwundert um. „Malfoy? Hast du das gerade gesagt?"

„Klar, wer denn sonst?", erwiderte Draco.

„Was willst du?"

Draco zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und hoffte, dass es überrascht, und nicht arrogant wirkte. Oder wenigstens beides zusammen. „Darf ich nicht mehr mit dir reden?"

„Doch, darfst du. Also, was willst du?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du in deinen Trank zuerst die Nusswurzel und dann das Drachenblut gegeben hast. Kein Wunder, dass er dann braun anstatt rot wird."

Diesmal sah Potter überrascht aus. „Das hast du dich gefragt? Soll ich dir etwas verraten? Es geht dich nichts an!"

Draco hatte mit nichts anderem als mit Abweisung gerechnet. Normalerweise wäre sie ihm willkommen gewesen, doch die Dinge standen nun etwas anders.

„Dann eben nicht, Potter", sagte er (ein bißchen enttäuscht hoffentlich, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie Enttäuschung sich anfühlte) und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um Crabbe und Goyle einzuholen.

OOOIIIOOO

Am Montag hatten sie „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe". Draco hasste dieses Fach, hatte sich die Zeit immer damit vertrieben, Potter zu ärgern. Heute konnte er sich die Zeit auch mit Potter vertreiben, aber das mit dem Ärgern fiel aus.

„He, Pot- Harry!" Draco stellte sich hinter ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

Potter drehte sich um. „Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Oh, ist das jetzt unsere neue Begrüßung? ‚Was willst du'?", fragte Draco.

„Das war sie schon immer, soweit ich mich erinnere", antwortete Potter. „Also?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du den Wildhüter so magst", sagte Draco. Auf so etwas reagierte Potter immer, wenn Draco andere Leute infrage stellte. Und Ärgern war das doch nicht wirklich, oder?

„Ich achte eben auf innere Werte, Malfoy. Deswegen mag ich dich zum Beispiel nicht."

Schon wieder so eine schroffe Antwort. Draco wandte sich mit einem „Dann eben nicht, Potter" ab. Bald würde er schon Erfolge erzielen, schließlich hatte er noch diese Woche und die nächste.

OOOIIIOOO

„Harry!", rief Draco, als er seine Schritte beschleunigte. Potter lief vor ihm auf dem Gang, alleine. Draco hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, ihn heute, am Dienstag, nicht mehr zu sehen, da sich der Tag dem Ende neigte und sie keinen Unterricht zusammen gehabt hatten.

„Malfoy", sagte Potter nur noch lahm und sparte sich das „Was willst du?" Draco holte ihn ein.

„Harry, sind Crabbe und Goyle hier zufällig entlang gelaufen?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nein. Die hätte ich nicht übersehen. Warum suchst du sie nicht beim Essen?"

„Da komme ich gerade her. Warum warst du nicht da?" Draco freute sich, das war ihr bisher längstes Gespräch ohne Beleidigungen. Wie gesagt, er machte Fortschritte. Draco war nicht umsonst ein Malfoy.

„Keinen Hunger, okay?", sagte Potter schnippisch.

„Und wohin gehst du jetzt?", fragte Draco weiter. Potter blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn misstrauisch.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

Draco überlegte kurz eine passende Antwort. „Ich bin neugierig?" Es war mehr eine Frage, Draco war darauf gar nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Du führst doch irgendwas im Schilde, Malfoy", sagte Potter und setzte seinen Weg fort. Draco war leicht beleidigt. So dachte Potter also von ihm (ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er damit Recht hatte)!

Er holte Potter wieder ein. „Schon mal bemerkt, dass du derjenige bist, der mich die ganze Zeit beleidigt?", fragte er.

„Na und? Du hast es nicht anders verdient!"

„Dann eben nicht, Potter", sagte Draco und machte auf der Stelle kehrt. Er käme sonst noch in die Versuchung, etwas saftiges zu erwidern. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Potter ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher blickte, sonst hätte er sich gefreut wie eine Schneekönigin. Pardon, wie ein Schneekönig.

OOOIIIOOO

Am nächsten Tag grübelte Draco schon beim Aufwachen darüber, ob er heute mit Potter Unterricht hatte. Ebenso beim Anziehen. „Eh, Goyle!", sprach er einen seiner Zimmergenossen an.

„Haben wir heute ein Fach mit Gryffindor?"

Goyle zuckte mit den Schultern und ging mit Crabbe zum Frühstück. Draco fluchte, zog sich seine Hose an und rannte hinterher.

„Ihr Idioten, jeden Morgen dasselbe! Könnt ihr nicht einmal warten?"

Als er um eine Ecke bog, stieß er zu seiner großen Freude mit Potter zusammen. Um nicht hinzufallen, klammerte er sich an ihm fest.

„Ups, tut mir leid, Harry", sagte er (ja, ja, er wusste sehr wohl, wie man sich entschuldigte. Er benutzte diese Worte jedoch mit Bedacht).

Potter wurde ein wenig rosa. „Malfoy! Was..." Er verstummte, ob es wegen der Entschuldigung war oder wegen der Tatsache, dass er Draco ja schlecht fragen konnte, was er wollte, wusste Draco nicht.

„Tja, da du auch alleine bist, können wir genauso gut zusammen zum Frühstück gehen, oder?", sagte Draco.

Har-, äh, Potter nickte. _Ich sollte mich lieber nicht daran gewöhnen, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen_, dachte Draco sich. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Malfoy, sag schon, was du damit planst! Sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig!", sprach Potter seine Gedanken aus.

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, mich dauernd von dir verfluchen zu lassen, okay?", sagte Draco. Der Hohn in seiner Stimme war auf ein Minimum begrenzt, vielleicht sogar ganz verschwunden.

Potter sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber hielt die Klappe. Draco wusste, er sollte seine Zeit nutzen, aber sein Gehirn war im Moment wie leergefegt. Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, worüber sie reden konnten.

Als sie in die Halle eintraten, trafen mehr als nur ein verwunderter Blick sie. Draco feixte so viele an, wie er konnte. Sie sollten sich lieber daran gewöhnen, dass er und Potter (nach außen hin) keine Feinde mehr waren.

Har-, äh, Potter spazierte zum Gryffindortisch, und Draco wäre ihm beinahe gefolgt, doch dann bemerkte er seinen Irrtum. _Peinlich._

Nach den ersten beiden Stunden hatte Slytherin Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws. Draco war leicht säuerlich, warum war ihm noch nie vorher aufgefallen, wie wenig Unterricht sie zusammen mit Gryffindor hatten?

Auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern kamen ihnen Gryffindor entgegen, anscheinend hatten sie gerade Kräuterkunde gehabt, und Draco ließ seine Augen über die Menge schweifen. Als zwei grüne Augen die seinen auffingen, war er beruhigt. Leider war sein Hirn schon wieder wie leergefegt und so ging er Potter anglotzend an ihm vorbei. Nun ja, Potter glotzte ja auch zurück, das war nicht so schlimm. Schlimmer war, dass sein hausinterner Feind, Blaise Zabini, das gesehen hatte.

„Uh, Malfoy, lässt Potter dich nicht ran?", fragte er hämisch und lachte mit seinen Freunden.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, du Idiot! Du wirst dich noch wundern!", sagte Draco unbedacht. Er durfte nicht zu viel von seinem Plan verraten.

„Ganz im Gegenteil? Soll das heißen, ihr seid ein Paar?", ärgerte Zabini ihn weiter. Draco wurde auf einmal ziemlich heiß.

„Zabini, du bist so ein hirnloser Affe! Halt deine Klappe, sonst kannst du was erleben!"

Zabini lachte nur noch. Draco nahm sich vor, seinen Vater im nächsten Brief zu bitten, mal ein paar Todesser in den Sommerferien auf diesen Knaben anzusetzen.

OOOIIIOOO

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Auch nicht Dracos Lieblingsfach, schließlich war er der Inbegriff der Dunklen Kunst und wollte keinen Widerstand von seinen Opfern. Am heutigen Donnerstag jedoch freute Draco sich darauf. Nebenbei sei zu bemerken, dass er sich zum ersten Mal überhaupt auf etwas freute.

Moody kam herein und unwillkürlich duckte Draco sich auf seinem Platz etwas. Schlechte Erfahrungen mit diesem Lehrer. Er versteckte sich so gut es ging hinter Potter.

„Harry", flüsterte er, als Moody zu einem Vortrag ansetzte.

Harry drehte sich um. Draco rutschte mit seinem Tisch ein Stück nach vorne. „Kennst du Blaise Zabini?", fragte er, weil ihm immer wieder dessen Kommentar durch den Kopf spukte.

Harry, nein, Potter nickte, denn schließlich war Zabini im selben Jahrgang und saß im Moment drei Reihen weiter. Vor den Gryffindors stritten sich Slytherins untereinander nie, deswegen dachte Harry sicher, Draco wäre mit Zabini befreundet.

„Er ist eine miese kleine Ratte", zischte Draco. Potter zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„IMMER WACHSAM! Das gilt auch für euch, Potter und Malfoy", bellte Moody. Draco zuckte stark zusammen und rutschte zurück.

Harry wartete einen Augenblick ab, dann drehte er sich zu Draco und zischte: „Nach dem Unterricht unter der Trauerweide." Danach schwieg er, aber Draco lobte sich innerlich. Potter hatte ihn akzeptiert, wollte sich mit Draco treffen, bald hatte er es geschafft! Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht folgte Draco dem restlichen Unterricht und fand ihn auf einmal gar nicht mehr schlimm. Auch nicht die beiden Stunden „Geschichte der Zauberei" mit den Hufflepuffs danach. Er war nur ziemlich hibbelig und verfluchte innerlich Professor Binns des öfteren.

OOOIIIOOO

So schnell er konnte, ohne zu rennen, eilte Draco zur Trauerweide. _Warte mal, ich sollte lieber zu spät kommen, oder?_ Er stockte einen Moment, doch dann beschloss er, heute auf seine vorgetäuschte Beschäftigtheit zu verzichten und ging weiter.

Unter der Weide war niemand. Sofort erstarb Dracos Grinsen. Hatte Potter ihn reingelegt? Er blickte auf seine Uhr und beschloss, fünf, aber wirklich nur fünf Minuten zu warten.

Nach zehn Minuten kam Harry mit roten Wangen unter der Weide zum Stehen. Draco stand vom Boden auf. „Na endlich", sagte er nur.

„Es tut mir leid, die blöde McGonagall hat mich aufgehalten, nur wegen meinen Noten, also ehrlich, ich dachte schon, du wärst nicht mehr da", sagte Harry atemlos. Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Seit wann beleidigst du deine Hauslehrerin?", meinte er.

„Seit gerade eben! Ah, also, warum hast du Streit mit Zabini?", lenkte Harry ab und setzte sich auf die Wiese. Draco setzte sich auch wieder.

„Warum? Ach, er ist einfach ein Idiot. Das war schon immer so", sagte Draco achselzuckend.

„Was? Ich dachte, du wolltest mir etwas Wichtiges erzählen! Warum sonst habe ich mich so beeilt", empörte Harry, _ARGH VERDAMMT_, Potter sich.

„Weiß ich doch nicht!", sagte Draco. Was sollte er auch sonst sagen, woher sollte er wissen, was Potters Beweggründe waren. Es reichte, seine eigenen zu kennen, und dass er die kannte, war Draco sich ganz sicher.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Draco fragte sich, seit wann er so einfallslos war. Wahrscheinlich lag das an Harry, denn nur bei ihm wusste er nichts zu sagen. Ja, sie waren wohl nicht dafür bestimmt, Freunde zu werden. Aber da musste Draco jetzt durch.

Harry zupfte an Grashalmen und Draco sagte: „Wie geht's denn so deinen Freunden?", weil ihm ganz im Ernst nichts anderes einfiel.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Sehr gut. Und deinen?"

„Meinen? Meinst du Crabbe und Goyle? Auch gut."

Harry nickte. _Verflucht, warum ist es so schwer, sich mit jemandem anzufreunden?_, fragte Draco sich. Er brachte ganz schön große Opfer für seine Familienehre. Leise entflitzte ihm unbewusst ein Seufzer.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry. Draco blickte auf in die (besorgten?) grünen Augen. „Ach... meine Familie...", sagte er. „Manchmal ist es schwer, ein Malfoy zu sein." Draco staunte über sich selbst. Bis gerade hatte er noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er so fühlte. Einmal ausgesprochen war ihm klar, dass es stimmte.

„Es ist auch nicht gerade leicht, Harry Potter zu sein. Immer diese Erwartungen. Und dann Voldemort, der nach meinem Leben trachtet", sagte Harry. Draco wurde rot. Und auf einmal hatte er Mitleid mit Harry.

_Was tue ich hier überhaupt? Ich kann ein wertvolles Leben doch nicht einfach auslöschen lassen. Was würde ich denken, wenn das jemand mit mir machen würde..._

Harry rutschte ein Stück näher. „Was ist?", fragte er wieder. Diesmal schüttelte Draco jedoch den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Morgen haben wir Zaubertränke. Ich hasse es", seufzte Harry. „Du hasst es? Weil du nicht so gut darin bist?", fragte Draco erstaunt. Zaubertränke war sein Lieblingsfach, das einzige, was er mochte.

„Und weil ich Snape hasse."

„Hm... Du solltest dich auf deinen Trank konzentrieren, dann wird der wenigstens was", sagte Draco.

„Wenn du meinst...", antwortete Potter abwesend.

„Ja, genau. Ich gehe dann mal wieder ins Schloss." Draco hatte genug von dieser schwierigen Konversation. Als er aufstand, sprang Harry auch auf. „Ich komme mit."

Viele Blicke folgten ihnen, von anderen Schülern, die immer noch über die ungewöhnliche Freundschaft staunten, aber sie bemerkten sie nicht. Erst als Weasley sie in der Eingangshalle traf, und sie anstarrte, wurde Draco bewusst, wie paradox das Ganze war.

„Schon wieder läufst du mit dem durch die Gegend!", beschwerte Weasley sich.

„Anscheinend hat Harry genug von deiner Gesellschaft!", blaffte Draco ihn an.

„Jetzt streitet doch nicht! Ron, natürlich habe ich nicht genug von dir, aber was soll ich denn machen, wenn du mit Hermine beschäftigt bist?", sagte Potter. Draco verschränkte die Arme. War das etwa der einzige Grund, warum Potter etwas mit ihm unternahm? Weil er Langeweile hatte?

„Potter, bleib doch bei deinen kleinen Freunden, sonst sind sie noch beleidigt", meinte Draco, selber beleidigt und ging energischen Schrittes in Richtung Keller. Als er die Tür öffnete und die Treppe hinunter gehen wollte, rief jemand hinter ihm: „Draco!"

Draco drehte sich erstaunt um. „Potter? Hast du das gerade gesagt?"

Harry kam angerannt. „Klar, wer denn sonst?"

„Was ist denn, hat das Wiesel dich verstoßen, oder warum kommst du angekrochen?"

„Ich komme nicht angekrochen, klar? Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass du dich verändert hast!"

„Woher willst du das wissen, Potter?", meinte Draco. Doch irgendwie freute er sich riesig, dass er Harry anscheinend doch etwas bedeutete.

„Ich merke es. Du bist netter, man kann fast sagen, du benimmst dich wie ein normaler Mensch!"

Draco begann erneut den Abstieg. Unten angekommen wurde er am Arm gepackt und unsanft herumgeschleudert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter so stark war.

„Okay, du _bist_ ein normaler Mensch. Also, was ist los? Warum reagierst du so... fast schon beleidigt?"

Draco sah im Feuerschein der Fackeln an den Wänden in Harrys Augen. „Wie soll ich denn sonst reagieren, wenn du dem Wiesel erzählst, dass du nur etwas mit mir machst, weil du sonst nichts zu tun hast?"

Draco fiel auf, dass er sich wie ein Kind benahm. _Und warum mache ich eigentlich so einen Aufstand darum? Ist doch egal, aus welchen Gründen er sich mit mir abgibt._

„Denkst du das wirklich?", antwortete Harry. „Glaub mir, wenn es nur deswegen wäre, ich habe noch genügend andere Freunde, mit denen ich etwas machen könnte. Aber..." Harry stoppte. Im Dunkeln konnte Draco schwach erkennen, dass er rot angelaufen war. Kam wahrscheinlich von der Streiterei.

„Was?", fragte Draco spitz.

„Ich möchte nun mal gerne etwas mit dir unternehmen, okay?"

Stille herrschte im Gang. Die Fackeln gaben ein leises Knistern ab. Draco Gehirn begann langsam zu realisieren, was er gehört hatte... _er mag mich!_

„Oh. Na gut." Mehr kam nicht aus seinem Mund. _Du bist so ein Idiot! Jetzt sag schon, dass du auch gerne etwas mit ihm unternimmst, los!_

„Äh...", machte Draco. Dann klappte er den Mund zu. Warum machte er sich hier gerade zum Idioten?

„Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen", sagte er knapp und stürmte davon.

OOOIIIOOO

Am nächsten Tag hatte Draco sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Aber die Zeit bis zu Zaubertränke wollte einfach nicht umgehen.

Irgendwann war es dann aber doch endlich soweit. Er saß zwischen Crabbe und Goyle vorne im Klassenzimmer (diesmal hatte er es nicht verhindern können, und warum sollte er überhaupt?). Als die Gryffindor hereinkamen, ignorierte er sie absichtlich. Dann kam Snape hereingestürmt.

„Das Rezept steht an der Tafel, macht euch an die Arbeit", blaffte er schlechtgelaunt wie immer.

Draco stand auf, ging zum Vorratsschrank und ließ sich heute Zeit. Er erinnerte sich, dass er heute vor einer Woche den Brief bekommen hatte. _Für die kurze Zeit bin ich schon weit gekommen. Nächste Woche muss ich ihn dazu kriegen, mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu kommen._

Natürlich würde Draco das schaffen, das stand außer Frage. Er ging zu seinem Platz und warf unterdessen einen Blick auf Harry, der hinter ihm saß und schon direkt seinen Belladonna Extrakt in den Kessel geben wollte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, Potter?", zischte Draco leise, damit Snape es nicht mitbekam. „Der kommt erst zum Schluss rein, wie wärs mal mit lesen?"

Harry blickte zur Tafel und errötete. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Draco sich um. Er musste sich um seinen eigenen Trank kümmern. Doch aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund war er heute unkonzentriert. Sobald ihn jemand ansprach, zum Beispiel Harry, der ihn etwas fragen wollte, zuckte er fast unmerklich zusammen.

Dann war auch die schönste aller Zaubertrankstunden zuende. Somit auch die Schulwoche. Draco überlegte, ob er nicht schon dieses Wochenende etwas mit Harry unternehmen sollte, damit es nächste Woche nicht so auffällig ist. Dieser rauschte aber an ihm vorbei, als könne er es gar nicht erwarten, aus diesem Kerker zu verschwinden. Draco erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry Snape hasste, was er ganz und gar nicht verstehen konnte. Aber es war ja auch Potter, wer verstand den schon.

OOOIIIOOO

Draco ging es am Samstag überhaupt nicht gut. Er fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Nur eins hatte er gewollt, sich mit Potter anfreunden, um ihn dann dem dunklen Lord auszuliefern. Und es sah im Moment aus, als würde sein Plan aufgehen. Warum nur machte er sich jetzt dauernd Gedanken darüber, ob er das Richtige tat? Warum stellte er den dunklen Lord auf einmal in Frage? Das sah Draco gar nicht ähnlich, die einzige Erklärung, die er dafür fand, war, dass er krank sein müsse.

Krank, oder... _Verflucht, ich mache mir doch keine Sorgen um Potty?_

Draco seufzte. Er stand auf, wollte aus diesem Keller raus, frische Luft schnappen. Sobald er draußen war, begrüßte ihn heller Sonnenschein. Trotzdem war die Luft eiskalt, nur wenige Schüler hielten sich hier auf. Automatisch und unbewusst suchte er die Gegend nach Harry ab. Doch er sah ihn nicht. Ein paar energische Schritte später stand er am Seeufer und holte tief Luft. Draco musste seinen Kopf klar kriegen.

Er registrierte, wie sich jemand neben ihn stellte, aber er wollte nicht die Anstrengung unternehmen, gucken, wer es ist, um dann ja doch nur enttäuscht zu werden.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte dieser jemand unbeholfen. Bevor Draco wusste, was er tat, wandte er nun doch seinen Kopf und bevor er noch Harrys Gesicht gesehen hatte, hatte Draco ihn schon an der Stimme erkannt.

„Nein. Wenn es dir zu kalt ist, warum kommst du dann erst nach draußen?", fragte Draco.

Harrys Schultern zuckten. „Weiß nicht. Wollte mit dir reden, schätze ich."

„Worüber? Potter... ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas bringt."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Harry wissen, blickte Draco alarmiert an. Draco nahm einen weiteren Atemzug. „Wir können nicht plötzlich Freunde sein und alles. Schlechte Idee. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach so wie letztes Jahr weitermachen."

Harry schwieg eine Zeit lang, und Draco betrachtete das als Einverständnis. Sein Herz sank in seine Hose. _Es ist besser so. Dann erfülle ich eben nicht den Auftrag. Vater wird mich enterben, der dunkle Lord mich wahrscheinlich töten wollen. Aber Harry ist dann in Sicherheit... obwohl, hier lauern noch so viele andere Todesser- Söhne herum, die den Auftrag mit Freude ausführen würden. Was soll ich bloß tun?_

„Draco?"

Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Hm? Was?"

„Ich sagte, das..." Harry unterbrach sich, als er in Dracos Gesicht sah. „Meine Güte, du hast ja ganz blaue Lippen. Lass uns rein gehen. Komm."

„Potter, hast du mich nicht gehört?"

Harry sagte nichts, sondern nahm einfach seine Hand und zog ihn zum Schloss. Draco bemerkte, wie kalt seine eigene Hand war, als Harrys warme sie umschloss. Trotzdem zog er sie zurück.

„Verflucht, Potter, hast du denn keine Ohren im Kopf? Selbst wenn wir Freunde wären, will ich nicht mit dir Händchen halten, kapiert?" Draco war selbst überrascht, wie schnippisch er klang. Eigentlich widersprach er nur aus Reflex, mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass es ihm eigentlich egal war. Sollte Harry doch seine Hand halten, wen störte es? _Meinen Vater? Alle anderen Slytherins, sowie Gryffindors,_ antwortete er sich in Gedanken.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle. Harry blieb unentschlossen stehen, Draco machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Verlies. Er kam nicht weit, da Harry ihn zurückhielt. „Warte, wo willst du hin? Wir müssen reden!"

Draco seufzte und gab es schließlich auf. „Schön, dann reden wir halt. Du kannst es auch nicht lassen, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast doch damit angefangen, selber schuld! Komm mit, ich kenne einen passenden Raum im siebten Stock."

OOOIIIOOO

Wohlig seufzend hielt Draco seine Hände vors Feuer. Die Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und machte ihm bewusst, wie kalt ihm gewesen war. Harry hatte ihn in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht, in dem es einen Kamin, davor zwei Sessel und einen Tisch mit einer Kanne heißen Tees gab.

Bis jetzt hatten sie nicht geredet, und wenn es nach Draco ginge, würden sie das auch nicht tun.

„Also, Draco... um dir zu antworten...", fing Harry nun endlich an, „Ich kann nicht so weitermachen wie all die Jahre zuvor, tut mir leid. Warum sollten wir auch? Ich meine, wenn wir uns jetzt besser verstehen, das ist doch nur gut."

„Harry..." Draco kämpfte innerlich gegen sich selber. _Wir verstehen uns nur, weil ich mich verstelle, du Idiot. Ich soll dich dem dunklen Lord übergeben. _Und dann war da eine andere Stimme, die leise zu Draco sprach... _Merkst du denn nicht, gerade bei Harry kannst du sein, wer du bist, ohne dich verstellen zu müssen?_

Draco trank einen Schluck, um Zeit zu schinden. Was sollte er sagen, er wusste nicht einmal, was er eigentlich wollte.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich Harry, du kennst mich doch gar nicht. Irgendwann werden wir wieder anfangen, uns zu streiten."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Nicht, wenn wir uns ein bißchen anstrengen und darüber reden, wie Freunde das so machen."

„Wir sind aber keine Freunde, kapiert?", fragte Draco schroff. Erbost stand er auf.

„Warum bist du plötzlich wieder so... abweisend? Da ist doch irgendwas, das dich bekümmert. Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an mir aus!"

Draco trat näher ans Feuer. _Verdammter Potter._ _Er hat Recht._ „Harry, ich..." Dracos Stimme versagte. Zum Glück. Beinahe hätte er alles gebeichtet, das ging nun wirklich nicht.

Unbemerkt war Harry neben ihn getreten. Draco bemerkte es erst, als er Harrys Arm um seine Schulter spürte. Erstaunt blickte er in Harrys Augen. Für einen Moment vergaß er alles um sich herum. Er ging sogar so weit, Harry ganz zu umarmen. So standen sie da eine Weile und Draco fühlte sich merkwürdig befreit. Leicht. Er seufzte auf.

„Draco. Vergiss es einfach. Du wirst daran zugrunde gehen, wenn du die ganze Zeit grübelst. Ich hatte in den letzten Nächten furchtbare Albträume, Voldemort kam immer näher, und so richtig durchgeschlafen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr. Aber ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken. Ich habe darüber mit Leuten geredet, denen ich vertrauen kann, und sie meinten, ich könne nur abwarten. Denkst du, das ist angenehm? Normalerweise bedeuten solche Träume nichts gutes, aber ich kann einfach nichts tun!"  
Draco trat einen Schritt zurück. Konnte es sein, dass seine Augen wässrig schimmerten? Auf einmal war ihm jedenfalls so vieles klar. „Halt dich von mir fern, Harry, dass kannst du tun. Von jedem Slytherin. Eines Tages wirst du den dunklen Lord besiegen, ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Wahrscheinlich werde ich es nicht mehr miterleben, aber das ist jetzt egal."

Draco schritt zur Tür. Eine Hand auf der Klinke, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte zu dem sehr verwirrt aussehenden Harry: „Es war nur ein Scherz, Potter, eine verlorene Wette. Denkst du, ich wäre jemals freiwillig so nett zu dir? Pah!"

Damit verschwand er. Blindlings, da seine Sicht aus irgendeinem Grund getrübt war, rannte er durch das Schloss. In den Gemeinschaftraum wollte Draco nicht, er würde die Gesellschaft der anderen jetzt nicht ertragen. Er ertrug noch nicht einmal seine eigene Gesellschaft. Das einzige, was er wollte, war, auf der Stelle kehrtzumachen und Harry die Wahrheit zu erklären, aber dazu war es zu spät. Und das wäre Harrys Ende.

OOOIIIOOO

Vater,

ich gebe mein Bestes, aber Potter ist noch nicht auf mich eingegangen. Ich bin jedoch zuversichtlich, ihn diese Woche anzufreunden und nach Hogsmeade bringen zu können.

Draco

Draco schickte den Brief, der eine einzige Lüge war, am Sonntag Morgen ab. Am selben Nachmittag kam noch die Antwort aus Malfoy Manor.

Sohn,

deine Mutter und ich setzen viel auf dich! Setze Potter, wenn nötig, unter den Imperius Fluch. Nicht umsonst haben wir ihn geübt. Solltest du fehlschlagen, sind deine Eltern bei dem dunklen Lord nicht mehr angesehen. Willst du das? Nein, ich weiß, du willst es nicht. Abgesehen davon wären wir auch sehr enttäuscht. Das dunkle Mal könnte bei dir in Frage gestellt werden. Der dunkle Lord könnte sogar deine Absichten in Frage stellen, und du weißt, was das bedeutet. Es würde deiner Mutter, und natürlich auch mir, das Herz brechen, solltest du nicht mehr unter uns weilen.

Lucius Malfoy

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein. Würde Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, so weit gehen und ihn töten, wenn er versagen sollte? Draco war noch nicht einmal ein Todesser, hatte auch niemals verkündet, einer sein zu wollen. _Doch, das hast du! – Aber doch nur, weil alle es waren! – Und jetzt sind sie es nicht mehr? – Doch, aber ich habe nun eine eigenen Meinung. – Du bist sentimental, du lässt Gefühle zu! Gegenüber Harry Potter! Du solltest dich schämen! Du bist es gar nicht wert, zu leben, wenn sie dich nicht umbringen, solltest du es selber tun!_

Draco hasste dieses Stimmengewirr. Er rannte nach draußen, unter die Trauerweide. Der erste Schnee fiel, blieb aber nicht liegen, obwohl es klirrend kalt war. Er setzte sich, zog die Beine an und vergrub sein Gesicht darin.

_Einer von uns beiden wird sterben müssen. Harry oder ich. Früher wäre es mir egal gewesen, wenn Potter stirbt. Warum jetzt nicht mehr? Wir sind doch gar keine Freunde, oder? Nein, ich habe ihn von mir gestoßen. Er will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Und ich nicht mit ihm. Trotzdem will ich nicht, dass er stirbt. Nein. Wenn ich sterbe, dann habe ich wenigstens nicht mehr diese verwirrenden Gefühle. Ja._

Glücklich, nun einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, legte er sich auf den Boden. Wieder merkte er nicht, wie die Kälte in seine Glieder kroch. Wenn er es bemerkt hätte, wäre es ihm egal gewesen.

Den Tod vor seinen Augen überlegte er, was er in der verbleidenden Zeit machen sollte. Seine letzte Woche ausnutzen. _Aber Harry wird mich zurückstoßen, so wie ich ihn._ Also blieb ihm nichts übrig, als bis zum Schluss seinen Part zu spielen. Und wenn er schon vorher einging, weil sein Innerstes jämmerlich verbrannte, spielte das auch keine Rolle mehr.

OOOIIIOOO

Von weit her hörte Draco Stimmen. Wie lange er schon hier draußen lag, wusste er nicht. Dann kniete Harry über ihm, und Draco glaubte zu träumen. „Harry?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Was tust du hier?" Unter größter Anstrengung setzte er sich auf. Harry half ihm, umschloss ihn mit seinem warmen Armen.

„Draco, du bist ja eiskalt!" Harry zerrte Draco auf die Füße und brachte ihn unter großen Anstrengungen wieder in den Raum der Wünsche, mit derselben Ausstattung wie einen Tag zuvor.

Als Draco vor dem warmen Kamin saß, kam er endlich wieder zu Sinnen.

„Warum tust du das, Harry? Nachdem ich so gemein zu dir war?", fragte er.

Harry grinste schwach. „Draco, ich war nicht umsonst jahrelang dein Feind. Du sagst mir erst, ich soll mich von dir fern halten, du wünschst mir viel Glück, du umarmst mich minutenlang, und plötzlich war alles nur eine Wette? Denkst du wirklich, ich durchschaue das nicht? Und warum bist du ständig in der Kälte? Du hättest erfrieren können!"

„Das spielt nun auch keine Rolle mehr, Harry."

„Sag das nicht! Hat es etwas mit den Todessern zu tun?", fragte Harry, Verständnis suchend. Er hockte sich vor Draco und wärmte dessen Hände mit seinen eigenen.

„Ja." _Scheiß drauf, wenn ich schon den dunklen Lord, meine Familie und alle anderen betrüge, dann auch richtig._

„Harry, von mir wird erwartet, dass ich dich nächsten Samstag zu einem Portschlüssel in Hogsmeade bringe, der dich zum dunklen Lord transportiert. Erst habe ich mich darüber gefreut, so eine Ehre... aber als ich dich näher kennen gelernt habe, fing ich an, mir Gedanken zu machen... Ich kann es nicht, Harry, und dafür werden sie mich töten!", stieß er aus. Heiße Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Harry stand auf und umarmte Draco.

„Wie kannst du noch so nett zu mir sein! Ich sollte dich töten!"

„Draco, dass du es nicht kannst, ist mir genug Beweis dafür, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Und soll ich dir etwas sagen? Selbst wenn du es versuchen würdest, wenn du mich hassen würdest, selbst dann würde ich nicht wollen, dass du stirbst."

„Aber warum? Ich habe dich immer bedroht. Dich gemobbt. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass dir das gefallen hat."

„Das nicht, aber der Draco von letzter Woche, der hat mir gefallen."

Harry ließ ihn los und stellte sich ans Feuer. Draco erhob sich ebenfalls. Er konnte nicht anders, er wollte wieder in Harrys Armen liegen. Doch Draco hatte nie gelernt, Gefühle zu zeigen. Stumm stellte er sich neben Harry.

Harry nahm seine Hand, und diesmal begrüßte Draco diese Geste. Er lächelte Harry sogar an. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, ihm vertrauen zu können. Harry hatte ihm gerade das Leben gerettet.

Schließlich überwand Draco sich, zog Harry näher an sich und legte seine freie Hand auf dessen Rücken. Harry, nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als er, legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

OOOIIIOOO

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco ungewöhnlich erleichtert. Trotz seines Entschlusses, sich den Todessern insgeheim zu widersetzen und dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken, fühlte er mehr Lebensfreude als jemals zuvor. Es war schon absurd.

Wie gewöhnlich wanderte er mit Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite zu „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe". Die beiden hatten, dumpf wie sie waren, nichts von seinen Problemen bemerkt. Auch von seinen anderen Zimmergenossen war keine Veränderung an ihm festgestellt worden, Draco war schließlich ein Meister seines Fachs.

Harry begrüßte ihn mit einem unauffälligen Lächeln. Draco nickte nur. Nicht, dass noch jemand, insbesondere Zabini, etwas sah und falsche Schlüsse daraus zog. Obwohl Draco irgendwie Mut aus Harrys Verhalten schöpfte, er ein Lichtblick in diesen düsteren Zeiten war und Kraft spendete, waren sie nicht zusammen. Draco wusste zwar nicht mit Sicherheit, ob er schwul war oder nicht, er hatte bis jetzt und hat immer noch andere Sorgen.

In der Stunde ergab sich keine Gelegenheit für Draco, mit Harry zu reden, da sie sich in Dreiergruppen um die Knallrümpfigen Kröter kümmern mussten. Draco ließ zwar ein paar seiner Kommentare ab, aber helfen tat das nicht wirklich.

OOOIIIOOO

Dienstag war wieder der Tag, den sie nur mit Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff zusammen hatten. Das Wochenende kam unaufhörlich näher, und je näher es kam, desto nervöser wurde Draco.

Nach dem Mittagessen, Draco ging alleine aus der Großen Halle, kam Harry zu ihm an.

„Du hast kaum was gegessen. Ist es wegen Samstag?"

Draco nickte. „Dann wird mein Todesurteil gefällt."

„Hör mal, ich kann einfach den Portschlüssel berühren..."

„Bist du übergeschnappt, Harry? Du kannst doch nicht dein Leben geben und dich dem dunklen Lord ausliefern, nur weil ich mich auflehnen möchte."

„Aber ich kann auch nicht mit ansehen, wie du stirbst!", sagte Harry. Draco verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Ein paar vorübergehende Schüler warfen ihnen Blicke zu. Als sie weg waren, sprach Draco.

„Du solltest etwas gegen deinen Helfer- Komplex tun, Potter!"

„Nein! Damit hat es nichts zu tun! Nebenbei bemerkt habe ich gar keinen. Ich mag es nun einmal nicht, wenn meine Freunde sterben!"

„Ich bin aber immer noch dein Feind!" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, um seine Aussage zu unterstützen. Jetzt war es an Harry, die Arme zu verschränken.

„Das glaube ich kaum."

Sie standen sich gegenüber und fochten ein Blickduell aus. Schließlich sah Draco weg. „Okay, dann bin ich nicht dein Feind. Aber auch nicht dein Freund!"

„Nein? Wie würdest du das denn bezeichnen? Wir verbringen freiwillig Zeit nach der Schule miteinander, ohne uns gegenseitig umzubringen."

Draco suchte kurz nach Worten. Er wusste, Harry hatte ja Recht, aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Zeit für den Unterricht, Potter."

„Treffen wir uns danach?"

Draco hielt in seinen Schritten inne. „Warum nicht. Beim Raum der Wünsche?"

Harry nickte und Draco setzte seinen Weg fort. Auch wenn er nicht vorhatte, es jemandem zu sagen oder zu zeigen, er freute sich auf dieses Treffen. Dann konnten sie wieder reden, das wirkte befreiend.

OOOIIIOOO

Als Draco zum Raum der Wünsche kam, war Harry schon da. Harry ging dreimal an der Statue vorbei und zusammen betraten sie den Raum, ihren Raum.

Draco ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Nur noch vier Tage, Harry", seufzte er.

Harry setzte sich in den anderen Sessel. „Es muss einfach eine Lösung geben."

Draco stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen ab. Die Flammen tanzten beruhigend vor seinen Augen hin und her.

„Es könnte sein, dass sie mir noch eine Chance lassen... aber das wird wieder darin enden, dass ich dich ausliefern soll."

„Und wenn du mit deinem Vater redest? Er wird doch sicher Verständnis haben, wenn du kein Todesser werden möchtest?"

Draco schnaubte. „Nein, wird er nicht. Er ist voll und ganz auf der Seite des dunklen Lords."

Harry stand auf und lief vor dem Feuer auf und ab. Draco beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Mensch Harry, kannst du nicht still bleiben?"

Harry blieb vor Draco stehen. „Draco, verstehst du denn nicht, ich mache mir Sorgen. Du willst mich nicht töten, gut, aber was kann ich tun, damit du nicht getötet wirst?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. Irgendwie berührte es ihn, dass Harry sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Harry hockte sich vor Draco, wie am Sonntag, und nahm dessen Hände. Draco beugte sich reflexartig vor (hätte er darüber nachgedacht, hätte er es nicht getan) und berührte mit seiner Nase Harrys Haare. Der Duft gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah Draco in die Augen. Im Nachhinein konnte Draco nicht sagen, wie und warum, aber ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem schüchternen Kuss. Keiner der beiden Jungs hatte viel Erfahrungen, erst recht nicht mit einem anderen Jungen. Sie hauchten sich Küsse auf die Lippen, schmeckten den anderen scheu.

Nach ein paar Minuten lehnte Draco sich zurück, immer noch Harrys Hände in seinen Händen. Draco hatte das Bedürfnis, die restliche Wochen seines Lebens so verbringen zu wollen – mit Harry, ihn zu halten und zu küssen.

„Harry –"

„Sch." Harry legte Draco einen Finger auf den Mund. Dann beugte er sich vor und ersetzte seinen Finger durch seinen Mund. Diesmal spürte Draco Harrys Zunge an seinem Mund. Vorsichtig tastete er sie mit seiner ab.

Plötzlich war Harry verschwunden. Nur eine ungewöhnliche Leere machte sich breit. Als Draco die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass Harry vor ihm auf dem Kaminvorleger saß und Draco betrachtete.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Verstand hat sich eingeschaltet. Jetzt muss ich erst einmal nachdenken."

Draco grinste. „Potter, du musst auch über alles nachdenken, kann das sein?" Harry mied seinen Blick. Draco stand auf, setzte sich vor Harry hin und zwang ihn mit einer Hand am Kinn, ihn anzublicken.

„Du hast Initiative gezeigt, also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du nicht abgeneigt bist... Wie wäre es, möchtest du mir die letzte Woche meines Lebens versüßen?"

Harrys Augen blitzten auf, als er nickte. Erneut küssten sie sich, diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft. Schließlich stand Draco auf. „Ich gehe dann mal zurück. Wir sehen uns ja morgen." An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. Unsicher fügte er hinzu, leise und schnell: „Ich freue mich schon", dann verschwand er.

OOOIIIOOO

Am Mittwoch Abend lag Draco hellwach in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. In drei Tagen ist es soweit. _Fest steht, dass ich Harry unter gar keinen Umständen ausliefern werde. Ach, könnte ich doch nur den Todessern und ihrer Rache entkommen, um Harry zu beschützen! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dem Goldjungen einmal so nahe sein werde... und das auch noch gerne bin. Wenn er nur hier wäre. Ich möchte jede verbleibende Minute mit ihm verbringen. Vielleicht kann ich meinen Vater um Aufschub bitten. Und dann schmieden Harry und ich einen Plan, den dunklen Lord ganz auszulöschen. Was würde Vater dazu sagen? Warum sollte der dunkle Lord überhaupt jemanden umbringen, der, weil er keiner seiner Anhänger war, auch kein Verräter genannt werden kann?_

Das war der Punkt, an dem Dracos Gedanken anfingen, hin und her zu springen. Er kam letztlich zu dem Entschluss, dass die Worte seines Vaters leere Drohungen sein mussten. Blieb nur die Frage, was die verbleibenden Todesser tun würden. Skrupel hatten sie nicht.

Leise schlug Draco die Decke zurück. Dann schlich er auf Zehenspitzen durch den Schlafsaal und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erst als er die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hochging und seine Füße schon Eisklumpen waren, kam ihm die Einsicht, dass seine Idee völlig verrückt war. Doch noch wollte er nicht aufgeben, auch wenn es eigentlich nur Schwierigkeiten und viele gute Gründe gegen seinen Plan gab.

Ziellos irrte er durchs Schloss. Das Gryffindor Haus war in einem Turm untergebracht, und der Nord- sowie Westturm wurden manchmal im Unterricht gebraucht. Von seinem Gefühl gesteuert ging Draco zum Ostturm. Allerdings fand er keine Tür, dort, wo eine hätte sein müssen, befand sich nur eine Wand mit Portraits. Ratlos stand er davor.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ist hinter Ihnen vielleicht der Eingang zu einem Turm?", fragte er eine Prinzessin, die zusammenzuckte und ins nächste Bild rannte. Draco verfolgte sie.

„Bitte, sagen Sie es mir! Es ist wichtig!"

„Was kann denn so wichtig sein, dass du uns mitten in der Nacht aufweckst?", meckerte nun die fette Dame, hinter der sich die Prinzessin versteckte.

„Das geht Sie zwar nichts an, aber ich muss zu meinem Freund! Es geht um Leben und Tod!", übertrieb Draco ein bißchen. „Außerdem spüre ich meine Füße schon nicht mehr."

„Das ist dein Problem. Und ich muss dich enttäuschen, ohne Passwort kommst du hier nicht rein!"

Draco grinste. Also war hier der Eingang. „Das Passwort lautet Löwe."

Die fette Dame runzelte die Stirn. „Schlecht geraten, das wäre zu offensichtlich, findest du nicht?"

Plötzlich schwang sie aber doch zur Seite und ein Rotschopf blickte hinaus. „Was ist denn hier für ein Lärm? Kann man nicht einmal in Ruhe... nun, alleine sein?"

Draco hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand wach war. Morgen früh war Schule. Natürlich hatten manche die ersten beiden Stunden frei, aber das Frühstück war trotzdem früh.

„Das Wiesel! So eine Überraschung!"

„Es ist eher eine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen, Malfoy! Du hast hier nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu suchen!"

Draco verschränkte seine Arme. „Hat Potter dich nicht aufgeklärt, oder warst du einfach nur zu beschäftigt, um zuzuhören? Wie auch immer, ich muss zu ihm! Es geht um den dunklen Lord."

„Muss das unbedingt jetzt sein? Kannst du ihn nicht noch morgen umbringen?", murrte Weasley. Draco bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, also gab Weasley auf und winkte ihn hinein.

Es war angenehm warm in dem runden Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur noch Granger war dort und sprang auf, als sie Draco sah.

„Malfoy! Ron, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, er und Harry sind schon länger befreundet, so unglaublich das auch klingt."

„Wo ist euer Schlafraum, Weasley?"

„Da", sagte Weasley und zeigte zu einer Wendeltreppe. „Siebte Etage."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, begann Draco den Aufstieg. An seinem Ziel angekommen öffnete er leise die Tür. An der linken Seite standen drei Betten, die Vorhänge zugezogen, auf der rechten Seite zwei Betten, von denen nur eins mit zugezogenen Vorhängen dastand. Draco hoffte inständig, dass es das richtige Bett war, als er darauf zuging und den Vorhang anhob.

Ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr ihm, als er Harry erkannte und sich sofort daran machte, zu ihm unter die Decke zu schlüpfen. Harry wachte nicht auf. Sobald Draco unter der warmen Decke lag und sich an Harry kuschelte, vergaß er alle Sorgen. Nach weniger als einer Minute war er eingeschlafen.

OOOIIIOOO

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco wachgerüttelt. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah in Harrys grinsendes Gesicht.

„Morgen! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte heute Nacht mit dir sprechen."

„Und wie bist du reingekommen?"

„Weasley war noch wach und hat mich gnädigerweise eingelassen", sagte Draco. Seinen Arm, der bis jetzt über Harrys Brustkorb gelegen hatte, nahm er zurück und setzte sich auf.

„Ich gehe lieber, bevor mich jemand vermisst. Oder entdeckt."

Harry setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Draco spürte, wie eine Hand an seinem Arm ihn zurückhielt. „Sollen sie doch. Wen kümmert es jetzt noch?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist besser, wenn der Grund für mein Versagen nicht ganz so offensichtlich ist."

„Na gut", sagte Harry. Wieder wollte Draco aufstehen, und wieder hielt Harry ihn zurück. „Du hast trotzdem etwas vergessen", sagte er dabei und beugte sich vor.

Noch immer etwas unbeholfen küsste Draco Harry. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Hinterkopf, während sie zurück ins Bett sanken, sodass Draco auf Harry lag. Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss und Draco seufzte. Gedankenversunken spielte er mit Haarsträhnen seines Geliebten.

„Du musst gehen", meinte Harry leise. Draco nickte, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und erhob sich dann, spie aus dem Vorhang und verließ schließlich den Schlafsaal.

Erst als er wieder in seinem Bett lag, bemerkte er, dass es erst halb sechs war. Kein Wunder, dass er niemandem begegnet war.

OOOIIIOOO

Am Samstag Morgen war Draco das reinste Nervenbündel. Bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit schnauzte er Crabbe, Goyle, und Pansy ja sowieso an. Er verbrachte den Tag damit, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Harry hatte er beim Frühstück nicht gesehen.

Als Draco in die Bibliothek eintrat, saß dort Granger. _Eventuell sollte ich mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht weiß sie, wo Harry ist_..., überlegte Draco, ob es die Mühe wert war. Es beschloss, dass er für Harry keine Mühen scheuen würde, und wenn er schon sein Leben riskierte, konnte er genauso gut mit einem Schlammblut reden.

„Wo ist Harry, Granger?", fragte er sie. Sie blickte auf. „Der müsste jeden Augenblick kommen."

„Ah", machte Draco und ließ sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber fallen. Sie blickte ihn neugierig an. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr euch plötzlich vertragt, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

Etwas überrascht, dass Harry ihr sich nicht anvertraut hatte, war Draco ja schon. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Eine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. „Wir haben halt miteinander geredet, Granger."

„Aber du hast ihn doch sonst immer verflucht... woher kommt die plötzliche Meinungsänderung?"

„Das würde ein Schlammblut wie du eh nicht verstehen."

Granger zog scharf die Luft ein. Draco konnte richtig sehen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. In diesem Moment kam Harry an und setzte sich neben Draco.

„Was ist hier los? Hermine?", fragte er.

„Harry, ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie du dich mit Malfoy vertragen kannst!", rief Hermine aus. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso? Merkst du denn nicht, dass er sich verändert hat?"

„Der und verändert? Harry, bist du denn blind?", erboste Hermine sich und räumte ihre Bücher zusammen. „Ich setzte meine Studien woanders fort", sagte sie und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

„Haben Schlammblüter immer ein so aufbrausendes Temperament?", wollte Draco wissen. Harry sah ihn entzürnt an.

„Wenn du sie so nennst, ist das ja auch kein Wunder!"

„Ich nenne sie so, weil sie eins ist", sagte Draco gleichmütig. Als er Harrys Blick sah, zog sich jedoch etwas ihn ihm zusammen.

„Wie kannst du trotz allem noch so arrogant sein?", fragte Harry ihn. Draco wandte den Blick ab.

„Harry, was soll ich denn machen, so wurde ich erzogen", sagte er.

„Und du wurdest auch so erzogen, mich umbringen zu wollen. Mittlerweile kannst du dir doch eine eigene Meinung bilden, Draco, das weiß ich! Du bist nicht dumm, oder so."

„Schon gut. Ich habe im Moment echt andere Sorgen, weißt du?", sagte Draco, leicht verletzt. Was spielte Harry sich so darüber auf, wie er Granger nannte, wenn heute der Tag war, an dem Draco sein Todesurteil fällen würde? Und das auch noch für Harry Potter?

Harrys Blick wurde augenblicklich weich und er rückte näher an Draco heran. Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, nahm er Dracos Hand, drückte sie ermutigend.

„Wir werden es schaffen. Wir müssen mit Dumbledore reden. Er wird dich beschützen können. Nein, sag nichts, du musst auch mal Hilfe annehmen können", fügte er hinzu, als er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich halte nicht viel von Dumbledore. Weißt du, eigentlich hat der dunkle Lord schon einiges richtig gemacht. Ich möchte dich nur nicht verlieren", meinte Draco.

„Wie bitte? Voldemort und etwas richtig machen?", schrie Harry empört auf. Er ließ Dracos Hand los. „Und ich dachte, du hättest dich verändert." Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er aufstand und die Bibliothek verließ. Draco blickte ihm noch lange nach. Sein Blick war leer, seine Augen füllten sich mit stummen Tränen, die er sofort unterdrückte. Was hatte er sich bei dem ganzen bloß gedacht? Draco, ein zukünftiger Todesser, und Harry, der Todfeind seines Herrn? Und dass Draco Todesser werden würde, stand schon seit seiner Geburt fest. Und er selber hatte solche Absichten noch bis vorkurzem lauthals verkündet. Er war sich gar nicht sicher, ob er sich weigern konnte, falls er bis dahin noch leben würde.

Andererseits würde es nicht nur dieses Mal seine Aufgabe sein, Harry auszuliefern. Vielleicht ließen sie es noch einmal durchgehen, wenn Draco erzählte, wie schwer es wäre, zu Potter vorzudringen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber um diese Aufgabe würde er nicht herumkommen.

Draco seufzte. Seinen Kopf stütze er mit den Händen ab. _Jetzt habe ich nicht nur mein Vertrauen in den dunklen Lord und in die Todesser verloren, sondern auch noch Harry... eigentlich zählt doch sonst nichts. Wenn ich nicht für Harry da sein kann, was bringt mein Leben dann noch? Diener des dunklen Lords zu werden? Wohl kaum. Diese unglaubliche Leere würde immer bleiben... Ich habe keine Lust mehr, gibt es denn kein Entkommen? Was soll ich jetzt tun, irgendetwas muss ich unternehmen, dieses Rumsitzen macht mich noch ganz verrückt._

Draco stand auf und lief auf und ab. In der nächsten halben Stunde kam er nicht zur Ruhe, ließ sich die Vergangenheit, Harrys Worte, und verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Zukunft durch den Kopf gehen.

_Eins ist klar, ich möchte kein Todesser mehr werden. Schon komisch, wie sich so etwas ändern kann. Ich hoffe, dass Harry mir das glaubt._ Draco stürmte aus der Bibliothek heraus. Er lief im ganzen Schloss herum, konnte Harry jedoch nicht finden. Noch nicht einmal einen seiner kleinen Freunde. Allerdings lief er an einer Ecke fast Professor McGonagall um.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Mister Malfoy. Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?", fragte sie mit strengen Blick.

Draco erstarrte und brachte erst einmal kein Wort heraus. In seinem Gehirn ratterte es, er kämpfte dagegen an, doch ihm blieb so wie es aussah, keine andere Möglichkeit. „Ja, könnten Sie... mich zu... Dumbledores Büro führen?"

Wenn McGonagall überrascht war, versteckte sie es hervorragend, als sie nickte und „Folgen Sie mir" sagte. Draco folgte ihr, mit jedem seiner Schritte wurden seine Füße schwerer. Dann fand er sich schon vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch wieder. Dieser deutete ihm, sich zu setzen, während McGonagall das Büro verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

OOOIIIOOO

Vater,

das mag jetzt überraschend kommen, aber ich habe es mir gut überlegt: ich weigere mich, das dunkle Mal zu empfangen. Ich weigere mich, dem dunklen Lord zu dienen. Ich weigere mich, die Drecksarbeit für ihn zu erledigen, und ich habe das Recht dazu, ich bin fast volljährig und kann für mich selber entscheiden. Ich hoffe, du und Mutter versteht das. Ich weiß, dass die anderen mich jagen werden, versuchen werden, mich von meiner Entscheidung abzubringen, versuchen werden, mich zur Rückkehr zu „überreden". Doch ich habe Unterstützung von dem Orden des Phoenix. Bitte verurteile mich nicht deswegen, ich weiß selber, was für Schwachköpfe dort agieren, habe ich sie doch selber getroffen. Aber sie bilden nun einmal die Gegenseite, und sie sind keine schlechten Zauberer. Sie werden mich beschützen, und in Hogwarts bin ich sowieso sicher.

Dracos Feder hielt kurz inne. Er musste grinsen, als er überlegte, folgend Zeile hinzuzufügen, nur um seinen Vater zu ärgern: „Übrigens habe ich mich in Harry Potter verliebt, und dies ist kein Scherz. Er gab mir Wärme und Hilfe, es sah mich als Menschen, wo ich für euch nur ein Dienstbote war."

Dann beschloss er aber, es sein zu lassen. Zu privat. Und zu schmerzlich waren die Worte „gab" und „sah". Vergangenheit. Draco wusste nicht, ob Harry zu ihm zurückkehren würde, wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie auseinander gebrochen waren oder nicht. Aber jetzt, nach Abflug dieses Briefes, würde es doch noch Hoffnung geben, oder etwa nicht?

Lasst mich eure Reaktionen erfahren, wenn ihr noch mit mir kommunizieren dürft. Obwohl ich sie mir lebhaft vorstellen kann, möchte ich sie von euch gesagt bekommen. Ich hoffe, es wird nie zum Äußeren kommen und wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber stehen werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dann tun werde. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr immer gut zu mir ward, werde ich meine Gefühle der Gnade euch gegenüber wohl unterdrücken müssen, ganz so, wie ihr es mir beigebracht habt. Seid meines Dankes gewiss, euer Sohn,

Draco Malfoy

OOOIIIOOO

Draco,

das ist doch nur ein schlechter Scherz, bitte sag, dass es das ist. Der dunkle Lord war außer sich, als er deine Pläne erfuhr. Nein, er hat niemanden ausgeschickt, um dich zu töten, er meinte nur, du würdest schon sehen, was du davon hast. Doch ich, deine Mutter, bitte dich, von deinem lächerlichen Plan abzulassen! Oder tust du das, um den Orden auszuspionieren? Haben sie dich dort etwa warm und herzlich empfangen, so, wie du es verdient hast? Ich glaube kaum. Dein Vater weigert sich, ein Wort mit dir zu wechseln, bevor du nicht wieder Vernunft annimmst. Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht.

Narzissa Malfoy

Draco ließ den Brief sinken. Genau die Reaktionen, die er erwartet hatte. Vater stellte dich stur, Mutter wollte die Wahrheit nicht sehen.

„Und, wer schreibt so?", fragte Goyle zwischen zwei Bissen Toast.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Eltern", sagte er. Er würde es seinen „Freunden" ganz bestimmt nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass er die Seite gewechselt hatte. Ihre Eltern waren auch Todesser.

Zu gerne würde er es jedoch Harry sagen, mit dem er seit dem Bibliotheks- Zwischenfall nicht mehr geredet hatte.

_Ich hoffe bloß, Er schickt keinen anderen, um Harry zu holen. Nötig hätte es der dunkle Lord ja schon. Und wann hat Er mal nicht bekommen, was Er wollte? Na ja, außer in dieser Nacht, vor fast 17 Jahren..._

Draco sprang auf. Heute war Donnerstag, also hatten sie die dritte und vierte Stunde „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" mit den Gryffindors.

Ohne auf Crabbe und Goyle zu warten ging er zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie „Verwandlungen" hatten. Leider zog sich der Unterricht heute mehr als sonst in die Länge. Als es endlich läutete, war er der erste, der aufsprang und zu dem nächsten Klassenraum eilte. Die verdutzten Gesichter von Crabbe und Goyle ignorierte er absichtlich.

Vor dem Raum standen schon die Gryffindors, Harry etwas abwesend neben dem Wiesel und dem Sch- , der Granger. Draco trat zu ihm.

„Potter", zischte er, „wir müssen reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber, Malfoy", sagte Harry in dem schleppenden Tonfall, den Draco normalerweise immer benutzte.

„Das wirst du schon erfahren." Draco versuchte Harry durch seinen Blick mitzuteilen, dass es wichtig war.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy. Wenn Harry nicht reden will, dann kannst du ihn nicht dazu zwingen", sagte Weasley. Granger hatte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der Draco mehr als alles andere verärgerte.

„Haltet euch da raus", meinte er schnippisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu. Sehr, sehr leise sagte er: „Bitte!"

Harry schien eine Sekunde zu überlegen, dann nickte er. Er warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu seinen Freunden (Draco hingegen einen triumphierenden) und folgte Draco. Etwas abseits der anderen blieben sie stehen.

„Was ist denn, Draco?"

„Das fragst du noch? Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, wir haben ziemlich viel zu klären?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Der Unterricht beginnt gleich, du hast gesagt, es geht schnell."

Draco nickte. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns nachher beim Raum der Wünsche treffen könnten?"

„Also, eigentlich habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass wir so viel zu bereden haben."

„Ach, nein? Wo ist plötzlich deine Besorgnis hin? Du hast mir versprochen, mir beizustehen!"

„Das ist ja anscheinend nicht mehr nötig! Du lebst noch, also gehe ich davon aus, dass du den Todessern versprochen hast, mich demnächst auszuliefern! Warum sollte ich es dir so leicht machen?"

„Harry! Hast du mir denn nie zugehört?", rief Draco empört aus. Dann dämpfte er seine Stimme. „Ich werde dich nie ausliefern, klar? Und mit den Todessern habe ich abgeschlossen, genau das will ich ja mit dir besprechen!"

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Okay, um vier am Raum der Wünsche?", fragte er. Draco nickte erleichtert.

OOOIIIOOO

Draco war schon um viertel vor vier dort und lehnte sich an die Wand. Hier kamen nicht viele Schüler vorbei, und an den wenigen, die vorbei kamen, übte er seinen Todesblick. Manchmal konnte der doch ganz nützlich sein.

Harry kam angeschlichen. Draco hatte so einige Probleme damit, seine düsteren Blick abzulegen. „Guck mich nicht so an, du wolltest dich doch hier treffen", sagte Harry, während er anfing, hin und her zu laufen.

Der Raum war gemütlich wie immer, das Feuer prasselte hingebungsvoll und durch das Fenster konnte man die winterliche Landschaft sehen. Heute war der erste leichte Schnee gefallen.

Harry plumpste in einen Sessel und blickte Draco erwartungsvoll an. Draco blieb stehen. Er hatte sich tausend Mal überlegt, wie er anfangen wollte, aber trotzdem war es das schwerste, was er je getan hatte, sogar schwerer, als bei Dumbledore um Hilfe zu betteln.

„Harry... es tut mir leid, ich wollte deine Freundin nicht beleidigen", sagte er.

„Das solltest du ihr auch sagen", meinte Harry.

„Warum? Es reicht doch, wenn du –"

„Nein. Wenn es dir aufrichtig leid tut, dann musst du es auch ihr sagen. Ich will nicht, dass du dich nur bei mir entschuldigst, damit ich nicht mehr sauer bin, im Stillen aber denkst, sie hat es verdient."

Draco starrte Harry an. Eigentlich war das schon der Grund für Dracos Entschuldigung – damit Harry nicht sauer ist. Warum sollte er sch bei Granger entschuldigen, was hatte er schon mit ihr zu tun? Gar nichts, und wenn es nach Draco ginge, würde das auch so bleiben. Aber wenn es Harry so wichtig war...

„In Ordnung. Aber da ist noch eine Sache, die ich mit dir besprechen wollte. Und zwar", Draco holte Luft, „...ich werde vom Orden des Phoenix vor den Todessern und dem dunklen Lord beschützt. Ich habe mich geweigert, das dunkle Mal zu empfangen."

Stille folgte auf diese Aussage. Harry schien sich das Ganze durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Er blickte ins Feuer. Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, wendete er sich Draco zu, der sich nun doch hingesetzt hatte.

„Stimmt das? Was sagen deine Eltern dazu?"

Draco gab Harry den Brief, den er heute Morgen empfangen hatte. Harry überflog ihn, und ein Lächeln huschte auf sein Gesicht, als er ihn Draco zurückgab. „Und du willst nicht den Orden ausspionieren, wie deine Mutter fragte?"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bitte dich Harry, mittlerweile müsstest du mich schon gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich diese Demütigung nicht für den dunklen Lord auf mich nehmen würde. Außerdem haben wir die ganze Zeit darüber gesprochen, meine Güte, ich bin zu Dumbledore gegangen! Es war schrecklich!"

„Also meinst du alles ernst...", sagte Harry.

„Natürlich! Wenn du mir trotz allem nicht glaubst, habe ich hier nichts mehr zu suchen", sagte Draco und stand auf.

„Warte!" Harry sprang auf. „So meinte ich das nicht! Ich habe mich nur so unglaublich gefreut!"

Harry war schnell neben Draco und umarmte ihn. Seinen Kopf legte er auf Dracos Schulter. Nachdem er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, zog Draco Harry mit einem Grinsen näher an sich.

„Also alles, was ich tun musste, um deine Beachtung zu finden, war, die Seite zu wechseln?", fragte er.

Harry schaute auf. „Du hattest auch schon vorher meine Beachtung, Draco. Allerdings hätte ich keine Beziehung mit einem Todesser führen können, das ist alles."

Draco stockte der Atem, und der Herzschlag gleich mit, wie es schien. „Beziehung?", brachte er heraus. Harry nickte.

„Es sei denn, du willst nicht...?", meinte er leise.

Als Antwort erhielt Harry einen langen und überzeugenden Kuss.

°Ende°


	6. Paradies auf Umwegen

**Paradies auf Umwegen**

Draco starrte an die Tafel. Unerklärlicherweise verspürte er heute überhaupt keine Lust, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Und Draco mochte Zaubertränke wirklich. Er riss sich zusammen und holte seine Zutaten aus dem Schrank beim Lehrerpult. In dem Gedrängel, das entstand, wenn mehrere Schüler Zutaten holen wollten, stieß er versehentlich jemanden an. Nicht, dass es ihm leid tat. Zu seinem größten Pech jedoch war es Potter gewesen, der das sofort wieder persönlich nahm.

„Malfoy, pass doch auf! Immer musst du mich herumschubsen!", zischte er leise, damit Snape ihn nicht hörte.

Draco hätte ja entnervt aufgeseufzt, aber das passte hier wirklich nicht. Also drehte er sich zu Potter um und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Potty, was kann ich dafür, wenn du im Weg stehst?"

„Du hast doch Augen im Kopf! Also benutze sie auch."

„Uh, hatten wir heute einen Geistesblitz? Versuche lieber, das bisschen Gehirn in deinem Kopf für den Unterricht zu benutzen", sagte Draco und ging dann zu seinem Platz. Nervtötend ohne Ende, dieser Potter.

Draco war dann schnell fertig mit seinem Trank und schaute sich gelangweilt um. Sein Blick fiel auf Potter, der hinter ihm saß. Unbewusst zogen Dracos Mundwinkel sich hoch. Ein kleines Wortduell würde seine Laune jetzt erheblich aufbessern.

„Na, Potter, noch nicht fertig? Überlegst noch, was noch einmal die Drachenklaue, und was die Tollkirsche war? Ich muss zugeben, die sehen sich ja auch verdammt ähnlich!"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", sagte Potter in einem unterdrückten Ton.

„Und wenn nicht, Potter? Was hast du dann vor?"

Nun hob Potter seinen Blick und schaute Draco hasserfüllt an. Draco versuchte, einmal nett zu lächeln, aber es musste wohl wie ein gehässiges Grinsen ausgesehen haben. Auf jeden Fall verdunkelte sich Potters Miene.

„Wirst du schon sehen."

„Ich zittere ja richtig vor dir, Potter, siehst du das?" Draco streckte seine Hand aus, zitterte übertrieben mit ihr und warf dabei absichtlich ein paar von Potters Zutaten auf den Boden.

„Malfoy! Heb die wieder auf!"

„Nein. Ich habe wegen dir gezittert, also kann ich doch nichts dafür", verteidigte Draco sich.

„Sie liegen vor deinen Füßen! Du musst dich nur einmal bücken, ich müsste um den ganzen Tisch herum gehen!"

Draco zeigte Potter seine Zähne. „Faul, Potter?"

Das brachte Potter ziemlich auf die Palme. Und Draco behielt Recht, seine Laune hatte sich gebessert. Potter verließ seinen Platz und hob die Beeren vor Dracos Füßen auf. Draco war sich bewusst, dass das Wiesel und das Schlammblut ihn ganz genau beobachteten. Doch das hielt ihn nicht ab, seinen Fuß auf Potters Hand zu stellen.

„Soll ich feste zutreten, Potter? Du weißt, dass ich dir schon einmal etwas ganz anderes gebrochen habe", meinte er genüsslich. Draco mochte es, wenn er Potter in seiner Gewalt hatte. Snape war gerade dabei, Longbottom zur Schnecke zu machen. Und selbst wenn er einen Blick auf Draco geworfen hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich Potter eine Strafarbeit für das Beschmutzen von Dracos Schuhsohlen gegeben.

Plötzlich wurde Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen Schmerz an seinem Fußgelenk spürte. So ein Mist aber auch, dass Potter zwei Hände hatte!

OoOoO

Harry stöhnte auf, als er sah, wie Malfoy seine Beeren auf den Boden warf.

„Malfoy! Heb die wieder auf!"

„Nein. Ich habe wegen dir gezittert, also kann ich doch nichts dafür", schleimte Malfoy ihn an.

„Sie liegen vor deinen Füßen! Du musst dich nur einmal bücken, ich müsste um den ganzen Tisch herum gehen!"

Malfoy grinste. „Faul, Potter?"

Harry hatte keine Lust, sich weiter fertig machen zu lassen. Er ging um den Tisch herum und kniete sich hin. Er hatte schon die Beeren in der Hand und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Malfoy ihm auf die Hand trat.

„Soll ich feste zutreten, Potter? Du weißt, dass ich dir schon einmal etwas ganz anderes gebrochen habe", sagte er dabei.

Aber Harry war nicht dumm. Er flitzte mit seiner freien Hand, inklusive Fingernägel, unter Malfoys Hose, grub sie in sein nacktes Fußgelenk. Ein kurzes Aufkeuchen war alles, was er ihm damit entlockte. Und beunruhigender Weise stellte Harry fest, dass ihm dieses Keuchen Genugtuung einbrachte. Er krallte noch ein bißchen fester, wenn das denn möglich war.

Damit brachte er Malfoy zumindest soweit, sich hinzuhocken. Schon spürte Harry dessen Hand in seinem Arm. Wer hätte das geglaubt, sogar Malfoy hatte Fingernägel.

„Lass los!", zischte Harry. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob bewusst oder unbewusst.

„Nein. Du zuerst."

„Wer hat denn angefangen, Malfoy?"

„Du", erwiderte Malfoy seelenruhig. Er konnte es sich erlauben, gewiss, Snape würde nur Harry bestrafen, wenn er sie beide auf dem Boden vorfand. Aber Harry war jetzt in Prügellaune. Er wollte Malfoy noch ein paar Mal keuchen hören, bevor er aufgab. Er beugte sich zu seinem Arm – und biss in Malfoys Hand.

„Ah! Potter! Bist du noch ganz dicht? Professor!" Malfoy ließ Harrys Arm los, aber er hob seine Stimme. Schnell überlegte Harry, was er noch tun könnte. Er würde eine Strafarbeit kriegen, so viel stand fest. Also war es egal, was er jetzt noch tat. Mit Malfoys Fuß immer noch auf seiner Hand flitzte seine andere nach oben und beförderte den hockenden Malfoy auf den Boden. So ließ dieser auch von Harrys Hand ab.

„POTTER! Lassen Sie sofort Mister Malfoy in Ruhe!"

OoOoO

Draco hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape gerichtet, ein Fehler. Denn schon zog Potter ihn zu sich auf den Boden. Als Snapes Stimme durch den Raum hallte, grinste Draco Potter schadenfroh an. Aber er machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Eventuell konnte er so tun, als hätte er sich den Fuß verstaucht, das könnte witzig werden.

Potter kraxelte sich hoch. Snape hatte sich schon vor ihm aufgebaut. Bevor Draco noch aktiv werden konnte, donnerte Snape schon: „Und helfen Sie Mr. Malfoy auf, oder wollen Sie, dass er sich erkältet?"

Potter sah aus, als würde er explodieren. Draco stand schnell auf, dieser Demütigung wollte er sich nicht ausliefern. Snape blickte noch wütender drein, wenn das denn möglich war, weil Draco ihn um eine Möglichkeit gebracht hatte, Potter anzuschreien und noch mehr Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen.

Potter blickte Draco an, als wäre Halloween vorverlegt worden. Einfach nur verdutzt. Draco schickte einen Todesblick zu ihm und wandte sich dann unbeteiligt seinem Trank zu.

„Potter, das bedeutet Strafarbeit! Heute Abend um sieben! Und Sie, Mr. Malfoy..."

Seine Überraschung nicht zeigend, drehte Draco sich wieder um. „Sie werden auch anwesend sein!", blaffte Snape. Draco klappte der Mund auf. Was war denn in den gefahren? Seit wann bestrafte er Slytherins, für nichts und wieder nichts?

„Aber Professor! Ich habe... Potter hat..."

Auch Dracos Freunde waren sprachlos.

„Keine Widerrede, Mr. Malfoy!", sagte Snape gefährlich leise. Dann rauschte er an ihnen vorbei zu seinem Pult. Draco zielte seine Wut auf Potter, der noch neben ihm stand.

„Alles deine Schuld, du kleiner..." Vor lauter Wut fiel Draco noch nicht mal die passende Beleidigung ein. Plötzlich wagte Potter es, zu grinsen.

„Tja, Malfoy, ist schon hart, auch mal bestraft zu werden, ne?" Dann ging er seelenruhig zu seinem Platz zurück. Draco ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er suchte ihn seinem Gehirn nach irgendetwas, um es Potter an den Kopf zu schmeißen.

OoOoO

Harry musste schmunzeln, auch wenn er nun die Strafarbeit am Hals hatte. Und das auch noch mit Malfoy. Aber der Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht machte alles wieder wett.

Etwas später im Gemeinschaftsraum lachte er noch mit Ron darüber. „Aber es ist schon komisch, das musst du zugeben", sagte Ron. „Snape gibt einem Schüler aus seinem Haus eine Strafe..."

Hermine gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Vielleicht hat ihm ja jemand die Augen geöffnet, was manche Slytherins angeht", warf sie in den Raum.

„Ach ja? Und wer sollte das sein? Snape hört doch noch nicht einmal auf Dumbledore!", fauchte Ron. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry lenkte schnell vom Thema ab, damit die beiden nicht wieder anfingen, sich zu streiten. Je näher sieben Uhr kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Dabei wusste er gar nicht, warum. Strafarbeiten waren zwar unangenehm, aber kein Grund, nervös zu werden. Er würde Snapes Gemeinheiten schon überleben.

Als er zu dem Kerker kam, stand Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen davor. Kaum war Harry bei ihm, packte Malfoy ihn am Kragen. „Damit das klar ist, Potter. Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich hier bin. Das werde ich dich noch büßen lassen."

Dann stieß er Harry weg und betrat den Kerker. Harry fing sich und folgte ihm. Hatte Malfoy auf ihn gewartet, um Harry das zu sagen? Wie lächerlich.

Snape funkelte ihn an. „Zu spät, Potter! Das bedeutet, Sie werden den passiven Teil übernehmen müssen!"

Harry schluckte. Wenn es einen passiven Part gab, gab es auch einen aktiven. Malfoy war das anscheinend auch bewusst, denn er grinste selbstgefällig.

„Und wobei, Professor?", wollte Harry wissen. „Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren! Folgen Sie mir, beide!"

Snape stürmte heraus, Harry und Malfoy guckten sich an und folgten ihm dann. Sie hatten keine Zeit zum Streiten, sonst hätten sie Snape aus den Augen verloren.

Er ging durch Gänge in Hogwarts, die selbst Harry nicht kannte. Letztendlich blieb er vor einer Tür stehen. Mit einem stummen Zauber öffnete er sie.

Drinnen war es stockdunkel. Harry war etwas mulmig zumute. Mit Snape und Malfoy wollte er nicht gerade in ein dunkles Zimmer gehen. Aber wie es aussah, blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit. Snape verschwand im Raum, Malfoy blickte Harry an.

„Nach dir", sagte er. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Malfoy ein ziemlicher Angsthase war.

„Was, hast du Angst im Dunkeln, Malfoy?", sagte er.

„Davon träumst du nachts, Potter", zischte Malfoy.

„Oh nein, ich träume bestimmt nicht davon, wie du im Dunkeln schlotterst, aber bitte -" Harry ging in das Zimmer, bevor Snape ungeduldig wurde. Er blickte nicht zurück, sollte Malfoy von ihm aus draußen bleiben. Doch dann spürte Harry Malfoy dicht hinter ihm, so dicht, dass es ihm schon unangenehm war.

„Malfoy!", sagte Harry. Bevor er seine Beschwerde aussprechen konnte, knallte hinter ihnen die Tür zu und nahm ihnen somit das letzte Bisschen Licht. Harry blieb aus Reflex stehen.

„Professor Snape?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit. Keine Antwort. Etwas krallte sich in seinen Arm. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Potter, sei nicht so ein Angsthase. Ich bin es nur."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Ach, nur du, Malfoy? Ts. Soll ich nicht lieber deine Hand halten?"

Er hörte nur ein undeutliches Brummen rechts neben sich. Doch los ließ Malfoy trotzdem nicht. Stattdessen fing er an „Professor? Professor?" zu rufen.

Ein glühender Zauberstab erschien plötzlich unter Harrys Nase. Im Schein des Lichtes konnte er Snapes Hakennase überdeutlich erkennen. „Wie Sie sehen, habe ich hier einen Trank, der in völliger Dunkelheit gären muss."

Harry und Malfoy sahen einen Kessel, der auf einem Tisch stand.

„Nur einer von ihnen hält das Licht, während der andere alle fünf Minuten umrührt. Da Potter unbegabt ist, Zaubertränke anzurühren, wird Malfoy das machen. Während der fünf Minuten, die sie darauf warten, umzurühren, werden Sie in absoluter Dunkelheit hier sitzen. Ich komme in ein bis zwei Stunden wieder, und falls Sie sich nicht an meine Instruktionen halten, werde ich das merken!"

„Aber Professor, Sie können mich doch nicht mit Potter..."

„Ruhe!", unterbrach Snape Malfoy. Dann drückte er ihm einen großen Holzlöffel, der neben dem Trank gelegen hatte, in die Hand.

„Sie wissen, was zu tun ist", sagte er, dann verließ er den Raum. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab raus und ließ die Spitze erglimmen. Malfoy rührte ein paar Mal um, dann setzte er sich auf einen Tisch. Harry sagte: „Nox", und Nacht wurde es auch.

Bis zum nächsten Umrühren sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Doch als Harrys Zauberstab erneut erlosch, wurde ihm die Stille zu bedrückend.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Snape dich bestraft? Das ist doch ungewöhnlich", überlegte er laut.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist, aber glaub nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst, Potter."

„Ich kann mir schon denken, dass du in den nächsten Tagen ein bißchen gemeiner als üblich sein wirst. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", meinte Harry gleichgültig. „Aber erwarte dann von mir nicht, dass ich dich vor der Dunkelheit beschütze", fügte er hämischer Weise hinzu.

Zu gerne hätte er nun Malfoys Gesicht gesehen. Die Reaktion des anderen zu sehen, gehörte doch irgendwie zum Streiten dazu. So hörte er aber nur die boshafte Antwort.

„Du solltest dich lieber in Acht nehmen, und zwar nicht vor der Dunkelheit."

„Malfoy, langsam langweilt mich das..." Demonstrativ machte Harry Gähngeräusche. „Tut es das? Mach mal Licht", sagte Malfoy. Harry tat es, Malfoy rührte um, dann saßen sie wieder in der Dunkelheit. Doch diesmal hatte Harry sich auf den Tisch neben Malfoy gesetzt, damit er beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr zum Trank laufen musste.

„Also... was genau langweilt dich? Dein Leben? Kann ich verstehen. Muss schon hart sein, immer wieder für etwas gelobt zu werden, wobei die eigenen Eltern draufgegangen sind."

„Fällt dir nie etwas anderes ein, als auf meinen Eltern rumzuhacken?"

„Nein, Potter, mehr gibt es bei dir noch nicht einmal zum Beleidigen. Schon tragisch."

Harrys Augen hatten sich noch immer nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Wenn Malfoy redete, hörte er ihn zwar, aber sehen konnte Harry ihn nicht. Trotzdem hatte Harry keine Lust, sich die ganze Zeit zu streiten.

„Malfoy, kannst du eigentlich nicht einmal normal reden? So wie jeder andere?"

„Natürlich kann ich das, ich sehe nur keinen Grund, mit _dir_ normal zu reden. Du legst doch alles darauf an."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ganz einfach, du nervst mich und kommst mir immer in den Weg. Warum sollte ich da -"

„Moment einmal, _ich_ komme _dir_ in den Weg? Wer fängt denn hier immer mit den Beleidigungen an?"

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass Malfoy jetzt auch noch die Schuld an ihrer Feindschaft auf ihn schob.

„Na, du hast es doch darauf angelegt, vom ersten Tag an! Jetzt tu nicht so scheinheilig, der ach- so- große- Potter würde ja nie einer Fliege ein Haar krümmen..."

„Malfoy, du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ich einen Zauberstab in der Hand halte."

„Da, du tust es schon wieder!" Aus Dracos Tonfall konnte Harry förmlich sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen spüren. Aus Reflex sprang er auf. „DU tust es schon wieder, Malfoy", rief er aus. Plötzlich spürte er eine kalte Hand an seinem Hals. Sofort schlug er sie weg, was leichter ging als erwartet. Dann brachte Harry ihn zu Fall, weil er sich gegen Malfoy schmiss. Da es dunkel war, und er sich nur auf seinen Tastsinn verlassen konnte, spürte er Malfoy deutlicher als bei ihren übrigen Prügeleien. Harry saß auf ihm, hielt seine Arme am Boden gepinnt. Erst wandte Draco sich, ächzte und versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch dann gab er urplötzlich auf.

„Potter, geh von mir runter", sagte er stattdessen.

„Ach – nö. Habe gerade gar keine Lust. Bist wirklich gemütlich", grinste Harry. Ihm kam der Gedanke, wie es wohl wäre, friedlich und kuschelnd neben Draco zu liegen – ein aberwitziger Gedanke. Einmal da, konnte Harry ihn nicht vertreiben, aber er wusste auch, dass er nie wahr werden würde.

„Aber es ist nicht gemütlich, deine Knie in meinem Bauch gebohrt zu kriegen", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, meine Knie sind auf dem Boden, Malfoy", sagte Harry. „Direkt neben deinen bewegungslosen Armen."

Bewegungslos waren Dracos Arme jedoch ganz und gar nicht. Da Harry nur die Oberarme am Boden festnagelte, konnte Draco noch seine Unterarme benutzen. Und im Moment benutzte er sie dazu, um Harrys Knie abzutasten.

„Du hast Recht, Potter, zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben. Tolles Gefühl, oder?"

„Hm hm", machte Harry. Es _war_ ein tolles Gefühl, von Draco gestreichelt zu werden, auch wenn dieser das nicht so beabsichtigte. Obwohl, jetzt strichen seine Hände Harrys Oberschenkel entlang. Die Dunkelheit brachte ihn anscheinend auf verrückte Ideen. Oder die veränderte Wahrnehmung, die damit einher ging. Harry atmete überrascht ein. Wenn er nur Dracos Gesicht sehen konnte, grinste dieser, was bedeuten würde, dass er Harry verarschte, oder hatte er eine ernste Miene?

Harrys rechte Hand verließ ihren Platz. Sie wanderte den Arm weiter hinauf, über Dracos Schulter, seinen Hals entlang, zu seinem Mund. Nein, ein Grinsen war da nicht. Aber diese Lippen, unglaublich weich! Wie es wohl wäre, sie zu küssen?

Mit einem Male wurde Harry bewusst, worüber er die letzten Minuten nachgedacht hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Er ignorierte die Hände, die nun seinen Rücken hinauf wanderten, und wollte aufstehen. Doch er hatte nicht mit Draco gerechnet, der ihn festhielt.

„Potter, einmal in unserem Leben sind wir uns über etwas einig, also versaue es nicht", kam es von ihm.

„Malfoy, wenn wir uns einig wären, würde ich kaum aufstehen wollen."

„Potter, wenn du nicht von mir angetan wärst, würde dir das hier nicht gefallen."

„Was genau meinst du?", sagte Harry. Er hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen, noch länger sitzen bleiben zu müssen, die Stimme seines Verstandes drückte er gerade mit seiner ganzen Willenskraft in die letzte Ecke.

Und dann verstand er, was Draco meinte. Harry spürte, dass Draco sich auflehnte, und augenblicklich etwas samtenes an seinen Lippen, die zu kribbeln anfingen. So fühlte es sich also an! Er packte Draco an den Schultern, zog ihn ein wenig näher, ehe er anfing, den Kuss zu erwidern. Harry drückte seine Lippen gegen Dracos, küsste immer und immer wieder. Gemeinsam sanken sie zurück auf den Boden. Als Draco noch seine Zunge ins Spiel brachte, war Harry ihm schon restlos verfallen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Hände in Dracos Haaren vergraben, und ihre Zungen verschmolzen miteinander. Harry entwich ein Seufzer.

Draco zog sich zurück, plötzlich war Harrys Mund unglaublich kalt und verlassen. „Was ist?", fragte er.

„Nichts", antwortete Draco, den Harry verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte. „Irgendwie kommt mir das hier so unglaublich vor."

„Dann denke nicht darüber nach", war Harrys intelligente Antwort. Schließlich war ihm sein Wunsch, friedlich mit Draco zu kuscheln, erfüllt worden. Er suchte mit seinem Mund nach Dracos, streifte über seine Wangen, bis er ihn gefunden hatte. Wieder versanken sie im Spiel ihrer Zungen. Feurig und sanft zugleich. Nach einigen Minuten unterbrachen sie wie in einem stillschweigenden Abkommen.

„Bist du schwul?", fragte Harry. Draco schnaubte. „Wonach sieht es denn aus, Potter?"

„Und ich?"

„Du auch. Du wusstest es nur noch nicht, weil ich bisher meinen Tribut nicht eingefordert hatte."

„Hä?"

„Du gehörst mir, schon seit Beginn der Schulzeit. Ist doch klar, oder hattest du jemals eine erfüllende Beziehung?"

„Nein, aber das lag daran, dass..."

„Ja?"

„Cho war nicht die Richtige."

„Offensichtlich."

„Und du? Was ist mit Pansy?"

„Kann sein, dass sie sich Hoffnungen macht, und ich sie nie aufgeklärt habe. Aber wenn sie es wüsste, wüssten es meine Eltern auch sofort."

„Aber du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du mich schon immer geliebt hast", meinte Harry. Das wäre zu lächerlich.

„Sage ich doch nicht. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Mir doch egal, Hauptsache, wir sind jetzt hier."

Er fing wieder an, Harry zu küssen, und Harry ließ es zu. Seine Hand ließ er dabei vorsichtig über Dracos Körper wandern. Plötzlich schreckte er zurück.

„Der Trank!", stieß Harry aus.

„Scheiße. Was ist, worauf wartest du?" Draco stieß Harry von sich herunter und stand auf. Schnell erhob Harry sich ebenfalls, ließ sein Licht leuchten und sah Draco beim Umrühren zu. Dann herrschte wieder Nacht.

„So. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte Draco, indem er sich an Harry herandrängte.

„Werden wir es verstecken?", fragte Harry.

„Was?", wollte Draco wissen. Harry rollte mit den Augen. Wie offensichtlich war es, was er meinte, schließlich würde er nicht mit Personen rumknutschen, und danach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Unsere Beziehung natürlich." Plötzlich war Draco aus Harrys Armen verschwunden. „Beziehung?"

„Du hast vorhin selber damit angefangen, Draco."

„Draco? Bitte sag nicht, dass ich dich dann Harry nennen muss! Selbst falls, und ich betone, _falls_ wir eine Beziehung hätten."

„Also ziehst du es in Betracht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Potter... Eigentlich hasse ich dich ja... Nervtötend bist du sowieso... Andererseits... so absurd es auch klingt, ich mag den Gedanken, dich immer und überall haben zu können."

„Also verstecken wir es nicht?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, was Harry in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. Aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, damit Harry den Mund hielt. Draco schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und küsste Harry. Harrys Gehirn war mit einem Augenblick leergefegt, er erwiderte den Kuss und zog Draco näher zu sich. Keiner der beiden Jungs dachte mehr an den Trank, als Draco sich an Harry rieb und aufstöhnte. Harry reagierte ebenfalls mit einem Stöhnen, dann öffnete er Dracos Gürtel und ließ seine Hand in dessen Hose gleiten. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Dracos überraschtes Keuchen hörte. Dann fing er an, den Druck auf Dracos Glied zu verstärken, wobei er mit der Hand auf und abfuhr. Draco verlor seine künstliche Beherrschung und ließ sich gehen, stöhnte und krallte seine Hände in Harrys Rücken. Bei jedem Ruck von Harry erzitterte er, dann krampfte er sich zusammen und Harry spürte etwas heißes an seiner Hand. Er ließ erst los, als Dracos Kopf erschöpft auf Harrys Schulter fiel.

„In Ordnung", keuchte Draco heftig atmend, „Du bekommst deine Beziehung."

„Oh, gut. Ich hoffe, du bist mir auch treu."

Draco hob seinen Kopf an und sah in der Dunkelheit in Harrys Augen. „Was denkst du von mir, Potter?"

„Mann, kannst du nicht Harry sagen? Schließlich sind wir jetzt zusammen. Wie hört es sich denn an, wenn du mich mit Nachnamen ansprichst?"

„Mal gucken." Wieder versiegelte Draco Harrys Lippen mit einem Kuss. Was für eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er merkte, wie Harrys Unterkörper sich an ihm presste und dass er dasselbe Problem wie schon Draco zuvor hatte. „Wann wollte Snape wiederkommen?", fragte er Harry vorsichtshalber.

„In ein bis zwei Stunden", antwortete Harry. Draco sagte nichts mehr, war aber zufrieden mit der Antwort. Bedeutete es doch, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatten. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er den Reißverschluss von Harrys Hose auf und beförderte sie nach unten. Es war dunkel und niemand war da, wieso sollte er das, was er vorhatte, noch verstecken?

Auch Harrys Boxershorts landeten auf dem Boden, dann griff Draco mit der einen Hand nach Harrys bestem Stück während er mit der anderen seinen Kopf zu sich zog, jegliche Geräusche in einem Kuss erstickend. Doch mit der Zeit hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus und stöhnte mehr, als das er Draco küsste. Draco gab es auf und konzentrierte sich auf seine Hand, beschleunigte den Takt, presste sich selber an Harry, den das endgültig über die Schwelle brachte. Das meiste blieb an Dracos Hose kleben, ein bißchen Sperma hatte er an der Hand. Er sprach einen Reinigungszauber, während Harry sich schwer atmend wieder ankleidete.

„Lass mich auch deine Hand säubern", sagte Draco und wartete gar nicht erst Harrys Antwort ab. Er nahm seine Hand, sprach den Zauber ein weiteres Mal und steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein.

„So, Potter", fing Draco an.

„Harry", meinte Harry.

„Habe ich dir so den Verstand verdreht? Ich heiße Malfoy", sagte Draco, obwohl er natürlich wusste, was Harry meinte.

„Draco", sagte Harry. „Sollen wir noch einmal umrühren?"

„Ich könnte zwar auch ewig so weitermachen, aber wenn wir uns nicht um den Trank kümmern, wird Snape bissig", sagte Draco grinsend und ging zu dem Tisch. „Mach Licht", befahl er.

Harry machte Licht, Draco rührte den Trank um und ließ den Löffel dann los. Harry betrachtete seinen neuen Freund im Lichtschein. Im Moment kniff er die Augenbrauen zusammen und hielt die Hand nach oben, um seine Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen. „Mach wieder aus, du Fanatiker", sagte Draco. „Du ruinierst den Trank."

„Nox. Hm..." Harry mochte die Dunkelheit nicht mehr, er wollte Draco sehen.

„Also, das mit den Beleidigungen... kannst du das nicht einstellen?", fragte Harry.

„Potter, von mir aus auch Harry, du musst mir Zeit geben. Das geht alles nicht so von heute auf morgen. Wenn wir die Spannungen zwischen uns jetzt auf eine andere Weise, die meiner Meinung nach auch effektiver ist, abbauen, werde ich nach einiger Zeit automatisch ein wenig netter. Allerdings brauchen wir dafür regelmäßige Praktiken."

„Einverstanden." Harry grinste. Obwohl ihm alles noch ungewöhnlich neu und sogar beängstigend vorkam, hatte er ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, wenn auch unterbewusst, dass die Spannungen zwischen ihnen nicht nur auf Hass zurückzuführen waren. Wie es sich jetzt herausstellte, waren sie sexuell, und Harry fragte sich, ob sie es schon immer gewesen waren oder sich erst in letzter Zeit verwandelt hatten.

Als Snape wiederkam, bemerkte er nicht, dass sie den Trank zwischenzeitlich außer Acht gelassen hatten. Er merkte auch nicht, dass Harry und Draco ziemlich schweigsam so schnell wie möglich verschwanden. In die gleiche Richtung. Dummer alter Mann. Oder war er einfach nur blind, weil er im Moment selber die Vorzüge einer Affäre entdeckte?

OoOoO

Als Harry um halb zehn in den Gryffindorturm kam, saß Ron immer noch auf dem Platz, auf dem er gesessen hatte, als Harry gegangen war. Allerdings spielte er jetzt mit Seamus Zaubererschach. Harry sah ihnen eine zeitlang zu, doch seine Gedanken begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Was zum Teufel hatte er getan, mit Malfoy geknutscht (und noch so einiges mehr) und ihn um eine Beziehung angebettelt? Wie erniedrigend, was hatte ihn geritten? Und noch ein Gedanken kam ihm... konnte es sein, dass er schwul war? Immerhin war Malfoy ein Junge, auch wenn man die Tatsache, dass er Harrys Feind war, außer Acht ließ. Harry schüttelte sich. Bestimmt war das Ganze nur ein Albtraum, ein sehr realistischer. Schließlich hatte er noch nie Fantasien mit einem Jungen gehabt, gelegentliche feuchte Träume zählten nicht.

„Na, Harry, wie wars so?", fragte Ron, als Seamus für seinen nächsten Zug ewig brauchte.

Harry schreckte auf. Was sollte er sagen? Spielte das noch eine Rolle, da es eh nur ein Traum war, der noch andauerte? Oder war er bei der Strafarbeit eingeschlafen, und jetzt erinnerte er sich nicht mehr, wie es wirklich war?

„Gut."

„Wie jetzt? Wieso gut? Versteh ich nicht. Oder wovon redest du?", fragte Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Von der Strafarbeit?"

Seamus blickte ihn nun auch an. „Da komme ich aber auch nicht mit", sagte er.

„Hm... Okay. Wir mussten nur einen Trank umrühren, und in der Zwischenzeit saßen wir im dunklen Klassenzimmer. Zum Glück war Snape weg."

„In einem dunklen Zimmer mit Malfoy? Gruselig! Oder hast du ihn fertig gemacht, war es deswegen gut?"

„Nö... Wir haben ein Abkommen getroffen, sozusagen." Harry betrachtete seine Nägel. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich immer noch, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Und was, wenn es nur ein Traum gewesen war? Er sollte erst einmal Dracos Reaktionen am nächsten Tag abwarten. Doch dann könnte es sein, dass Ron in Ohnmacht fällt und Harry anklagt, ihm nichts gesagt zu haben.

„Was für ein Abkommen? Mit Malfoy? Spinnst du?"

Und wie sollte Harry Ron erklären, dass er einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts, mit Malfoy zusammengekommen war? Dass es für ihn in diesem Moment als das Natürlichste der Welt erschienen war?

„Nein, das heißt, vielleicht ja doch. Das wirst du morgen sehen, hoffe ich." Da waren die Worte, ausgesprochen, und die Wahrheit. Harry hoffte, dass es wirklich passiert war. Kein Traum. Und kein Scherz.

„Was haltet ihr eigentlich von Schwulen?", fragte er schnell.

„Wie? Keine Ahnung, darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Jetzt lenk doch nicht ab! Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, hast du herausgefunden, dass Malfoy schwul ist? Hi, hi! Dass er dir das sagt! Oder hast du ihn unter Drogen gesetzt? Auch nicht schlecht!" Ron gackerte, Seamus klatschte in die Hände.

„Schachmatt, Ron, du solltest während des Spielens nicht lachen!", rief er aus.

Sofort wandte sich Ron dem Spiel zu. „Von wegen schachmatt, du solltest dir mal die Regeln merken", sagte er, bewegte seine Dame und rief: „Jetzt bist du schachmatt, ha!"

Seamus grummelte und lehnte sich zurück. „Okay, ich gebe auf."

„Na, was anderes bleibt dir ja auch nicht", grinste Ron.

„Und wer ist jetzt schwul, Harry?", fragte Seamus plötzlich.

„Malfoy", sagte Ron. „Oder, Harry?" Harry hatte schon lange nichts mehr gesagt, die Sache wurde ihm zu kompliziert. Weil er nicht wusste, ob er lügen oder die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Er beschloss es mit der Wahrheit.

„Ja, ist er."

„Oho", machte Seamus mit bedeutungsvollem Blick. Ron stieß seine Faust in die Luft. „Ich wusste es! Mit wem ist er zusammen, mit Crabbe oder mit Goyle? Oder gleich mit beiden?" Er gluckste. Harry wurde wütend. Warum musste Ron sich auch über seinen Freund lustig machen?

„Nein, mit mir", sagte er zornig. Seamus lächelte ihm wissend zu, aber Harry starrte nur Ron an und wartete auf dessen Reaktion. Es kam keine. Die Augen aufgerissen, die Faust noch in der Luft, saß er da und vergaß wahrscheinlich sogar, zu atmen. Dann jedoch fing er an zu lachen.

„Der war... oh Mann, ich habe es dir beinahe abgekauft!" Er bekam einen Lachanfall. Harry stand auf und stürmte in den Schlafsaal. Als Ron und Seamus später eintraten, stellte er sich schlafend. Sie lachten leise, und obwohl sie sich dabei über Colin Creevey unterhielten, hatte Harry das Gefühl, sie lachten über ihn.

OoOoO

Am nächsten Morgen verhielt er sich wie immer, ein Glück, dass er sowieso ein Morgenmuffel war. Hermine war auch außergewöhnlich schweigsam, was Ron aber als Glück auffasste. Je näher sie der Großen Halle kamen, desto nervöser wurde Harry, desto schlechter wurde ihm. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen wollten und mied beim Eintreten den Blick zum Slytherin Tisch. Gleich würde sich herausstellen, ob alles nur ein Traum war oder nicht.

Erst als sie sich später der Schülermasse, die herausströmte, anschlossen, wagte Harry es, seinen Blick schweifen zu lassen. Draco saß nicht am Tisch. Enttäuschung kroch in Harry hoch und griff mit eiskalten Fingern sein Herz.

Ein Blondschopf in der Menge erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit, doch dann sah er, dass es nicht Draco war. Plötzlich gab es so viele Schüler, die ihm ähnelten, konnte das normal sein? Und wo war der Slytherin überhaupt? Hatte er kalte Füße bekommen, so wie Harry, mit dem Unterschied, dass Harry eben ein Gryffindor war und Mut beweisen musste?

Doch als er mit Ron und Hermine auf dem Weg zu Verwandlungen war, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich seinen Namen rufen.

„Potter!"

Er drehte sich um, Malfoy kam den Gang herauf auf ihn zugestürmt. Ron stöhnte auf. „Was will der denn schon wieder, wir sollten ihn ignorieren!"

„Wo warst du denn beim Frühstück, Draco?", fragte Harry, als Draco noch zehn Meter entfernt war (Er versuchte krampfhaft, Rons Blick zu meiden).

„Ich habe verschlafen", antwortete er einfach, dann war er angekommen. Einen Moment lang stand er unschlüssig vor den dreien und sah Harry fragend an. Harry seufzte, trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu und sagte: „Ich verschlafe nie, weil Ron mich immer weckt."

„Das ist schön", sagte Draco. Er sah Verwirrung in Rons Gesicht, als er einen schnellen Blick auf ihn warf.

„Ich weiß. Er ist mein bester Freund, weißt du?"

„Ich dachte es mir schon."

„Und er mag mich so, wie ich bin", sagte Harry, trat noch einen Schritt auf Draco zu und legte seine Hand auf die Hüfte seines Freundes. Sofort kam ein Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht.

„Na dann", meinte er erleichtert, zog Harrys Kopf mit einer Hand zu sich und küsste ihn. Harry lehnte sich stärker an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss, alle seine Zweifel verschwanden augenblicklich. Der Kuss dauerte solange, bis ein Krachen und ein Aufschrei ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholten.

Harry löste sich von Draco und blickte sich um. Ron lag auf dem Boden und Hermine kniete über ihm. Harry lächelte Draco entschuldigend an.

„Ha! Wenn ich früher gewusst hätte, wie leicht es ist, Weasley aus dem Weg zu räumen!", rief dieser aus. Sein Arm lag noch auf Harrys Schulter. Hermine stand auf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar.

„Ihr beide...", sagte sie. Harry ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Bitte Hermine, du verstehst es doch, oder?"

Sie nickte wie in Trance. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry. Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, mit wem du dich eingelassen hast. Aber was rede ich da..." Sie klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, warf einen Blick auf Malfoy und wandte sich dann wieder zu Ron.

„Ich bringe ihn in den Krankenflügel", sagte sie. „Sag McGonagall, dass ich später komme."

Harry klatschte sich an die Stirn. „Mist, ich habe ja jetzt Unterricht. Bis später dann, Draco!"

Draco starrte ihm hinterher, als er wegrannte. Dann warf er einen spöttischen Blick auf Hermine und Ron, sagte aber nichts und schritt mit wehendem Umhang davon. Er kam drei Schritte weit.

„Malfoy!" Ein Schlammblut rief ihn, sollte er darauf hören? Aber immerhin war sie Harrys Freundin und hatte Draco nicht verteufelt. Er drehte sich also um.

„Du wirst Harry nicht verletzten, hörst du? Ich hoffe für dich, dass nicht alle Slytherins so... unverlässlich sind. Ich weiß wovon ich rede, also gib dir Mühe!" Schon hatte sie sich wieder Weasley zugewandt und ließ ihn wegschweben, selber ging sie hinterher. Draco war verwirrt. Sie wusste, wovon sie redete? Er musste gleich einmal Harry fragen, wovon sie denn geredet hatte.

OoOoO

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich in Windeseile, sie machte die Runde im Schloss und nach einiger Zeit glaubte die eine Hälfte der Schüler es, die andere nicht. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit! Und darauf ansprechen wollte keiner einen der beiden, Draco Malfoy nicht, weil er leicht zu reizen war und Harry Potter nicht, weil alleine die Frage schon einer Beleidigung gleichkam, wie viele fanden. Und so hatten sich alle stillschweigend geeinigt, abzuwarten und zu beobachten, ob und was passierte.

Ron bekam die Gerüchte, die umher gingen, natürlich mit, aber er verweigerte jeden Kommentar. Ehrlich gesagt war er noch etwas geschockt von dem Bild, das sich ihm geboten hatte... Harry küsste Malfoy! Als er im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, hatte er erst gedacht, es wäre ein abscheulicher Traum gewesen. Doch dann holte ihn die Realität ein, in Form von Hermine Granger, die ihn zuerst besuchen kam. Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie Harry hereingelassen. Ron war ihm nicht böse, er musste nur damit klar kommen.

Aber es gab auch Gerüchte, die nicht die beiden betrafen. Seamus erzählte im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum herum, dass Snape eine heimliche Liebschaft hatte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, mit wem, aber ich vermute, es ist die McGonagall", grinste er.

„Aha. Und wie kommst du auf diesen absurden Gedanken?", fragte Dean.

„Ganz einfach, mein lieber Freund", antwortete Seamus, „weil ich ihn gesehen habe. Ich hatte ja ne Strafarbeit verordnet gekriegt, und als ich zu ihm ging, hatte er etwas Rotes, eindeutig Lippenstift, auf seiner Wange."

„Lächerlich! Das hätte sonst was sein können, oder er ist halt ein Transvestit", rief Dean aus. „Du hast keine Beweise, gar keine!"

Seamus ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. „Das war nicht alles. Neville, weißt du noch, letzte Woche?", sprach er Neville an. Neville nickte. Seamus sprach weiter. „Wir haben ihn gehört. Er hat mit einer weiblichen Person geredet, und dabei _gelacht_!"

„Und wer war diese weibliche Person?", wollte Dean wissen. Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, wir haben ihn und sie gehört, um eine Ecke."

Dean grinste. „Tja, immer noch kein Beweis."

Harry hörte solchen Gesprächen nur halbherzig zu, und auch Hermine interessierte es nicht, sie saß wie immer über ihren Büchern. Es geschah dann und wann, dass Harry aufsprang, auf die Uhr blickte und sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Triffst du dich gleich mit ihm?", wollte Hermine wissen, während die anderen noch in ihre Snape- Theorien verstrickt waren. Harry nickte. Hermine schaute sich um und dämpfte die Stimmte.

„Ich wollte dich noch fragen... liebst du ihn, oder warum das Ganze? Bis vor kurzem hast du ihn gehasst!"

„Ich weiß...", stammelte Harry. „Vielleicht habe ich ihn nicht gehasst. Nur, dass er mich geärgert hat, das habe ich gehasst. Ist ja auch egal. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn liebe."

Hermine betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Ich kann dich aber irgendwie verstehen. Also, nicht, was _Malfoy_ betrifft..."

„Sondern?"

„Na ja", sagte sie, „Manche Menschen haben eine so große Anziehungskraft auf uns, da können wir nicht widerstehen..."

„Von wem redest du?"

„Niemand Spezielles. Nur allgemein." Hermine war rot geworden und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Buch. Harry schaute sie misstrauisch an, und hätte in diesem Moment nicht seine Uhr geklingelt, so dass er aufspringen und aus dem Raum eilen musste, dann hätte er weiter nachgehakt. Aber seine Uhr hatte geklingelt.

An ihrem Treffpunkt beim Pokalzimmer, das immer offen stand, wartete er auf Draco. Als er kam, küssten sie sich stürmisch und schlüpften ins Zimmer.

Draco schloss die Tür. „Wie hat dein Freund es eigentlich aufgefasst?", fragte er.

Harry ging weiter in den Raum, schaute sich die Regale an, die er so oft hatte putzen müssen. „Gut. Hermine auch. Sie war nur merkwürdig..."

„Ja, das wollte ich dich auch noch fragen. Was meinte sie mit: sie weiß, wovon sie redet, wenn sie sagt, Slytherins wären unzuverlässig?"

Harry fuhr herum. „Hat sie das gesagt?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch. „Ja."

„Hm, zu mir meinte sie, manchen Menschen könnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie hat wohl etwas mit einem Slytherin", grinste Harry. Draco grinste auch. „Wir können ja später noch herausfinden, mit welchem. Im Moment..."

Er ging auf Harry zu und zog ihm am Kragen zu sich. „Bin ich ziemlich geladen, Potter!" Ihre Lippen trafen sich und versprachen sich gegenseitig, sich nie wieder zu trennen. Ihre Zungen liebkosten sich und vermittelten mehr, als Worte es konnten. Beide Jungs stöhnten in den Kuss, in den letzten Tagen waren sie immer anfälliger für die Berührungen des anderen geworden.

Harry drückte Draco an sich, Dracos Hände glitten über Harrys Brustkorb und wollten ihm dann das Hemd vom Körper ziehen. Harry wich zurück.

„Warte! Nicht hier! Und überhaupt!"

„Überhaupt was, Potter? Seit wir zusammen gekommen sind, waren unsere einzigen Aktivitäten die bei der Strafarbeit und ein paar Küsse!", beschwerte Draco sich.

„Da war es ja auch dunkel! Und nenn mich endlich Harry, sonst schaffen wir es nie, eine Atmosphäre des Vertrauens aufzubauen!"

Draco lachte. „Atmosphäre des Vertrauens? Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Potter! Es ist doch nur Sex!"

„Nur Sex?", rief Harry aus, schockiert, obwohl er nie geglaubt hatte, Draco würde ihn lieben. „Wieso „nur"? Sex sollte etwas Besonderes sein! Und überhaupt!"

„Komm mir nicht mit deinem „Und überhaupt!" Was meinst du mit „Etwas Besonderes?""

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Na, besonders schön und vertraulich und..."

„Das klingt jetzt aber doch kitschig. Und ich dachte, wir wollten nur Spannungen abbauen." Draco verschränkte wieder die Arme.

Wie unromantisch das klingt, dachte Harry. Und dann wurde er es sich bewusst: er wollte mehr von Draco als „nur Sex". Er war in ihn verliebt. Er wollte Tag und Nacht bei ihm sein, ihn beim Schlafen beobachten, von ihm Harry genannt werden, seine Launen ertragen, ihm den Morgen versüßen, ihn...

„Potter? Bist du ins Koma gefallen?", fragte Draco in die schönsten Gedanken.

„Ja, ja, Spannungen abbauen, Malfoy", sagte Harry. „Bin grad nicht in der Stimmung, weißt du?"

Draco riss die Augen auf. Warum nannte Harry ihn plötzlich wieder Malfoy? „Das kam mir vorhin aber ganz anders vor", sagte er.

„Pech. Und ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder in der Stimmung sein, verstehst du?"

„Nein, tue ich nicht! DU wolltest unbedingt eine Beziehung haben, schon vergessen? Was habe ich dir denn getan?"

„Nichts, gar nichts", murmelte Harry und wollte an Draco vorbeigehen, zur Tür. Doch Draco hielt ihn am Arm fest, blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Was ist los? Was soll ich davon halten? Rede doch mit mir!"

Harry guckte ihn traurig an. „Du kannst es nicht verstehen... Es ist besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wie um etwas Unangenehmes zu vertreiben. „Aber... Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Und überhaupt!"

Harry lächelte. „Die Woche war schön, Malfoy, aber ich denke, wir sind geboren, um Feinde zu sein. Zuviel Nähe tut uns nicht gut." Er riss sich los, bevor Draco noch etwas sagen konnte, stürmte aus dem Zimmer und in den Turm.

OoOoO

„Du hast ihn verlassen, weil dir aufgefallen ist, dass du ihn liebst?", kreischte Hermine.

„Pscht, nicht so laut!" Harry legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen. Sie waren zwar alleine am See, die nächste Schüler weit entfernt, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Und ja, deswegen habe ich ihn verlassen. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Malfoy solche Gefühle erwidern würde. Er hat es doch selber gesagt: Nur Sex."

„Hm... Vielleicht solltest du es ihm sagen, damit er sich seiner eigenen Gefühle klar werden kann", überlegte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt es nicht zum klar werden. Er hat mich ja sogar die ganze Zeit noch Potter genannt. Und er würde mich auslachen, wenn ich ihm das sagen würde."

„Das denke ich auch immer, aber – manchmal ist alles anders, als man denkt! Außerdem hast du mir erzählt, er hätte gesagt, du wärst schon immer sein gewesen."

„Das war nur so daher gesagt. Bei wem denkst du dir das auch?", fragte Harry, sich plötzlich an Dracos und seinen Plan erinnernd. Auch, wenn es ihm das Herz brach, an etwas zu denken, was sie zusammen tun wollten. Seine Neugierde wenigstens wollte gestillt werden.

Hermine seufzte und ihr Blick schwiff in die Ferne, über den See, hinein in den Wald... „Also – ich habe auch eine kleine ähm, Affäre. Eine Beziehung ist es nicht. Ich traue mich auch nicht, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, und es besteht eh keine Hoffnung, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert oder wir eine Zukunft haben könnten."

„Was? Erst predigst du mir, es zu versuchen, und dann hast du dieselben Hemmungen! Wer ist es?"

„Das möchte ich lieber noch nicht verraten."

„Ok." Sie saßen noch eine zeitlang am See, verstrickt in ihre Gedanken, bis es anfing zu regnen. Dann eilten sie hinein. Es war ein Samstagnachmittag und viele Schüler waren in Hogsmeade. In der Eingangshalle lief ihnen Draco über den Weg. Er erstarrte, als er Harry sah, und sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an.

„Potter", sagte Draco. Harry verzog seinen Mund zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Hi."

„Genießt du deine Zeit ohne mich, ja?", fragte Draco, nun wieder hämisch wie eh und je. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte die Treppe heraufgehen.

„Und du, Malfoy? Wie fühlst du dich ohne Harry?", ertönte es da aus Hermines Mund. Harry legte schnell eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Draco blickte sie böse an. „Als würde das dich oder deinen Harry interessieren", spie er aus, „Er hielt es ja noch nicht einmal für nötig, mir den Grund für unser plötzliches Ende zu nennen."

Sein Blick traf wieder auf Harrys. Harry erschauderte. Und – zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco schnaubte und ging zu den Kellern. Hermine stach Harry mit Blicken auf. „Er leidet unter der Trennung", sagte sie.

„Vielleicht. Weil ich seinen Stolz verletzt habe, Hermine."

„Das wirst du nur erfahren, wenn du zu ihm gehst."

„Und du, Hermine? Gehst du dann zu deinem Verehrer?" Harry blickte sie siegesgewiss an. Hermine stieg die Treppe hoch. „Komm schon", sagte sie dabei. „Ich denke, das werde ich nicht. Das ist aber etwas Anderes."

„Nein, es ist genau dasselbe", sagte Harry, als er sie eingeholte hatte. „Wir beide lieben jemanden, der uns nie zurücklieben wird. So ist das Leben."

„Harry, du bist so pessimistisch! Erstens könnte es durchaus sein, dass Malfoy Gefühle für dich entwickelt, er ist schwul und will zumindest deinen Körper! Und zweitens, selbst wenn er keine Gefühle entwickelt, dann geh doch zu ihm und genieße eure Zeit zu zweit, sicher kannst du etwas von ihm lernen!"

„Aber es würde mich umbringen, zu wissen, dass er mich nicht so liebt wie ich ihn", sagte Harry. „Erbsensuppe."

Die fette Dame schwang zur Seite. Während sie sich zu Ron, Seamus und Dean setzten, dachte er über Hermines Worte nach. Er könnte niemals so handeln wie sie vorgeschlagen hatte, er wollte alles – oder nichts. Vielleicht sollte er dafür etwas riskieren.

OoOoO

Die letzte Stunde am nächsten Tag war Zaubertränke, gleich danach wollte Harry mit Draco sprechen. Die beste Gelegenheit, sie könnten runter zum See gehen, oder einfach im Kerker bleiben, wenn Snape vor ihnen rausgehen würde. Während des Unterrichts konnte Harry sich nicht konzentrieren und verlor ein paar Punkte, aber das war nichts Neues in Zaubertränke.

Als Snape damit beschäftigt war, Notizen zu machen und sie einen Trank brauen sollten, lehnte Harry sich nach vorne.

„Pscht! Malfoy!", sagte er. Draco drehte sich nicht um, er hatte Harry schon die ganzen Tage seit ihrer Begegnung in der Halle ignoriert. Harry nahm eine Beere und warf sie dem Slytherin in den Kopf. Darauf reagierte Draco, er drehte sich um und zischte: „Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter, das wolltest du doch unbedingt, also halte dich daran!"

„Wir müssen reden!", sagte Harry.

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber!" Draco drehte sich wieder um.

„Ich möchte, dass du es weißt! Den Grund für..."

Und wieder wandte Draco sich ihm zu. „Es ist mir jetzt aber egal, Potter. Denkst du, ich weine dir ewig hinterher?"

„Aber – bist du nicht neugierig?"

„Nein."

Den Rest der Stunde verfiel Harry in ein Schweigen, selbst Ron konnte nichts aus ihm herauslocken. Hermine hatte nichts mitbekommen, da sie sich eifrig über ihren Kessel beugte und nicht einmal aufblickte.

„Ach, komm", sagte Ron später im Gemeinschaftsraum und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Er hatte die Trennung sehr gefasst aufgenommen. „Hängst du immer noch an Malfoy? Ich sage, das war das Beste, was du machen konntest! Jetzt lässt er uns wenigstens in Ruhe!"

„Ron! Versuche einmal in deinem Leben, sensibel zu sein", sagte Hermine vorwerfend. Ron streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, stand auf und setzte sich zu Seamus und Dean. Hermine seufzte. „Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid", sagte sie. „Jetzt, wo du es ihm sagen wolltest... Du warst einfach zu langsam!"

Harry nickte. „Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie stand auf.

„Oh. Gehst du zu – ihm?" Hermine nickte. „Viel Spaß. Und richte ihm aus, dass ich ihn killen werde, wenn er dich jemals schlecht behandelt", sagte Harry grimmig. Hermine lächelte. „Lieber nicht."

OoOoO

Am nächsten Samstag saß Harry alleine am See und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Langsam wurde es Zeit, Draco zu vergessen, langsam wurde es lächerlich. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es gelang ihm nicht. Der Krake streckte seine Tentakel aus dem See, wie um die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen. Am Ufer ging ein Pärchen Hand in Hand spazieren. Harry blickte ihnen hinterher, bis sie auf der anderen Seite des Sees waren. Dann setzte sich jemand neben ihn.

„Okay, wenn es dich glücklich macht, erzähl mir deine Geschichte", sagte er. Harry drehte seinen Kopf.

„Warum, ich dachte, sie wäre dir egal. Und vielleicht sollte es auch so sein."

„Ich bin bestimmt nicht hierhin gekommen, um mir wieder eine Ausrede anzuhören", sagte Draco. Er pflückte ein paar Grashalme und schmiss sie auf Harrys Kopf. Dann lachte er darüber. Harry sah ihn sich an, wie er da saß und lachte. Wunderschön sah er aus. Und fröhlich, fröhlich, obwohl sie nicht zusammen waren. Sollte er es ihm nun noch erzählen, oder nicht? Auf einmal wurde ihm ganz schlecht vor Nervosität. Aber gerade das gab ihm den nötigen Antrieb. Augen zu und durch, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Draco! Pass auf, ich sage dir jetzt etwas, das du für dich behalten musst, okay?"

Draco schaute ihn neugierig an. „Wann habe ich das jemals nicht?", fragte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, im Ernst. Es ist sehr persönlich."

Draco schluckte und nickte. „Also dann... ich habe Schluss gemacht, weil... ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, für dich nur zum Spannungsabbau, wie du es so schön nanntest, da zu sein. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Und ich wusste, dass du das nie erwidern würdest. Da, bitte. Nun kennst du den Grund."

Harry beobachtete Dracos Reaktionen, doch der starrte nur auf den See, keine Mimik zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Harry seufzte und drehte sich ein wenig weg. Das Paar auf der anderen Seite des Sees saß jetzt eng umschlungen da. Neidisch betrachtete Harry sie.

„Und was, wenn du dich geirrt hast?", fragte Draco von der Seite. Harry drehte seinen Kopf. „Wie?"

„Warum dachtest du, ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern? Weil ich ein Slytherin bin, oder wie? Du hast es ja noch nicht einmal probiert! Du hattest von Anfang an dein Urteil und ich keine Chance!"

„Du hast mir doch selber gesagt, dass es nur Sex für dich ist!"

„Wir hatten aber noch keinen Sex! Vielleicht meinte ich damit, dass du dich nicht so verkrampfen sollst!"

„Pft. Selbst das ist nicht sehr nett, findest du nicht?"

„Ich bin ja auch nicht nett", sagte Draco. „Jedenfalls... Ich habe in letzter Zeit, als du nicht da warst..."

„Ja?"

„Unterbrich mich nicht! So, ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dich vermisse, mich nach dir gesehnt habe. Und ich bin sehr wohl in dich... na ja, du weißt schon." Draco starrte auf den Boden. Na toll, jetzt hatte er sich lächerlich gemacht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wenn ich es nicht von dir höre", sagte Harry. Draco konnte nicht das meinen, was er dachte, was er sich erhoffte...

„Verliebt, Harry!", wisperte Draco.

„Oh", machte Harry. Und dann machte es Klick in seinem Kopf. Er musste Lachen. „Na, dann ist doch alles gut, oder?", fragte er Draco. Draco nickte und lachte ebenfalls. Es war ein erleichtertes Lachen. Er kitzelte Harry und sie wälzten sich lachend im Gras, das andere Paar war schon vergessen. Dann kamen sie zur Ruhe, Draco lag auf Harry und sie blickten sich verliebt an. Draco beugte sich hinunter, legte seine Lippen auf Harrys. Ihr Kuss war leidenschaftlicher als jemals zuvor, und sie steigerten sich immer mehr hinein. Schließlich wanderte Dracos Mund Harrys Hals hinunter, seine Hände waren schon längst auf Wanderschaft gegangen, unter Harrys T-Shirt.

„Wir können solange warten, wie du es für nötig hältst", sagte Draco leise. Dabei zwirbelte er Harrys Brustwarzen. Harry bäumte sich mit einem Stöhnen auf, als er dazu noch Dracos Erregung durch seine Hose spürte.

„Ich will aber nicht warten", schaffte er zu sagen.

Draco stoppte und sah ihn an. „Sicher?" Harry nickte. Draco riss ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und vergrub seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge.

„Warte!", rief Harry aus. Draco schoss nach oben. „Kannst du dich mal entscheiden?"

„Ich meinte doch nur, wir sollten es nicht unbedingt _hier_ tun!" Draco entfernte seinen Blick von Harry. Tatsächlich, sie waren ja noch auf öffentlichem Gelände. Nicht weit entfernt starrten ein paar Schüler herüber, und die Menge wurde immer größer.

„Steh auf", sagte Draco, stand selber auf und reichte Harry eine Hand. Dann zog er ihn über das Schlossgelände in die Schule. Harry grinste die Vorbeikommenden unschuldig an, versuchte von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass sein T-Shirt noch draußen lag und er sich halbnackt von Draco Malfoy an der Hand durch das Schloss ziehen ließ. Nun, Gerüchte würde es sicher nicht mehr geben, da diese sich nun als Tatsache herausstellten.

Draco kam vor dem Raum der Wünsche zum Stehen und ging ungeduldig auf und ab. Dann zog er Harry durch die Türe, verschloss sie und verlor keine Zeit, schubste Harry auf das grüne Bett in der Mitte des Raumes. Harry hatte in dem kurzen Augenblick, in dem Draco die Tür verschloss, sehen können, dass sich außer dem Bett nicht viel in dem Raum befand. Rechts wenn man hereinkam ein Kamin mit silbernem Vorleger, links standen zwei Sessel.

Draco fiel über Harrys Oberkörper her, machte sich mit den Händen an dessen Jeans zu schaffen. Harry versuchte unterdessen, Draco ebenfalls sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, was ihm mit dessen Hilfe auch gelang. Draco wandte sich wieder Harrys Jeans zu, aber Harry hielt ihn noch einmal ab, indem er ihn zu sich hinunter zog und küsste.

Draco gab sich dem Kuss hin, und genoss den Kontakt ihrer nackten Oberkörper. Hingebungsvoll rieb er sich an Harrys.

Harry nutzte Dracos Pause und öffnete schnell dessen Reißverschluss an der Hose, dann fasste er ungeduldig hinein. Draco stöhnte leise auf. Seine Hand fuhr an Harrys Körper entlang, kniff in seinen Po und sein Becken bewegte sich im Takt zu Harrys Hand.

Draco biss in Harrys Schulter, als er kam. „Harry, du bist viel zu ungeduldig", sagte er leise. Er stand auf, zog sich seine Hose und seine Boxershorts aus, dann entkleidete er Harry, der nur dalag und ihn anstarrte. Dann kuschelte er sich an ihn.

„Ich hatte eigentlich etwas anderes vorgehabt, weißt du", sagte er. Harry schlang einen Arm im ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Dann drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, Harry den Rücken zu.

„Was habe ich dir getan?", fragte Harry.

Anstatt zu antworten, griff Draco nach hinten und zog Harry näher zu sich, bis er dessen Erregung an seinem Po spürte. „Noch nichts", sagte Draco. „Aber du könntest langsam mal anfangen!"

Harry verstand. Er schluckte, ungewohnt war es ja schon. Was, wenn er es nicht schaffte? Wenn er es einfach nicht konnte, wenn er der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt war, der keinen Sex haben konnte? Er schloss die Augen und küsste Draco in den Nacken, seine Arme um dessen Brust geschlungen.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte Draco. Harry ließ die Augen geschlossen und suchte mit seinem Unterkörper den Eingang. Aber er fand ihn einfach nicht, er war einfach zu nervös. Bevor er sich noch lächerlich machte, sagte er: „Draco, ich... finde wir sollten vielleicht doch noch warten."

Harry schämte sich. Er zog seine Arme zurück und legte sich auf die andere Seite. Draco hatte ihn nicht verdient, er sollte sich lieber jemand anderen suchen. Dann spürte er heißen Atem an seinem Nacken und Arme, die ihn umschlangen, auf den Rücken zerrten. Draco küsste ihn. „Macht dir keine Gedanken. Wir lassen uns Zeit, okay, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich muss dir etwas gestehen... ich bin selber noch unerfahren, auch wenn ich einen anderen Eindruck zu vermitteln versuche."

Harry fühlte sich ein bißchen erleichtert und lächelte. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass du hier unbefriedigt bleiben musst", redete Draco weiter.

Er streichelte Harrys Glied und nahm seine Augen nicht von dessen Gesicht. Er genoss die Lust, die sich in Harrys Augen widerspiegelte, und die Züge, die sich darauf einstellten, je fordernder er wurde. Schließlich umfasste er ihn ganz und pumpte feste, Harry hatte schon die Augen geschlossen und krallte seine Hände in die Laken. Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt ließ Draco los und küsste Harry auf den Mund. Harry löste sich schnell. „Was soll das", keuchte er. „Mach weiter!"

Draco grinste diabolisch. „Machs dir doch selber, Potter!"

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Wie bitte?" Für einen Moment überkam ihn der Gedanke, dass Draco alles nur geschauspielert hatte. Er setzte sich auf, doch Draco drückte ihn mit einer Hand nach unten.

„Hey, reg dich ab. Alte Gewohnheit, ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken! Pass auf", sagte er, lächelte Harry an und rutschte dann tiefer. Harry spürte, wie seine Beine von kräftigen Händen auseinander gedrückt wurden, dann umschloss ihn plötzlich etwas Heißes, Feuchtes. Dazu kam eine vorwitzige Zunge und ein starkes Saugen, und da er sowieso schon kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, brachte ihn das augenblicklich über die Schwelle. Er verkrampfte sich, vergrub seine Hände unbewusst in Dracos Haaren und stöhnte.

Draco riss die Augen auf, als Hände ihn gegen Harrys Unterkörper drückten. Er verschluckte sich, musste Husten, bekam aber gleichzeitig keine Luft, da seine Nase gegen Harry gedrückt wurde. Dann ließ Harry aber zum Glück los und Draco schoss nach oben, nach Luft japsend und hustend gleichzeitig. Harry klopfte ihm besorgt auf den Rücken.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, hustete weiter. Nach einiger Zeit klang sein Anfall ab. „Mann, Harry, du bist ja echt gefährlich", sagte er. „Was denn? Was habe ich gemacht! Verträgst du... es nicht?"

Draco zog Harry wieder aufs Laken und küsste ihn. „Das hatte nichts mit deinem Sperma zu tun. Du hast mir nur die Luft abgeschnitten."

„Oh. Alles mache ich falsch", sagte Harry betrübt. Draco wollte keine Einwände hören und brachte ihn einfach mit seiner neuen Methode zum Schweigen.

OoOoO

Harry kam beschwingt und betrübt gleichzeitig in den Gryffindor Raum. Beschwingt, weil er von seinem Treffen mit Draco kam und betrübt, weil nicht alles perfekt abgelaufen war. Im Raum herrschte auch keine gute Stimmung, Seamus und Dean saßen schweigend in den Sesseln, sonst war niemand da.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, als er sich einfach neben sie setzte. Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du willst es nicht wissen."

„Doch."

„Nein, willst du nicht, Harry", sagte Dean kopfschüttelnd.

„Doch, will ich, ihr Bekloppten!"

„Schön. Aber wir sagen es dir nicht", meinte Seamus und trommelte ärgerlich auf den Armsessel. Dean schüttelte zur Bestätigung noch einmal den Kopf.

„Mal was anderes", sagte Dean, „Wo ist dein T-Shirt?"

„Ach, das", sagte Harry und blickte an sich herunter. „Liegt wohl noch draußen. Ihr habt Recht, ich zieh mir eben was über und hole es!" Er sprang auf und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Aber warum hast du es ausgezogen?", rief Dean.

„Das wollt ihr nicht wissen." Harry grinste, als er die Treppen hochstieg. Wie du mir, so ich dir. Schnell fand er ein anderes, zog es sich an und ging nach unten. Dean und Seamus versperrten ihm den Weg zur Tür.

„Jetzt sind wir schon neugierig auf deine Geschichte", meinte Seamus. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Pech. Lasst mich jetzt durch. Es sei denn..." Er rieb sich sein Kinn. Seamus und Dean blickten ihn neugierig an.

„Es sei denn, ihr erzählt mir zuerst eure Geschichte."

Dean blickte ihn böse an, Seamus schien nachzudenken. „Okay. Früher oder später muss er es erfahren", sagte er zu seinem Freund. Dean nickte, schaute aber nicht fröhlicher aus der Wäsche. „Du solltest dich setzen", sagte er nur.

Die drei setzten sich, Harry war gespannt auf das, was jetzt kam. Seamus atmete tief ein.

„Wir haben Snape gesehen, knutschend, wir sind in sein Büro gegangen, mein Gott, zum Glück hat er uns nicht entdeckt, wir wären nicht mehr lebend

„Wir waren ja auch sehr leise!", warf Dean ein, „Immerhin hatten wir verdächtige Geräusche von draußen gehört." herausgekommen!"

„Ja. Und dann haben wir – sie – gesehen."

Harry schaute von einem zum anderen. „Ist es McGonagall?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sprout?"

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht Dumbledore? Mann, was macht ihr da für ein Geheimnis draus?"

„Das ist nicht lustig, Harry,", sagte Seamus, obwohl er so aussah, bei diesem Gedanken lachen zu müssen, „eine todernste Angelegenheit. Es ist – eine Schülerin."

„Oh. Hm. Kenne ich sie?"

„Verdammt, es war Hermine!", platzte Dean heraus. „Zufrieden?" Harry war erblasst. „Ihr müsst euch geirrt haben!"

„Ganz eindeutig nicht. Sie hat uns sogar gesehen, sie hat wohl bessere Ohren als der alte Knacker und schlug die Augen auf, eine ganze Sekunde konnte ich ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick standhalten. Dann sind wir geflüchtet. Erzähle es bloß niemandem, Harry, wir haben es nur dir erzählt, und ich denke, Hermine wird uns sowieso die Leviten lesen."

Harry stand wie in Trance auf und verließ den Raum, er ignorierte alles, was Seamus und Dean ihm noch hinterher riefen. Er hatte doch etwas vorgehabt... ihm fiel nur nicht mehr ein, was. Er sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, das Hermine so etwas tun sollte. Auch wenn dann alles einen Sinn ergeben würde – ein Slytherin, keine gemeinsame Zukunft – Moment, das würde bedeuten, sie würde ihn lieben. Hermine liebte diesen Griesgram bestimmt nicht. Harry lachte erleichtert auf, nein, es konnte nicht Hermine sein, die sie gesehen haben, unmöglich.

So unmöglich wie Harry Potter mit Draco Malfoy, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er sofort verbannte. Apropos, er wollte ja das T-Shirt holen, das Draco ihm vom Leib gerissen hatte. Ein paar Schülerinnen, an denen er vorbeiging, kicherten. Er beachtete sie nicht.

Sein T-Shirt war nicht mehr da. Weder an dem Platz, an dem sie gelegen hatten, noch in der Nähe. Komisch. Vielleicht hatte es ja jemand genommen und würde es ihm bringen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Turm begegnete er Hermine in der Eingangshalle. Ohne ein Wort gingen sie zusammen Treppen hinauf. Dann hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus.

„Hast du -"

„Du weißt -" Hermine fing im selben Moment an zu sprechen. Harry verstummte. „Du zuerst", sagte er.

„Sie haben es dir erzählt, stimmt es?"

„Also warst du es? Hermine, das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

Hermine blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn mich einer verstehen müsste, dann wärst du das, Harry."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, wie du selbst gesagt hast, das ist etwas Anderes..."

Hermine tippte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Akzeptierst du es oder nicht?", meinte sie leicht sauer.

„Natürlich tue ich es, Hermine! Als würde ich irgendetwas von dir nicht akzeptieren! Wo du mir doch so gut geholfen hast, mit Draco."

„Was ist denn jetzt mit euch beiden?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Miene schlug sofort um.

Harry strahlte. „Tja, du hattest Recht. Er kann meine Gefühle erwidern, zumindest hat er das gesagt."

„Glaubst du ihm?"

„Ja. Irgendwie schon. Ist so ein Gefühl von mir, vielleicht auch nur Hoffnung, aber so, wie er sich benimmt... Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

„Klar." Hermine ging weiter und hakte sich bei Harry unter.

„Also, habt ihr auch...äh." Harry wollte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen, geschweige denn aussprechen. Hermine wusste jedoch, was er meinte und wurde rot. „Kann schon sein", sagte sie.

„Und, hat alles sofort gut geklappt?", sagte Harry. Hermine blickte ihn fragend an. „Willst du jetzt Einzelheiten?", fragte sie.

„Oh Gott, bloß nicht, nein! Ich habe mich nur ein bißchen blöd angestellt, mit Draco..."

Hermine kicherte. „Keine Angst, Harry, das ist am Anfang ganz normal. Severus -" Sie stoppte plötzlich und blickte sich um. Harry unterdrückte ein Würggeräusch. „Na ja, zuerst waren wir halt noch befangen und so. Das legt sich."

„Wie lange läuft das schon", fragte Harry. Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Seit Weihnachten."

Harry ging ein Licht auf. „Also warst du nicht sogar nachts in der Bibliothek, wie blöd waren wir eigentlich!"

„Ja, es war nicht leicht", kicherte Hermine. Sie waren an dem Portrait angekommen. Als sie eintraten, war keine Spur von Seamus und Dean zu sehen.

OoOoO

Harry gewöhnte sich schnell an Hermines „Affäre", wie sie es nannte, auch wenn Harry es mit einer Beziehung gleichsetzen würde. Eine heimliche eben. Er und Draco waren da ganz anders. Ganz und gar nicht heimlich. Schon am Tag nach ihrer erneuten Verbündung kam Draco beim Frühstück zu Harry. Harry sah ihn schon vom Weitem auf sich zustreben und verschluckte sich am Essen. Schnell spülte er es hinunter und grinste Draco an, der jetzt angekommen war.

„Morgen. Was ist?"

„Wie, was ist?", sagte Draco und zwängte sich zwischen Harry und Seamus. Seamus rutschte misstrauisch so weit weg wie möglich. „Ich wollte dir einen guten Morgen wünschen, da ich dich heute noch nicht gesehen habe", sagte er und fischte ein Stück Toast von Harrys Teller. Er biss hinein und kaute, wobei er alle ihn anstarrenden Gryffindor anblickte. Sie wichen seinem Blick aus.

„Das ist mein Toast, das weißt du doch, oder?", sagte Harry. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gib es mir wieder", sagte Harry. Draco konzentrierte sich wieder auf Harry. Er grinste und zog Harry an seiner Krawatte zu sich. Einen Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht stoppte er. „Hol es dir doch, wenn du so versessen darauf bist", flüsterte er.

„Gerne", flüsterte Harry zurück. Er legte seine Lippen auf Dracos, schloss die Augen und hoffte nur, dass Draco den Toast schon hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Er war nicht so verrückt danach, einen vorgekauten Toast im Mund zu haben.

Als ihre Zungen sich schüchtern trafen, er sich näher zu Draco beugte und schließlich seine Mundhöhle erkundete, bekam er nichts mehr mit, außer dass das Toast glücklicherweise nicht mehr da war. Stattdessen war da einfach nur Draco.

Die Rufe und den Lärm, der durch die Halle ging und die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie bekamen, bemerkte er nicht. Ein paar Schüler, die es einfach nicht glauben hatten wollten, standen sogar auf, um sie sich näher anzusehen. Seamus hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen. Ron fiel seine Gabel vom Tisch und er brauchte ungewöhnlich lange, um sie zu suchen. Hermine fing an zu klatschen und als die halbe Halle mit einstimmte, kamen Harry und Draco endlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie grinsten sich an. Dann nahm Draco das restliche Toast und spazierte aus der Halle, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Harry grinste immer noch vor sich hin und starrte auf seinen Teller. Die Geräuschkulisse verebbte, Ron kroch unter dem Tisch hervor und Seamus klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, wer dir letztens dein T-Shirt ausgezogen hat!", rief er. „Du bist ja gegangen, ohne es uns zu erzählen!"

„Ja", sagte Harry und fragte sich, ob Hermine mit den beiden geredet hatte. Er wollte Seamus hier aber nicht fragen. Sein Blick schweifte zu Hermine.

Seamus beugte sich vor und sagte leise: „Hermine verzeiht uns. Vor allem weil wir ihr versprochen haben, keiner lebenden Seele davon zu erzählen." Er grinste und Harry nickte.

OoOoO

Schneller und schneller wurde er, immer und immer wieder stieß er zu. Draco wandte sich unter ihm und kam aus dem Stöhnen nicht mehr heraus. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Aber auch Harry spürte, dass er bald kommen würde. Nach zwei weiteren Stößen ergoss er sich in Draco und fiel dann auf ihm zusammen. Er war erschöpft, aber er fasste Draco an den Schultern und drehte ihn so, dass er ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Als Dracos Erregung sich gegen Harrys Bauch presste, kam er auch, schrie auf, klammerte sich an Harry und spritzte die weiße Flüssigkeit auf Harry. Ihm machte das aber nichts aus. Er kannte den Reinigungszauber mittlerweile auswendig.

Dann lagen sie kuschelnd im Bett. „Sollen wir heute Nacht hier schlafen?", fragte Harry.

„Geht nicht. Man sollte den Raum nur solange, wie es wirklich wichtig ist, nutzen", antwortet Draco und strich Harry dabei die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Schade. Na, dann schlafe ich eben wieder bei dir."

Draco nickte. Er war froh, dass Harry einsah, dass Draco einfach nicht im Gryffindor Schlafraum schlafen wollte.

Und Harry war froh, die Nacht überhaupt mit Draco verbringen zu können. Dafür ertrug er sogar am Abend und Morgen die spöttischen Kommentare der anderen Slytherin. Er hatte gelernt, dass sie es nicht böse meinten. Und in diesen Nächten, in denen er an Draco gekuschelt da lag, konnte er am besten und ohne Albträume schlafen.

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte Draco. Er küsste Harry, und Harry genoss diese Zunge in seinem Mund, auch wenn er sie schon seit Monaten tagtäglich dort spürte, immer wieder. Dann stand er auf und zog sich an. Harry legte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück aufs Bett. Als Draco fertig war, blickte er Harry an.

„Was ist? Abendbrotzeit! Ich verspreche, dir nichts wegzuessen, okay?"

Harry lächelte. „Schon gut, geh ruhig. Ich habe noch keinen Hunger. Und muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben."

Draco nickte und schlüpfte dann nach einem „Bis später" aus dem Zimmer. Harry zog sich ganz langsam an, er hatte keine Lust auf Hausaufgaben. Aber die Belohnung, die danach auf ihn wartete, spornte ihn an. Harry war mehr als froh, dass ihre Beziehung, seine mit Draco, anhielt. Der Slytherin hatte ihn also nicht angelogen und mit der Zeit immer offener seine Gefühle für Harry offenbart. Hermine hatte in diesem Punkt Recht behalten: auch Slytherins haben manchmal Gefühle.


	7. Last Christmas

**Last Christmas**

„Die Sechstklässler sind dieses wie jedes Jahr dazu aufgefordert, bei dem Aufbau der Weihnachtsdekoration der Großen Halle mitzuhelfen. Ohne Magie, versteht sich. Es fördert das Gemeinschaftsbewusstsein und vielleicht ergeben sich ja neue Kontakte, auch außerhalb eures eigenen Hauses.

Ihr werdet dafür am letzten Schultag früher von Unterricht befreit, so dass auch noch die, die über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren wollen, mithelfen können.

Albus Dumbledore

PS: Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, euch davor zu drücken. Ihr braucht es auch nicht mit Bestechung zu versuchen, so wie die Weasley Zwillinge zu ihrer Zeit. Ihre Süßigkeiten waren vorzüglich, keine Frage, aber Aufbauen mussten sie trotzdem."

„Waaas? Und ich dachte, Fred und George wollten mich auf den Arm nehmen!", rief Ron aus, als er diesen Zettel am im Schwarzen Brett im Gryffindorraum las. Lavender hinter ihm kicherte und stieß ihn in den Rücken.

„Won- Won, wir können uns doch zwischendurch mal verdrücken", sagte sie. Harry verzog das Gesicht und schaute sich um. Hoffentlich hatte Hermine nichts mitbekommen.

„Außerhalb unseres eigenen Hauses? Da wird Anthony sich freuen", sagte sie lautstark neben Harry. Natürlich hatte sie etwas mitbekommen.

Ron gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch (für Harry klang es wie ein Grunzen) von sich. Er verzog sich mit Lavender in eine Ecke, um ungestört zu sein.

„Professor McGonagall, werden Sie auch dabei sein?", fragte Hermine ihre Lehrerin, die den Zettel soeben angeheftet hatte. Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe.

„Die Hauslehrer werden den Aufbau und die Schüler beaufsichtigen, natürlich. Dazu wird Dumbledore für ein paar Stunden einen Zauber über die Große Halle legen, der jegliche Nutzung von Magie lautstark anzeigen wird."

„Das ist großartig, Professor", strahlte Hermine. Dann ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry plumpsen.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Harry, als McGonagall raus war.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja? Immerhin könnte das wirklich zu einem besseren Verständnis beitragen... Überleg doch mal, alle Häuser werden da sein. Auch Ravenclaw."

„Aber auch Slytherin, Hermine."

„Du wirst es überleben, Harry. Außerdem darf Malfoy keine Magie benutzen."

Harry winkte ab. „Dann wird er keinen Ärger machen, glaubst du? Da kennst du ihn aber schlecht."

_>_

„Wir haben kein Zaubertränke, das ist ein Vorteil, findest du nicht?", wollte Harry Ron aufmuntern. Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, und Ron sah sich immer wieder ängstlich um.

„Jaah, sicher", sagte Ron.

„Lavender kannst du sagen, du hättest furchtbar viel zu tun."

„Pah."

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du nicht einfach Schluss machst."

„Weasley hat jemanden gefunden, der sich trotz seiner Armut und seines Gestankes mit ihm abgibt, Potter", schnarrte es hinter Harry. Sie hatten sie Eingangshalle erreicht. „Da wird er nicht so schnell Schluss machen."

Harry und Ron fuhren herum. „Klappe, Malfoy", sagte Ron.

Malfoy stand an der Mauer gelehnt, einen Arm um Pansy Parkinson. „Und du, Malfoy? Hast eine gefunden, die sich trotz deiner Arroganz und deiner Überheblichkeit mit dir abgibt?", sagte Harry.

Malfoy zog seinen Arm zurück und kam auf Harry zu. „Und was ist mit dir, Potter? Will sich niemand mit dir abgeben? Wie kommt es, der Auserwählte ist der einzige, der alleine bleibt? Tja, vielleicht ist eine Narbe doch nicht so toll, wie du immer dachtest. An deiner Stelle würde ich eine Operation in Betracht ziehen."

Malfoy lachte, Pansy kreischte schrill auf. Harry musste Ron festhalten, damit er sich nicht auf Malfoy stürzte, und hatte deswegen keine Zeit, über eine passende Entgegnung nachzudenken.

„Zisch ab", sagte er stattdessen einfach und zog Ron zur Großen Halle. Die zwölf Bäume standen schon darin, jedoch noch nicht geschmückt. Anstelle der Haustische lagen Leitern, Kartons und Tüten in der Mitte.

„Ich klettere bestimmt nicht zur Spitze eines Baumes, das sag ich dir jetzt schon", sagte Ron, als er seinen Blick an einem Tannenbaum hoch schweifen ließ. Harry folgte seinem Blick. Es stimmte, die Bäume waren schon riesig.

Nur wenige Schüler waren hier versammelt. Ron atmete auf.

„Sie wird noch kommen, freu dich nicht zu früh. Wir sind nur die ersten", sagte Harry. Er warf einen Blick nach hinten und sah Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, sowie dahinter Pansy und ihre Clique eintreten.

„Außerdem ist Lavender dein geringstes Problem", sagte er zu Ron. Auch Ron blickte sich um und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das scheint ein lustiger Nachmittag zu werden", meinte er ironischer Weise.

Malfoy grinste sie im Vorbeigehen an, während Crabbe und Goyle die Fäuste ballten. „Uh", machte Ron. Sie warteten, bis die Slytherin Mädchen auch vorbei waren, dann setzen sie sich in Bewegung zu den Schülern.

Die Hauslehrer waren ebenso da. Harry und Ron stellten sich zu McGonagall, Snape ignorierten sie. Außer ihnen waren schon Dean und Seamus da.

„Na, alles klar? Das wird bestimmt lustig", sagte Dean und klang, als freute er sich ehrlich. Seamus blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann wandte er sich an Ron und Harry.

„Ihr müsst bedenken, er kennt es aus seiner Kindheit nicht anders", entschuldigte er seinen Freund. Die beiden nickten. „Ich eigentlich auch nicht", sagte Harry, „Aber ich habe in meiner Kindheit genug Weihnachtsdekoration aufgehängt, das reicht für mein restliches Leben."

Seamus klatschte ihm mitfühlend auf den Rücken. „Na sieh mal, wer da kommt, Won- Won", sagte er dann zu Ron. Ron verzog das Gesicht, drehte sich aber um und empfing seine Freundin nach ihren Wünschen.

Nach mehreren Minuten war die Halle gefühlt mit dem Gesumme des sechsten Jahrganges. Selbst die letzten trafen ein, und schließlich kam Dumbledore in die Halle und verschaffte sich Aufmerksamkeit.

Während dieser redete, ließ Harry seinen Blick über die Schüler streifen. Hermine stand neben Anthony Goldstein und blickte düster zu Ron, daneben stand Luna und starrte verträumt Dumbledore an, ein paar Hufflepuff Schüler, weitere Ravenclaws, darunter auch Cho Chang, die aufmerksam zuhörte. Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit hatte Harry noch Gefühle für sie gehabt. Und ihr sie sogar gestanden, denn wann, wenn nicht zu Weihnachten, war der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür? Am nächsten Tag war sie dann mit Cedric Diggory, einem Hufflepuff, zusammen gekommen. Er stand auch heute neben ihr, und irgendwie versetzte es Harrys Herzen ja doch einen Stich.

Er guckte weiter. Dort standen die Slytherin, es gab nur wenige, mit denen man einigermaßen friedlich auskommen konnte. Er vermied es, mit ihnen zu sprechen, so wie sie es vermieden, mit Gryffindor zu reden. Sein Blick fiel auf Malfoy, der in diesem Moment den Kopf drehte und Harry ansah. Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Der schlimmste aller Slytherins, sein Erzfeind. Ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, sich über Harry und seine Freunde lustig zu machen. Noch nicht einmal zu Weihnachten, wie man heute gesehen hatte.

Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, und Harry wandte seinen Blick ab. Die restlichen Slytherin erschienen ihm harmlos, im Gegensatz zu Malfoy. Ein weiterer Blick in dessen Augen brachte Harrys Blut in Wallung. So, wie der guckte, heckte der doch wieder etwas aus. Unbewusst ballte er seine Fäuste.

Bewegung kam in die Menge. „He, Harry, komm", sagte Ron. Harry drehte Malfoy den Rücken zu und ging mit Ron zu einem der Kartons. Jede Menge Lichterketten befanden sich darin. Harry und Ron nahmen jeweils eine, genauso wie Lavender und Parvati.

„Wohin damit?", fragte Harry. Ron blickte sich um. „Am besten ganz unten auf einen Baum", meinte er. Sie steuerten den nächsten Baum an, der einen Umfang von bestimmt drei Metern hatte und Harry drapierte seine Lichterkette darum. Ron verhedderte sich mit seiner, und Lavender eilte ihm zur Hilfe. Parvati lachte und zog Harry mit sich.

„Komm, die beiden schaffen das schon", meinte sie. Diesmal nahm sich Harry eine Kiste mit Anhängern aus einem der Kartons. Pech nur, dass im selben Moment jemand anderes auch danach griff. Harry blickte hoch.

„Du schon wieder!", sagte er, doch dann ließ er die Kiste los. Er hatte keine Lust auf Streit. Schnell nahm er sich eine neue.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst, Potter", sagte Malfoy noch, als er abzischte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und steuerte wieder seinen Baum an. Warum ließ Malfoy ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe? Aber das er wirklich arbeiten würde, hätte Harry nicht erwartet. Eher, dass er sich von Anfang an drücken würde.

Ron kam zu ihm gerannt und brachte Harry zum Stoppen.

„Schnell, komm mit", keuchte er. Er zog Harry zu einem Baum am anderen Ende der Halle. Dort positionierte er sich so hinter dem Baum, dass sie von der Halle aus nicht gesehen werden konnten und lugte vorsichtig hervor. Harry achtete nicht mehr auf ihn, er starrte die schon anwesenden Personen an. Malfoy und Pansy an die Wand gelehnt und so versunken in ihren Kuss, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, wer sie entdeckt hatte. Harry fühlte sich dermaßen unwohl, aber er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden. Er hatte sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob die beiden wirklich zusammen waren.

„Ups", machte Ron, der plötzlich neben Harry stand. Harry nickte, Malfoys Kopf schoss augenblicklich zu ihnen und dann bewegte er sich auf sie zu. Pansy quietschte und rannte davon.

„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?", fragte Malfoy. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir schmücken den Baum?" Er hielt demonstrativ Harrys Arm mit der Kiste Anhänger hoch. Harry war noch starr vor Schreck.

Malfoy bückte sich und hob die Kiste auf, nach der er und Harry vorhin gegriffen hatten. „So ein Zufall. Dasselbe hatte ich gerade vor. Da müsst ihr euch wohl einen anderen Baum suchen", sagte er hämisch.

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Wir schmücken da, wo es uns gefällt", sagte er leise.

„Wie bitte? Hast du etwas gesagt, Potter?", fragte Malfoy. Harry öffnete seine Kiste, nahm einen Engel, der vor sich hinpfiff, heraus und hing ihn an einen Zweig.

„Nur, dass wir dort schmücken, wo es uns passt. Und das ist hier. Du kannst ja woanders hingehen", sagte er betont gleichgültig. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Provozier ihn doch nicht", flüsterte er Harry zu.

Aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, Malfoy etwas zurückzahlen zu müssen. Mehr denn je war er wütend auf ihn und seine bekloppten Freunde. Ab heute würde er sich nichts mehr gefallen lassen.

Malfoy griff nach dem Engel und schmiss ihn auf den Boden. Die piepsigen Protestschreie desselben ignorierte er dabei und starrte Harry wütend an. „Was ist, Malfoy, kein Zauber, der dir helfen kann, ist hier gültig", sagte Harry. Er hob den Engel auf und hing ihn zurück. „Tut mir leid", sagte er zu ihm.

„Das hat es auch", beschwerte sich der Engel. Malfoy packte Harry am Kragen, Ron schrie auf und rannte um den Baum herum. Eine kreischende Lavender lief hinterher. Malfoy irritierte das deutlich, seine Gesichtszüge verwandelten sich in Überraschung. Harry musste darüber lachen, was Malfoy wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

„Was ist jetzt, Potter, kein Wiesel mehr da, das dir treudoof zur Seite steht."

„Ach, und keine Parkinson mehr hier, die _dir_ zur Seite steht", sagte Harry, er wusste selber nicht, warum. Malfoy grinste hämisch.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Potty? Ich sag dir eins –" Er packte Harry noch fester am Kragen. „Lass bloß die Finger von ihr. Sie macht sich eh nichts aus Gryffindors, sie hasst euch genauso wie ich, kapiert?"

Harry schnitt eine Fratze. „Ich will bestimmt nichts von der Kuh, Malfoy", sagte er, „Und ich hasse alle, die in Slytherin sind, noch mehr, als du die Gryffindor hasst."

„Das kann gar nicht sein." Malfoys Stimme wurde lauter. Er schüttelte Harry, der es langsam satt hatte, in Malfoys Gewalt zu sein. Er wandte sich unter dem Griff, aber befreien konnte er sich nicht. Harry boxte unerwartet in Malfoys Bauch, der sich zusammen krümmte und ihn losließ. Schnell lief Harry in die Halle, unter die Leute und versteckte sich in der Menge.

Er sah Ron nirgendwo, und auch Hermine nicht. Deswegen beschloss er, die Anhänger weiter zu benutzen und verschwand hinter einen anderen Baum. Aber dort lehnte er sich erst einmal gegen die Mauer und sank zu Boden.

Was war denn das gerade gewesen? Malfoy hatte Recht gehabt, Harry war eifersüchtig gewesen – aber auf Pansy. „Diese Gedanken muss ich schnell ausstellen", dachte Harry sich. Er atmete tief durch.

Dann stand er auf und hing die Anhänger auf. Dabei war er in Gedanken und zum Schluss drängten sich ungefähr zwanzig singende Engel auf einer Stelle, während der restliche Baum noch leer war. Harry hörte Stimme sich nähern, dann stand er Parvati und Seamus gegenüber. Parvati runzelte die Stirn, als sie Harrys Konstruktion sah.

„Was soll denn das darstellen?", fragte sie. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er selber bemerkte seinen Fehler jetzt erst. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht", sagte er.

Von der anderen Seite des Baumes kam Malfoy zu ihnen. „Hier versteckst du dich also", sagte er zu Harry. „Soll ich dich unter den Augen deiner Freunde verprügeln, oder sie erst wegschicken?", fragte er weiter.

Harrys Magen machte einen Kuselkopf. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy", sagte er. Harry wollte ihm aus dem Weg gehen, bis er seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Das würde ich furchtbar gerne, aber du hast mich geschlagen, das kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen."

„Lass Harry in Ruhe! Wenn er dich geschlagen hat, hattest du es bestimmt verdient!", sagte Seamus. Er stellte sich vor Parvati und verschränkte die Arme.

„Denkst du, du kannst mich damit aufhalten?", fragte Malfoy.

„Vermutlich nicht", meinte Seamus. „Aber einen Versuch ist es wert."

Parvati schlich sich weg, Harry sah es ganz genau. Er machte sich auf den Weg, ihr zu folgen. Doch Malfoy war mit einem Sprung bei ihm und warf ihn zu Boden. Mühsam rappelte Harry sich hoch. Seamus hatte sich auf Malfoy gestürzt und schlug auf ihn ein, Malfoy wehrte sich nach Kräften. Harry hatte wenige Sekunden lang das Bedürfnis, Seamus hoch zuziehen und ihn zu schlagen, aber dann half er ihm dabei, Malfoy zu verprügeln. Gegen zwei hatte er keine Chance und fing deswegen an, zu schreien. Harry legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund, Malfoy versuchte, ihn zu beißen. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, Haut von Harrys Fingern zwischen seine Zähne zu kriegen, aber Harry ließ nicht los. Seamus war der erste, der sich erschöpft zur Seite rollte.

Harry saß auf Malfoys Bauch, eine Hand auf seinem Mund, mit der anderen hielt er ihn unten. Aber Malfoy wehrte sich nicht mehr, sondern ließ seinen Kopf auf den Boden fallen, die Augen geschlossen.

„Schreist du, wenn ich die Hand wegnehme?", fragte Harry. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du was? Ich glaube dir nicht", sagte Harry. Erst jetzt öffnete Malfoy seine Augen und blickte Harry böse an.

„Ja, was denn, dazu habe ich wohl keinen Grund, oder?"

Harry spürte etwas nasses an seiner Hand und sie zuckte zurück. „Igitt, Malfoy", meinte er. Rechts von ihm stand Seamus stöhnend auf. „Wie ich sehe, hast du alles unter Kontrolle. Ich hole mal Ron", sagte er. Dann war er weg. Harry rollte sich von Malfoy hinunter und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, seine Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Sollte Malfoy doch tun, was er wollte.

Harry rechnete sogar damit, noch mehr geschlagen zu werden, aber es war ihm nun egal. Mit dem, was geschah, hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet. Er spürte ein Paar Arme, die ihn von hinten umschlangen, und heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Da Weihnachten ist, Harry", sagte unverkennbar Malfoys Stimme. Harry wandte den Kopf, um sich zu überzeugen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte, und blickte tatsächlich in Malfoys Augen, so nah, wie noch nie.

„Werde ich dich ausnahmsweise verschonen", sprach Malfoy weiter. Harry schluckte. Was war das, eine neue, grausamere Art, sich über ihn lustig zu machen?

„Zu gütig", spottete Harry; seine Stimme klang brüchig. Malfoy grinste. „Ich weiß. So bin ich nun mal."

Dann waren die Arme, die Wärme und die Geborgenheit weg. Ohne sich umzublicken schritt Malfoy mit wehendem Umhang fort. Harry blickte ihm hinterher, und die Maden in seinem Bauch bestätigten das, was er hatte vermeiden wollen: dieses Jahr musste er keine Tränen vergießen, da Harry jemandem sein Herz geschenkt hatte, mit dem er noch lange etwas zu tun haben würde. Vielleicht auf eine andere Art, als die, die er sich nun wünschte.

>_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I give it to someone special.>_


	8. Potters Vergehen

**Potters Vergehen**

Draco Malfoy lief durchs Schloss. Nicht, dass er das öfter tat. Er wohnte bloß dort. Er bog also gerade um eine Ecke, da machte ihm eine Treppe einen Strich durch die Rechnung und schwang vor seiner Nase in die andere Richtung.

„Verdammt!", rief er aus und stapfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Immer dasselbe mit der Treppe Nr. 87! Jetzt muss ich auch noch warten."

In der Wartezeit dachte er nach. Ließ den Tag vor seinen Augen passieren. Es war Freitag heute, demzufolge morgen Samstag, demzufolge Wochenende. Und – Draco seufzte – er hatte nichts anzuziehen. Denn er hatte ein Date heute Abend. Eines, dass ihm am sonst so kalten Herzen lag.

Es war nicht das erste Date mit dieser Person, und Draco hoffte, auch nicht das letzte. Doch nie traute er sich, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen. Er hoffte ja immer, dass sein Gegenüber das tat, denn selber war Draco – sagen wir, unfähig, viel Liebe zu zeigen.

„Sieh an, Malfoy. Wartest du auch auf die Treppe?"

Draco drehte den Kopf und stöhnte. Dieser Typ hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Nein, Potter, ich warte auf den Weihnachtsmann."

„Wir haben Februar, Malfoy, verarsch mich nicht."

Draco rollte mit den Augen und drehte Potter seinen Rücken zu. Wie sollte er sich konzentrieren, wenn Potter ihn anglotzte und Streit suchte?

„Dreh mir nicht den Rücken, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Empört drehte Draco sich um und trat einen Schritt auf Potter zu. „Ich dreh dir meinen Rücken zu, wann ich das will. Du solltest froh sein, ihn ansehen zu dürfen. Obwohl ich dir das keineswegs erlaube, versteh mich nicht falsch."

Potter seufzte, jawohl, das tat er, und klopfte sich an die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich das wollen? Du hast einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck von mir."

„So?", machte Draco amüsiert. Ein Blick zur Treppe bestätigte ihm, dass er noch länger warten durfte, deswegen setzte er ein: „Und was für einen Eindruck sollte ich von dir haben?" hinzu.

Potter schubste Draco unerwartet. „So einen zum Beispiel", sagte er dabei. Draco wurde wütend.

„Wag es noch einmal, mich anzufassen, Potter, und du bekommst was auf die Birne, dass du Birnenmus machen kannst!", kreischte er. Er selber durfte Potter natürlich anfassen, also packte er ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Draco grinste.

„Was sagst du jetzt, du Waise? So ganz hilflos mir ausgeliefert."

„Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, mich herumzuschubsen und –"

„Wer hat denn hier angefangen!", sagte Draco empört. Er klatschte Potter gegen die Wand und entlockte ihm einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei.

„Das war doch nur ein Klapser", jappste Potter. „Eine Ausrede, ein ganz mieser Trick, um dich zu berühren. Wusste ich, dass du so empfindlich bist? Ich meine, äh, nehme ich Rücksicht auf deine Empfindlichkeit – ach, scheiße", stotterte Potter weiter. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Du brabbelst unverständliches Zeug, hat dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"

Potter nickte. Das stimmt Draco versöhnlich und er ließ von ihm ab. Passenderweise schwang die Treppe gerade zu ihnen. Draco strich seinen Umhang glatt und ging darauf zu, Potter nicht mehr beachtend.

„Und zieh dir heute Abend etwas Vernünftiges an, Malfoy!", rief Potter ihm hinterher. Das brachte Draco doch wieder zum Ausflippen, was hatte Potter schon für eine Ahnung von Kleidung! Er drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Potter zu, der sich gegen die Wand drückte.

„Und was soll ich mir anziehen, deiner Meinung nach? Eine Gryffindor Uniform, ja, gefällt dir das?"

Potter nickte, blöd wie er war. Draco schnaubte und wollte wieder kehrtmachen, als Potter _schon wieder_ etwas sagte.

„Außerdem treffen wir und schon zum fünften Mal, heute Abend, denkst du nicht, du könntest ein bißchen netter werden?"

Und da war sie wieder, die Wut. Konnte es sein, das Draco jähzornig war? Ja, aber selten. Meistens bei Potter.

„Ich bin nett, wann ich das will, und das ist äußerst selten."

„So, so. Dann warte ich wohl einfach ab."

„Vielleicht will ich es nie, was machst du dann?"

„Das wäre doch ziemlich schade. Denn ich küsse nur nette Leute."

Draco klappte den Mund auf. „Küssen? Hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank? Unsere Münder werden sich allerhöchsten erst beim zehnten Date nähern, und das auch nur auf wenige Zentimeter, kapiert?"

„Ach, und in einem Jahr kommt es dann zum Kuss, ja?"

Draco streckte die Nase in die Luft. „Wenn ich es für richtig erachte, dann ja."

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen, Malfoy? Ich scheiß auf deine Arroganz."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Wie willst du das denn machen? Arroganz kann man nicht sehen, anfassen, und erst recht nicht drauf scheißen."

Potter kam einen Schritt näher zu Draco, der zurückwich. „Bleib mir vom Leib, Potter", keifte er. Warum rollte Potter jetzt mit den Augen? Und kam doch näher?

„Magst du mich?", fragte er geradeaus. Nun, was war _das_ für eine Frage? Draco würde zu gerne verneinen, aber er sah dann keine Chance mehr auf ein nächstes Date oder gar eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

„Äh, das weißt du doch", sagte er deshalb unsicher. Jetzt war es also soweit, dass Potter ihn verunsicherte! Draco versteifte sich und blieb standfest auf dem Punkt stehen, auch wenn Potter jetzt schon einen Meter vor ihm stand. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er stehen blieb.

„Wenn ich es sagen müsste, würde ich denken, du hasst mich ziemlich", schnarrte er.

„Da hast du einen völlig falschen Eindruck", sagte Draco. Die Nase noch höher in die Luft, so. Blöd nur, dass er Potter nicht mehr sah. Also doch ein Stückchen runter damit.

„Also, wenn du mich magst... warum zum Beispiel darf ich dir nicht näher als einen halben Meter kommen? Findest du diese Regel nicht lächerlich?"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. „Na gut, streichen wir die. Sagen wir, zwanzig Zentimeter, das müsste reichen."

„Und diese andere Regel, wie ging die doch gleich?"

„Hast du sie etwa nicht aufgeschrieben, Potter?", fragte Draco, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd. „Sie lautete: Versuche nie, Draco Malfoy aus der Reserve zu locken, so dass er sich gehen lässt."

„Ah, genau. Mag ich auch nicht. Außerdem lässt du dich die ganze Zeit gehen, ohne dass ich etwas tue."

„Du irrst dich, du tust sehr viel."

„Was denn?" Potter stand nun nur eine Handbreit entfernt. War eine Handbreit mehr oder weniger als zwanzig Zentimeter?

„Du bist einfach... du! Und du bist unmöglich! Was soll das?", fügte er in einem panischen Ton hinzu. Potter stand jetzt direkt vor Draco, Draco hätte sich nur minimal vorbeugen müssen, dann wäre seine Nase gegen Potters Stirn gestoßen. Als Potter seine Hände auf Dracos Brust legte, zuckte Draco zusammen.

„Potter! Du brichst eine Regel", sagte er. Gleichzeitig übermannte ihn Potters Duft.

„Dafür bin ich bekannt", quatschte Potter munter weiter. Er blickte Draco tief in die Augen und Draco fragte sich, warum um alles in der Welt er ihn noch nicht zurückgestoßen hatte. Er hatte ja schließlich das Recht dazu.

Potter beugte sich nun vor, ja genau, _noch_ näher, und streifte mit seinem Mund ganz sachte Dracos Lippen, so dass Draco wimmerte.

„Beide Regeln, Potter, du brichst beide Regeln."

„Und? Wirst du sie streichen? Oder soll ich wieder zurück gehen?"

Draco öffnete den Mund, um ‚Zurückgehen' zu sagen. Und er hatte dieses Wort auch gesagt. Problem: In seinen Ohren klang es nach ‚streichen'. Potter musste das auch so verstanden haben, falsch verstanden, ganz klar, denn seine Lippen kehrten zu Dracos zurück. Nicht mehr ganz so sanft, sondern mit Druck. Um nicht nach hinten zu fallen klammerte Draco sich an Potter, du meine Güte, wie musste das nun aussehen, als würde er das hier _wollen_.

Nach endlos langen Sekunden löste Potter sich und grinste verschmitzt. „Aber unser Date ist ja erst heute Abend. Wir sehen uns dann", sagte er und ging die Treppe hinunter. Draco stand noch benommen da und schaute ihm hinterher. Er überlegte gerade, ob er die Regeln nicht eventuell doch streichen sollte, oder zumindest umändern in "Potter darf nie weiter als zwanzig Zentimeter von Draco Malfoy entfernt sein", da schwang die Treppe wieder weg.

„Verdammt!"


	9. Liebe unterm Weihnachtsbaum

**Liebe unterm Weihnachtsbaum**

„Heut ist Weihnachten, Harry", sagte Ron, während er eine Gabel mit Kartoffelpüree zu seinem Mund führte. Die Dekoration der großen Halle und die herumstehenden Tannenbäume voller Lametta bestätigten seine Aussage.

„Vielen Dank, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst", kam es von Harry zurück.

„Komm Harry, mach doch mal ein fröhliches Gesicht", sagte Hermine, die zwischen den beiden saß.

Harry grunzte die beiden an. „Ihr habt gut reden, ihr habt ja jemandem, mit dem ihr das Fest der Liebe begehen könnt!"

„Aber Harry! Du kannst doch auch mit uns feiern", rief Hermine sofort aus.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine", sagte Harry. Er stopfte sich Gurken in den Mund und schaute demonstrativ in die andere Richtung.

„Wir können doch auch nichts dazu, wenn du nichts mehr von Ginny willst –", setzte Hermine an.

„Lass gut sein", unterbrach Ron sie.

Harry blickte sie immer noch nicht an. Sein Blick war den Tisch herunter gewandert und er fragte sich, warum Malfoy dieses Jahr das Fest nicht zuhause verbrachte. Irgendwie hatte Harry keine Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es um die Malfoys stand, nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords im letzten Jahr. Sicher, Lucius Malfoy war hingerichtet worden, wie alle anderen Todesser. Harry war nur froh, dass das Fiasko endlich vorüber war und er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ohne das Wissen, jemand trachtete nach seinem Leben, bewegen konnte.

Er wandte sich nun doch Ron und Hermine zu. „Ich bin euch dankbar, dass ihr hier geblieben seid", meinte er, während er ungeduldig einen der herumschwirrenden Weihnachtselfen verscheuchte.

Sie beendeten das Essen, standen auf und verließen die Große Halle.

„Wir könnten zu Hagrid gehen", schlug Harry vor.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „War er nicht beim Essen?"

„Also wirklich,", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll, „Wie konntet ihr Hagrid denn übersehen?"

„Aber Hagrid war wirklich nicht da", behauptete Harry. Hermine blickte ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Er hat dir doch gewunken, als du zu ihm geschaut hast", meinte sie.

„Ich habe nicht zu ihm geschaut. Und wenn er gewunken hätte, hätte ich ihn bemerkt", sagte Harry.

Sie traten nach draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen, blieben aber gleich am Eingang stehen. Die Luft war klar und kündigte Schneefall an.

Zwei dick in Winterkleidung verpackte Schüler kamen die Schlossgründe herauf. Harry erkannte sie erst, als sie fast vor ihnen standen: Richie Coote und Jimmy Peakes, die beiden Treiber seiner Quidditch Mannschaft.

„Ist euch nicht kalt, so ohne Jacken?", fragte Jimmy.

„Doch, wir gehen gleich wieder rein", sagte Harry. Sie machten kehrt und liefen hinter Jimmy und Richie her. Harry spähte in die Große Halle, als sie daran vorübergingen, und sah kurz Hagrids hünenhafte Gestalt am Ende des Tisches aufragen. Verwirrt kratzte er sich am Kopf, wobei er mit einer Person zusammenstieß, die aus der Halle kam.

„Pass doch auf, Potter." Malfoy Stimme schallte durch die bunt glitzernde Eingangshalle. Jimmy drehte sich um und kicherte unpassender Weise, als er Malfoy erblickte, und Harry sah Richie sich hinter Jimmy ducken.

„Sorry", sagte Harry gedankenlos, während er sich fragte, was dieses Verhalten von Richie sollte, „Hab dich nicht gesehen." Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er Malfoy letztes Jahr fast umgebracht hatte und verspürte das Verlangen, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Doch er sagte nichts weiter.

Malfoy schnaubte und ging die Tür zu den Kerkern hinab, die Gryffindors liefen zu ihrem Turm hinauf.

Die fünf, als einzige Gryffindor über den Ferien in der Schule geblieben, ließen sich am Kamin nieder. Jimmy und Richie zogen ihre Jacken und Handschuhe aus.

„Und warum seid ihr eigentlich nicht zuhause?", fragte Ron die beiden, die nun ihre Hände am Feuer wärmten.

„Wir wollten Weihnachten zusammen feiern", meinte Richie.

„Hättet ihr euch nicht besuchen können?", fragte Ron weiter. Hermine kuschelte sich auf der Couch an ihn.

„Wir wollten es unseren Familien schonend beibringen und Stress in den Feiertagen vermeiden", sagte Jimmy. Ron schaute ihn fragend an. Harry lümmelte sich in einem Sessel und hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu. Erst als Richie kicherte und fragte: „Du guckst, als hättest du noch nie Schwule gesehen", richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf die beiden.

„Moment einmal! Willst du sagen...?", setzte Harry an und Richie nickte.

„Das weiß doch jeder in Gryffindor", meinte er.

Jimmy nahm Richies Hand, und Harry schaute verlegen weg. Sogar sie hatten jemanden, das war doch nicht mehr fair!

„Ich bin ja froh, dass Richie sich für mich entschieden hat", grinste Jimmy.

Ron starrte die beiden wortlos an.

„Wieso, stand noch jemand zur Auswahl?", fragte Hermine, die nicht halb so erstaunt schien wie ihr Freund.

„Na ja", gluckste Richie.

„Ach, komm! So, wie du ihn immer angeguckt hast!", meinte Jimmy.

„Bevor du kamst, war ich ein bisschen verknallt, ja, aber ich habe mir keine Chancen ausgerechnet!", verteidigte Richie sich.

Jimmy fing an zu kichern, aber Ron sah immer noch geschockt aus. Richie begann, Jimmy auszukitzeln und bald lagen die beiden lachend auf dem Boden.

„Sind sie nicht süß?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Ron tonlos.

„Wirklich, unglaublich süß", sagte Harry. Für ihn war das Thema damit gegessen. „Habt ihr Lust auf ein Gesellschaftsspiel?"

Schon bald waren die fünf in Cluedo vertieft, ein Muggelspiel, das Dean ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, bevor er abgereist war. Sie hatten sich dazu an einen Tisch gesetzt.

Harry sah aus dem Fenster, als Hermine Ron zum tausendsten Mal erklärte, worauf es ankam. Jimmy und Richie hatten das Spiel schnell verstanden, und während der ungewollten Pause begannen sie zu tuscheln.

„Gibt es eigentlich viele... na, ihr wisst schon, in Hogwarts?", fragte Harry, doch neugierig geworden. Ein weihnachtlicher Amor schwebte um seinen Kopf und er scheuchte ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung weg.

„Was? Schwule? Einige schon. Ich war letztes Jahr kurz mit Zacharias aus Hufflepuff zusammen", meinte Jimmy. Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Mit dem? Der ist doch ein gemeiner und geisteskranker –"

„Er kann manchmal schroff sein. Aber gerade das... ich meine, ich war verärgert über seine blöden Kommentare bei dem Spiel, habe ihn zur Rede gestellt... und dann... irgendwie." Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harrys Neugierde war nicht befriedigt. „Und wann genau hast du bemerkt, dass du... oder du, Richie?"

Ein Seitenblick auf Ron und Hermine sagte ihm, dass sie nicht zuhörten. Er hätte es auch ziemlich peinlich gefunden, hätten sie alles mitgehört.

Jimmy grinste. „Ziemlich früh." Er stieß Richie spielhaft an. „Aber unser kleiner Richie hier..."

Richie stieß zurück und lachte. „Ja, ich habe lange gebraucht. Als ich mich in jemanden verknallt habe, da war ich erst einmal baff."

„Und er wollte nicht, oder wie?", fragte Harry. Jimmys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Stell dir mal vor, du hättest ihn angesprochen, Richie", sagte er. Richie stimmte ihn sein Lachen ein.

„Alles klar, Leute", sagte Ron in diesem Moment, „Wir können weiter spielen."

Er tat einen Zug und beschäftigte sich mit seinen Karten. Aber Harry brannte noch eine Frage auf der Zunge, und es war ihm egal, ob die anderen es nun mitbekamen oder nicht.

„Ich frage mich...", fing er an und blickte Richie an.

„Was denn?", erwiderte der.

„In wen warst du denn verknallt? Ich war letztes Jahr mit Ginny Weasley zusammen und habe nichts mitbekommen, und auch wenn ich ohne sie im Gemeinschaftsraum war, habe ich nicht so auf dich geachtet...", schloss Harry unsicher. Er kam sich lächerlich vor. „Also, du musst es mir auch nicht sagen", meinte er und guckte auf seinen Zettel, obwohl er seinen nächsten Zug schon längst geplant hatte.

„Das kannst du ja auch nicht mitbekommen haben", sagte Richie.

„Es war Draco Malfoy", fiel Jimmy ihm ins Wort, Harry fiel vor Schreck sein Zettel aus der Hand.

„Was?" Er war ehrlich platt. Wie konnte man sich denn in den vergucken?

Richie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich habe ich mich nie getraut, ihn anzusprechen... obwohl ich wetten würde, dass ihm Jungs gefallen."

Ron ließ ein Lachen vernehmen. „Da halte ich mit."

Harry versuchte sich Malfoy und Richie zusammen vorzustellen und verzog das Gesicht. „Und ich halte dagegen. Nie im Leben." Eine Welle des Abscheus überrollte ihn. Alleine schon daran zu denken, Malfoy könnte mit irgendjemandem auch nur rumknutschen.

„Warum wetten wir nicht? Ich halte auch dagegen", sagte Jimmy. Er nahm seinen Stift auf und wirbelte ihn herum, während er fragend Harry und Ron anblickte.

„Welcher Einsatz?", fragte Ron.

„Ron!", sagte Hermine empört.

„Was denn! Weihnachten soll man auch Spaß haben! Nicht wahr?" Die letzte Frage war an einen kleinen Engel mit goldenem Haar gerichtet, der durch den Raum flog, „Oh du Fröhliche" trällerte und Ron eifrig zunickte. Er sah daraufhin sehr zufrieden aus.

„Wie wollt ihr das überprüfen, ich meine, soll Richie ihn jetzt doch anbaggern?", fragte Harry. Sein Magen flatterte immer noch voller Ekel.

Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, das wüsste ich aber!"

„Tja, dann wird wohl nichts daraus", sagte Harry. „Jimmy, du bist dran!"

Aber Jimmy dachte nicht daran, weiterzuspielen und blickte Harry herausfordernd an. Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ebenfalls Harry anstarrend. Harry fragte sich, ob er etwas an der Nase hatte und wischte sich darüber.

„Du tust es", sagte Jimmy.

„Bitte? Was tue ich?", fragte Harry. Vorsichtshalber wischte er sich auch noch über den Mund.

„Mach ihn an und guck, wie er reagiert", verlangte Jimmy.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du vergessen."

„Lasst ihn! Malfoy würde sowieso nicht darauf eingehen. Nicht, wenn Harry es ist", sagte Hermine.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert." Jimmy blieb hartnäckig. Alle Blicke waren nun auf Harry gerichtet.

„Aber was, wenn er doch darauf eingeht?", fragte Harry. Seine Hände waren schon ganz verschwitzt, alleine von dem Gedanken, er und Draco Malfoy könnten etwas anderes machen, als sich anzuschnauzen.

„Dann lässt du ihn eiskalt stehen. Verdient hat er es!", sagte Ron ungehalten. Hermine nickte.

„Komm schon", forderte Richie ihn auf. Harry überlegte. Es wäre schon eine tolle Gelegenheit, sich zu rächen...

„Und wenn er _mich_ auslacht?"

„Seit wann stört dich das?"

„Na schön", gab Harry nach. Die anderen brachen in Jubelrufe aus. Harry hob einen Finger. „Aber nur, wenn der Einsatz sich lohnt!"

„Und ob! Dafür gäbe ich mein letztes Hemd", sagte Richie, was ihm einen schiefen Blick von Jimmy einbrachte.

„Das behältst du mal schön! Aber im Ernst Harry, wie viel willst du einsetzten?"

O

Harry war ein nervliches Wrack. Er schlich alleine durch die Gänge Hogwarts, hinter jeder Ecke das Schlimmste (und doch sein Zielobjekt) befürchtend. Malfoy. Diese Aufgabe war sogar noch schlimmer, als Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Und je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto mehr bereute er es, seine Zustimmung abgegeben zu haben.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Harry hatte noch nicht einmal eine wage Vorstellung davon, wie er es anstellen sollte, seinen Feind davon zu überzeugen, dass er Zärtlichkeiten mit ihm austauschen wollte.

Ihm wurde schlecht, und er rannte ins nächste Klo. Über der Kloschüssel hängend wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Dann würde Hermine eben nicht seine restlichen Hausaufgaben machen. Dann würde er eben einen Tag lang ihren und Rons Diener spielen und sich Weihnachten endgültig verderben.

Harry stand erleichtert auf, wusch sich die Hände und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Hinter ihm stand Malfoy und blickte ihm entgegen. Harry fuhr herum.

„Was suchst du hier?"

„Dies hier ist ein öffentliches Klo, Potter", sagte Malfoy. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Harry schritt er zu einer Kabine. Harry fasste sich an die Stirn und stöhnte, während er wartete. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er sich in dem Klo befand, in dem er Malfoy letztes Jahr fast umgebracht hatte. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Mund. Ihm war schon wieder schlecht. Seit wann hatte er so schlechte Nerven?

Malfoy kam zurück und wusch sich die Hände. Ohne aufzublicken fragte er: „Was ist, Potty, vergessen, wo du hinwolltest?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dann nahm er seine Hand herunter und räusperte sich. Nachdem Malfoy seine Hände getrocknet hatte, drehte er sich um, lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken und verschränkte die Arme. „Ja?"

„Es tut mir leid", hörte Harry sich sagen.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du eine so jämmerliche Gestalt abgibst", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Witzig, Draco", sagte Harry. Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.

„Unglaublich sogar, _Harry_", sagte er dann mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Ich wollte dich nie verletzen", sagte Harry, ohne sich irritieren zu lassen. „Ich wusste nicht, was der Fluch bewirkte."

„Warum scherst du dich darum? Ich war auch nicht gerade sanftmütig, wir sind quitt", sagte Malfoy. Er stieß sich ab und ging an Harry vorbei, doch Harry hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Bitte", sagte er, „Warum reagierst du so abweisend?"

Malfoy lachte trocken auf. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

„Doch." Harry erwiderte den Blick standfest. Malfoy lachte noch einmal und riss sich los, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Draco!", rief Harry ihm hinterher. Ein paar Schritte vor der Tür blieb Malfoy stehen und drehte sich um.

„Potter, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mich verarschen willst."

Harry überkreuzte seine Arme und setzte einen verzweifelten Blick auf. „Dir fehlt einfach das Vertrauen in die Menschen", sagte er.

„Vertrauen? Dir? Spinnst du jetzt total?"

„Ich meine es ernst, Draco. Voldemort steht nicht mehr zwischen uns. Warum können wir keine Freunde werden?"

„Denkst du, ich habe dich wegen dem dunklen Lord gehasst?", fragte Malfoy und kam auf Harry zu. Harry nickte.

„Bist du wirklich so naiv?"

Harry nickte wieder, wenn auch etwas verunsichert.

„Falsch gedacht. Ich kann dich einfach nicht ausstehen", sagte Draco, und wieder setzte er zu einem Gang zur Tür an.

„Draco!", rief Harry. Noch wollte er nicht aufgeben. Draco machte auf der Stelle kehrt, als hätte er damit gerechnet und kam genauso schnell auf Harry zu, der zurückwich. Er stieß gegen das Waschbecken. Draco hielt ihm einen Finger vors Gesicht.

„Und jetzt pass auf, Potter, denn ich sage es nur einmal", sagte Malfoy. Harry spürte warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen und befeuchtete sie automatisch.

„Wir werden niemals Freunde werden." Draco starrte Harry wütend an, und Harry nickte eingeschüchtert. Doch dann flammte sein Stolz und sein Mut auf. Er fasste Malfoys Handgelenk und zog es zur Seite, mit der anderen Hand packte er ihn im Nacken.

„Das wäre mir sowieso nicht genug", sagte er, und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck zog er Dracos Kopf zu sich, platzierte seine Lippen auf seinen und stieß augenblicklich seine Zunge in Dracos Mund, der vor Überraschung leicht geöffnet war.

Harry hatte gerade Zeit, Dracos rauen Gaumen zu berühren, dann verspürte er Hände auf seiner Brust und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Draco starrte zu ihm hinab.

Harry stöhnte und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf. „Ein einfaches ‚Nein danke' hätte vollkommen genügt", ächzte er. Ohne ein Wort stürmte Draco nach draußen. Harry ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken. Fassungslos über seine eigene Tat fasste er sich an die Lippen. „Ekelhaft", murmelte er mit verträumten Blick.

O

Natürlich waren Ron, Hermine und Richie enttäuscht.

„Vielleicht lag es wirklich nur an Harry", warf Richie in den Raum.

„Willst du damit implizieren, dass ich ein schlechter Küsser bin?"

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Das du ihn gleich geküsst hast. Du musst ihm Zeit geben. So verschreckst du ihn doch nur."

„Was ist das hier, eine Verschwörung?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Jimmy lehnte sich zurück. „Prinzipiell würde ich euch zustimmen, aber ihr habt die Wette nun einmal verloren", sagte er. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Probier du es noch einmal aus. Ist klar, dass Malfoy Harry hasst!"

„Von wegen", sagten Harry und Richie gleichzeitig.

„Verloren ist verloren", fügte Harry hinzu. Es bereitete ihm Unbehagen, Jimmy an Draco heranzulassen... äh, so etwas Ekelhaftes aufzuzwingen. Seine Zunge fühlte sich immer noch merkwürdig belegt an.

Die anderen gaben endlich nach und Harry musste nicht mehr über dieses schreckliche Thema reden. Den ganzen Tag nicht mehr. Abends allerdings, als er mit Jimmy auf dem Weg in die Küche war und sie gerade einen vor sich her singenden Tannenbaum passiert hatten, wurde er noch einmal darauf angesprochen.

„Harry! Du kannst es mir sagen, hast du Malfoy wirklich geküsst?"

„Klar. Wieso sollte ich mir das ausdenken?"

„Wow, dass du so weit gehst... Das war schon ein drastischer Schritt, Ron hatte Recht. Du hast noch nicht viel Erfahrung, oder?"

„Noch gar keine mit Jungs", sagte Harry. Er betrachtete einen Ritter, der ihnen durch verschiedene Portraits folgte.

„Überhaupt meinte ich", sagte Jimmy. Sie bogen um eine Ecke, der Ritter stieß im nächsten Bild gegen ein Haus und kippte zu Boden.

„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Es würde doch ewig dauern, bis er mir vertraut."

„Sicher. Aber trotzdem, gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Falls du es noch mal probieren willst", sagte Jimmy und zwinkerte ihn an. Harry wurde rot. „Will doch nicht, dass wir verlieren."

„Aus reiner Neugierde, meine ich. Die anderen müssen es nicht wissen. Bereite ihn darauf vor. Durch Blickkontakt, zweideutige Anspielungen und Körperkontakt, okay?"

Harry nickte nur und kitzelte die Birne in der Obstschale. Die Hauselfen, die sie aufgeregt begrüßten, lenkten glücklicherweise vom Thema ab.

O

Nachts, als Harry wach in seinem Bett lag, und das schon seit Stunden, zog er leise die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. Dann seinen Tarnumhang, und er sprang mit ausgestreckten Zauberstab aus dem Bett.

Bald schon kam er an seinem Ziel an. Mondlicht fiel durch ein Fenster und erleuchtete den Gang schwach. Genau gegenüber des Fensters stach etwas ins Auge, hell reflektierten die blonden Haare das Licht. Harry schlich so leise dorthin, wie er konnte, und trotzdem hob Malfoy den Kopf, der auf den Armen gelegen hatte, an.

„Wer da?", zischte er. Harry zog sich den Umhang aus.

„Hätte ich mir denken können", sagte Draco. „Wer sonst streift nachts ziellos auf den Gängen umher?"

Harry setzte sich neben Malfoy, der etwas wegrückte.

„Was willst du hier? Dass du dich überhaupt noch in meine Nähe traust", sagte Draco.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Draco grunzte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, Potter." Er mied Harrys Blick.

„Das hast du, ohne Zweifel", meinte Harry. Er ließ seinen Blick über Malfoys Gesicht wandern. So genau und eindringlich hatte er es noch nie betrachtet.

Endlich erwiderte Draco Harrys Blick. „Was willst du dann noch hier?"

„Na ja", Harry rückte ein Stück näher zu ihm, „Ich frage mich doch, warum du hier bist, anstatt in deinem warmen Bettchen zu liegen."

„Das geht dich gar nichts an."

„Es geht mich etwas an, wenn du es mir erzählst."

„Ich sagte doch, es geht dich nichts an."

„Schade." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Potter?", fragte Draco nach einiger Zeit. „Was sollte eigentlich dieser Kuss?" Harry zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern. „Das nennst du Kuss? Also bitte!"

„Du weißt, was ich meine! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du _so_ über mich denkst." Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare, eine für Harry völlig neue Geste. Dann realisierte Harry, was Draco da von ihm wissen wollte, und wurde unsicher.

„Ähm... was wäre schlimm daran?" Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da von sich gab.

Draco drehte den Kopf zu ihm und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Es wäre enttäuschend für dich. Und ekelerregend für mich."

„Immerhin erregt es überhaupt etwas bei dir", sagte Harry grinsend. Wenn Jimmy ihn sehen konnte, er wäre sicher stolz auf ihn. Draco streckte eine Hand aus und schubste Harry, der zur Seite fiel.

„Red nicht so einen Scheiß, Potter."

Harry setzte sich wieder zurück, wobei er absichtlich noch näher zu Draco rückte. „Stimmt doch", grummelte er dabei. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Draco und lehnte seinen Kopf dabei gegen die Wand. Der Slytherin starrte auf den Boden vor sich. Harry fand Gefallen daran, ihn sich einfach nur anzuschauen. Unauffällig bewegte Harry sich so, dass ihre Schultern sich nun berührten.

Da endlich drehte auch Draco seinen Kopf, und Harry Herz stand beinahe still. Sie waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Draco setzte ein Grinsen auf. „Langsam glaube ich sogar, du meinst es ernst", sagte er.

„Und ich bin wirklich neugierig...", fügte er mit ernster Miene hinzu. Harry hielt die Luft an, als Draco sich sehr langsam vorbeugte und ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. Kurz vor Harrys Gesicht stoppte er, heftete seine Augen auf Harrys Lippen und schloss dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Harry spürte warme Lippen auf seinen eigenen und erstarrte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er Draco an. Der hatte die Augen jedoch zu. Also schloss Harry sie auch und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf seinen Mund. Es kribbelte unglaublich, während Draco seine Lippen langsam gegen Harrys bewegte. Harry fing an, den Kuss zu erwidern und spürte die Hitze von Dracos Mundhöhle, wenn er seinen Mund öffnete. Endlich und trotzdem unerwartet kitzelte Dracos Zunge seine eigene. Harry spürte Feuer in seinem Bauch aufflammen und sog unwillkürlich Luft ein.

Draco rückte ein wenig näher und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Harry konnte endlich ausgiebig Dracos Mundhöhle erforschen. Seine Hand wanderte automatisch hoch und legte sich auf Dracos Wange, von da an glitt sie langsam in seine Haare. Nur nebenbei registrierte Harry, wie seidig sie waren, er war überwältigt davon, in Draco zu sein und diesen dabei in sich zu spüren.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste Draco sich und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. Er keuchte leise, als versuchte er, es zu unterdrücken. „Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet", sagte er, „Ich werde wohl doch so einiges verpassen."

Harry atmete tief ein und blickte zur Decke, noch berauscht von dem Kuss. Die Worte drangen in sein Ohr und nach ein paar Sekunden verstand er auch ihren Sinn. Er fuhr hoch. „Was heißt das, du wirst etwas verpassen?", fragte er.

Draco lachte auf. „Wie süß, Potter hat gedacht, wir wären jetzt ein Paar!"

Wütend stieß Harry Draco zu Boden. „So haben wir nicht gewettet", sagte er dabei. „Du kannst doch nicht..." Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Er warf sich auf Draco, der einen leisen Schrei ausstieß, und versiegelte wieder ihre Münder.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, wieder zurückgestoßen zu werden. Stattdessen krallten Dracos Hände sich in Harrys Rücken und zogen ihn näher zu sich, während der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde.

„Hör... auf...", brachte Draco zwischen ihren Küssen hervor.

Harry grinste, aber er hörte keineswegs auf. Erst, als er spürte, dass Draco nach Atem schnappte, weil er wohl außerstande war, durch die Nase zu atmen, unterbrach er sein Tun.

„Warum denn, Draco? Warum wehrst du dich so dagegen?", fragte er, während ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten.

„Weil wir Feinde sind", keuchte Draco.

„Das ist ein Vorurteil, ich hoffe, du weißt das", meinte Harry. „Denn ich bin bestimmt nicht dein Feind. Du etwa meiner?"

Draco ließ seinen Kopf auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Nein", hauchte er.

„Sieh mich an", befahl Harry. Draco schlug die Augen auf. Harry küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund, ohne seinen Blick loszulassen. „Danke", sagte er, und noch einmal „Danke." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er rollte sich von Draco herunter, damit er das nicht mitbekam.

Draco stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und streichelte Harrys Gesicht, wischte mit dem Daumen die Träne weg.

„Keine Ursache", flüsterte er, bevor er sich hinunter beugte und Harry sehr effektiv von seinen Augen ablenkte.


	10. Zabinis Plan

**Zabinis Plan**

„Husch, husch", machte Blaise Zabini, „Ich will heute noch zum Essen kommen."

Er hasste dieses Katzenvieh. Nie würde er verstehen, warum seine Mutter ihm die geschenkt hatte. Sie roch immer nach alten Socken und sah auch aus wie eine.

Im Moment lag sie mal wieder im Weg herum und Blaise' Fuß nahm Anlauf, um sie wegzuschubsen. Blöderweise entwischte sie mit einem Mauzen, das Blaise in den Ohren weh tat.

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als er sich ausmalte, was es wohl zum Essen gab. Vielleicht Spaghetti? Oder Pfannkuchen? Am liebsten aber Kartoffelpüree, Blaise Lieblingsspeise.

Doch ein Hindernis galt es noch zu überwinden. Potter stand in der Halle, mit seiner neuen Freundin, diese Weasley. Blaise mochte ihn nicht, dafür sie aber umso mehr. Wie wunderschön ihr rotes Haar ihre Schultern umfloss und ihr Gesicht umschmeichelte... Aber sie war eine Blutsverräterin. Punkt, Ende, Aus.

Seine Stirn zog sich kraus. Ob es in Slytherin wenigstens angesehen war, eine Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen? Er konnte sie danach ja fallen lassen. Und damit Potters Zorn auf sich ziehen, dachte Blaise, darauf konnte er verzichten.

„Na Potter, glaubst du, wenn du dich mit _der_ einlässt, kommst du in ihre Familie? Damit du endlich mal Eltern hast?", fragte Blaise quer durch die Halle.

Potter ignorierte Blaise, er hieß ja nicht Malfoy, aber Weasley zeigte ihm den Stinkerfinger. Was für ein wunderbarer Mittelfinger es war, fiel Blaise erst auf, als er schon in der Halle war.

Es gab Schnitzel mit Reis. Da Blaise, sensibel wie er nun einmal war, Vegetarier war, aß er nur den Reis.

„Immer noch nicht bereit, Tiere schlachten zu lassen?", höhnte einer seiner Zimmergenossen, Theodore Nott. Blaise schickte ihm einen kalten Blick. „Ich wäre dazu bereit, dich schlachten zu lassen", sagte er.

Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern, spieß ein Stück Fleisch auf seine Gabel und steckte es sich genüsslich in den Mund. Blaise schüttelte sich und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Teller.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich Potter mit seiner Weaslette hereinstolzieren sehe, könnte ich kotzen", kam es dann von Blaise anderem Tischnachbarn und er hob den Kopf. Tatsächlich, Potter kam herein, mit ihr im Arm... Wie ihre Augen doch funkelten, im Kerzenschein...

„Was ist mit dir, Zabini?", fragte Draco Malfoy, „Hörst du mir nicht zu?"

„Sicher tue ich das, Malfoy. Ich könnte auch kotzen. So ein Glück ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Lass sie uns auseinander bringen!"

Auf Dracos Gesicht schlich sich ein gemeines Grinsen. „Und was hast du vor?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass uns das nachher besprechen", sagte er, Weasley immer noch im Blick. Ihr Vorname war Ginny... passte der nicht hervorragend zu ‚Blaise'? Verdammt, jetzt verrann er sich schon wieder in verbotenen Gedanken. Zum Glück wusste Draco nichts davon, oder noch schlimmer, Theodore. Der war zwar nach außen hin vollkommen harmlos, aber er hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren.

Später saß Blaise mit Draco in ihrem Versteck, ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer. Das heißt, benutzt wurde es schon, und zwar von ihnen.

„Also, lass hören", sagte Draco. Er saß auf einem Tisch und ließ die Beine baumeln. Alles in allem sah er schon wieder sehr gelangweilt aus. Aber unter dieser Oberfläche brodelte ein Vulkan, und Blaise kannte genau die richtigen Worte, um ihn ausbrechen zu lassen.

„Ich hasse Potter, nur deswegen tue ich das hier, das verstehst du doch?", fing er an. Draco nickte, seine Augen blitzten auf. Er hasste Potter am meisten von allen, auch das wusste Blaise.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, wie könnten wir ihn am meisten verletzten?"

„Sie auseinander bringen, meinst du?"

„Noch mehr. Sie muss ihm das Herz brechen", sagte Blaise. Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Und ihn betrügen."

„Ganz genau." Blaise lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. Drei... zwei... eins.

„Und darum willst du dich kümmern?"

Blaise klatschte Draco auf den Rücken, so dass er nach vorne fiel. „Du hast es erfasst, Kumpel. Und du darfst dafür sorgen, ich bin ja so gnädig, dass er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort ist, um uns zu erwischen. Schlag ihm ein kleines Duell vor oder so, du bist der einzige, der ihn aus der Reserve locken kann."

Draco schien die Tatsachen abzuwägen, und dann nickte er. Und fasste Blaise ins Auge.

„Und du... ziehst nicht zufällig einen persönlichen Vorteil aus der Sache?"

„Oh doch, natürlich tue ich das", grinste Blaise. „Warum sonst bin ich in Slytherin?"

Draco grinste und gratulierte ihm zu seiner Gerissenheit und Hinterhältigkeit.

Am Abend des Tages schlenderte Blaise im Schloss herum. Wie schwer konnte es sein, Weasley alleine zu erwischen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er, Blaise Zabini, Meister aller Herzen (nur in Gedanken, aber das wusste sie ja nicht), ihre wahre Liebe war?

So schwer, wie Nora einen Fußtritt zu verpassen. Nun, manchmal entwischte sie zwar, aber meistens traf Blaise sie. Nora hatte er übrigens sein stinkfaules Tierchen genannt.

Um die ganze Sache zu beschleunigen, rannte Blaise hinter der nächsten Ecke in die Weasley. Leider war auch Potter dabei, aber Blaise wusste etwas, was Potter noch nicht wusste.

„Potter! Malfoy hat gesagt, er erwartet dich Großmaul um Punkt sechs im Pokalzimmer, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll nicht so lange warten, weil du wahrscheinlich zu feige bist. Also, entweder du rennst jetzt los oder du verpasst ihn."

Potter knurrte und war mit drei großen Schritten von der Bildfläche verschwunden.

„Und jetzt zu dir, Kätzchen", schnurrte Blaise. Vielleicht hätte er Nora lieber Ginny nennen sollen. Sie lehnte an einer Wand und verschränkte die Arme, als Blaise auf sie zukam.

„Was willst du, Zabini?" Ihre Augen funkelten, diesmal im Lichte der Gaslampe, die auch wunderbar ihre Haare glänzen ließ. Blaise seufzte leise. Ein Fehler. Weasley war mit allen Wassern gewaschen.

„Oh, kann das sein, dass du mich magst, _Blaise_?", hauchte sie mit einem verführerischen Blick und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Und kann es sein, dass ihr dir _ein bißchen_ gefalle?"

Sie stand nun ganz nahe vor Blaise und ihm ging zum ersten Mal im Leben die Luft aus. Und die Worte. Sie klimperte mit den Augen und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um ihm dann ins Ohr zu hauchen: „Vergiss es."

Blaise war schon ziemlich nervös, seine Hormone feierten eine Riesenparty. Doch das wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er nichts zu erwidern wusste.

„Tja, eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass wir uns das Duell nicht entgehen lassen sollten, und schließlich musst du deinen Freund ja nachher noch aufkratzen, aber wenn du nicht willst...", sagte er, trat einen Schritt zurück und ging schulterzuckend davon.

Und er hatte es mal wieder richtig gemacht. Denn sie war nach wenigen Schritten doch an seiner Seite und zischte: „Wehe, das ist eine Falle, Zabini."

Blaise grinste nur. Er würde sie schon noch soweit bringen... irgendwie. Am besten vor dem Pokalzimmer, wenn Potter ohnehin schon niedergeschlagen herauskam.

Blaise lief langsamer, je näher sie kamen. Sie hatten noch kein Wort miteinander geredet.

„Also... wie kommt's, dass du in Gryffindor bist?", fragte er. Ein Mann muss auch einmal dazu bereit sein, sich lächerlich zu machen, wenn es ihn seinem Ziel näher bringt. Weasley fauchte, ganz wie Nora, und antwortete: „Es liegt in der Familie."

„Ja und bist du denn damit einverstanden?"

„Und ob ich das bin, du Volltrottel."  
"Kein Grund, mich zu beleidigen, ich muss doch bitten."

Sie kamen vor der Tür stehen, hinter der das Pokalzimmer war und Blaise lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Wir warten hier", sagte er, um Zeit zu schaffen.

Doch Weasley funkelte ihn an, mal wieder, und riss die Tür auf. Blaise wollte zwar die Gelegenheit nutzen und sprang ihr hinterher, packte sie am Arm, aber es war zu spät. Sie erstarrte unter seinem Griff in der offenen Tür und Blaise musste grinsen.

Doch dann sah er, warum sie wirklich erstarrt war. Dort war Potter, und Draco war auch da. Sie lehnten gegen einen Schrank, aus dem ein paar Pokale herausgefallen waren, und...

„Harry?", krächzte Weasley in einem außergewöhnlich hohem Ton. Potter und Draco fuhren auseinander und blickten sich um. Potter wurde auf der Stelle rot.

„Ginny, ich... das war jetzt nicht so, wie es aussah..."

Draco grinste. „Das kommt drauf an, wonach es aussah, nicht wahr, Potter?"

Nun ergriff Blaise das Wort, er vergaß ganz, dass er Weasley noch festhielt. „Es sah nach einer wilden Knutscherei aus, Draco", sagte er.

„Nun, dann war es doch so, wie es aussah", antwortete Draco. Blaise traute seinen Ohren kaum. Potter stammelte noch etwas unverständliches, doch Blaise zog Weasley aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür.

„Das hätte ich nie erwartet, gerade von –"

„Dieser Arsch!", heulte Weasley plötzlich los und schmiss sich in Blaise Arme. Es kam sehr unerwartet, aber er wiegte sie schon bald sanft und machte dazu „Sch... er hat es nicht verdient, dass du um ihn weinst..."

Und dann grinste Blaise. Ihr Plan war doch aufgegangen, wenn auch nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Er genoss das Gefühl, Weasley zu trösten und brachte sie sogar zu ihrem Turm, verabschiedete sie mit den Worten: „Ich bin immer für dich da... wenn du mal reden willst."

Er hatte keinen Versuch gestartet, sie zu küssen, nein, er war ein Gentleman. Was Draco sich dabei gedacht hatte, würde er auch noch rausfinden, aber so, wie er Draco kannte, war die Antwort wahrscheinlich: gar nichts. Draco handelte immer sehr intuitiv.

Blaise lief mit einem breiten Grinsen zu seinem Schlafsaal zurück. Nora lag auf seinem Bett und schlief. Er setzte sich daneben und streichelte sie zum ersten Mal. „Ich denke, wir könnten uns doch noch anfreunden, du und ich."


	11. Ich denk an dich

**Ich denk an dich**

Hermine hatte ihre Hände um eine Tasse heißen Tees geschlungen, sie starrte ins Feuer, dass in der Küche des Fuchsbaus brannte, und Ron saß neben ihr, einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Auch er starrte ins Feuer. Mrs. Weasley kam herein, gefolgt von Lupin.

Lupin setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine an den Tisch, Mrs. Weasley ging vor dem Kamin in die Hocke und warf einen Holzscheit nach. Dann ging sie zum Herd und rührte in einem Topf um, bevor sie ebenfalls an den Tisch kam.

Ron wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er blickte Lupin, dann seine Mutter an.

„Irgendjemand den wir kennen –"

„Sprich diesen Satz zuende und du wirst der nächste sein", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit spitzer Stimme. Lupin schüttelte als Antwort zu Rons Frage den Kopf.

„Heute hatten wir Glück. Wir haben einen Todesser gefangen genommen, soviel ich gehört habe. Ich war nicht dabei, ich war am anderen Ende der Stadt eingesetzt. Sie verhören ihn gerade."

„Das bringt doch nichts", seufzte Hermine. Ron drückte sie fester an sich.

„Jeder Todesser, der gefangen genommen wird, ist ein Lichtblick", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ein Lichtblick, ja. Aber für Ihr- Wisst- Schon- Wen kein großer Verlust", meinte Hermine.

„Nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, Schätzchen, so schwer es auch fällt", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. Sie stand auf und stellte jedem einen Teller vor die Nase. „Ihr braucht Stärkung, keine Widerrede", sagte sie, als sie Hermines Gesicht sah. Schweigend aßen die vier, bis eine Hexe und ein Zauberer hereinkamen, beide sahen angeschlagen aus und ließen sich auf Stühle fallen. Mrs. Weasley sprang auf und holte auch ihnen Eintopf, Lupin beugte sich nach vorne und gab der Hexe einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Habt ihr was aus ihm herausbekommen?", fragte er dann.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und der zweite Neuankömmling ergriff das Wort.

„Es war nur Snape. Auch wenn wir dachten, er wäre ein Todesser, er behauptet, nach Dumbledores Tod nicht zu dem dunklen Lord zurückgekehrt zu sein."

„Und was hat er dann gemacht? Warum hat er nicht den Orden weiterhin unterstützt?" Lupin runzelte die Stirn.

„Das weiß ich doch nicht – ich denke, er hatte schon seine Gründe."

„Ist klar, dass du ihn in Schutz nimmst, Malfoy.", warf Ron ein.

Draco schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Lass gut sein, Weasley", meinte er und schlürfte dann hungrig die Suppe, die Mrs. Weasley vor seine Nase gestellt hatte.

Ron blieb tatsächlich stumm und so breitete sich einige Minuten lang Stille in der kleinen Küche aus. Gelegentlich drang ein Feuerknistern an ihre Ohren. Dann schlug Ron mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Draco zuckte zusammen, und Mrs. Weasley blickte ihren Sohn böse an.

„Es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn du deine Wutausbrüche besser unter Kontrolle bekommst", sagte sie, und es klang eher wie ein Befehl als wie ein Wunsch.

„Mum, ich habe alles so satt!"

Hermine kuschelte sich an Ron, um ihn zu beruhigen und Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Wie wärs, wenn du dich an dem Kampf gegen die Todesser beteiligst, anstatt nur rumzujammern?", fragte er gereizt.

„Ron und Hermine bleiben hier", fuhr Mrs. Weasley ihn an, „Sie haben andere Pflichten zu erledigen. Und ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren, findest du nicht, dass wir genug Verluste erlitten haben, Malfoy?"

Draco setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Ron war schneller. „Malfoy wäre nur froh, wenn er mich aus dem Weg haben würde", schimpfte er.

„Das stimmt nicht, Weasley, und du weißt das. Mrs. Weasley, um ihre Frage zu beantworten, man verliert im Krieg immer Menschen, das lässt sich nicht vermeiden."

Mrs. Weasley stand auf, ihre Augen seltsam leer. Lupin machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch Mrs. Weasley hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass nur, Remus. Er hat ja Recht, das ist das Problem. Entschuldigt mich, ich ziehe mich jetzt zurück." Sie schlurfte hinaus, Lupin blickte ihr mit sorgenvoller Miene hinterher.

„Sie leidet immer noch sehr", sagte er.

Ron grunzte. „Jeder von uns tut das, mit Ausnahme von Malfoy vielleicht."

Dracos Hand zitterte, als er Ron anstierte. „Hör auf, mich zu provozieren, Weasley! Auch wenn ich mich öfter mit Potter in den Haaren hatte, bin ich nicht begeistert von seinem Tod!"

„Jaah, du vermisst ihn ja so schrecklich, nicht wahr? Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er es verpasst hat, Du- Weißt- Schon- Wen mit in den Tod zu reißen!"

Draco stand mit wutverzerrter Miene auf, sein Löffel landete klirrend in seinem Teller. „Langsam solltest du dich wissen, dass auch ich Gefühle habe", sagte er, dann verschwand er aus der Küche.

„Das war wirklich nicht nett, Ron", sagte Hermine. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er geht mir auf den Geist."

„Zu solchen Zeiten solltest du froh sein, Verbündete zu haben, egal, wie sehr sie dich nerven", sagte Lupin. Tonks lehnte an einer Schulter und schnarchte. „Ich denke, ich bringe sie ins Bett", sagte er und stand auf, nahm Tonks auf den Arm.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden", sagte Lupin noch und ging dann die Treppe nach oben hoch, wie Draco zuvor.

„Es ist so schrecklich, so schrecklich", murmelte Hermine. Ron nickte langsam.

„Denkst du, wir haben überhaupt eine Chance, den Krieg zu beenden, Du- Weißt- Schon- Wen zu besiegen, wo es noch nicht einmal Harry geschafft hat?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können nur hoffen. Die Horcruxe sind vernichtet, und doch ist Er noch zu stark für – ach, Ron!" Sie schluchzte auf und Ron schloss beide Arme um sie.

„Er fehlt mir auch", sagte er leise. „Und er hätte gewollt, dass wir stark bleiben."

Hermine nickte und vergoss leise Tränen in Rons Pulli. „Ich kann aber nicht stark sein", flüsterte sie. Sie saßen noch solange in der Küche, bis das Feuer hinuntergebrannt und Hermine in Rons Armen eingeschlafen war.

x

Draco saß auf seinem Bett und starrte den Zettel in seiner Hand an. Was hatte Weasley schon für eine Ahnung! Er faltete den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn unter sein Kopfkissen, bevor er sich selber bettfertig machte und schlafen ging. Es war ein großes Opfer, im Haus der Weasleys schlafen zu müssen, aber nach Harrys Tod war der Grimmauldplatz kein sicherer Unterschlupf mehr gewesen.

Am nächsten Tag stand er zeitig auf und begleitete Tonks und Lupin zum Ministerium. Im Verhörraum im Keller saß Snape auf einem Stuhl, gefesselt. Mr. Weasley war schon dort und begrüßte die drei Ankommenden. Lupin nickte zu Snape hinüber.

„Hat er etwas neues ausgeplaudert?"

Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Er behauptet stur und fest, er wäre nach Dumbledores Mord zu seinem eigenen Haus appariert."

„Das bin ich auch", kam es von Snape.

„Warum sind Sie nicht zu Ihm zurückgekehrt?"

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, ich bereute meine Taten, jede einzelne, zu der ich gezwungen war und wollte nicht mehr in seinen Diensten stehen."

„Aber Dumbledore haben Sie trotzdem getötet."

„Weil ich geschworen hatte, Draco zu helfen."

Draco wurde leicht rot. „Ich hatte keine Wahl. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass es falsch war. Aber ich habe es wieder gutgemacht."

„Das kann Snape vielleicht auch", mischte Lupin sich ein. „Kehr zu dem Lord zurück, sag, du wurdest die ganze Zeit gefangen gehalten und spionier ihn für uns aus. Es kam mir zu Ohren, dass er dir vertraut hat, bis zum Schluss."

Snape nickt langsam, als fiele ihm nichts anderes ein.

In den nächsten Wochen tat Snape genau das, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Doch er bekam nichts weltbewegendes heraus, er lieferte ihnen lediglich Informationen darüber, wann Voldemort nicht in seinem Hauptquartier war.

Draco beschlich das Gefühl, dort zu einem Befreiungsschlag ansetzen zu müssen. Dort waren viele Todesser, dort würde es Voldemort am schlimmsten treffen. Es kostete ihn Wochen, ein paar Ordensmitglieder dazu zu überreden, und noch ein paar Tage vergingen, in denen der Angriff geplant und endlich ausgeführt werden konnte. Draco wurde immer ungeduldiger, er wollte den Krieg so schnell wie möglich beenden. Und da war noch etwas, ein unbestimmtest Gefühl, dort gebraucht zu werden. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich einfach für Harrys Tod rächen.

Am Abend vor dem Angriff saß Draco wieder in seinem Zimmer, den Zettel anstarrend, wie er es jeden Abend tat. So viel hatte dieser Zettel ihm offenbart. Zuerst, dass er geliebt wurde. Ja tatsächlich, jemand liebte Draco, ohne wenn und aber. Draco hatte darüber gelacht, doch dann hatte er angefangen, nachzudenken. Er war natürlich trotz allem geehrt gewesen, dass jemand solche Gefühle für ihn empfand.

Danach hatte Draco eine Menge Zeit gehabt, von dem Zettel noch etwas zu erfahren: auch er liebte jemanden. Doch nun war es zu spät, Draco wusste das, Draco war sich klar, dass er es gar nicht anders verdient hatte. Immer, wenn etwas Schönes in sein Leben treten wollte, etwas Starkes, dann kam etwas anderes dazwischen. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?

Als Draco von dem Tod des Jungen- der- lebt erfahren hatte, weigerte er sich zunächst, es zu glauben. Doch Monate vergingen und Voldemort nutzte seine neu gewonnene Macht nicht spärlich ein. Und letztendlich kapitulierte Draco.

Noch immer trauerte er, auch wenn Weasley zu blind war, das zu sehen. Eine Träne löste sich von seinem Auge und fiel auf den Zettel, es war nicht die erste und auch gewiss nicht die letzte.

x

Es ist kalt. Nur der Gedanke an dich wärmt mich. Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt bei dir. Doch es geht nicht. Ich bin gefangen, liege in den Tiefen eines Kerkers, und vegetiere vor mich hin. Einmal am Tag bekomme ich Wasser und Brot, ein Beweis, dass mich nicht alle vergessen haben. Ich fürchte mich vor dem Tag, wenn auch der letzte vergisst. Und was ist mir dir, denkst du noch manchmal an mich? Weinst du um mich? Um den Jungen, der es versucht hat und an dem Versuch gescheitert ist, der verschleppt wurde und weiterlebt, ohne dass es jemand weiß?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sicher, du hast damals die Nachrichten verfolgt. Du hast gelesen, wie der Auserwählte gescheitert ist, du hast die Konsequenzen gespürt und die Dunkelheit ist seit dem Tage nicht mehr gewichen.

Doch welche Konsequenzen hatte es für dich? Ja, du bist kurz vor Voldemorts Sieg auf unsere Seite gewechselt. Und hast mich trotzdem noch gehasst. Es war nicht einfach für dich, alle haben dir misstraut, dich runtergemacht und dich ausgeschlossen. Und ich war nicht besser, ich war so ein Idiot. Als ich es gemerkt habe, als ich wusste, was du mir bedeutest, da war es zu spät.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du meinen Brief erhalten hast, nachdem ich aufgebrochen war. Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn in der Luft zerrissen und warst erleichtert, als die Nachricht von meinem Tod die Runde machte.

Du und alle anderen, ihr könnte nicht wissen, dass er mich noch einmal hat überleben lassen. Nur, um mich wegzusperren und langsam dahinleiden zu lassen. Es gibt keinen Ausweg, ich muss auf den Tod warten um diesen Gefühlen zu entkommen, diese Gefühle, die noch nicht einmal jetzt weichen wollen.

Alles, was ich im Moment fühle, ist diese Kälte. Sie hat sich in meinen Gliedern ausgebreitet, meine Füße spüre ich schon gar nicht mehr. Die Schmerzen sind auch der Kälte gewichen. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist.

Die Matratze ist steinhart, ich versuche mich so wenig wie nötig zu bewegen. Die Decke ist aus Stein, alles hier ist aus Stein. Ich ächze und versuche, eine bequemere Position zu finden, da fällt mein Blickt auf das Glas Wasser. Ich habe es noch nicht angerührt.

Doch jetzt rolle ich mich zur Seite, setze mich langsam auf und kippe es aus. Das Wasser kommt auf dem Boden auf und verteilt sich dort. Ich schlage das Glas gegen mein Bett, Splitter fallen unter einem leisen Klirren auf dem Boden und in die Pfütze.

Ich starre nur auf das zerbrochene Glas in meiner Hand. Eine besonders spitze Kante glitzert in der Dunkelheit, ich schließe die Augen und fahren damit längs über meinen Unterarm. Ich öffne meine Augen, eine rote Spur verläuft dort. Ich wiederhole es, mit mehr Kraft, stoße die Glasscherbe fester hinein. Endlich läuft Blut hinunter und endlich spüre ich auch Schmerz. Es brennt wie Feuer, fast ist mir, als wäre ich warm. Mit zitternder Hand wiederhole ich meine Tat auf meinem rechten Unterarm. Wenn der Todesser morgen kommen wird und mir neue Nahrung bringen will, dann werde ich sie nicht mehr nötig haben.

Mit blutenden Armen lasse ich mich zurück auf die Matratze fallen und schließe meine Augen. Der Schmerz ist überwältigend, breitet sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Doch mit der Zeit wird er schwächer und die Kälte kommt zurück. Und zwar heftiger als zuvor. Dunkelheit umlullt mich langsam und mit Freude heiße ich sie willkommen und ziehe mich in sie zurück.

Doch bevor sie mich ganz in sich aufsaugen kann, spüre ich plötzlich Wärme. Wärme, die nicht von meinem eigenen Körper ausgeht. Zwei Arme umschlingen mich, drücken mich gegen einen Körper und wiegen mich. Etwas nasses berührt meine Wange und jemand nuschelt meinen Namen… Diese Stimme und dieser Geruch erinnern mich an Liebe, an gute Zeiten und Hoffnung, auch wenn ich sie nicht einordnen kann. Ich ergreife den aufkeimenden Samen Lebenswillen und dränge mich zurück ins Bewusstsein, versuche, meine Augen zu öffnen.

Mein Retter hält den Atem an, ich höre es überdeutlich. Nur, um mich dann noch stürmischer an sich zu drücken. Jetzt verstehe ich sogar die Worte, die er von sich gibt.

„Du lebst… Harry, du lebst, du hast die ganze Zeit gelebt…" Dann schreit er laut nach Hilfe. Als ob das was bringen würde.

„Draco?" Meine Lippen formen den Namen, der mich die ganze Zeit am Leben gehalten hatte, doch ich weiß nicht, ob meine Stimme Laute von sich gegeben hat. Endlich schaffe ich es, meine Augen zu öffnen, eine Sekunde lang, bevor ich endgültig in die Dunkelheit gezogen werde. Und was ich da sehe, erweckt meinen Lebenswillen noch einmal, als es schon zu spät ist. Dein Gesicht, du hast mich gerettet, doch noch an mich gedacht…

x

Draco saß an Harrys Bett, keine Sekunde war er von ihm gewichen, seit sie ihn in den Fuchsbau gebracht hatten. Sie Schnittwunden hatte Draco noch in Voldemorts Kerker geheilt, nur noch ein paar lange Narben waren Zeugen von Harrys Verzweiflung.

Und jetzt saß er an seinem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Harry aufwachen würde. Damit Draco ihm sagen konnte, dass er das nie mehr machen sollte. Damit Draco ihm sagen konnte, dass er ihm beistehen und unterstützen würde. Und dass er ihn lieben würde…

Ihre letzte Begegnung war nicht sehr positiv verlaufen, Draco hatte damals keine Ahnung gehabt. Weder von Harrys Gefühlen, noch von seinem Plan, in der Nacht schon aufzubrechen. Sonst hätte er vielleicht Zeit gehabt, sich zu sorgen. Aber so war er am nächsten Morgen von der Nachricht über Harrys Tod überrascht geworden. Und ein paar Tage später von dem Brief, der seitdem unter Dracos Kopfkissen ruhte.

Nach mehreren Stunden endlich öffnete Harry unter leisem Stöhnen die Augen. Draco versteifte sich automatisch, auf seiner Zunge lag schon eine abfällige Bemerkung, doch er wusste, dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Und er meinte es ja auch nicht so, es war lediglich die Gewohnheit, der Versuch, alle anderen Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Doch er sprang über seinen Schatten und ließ sie zu, mehr noch, er wollte sie sogar Harry mitteilen.

„Malfoy…", kam es zögernd von Harry.

Draco nickte. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Ich… danke, dass du mich gerettet hast", sagte Harry.

„Nicht der Rede wert, ich hätte jeden – also – du warst, äh, bist mir nicht egal, auch wenn du das denkst", brachte Draco hervor. Harry lächelte schwach. Er wollte sich auf seine Arme stützen, doch Draco sprang auf.

„Bleib liegen, du bist noch zu schwach", sagte er und drückte Harry vorsichtig nach unten.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, Malfoy sorgt sich um mich", meinte Harry.

„Harry, ich habe deinen Brief bekommen." Draco setzt sich wieder hin.

„Oh. Ich dachte, ich wollte einfach, falls ich sterben würde, dass du es weißt." Harry war rot geworden.

Draco nickte langsam. „Und du bist gestorben, jedenfalls beinahe."

„Du hast ihn doch niemanden gezeigt, oder?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke. Das wäre peinlich geworden, nicht, dass es das jetzt nicht ist…"

„Harry", begann Draco. Er suchte nach Worten, wie sollte er so etwas ausdrücken, ohne sich ganz und gar vollkommen zu offenbaren?

„Ich denke, ein Neuanfang täte uns beiden ganz gut", war alles, was Draco schließlich sagte. Harry nickte nur. Draco stand auf.

„Schlaf jetzt, du musst dich erholen. Ach, und noch etwas: Versuche so etwas nie wieder, hörst du?"

Draco blickte auf Harry hinab, und der nickte wiederum. Unsicher beugte Draco sich hinab und küsste Harry auf die Stirn, dann ging er schnell hinaus. Das breite Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht bekam er dadurch nicht mehr mit.

x ENDE x


	12. Sylvesterparty

**Sylvesterparty**

Ja, auch auf Hogwarts wurde der Jahreswechsel gefeiert, wenn ihm auch weniger Bedeutung zugemessen wurde als dem Julfest oder Halloween. Es gab um Mitternacht ein Feuerwerk – eine von Dumbledores leichtesten Übungen – und davor ein Festbuffet. Kein Schüler, der in den Ferien in Hogwarts blieb, ließ sich diesen Schmaus entgehen. Es war auch Brauch, an diesem Tag seine Mitmenschen auf den Arm zu nehmen, vergleichbar mit dem 1. April der Muggel.

Obwohl sie das Julfest im Fuchsbau verbracht hatten, wollte Ron dieses Jahr unbedingt Sylvester in Hogwarts feiern.

„Es ist unsere letzte Chance", war seine Begründung (auf ein weiteres Festessen). Harry sollte er nur Recht sein, und Hermine ging ja sowieso dorthin, wo Ron hinging.

Also liefen sie am Morgen des 31.12., ein Samstag, den Weg von Hogsmeade zum Schloss hoch. Der erste, dem sie dort drin über den Weg liefen, war – Snape.

„Was macht ihr denn hier, die Schule hat noch nicht begonnen", murrte er. Harry tötete ihn mit seinem Blick, aber Snape entblößte seine gelben Zähne. „Keine Chance, Potter, ich bin zäh", sagte er und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Missmutig liefen sie weiter, die Koffer vor sich herschwebend, zum Gryffindorturm.

Plötzlich knallte Harrys Koffer, den er auf Augenhöhe um eine Ecke schweben gelassen hatte, gegen eine Person. Ein „Au, verdammt!" folgte und ein Plumpsen. Harry senkte seinen Koffer zu Boden und wollte der Person gerade aufhelfen und sich entschuldigen, als er sah, um wen es sich handelte.

„Ah! Pass doch auf, musst du meinem Koffer in den Weg laufen?", beschwerte er sich stattdessen. Dort unten auf dem Boden saß Malfoy und wühlte eifrig in seinen Taschen, wobei er noch mehr fluchte.

Harry grinste.. „Zauberstab vergessen, Malfoy? Was hältst du davon, ich stehe hier mit meinem in der Hand."

Ron sagte zu Harry: „Mit dem wirst du fertig, oder? Ist ja nicht so, als wäre der Koffer leicht in der Luft zu halten." Und er und Hermine ließen Harry und Draco alleine. Ein Fehler, vielleicht, aber hätten sie es nicht getan, wäre diese Geschichte ganz anders verlaufen.

Malfoy rappelte sich hoch. „Na schön, Potter, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber ich warne dich, wenn mein Vater –"

Mit einem Schwenker aus Harry Zauberstab war Malfoys freches Mundwerk besiegelt. Er machte dumpfe Geräusche und lief rot an.

„Ah, wie schön das ist, dich einmal sprachlos zu sehen", sagte Harry, während er überlegte, was er dem armen Kerl als nächstes antun konnte.

Doch der arme Kerl hatte nicht vor, sich das gefallen zu lassen. Während Harry in Gedanken versunken war, schmiss er sich gegen ihn, Harry ging zu Boden und Malfoy fing Harrys Zauberstab auf. Er entfernte seine Mundsperre und richtete den Zauberstab auf den am Boden liegenden Harry.

„So schnell kann sich das Blatt wenden, Potter!", keifte er dabei.

„Malfoy, das ist mein Zauberstab! Du richtest damit nur Schaden an!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, welchen. Und ist heute nicht der Tag des Schadens?"

„Der Tag der Streiche ist heute, du Witzbold!", schnaufte Harry, als er aufstand.

„Jaah, genau! Also, wie könnte ich dich reinlegen?" Malfoy tat, als überlege er, oder vielleicht überlegte er ja tatsächlich, wer weiß das schon.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab wieder!", forderte Harry, und näherte sich langsam dem Objekt seiner Begierde (seinem Zauberstab natürlich).

„Ach – Nö." Malfoy steckte ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung in die Innentasche seines Hemdes, das er offen über einem langärmeligen Shirt trug. Harry kochte vor Wut. Er stürzte zu Malfoy, packte ihm am Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch.

Draco versuchte, sich zu wehren, er umklammerte Harry mit den Armen und lief in Richtung Wand. Sein Plan war es, Harry festzunageln und ihn so von diesem Schüttel- Quatsch abzubringen. Im Eifer des Gefechts jedoch knallten ihre Köpfe zusammen, Malfoy wurde schwindelig und er sank in Harrys Armen zusammen. Harry blickte sich unbehaglich um.

„Äh – Malfoy. Lass den Quatsch. Wir kämpfen gerade, da kannst du jetzt doch nicht kuscheln wollen", sagte er. Sein Pech, dass Ron und Hermine in diesem Moment um die Ecke bogen, fürsorglich nach ihrem Freund sehen wollten und die letzten Worte mitbekamen.

Sie erstarrten. Malfoy lag in Harrys Armen, und Harry sagte etwas übers Kuscheln – das war eindeutig nicht so, wie es sonst immer war.

„Harry?", krächzte Ron. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm.

„Ah, gut, dass ihr kommt, könntet ihr –" Harry ächzte unter der Last, und Draco kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, stöhnte und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Warum willst du mit Malfoy kuscheln?", fragte Ron.

Draco erfasste die Situation sofort und grinste. Er stellte sich richtig auf seine Füße und umfasste Harry an den Hüften.

„Tja, Weasley, schon ein Schock, oder? Harry, wir können es nicht länger verstecken", schnurrte er. Harry riss die Augen auf und versuchte, zu entkommen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Malfoy!"

Malfoy beugte sich vor, ganz nahe zu Harry, und wisperte in sein Ohr: „Sieh dir Weasley an und sag mir, dass das kein Spaß ist."

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum –"

Malfoys Antwort kam wieder geflüstert, und mit jedem Atemstoß, der in Harrys Ohr kam, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Vielleicht, weil ich so gut küssen kann. Oder – auch nicht unwichtig – weil ich deinen Zauberstab habe und mir noch einmal ganz stark überlegen werde, wann und ob ich ihn dir zurückgebe."

Er grinste Harry an. Harry war rot (das war auf Malfoys erste Aussage zurückzuführen) und knurrte ihn an (dies auf seine letzte). Er befreite sich aus Dracos Griff. „Ja, sicher doch, Draco, trotzdem würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du nicht in der Öffentlichkeit –"

„Du meinst, er hat Recht? Er verarscht dich nicht?" Rons Stimme erklang drei Oktaven höher als normal. Hermine blickte sie zweifelnd an. Harry wurde noch roter.

„Äh, ja, ähm", stammelte er. Draco legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, grinsend natürlich.

Harry war dies alles sehr unangenehm. Zu seiner Erleichterung packte Hermine (warum war sie nur allzu leicht bereit, es zu glauben?) Ron am Arm und zog ihn weiter.

„Dann lassen wir euch mal alleine. Wir sind unten in der Küche und helfen den Hauselfen."

Sie verschwanden und Draco lachte. „Was für eine miese Ausrede", sagte er. Harry trat erst einmal drei große Schritte von ihm weg und streckte seine Hand aus. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Wenn du jetzt also…?"

„Oh, Harry, du willst in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir Händchen halten? So schnell?"

Harry knurrte wieder (seine Animagusform war bestimmt ein Hund) und antwortete: „Nein, _Malfoy_. Ich möchte meinen Zauberstab haben."

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß. Ich möchte dieses Gesicht von Weasley noch öfter sehen heute. Und ich finde es auch sehr angenehm, wenn du sprachlos bist. Also, man sieht sich."

Er machte viele große Schritte und verschwand bald aus Harrys Sichtfeld, und Harry stand da und starrte ihm nach. Wo hatte er sich da bloß hineingeritten? Und wie sollte er die Party überstehen? Dass er sich nicht amüsieren würde, war jetzt schon klar.

HIH

Harry und Ron kleideten sich für die Party an. Ron und Hermine hatten Harry nicht mehr auf sein „Outing" angesprochen, und er tat es auch nicht. Es wäre ein leichtes, seine Gründe zu erklären, aber wenn er schon dazu gezwungen wurde, dann wollte er auch seinen Spaß dabei haben. Und das hieß einen ahnungslosen und kurz vor der Ohnmacht stehenden Ron. Dass Hermine die Sache durchschaute, da war er sich gewiss. Aber Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihr alleine zu sprechen. Doch anscheinend hatte sie Ron nicht aufgeklärt, denn als die drei dann endlich in der Eingangshalle standen und Malfoy auf sie zukam, wurde er eine Spur heller und machte merkwürdige Geräusche. Harry wusste nicht, ob er ein Würgen oder einen Heulkrampf zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Jetzt sag endlich, dass es nicht wahr ist", sagte Ron. Malfoy war noch fünf Meter entfernt.

„Ron, jetzt mal ehrlich, von dir hätte ich mehr Verständnis erwartet", sagte Harry und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, das er Malfoy (drei Meter entfernt) schenkte. Malfoy grinste und war zwei Sekunden später kurz vor Harry und blickte auf ihn hinab.

„Ah, Schatz", sagte Harry so überzeugend wie möglich, mehr traute er sich aber nicht. Aber wozu war Draco der durchtriebenste Schüler Hogwarts? Er fasste Harry im Nacken und mit einem Blick auf Ron (der beide ohne ein Wimpernzucken anstarrte), senkte er seine Lippen auf Harrys. Harry entzog sich, sobald es nicht mehr auffällig war und zog ihn zur Seite.

„Das war nicht nötig", redete er eindringlich auf Draco ein. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Ron. Er schien einer Ohnmacht nahe, hing an Hermines Arm und ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen.

„Allerdings ein guter Schachzug", sagte Draco, der seinem Blick gefolgt war. Harry grinste Ron an, ihn überkam auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Hochgefühl. Vielleicht würde der Abend doch noch ganz lustig werden. Er packte Draco am Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich, seine Lippen wieder auf seine pressend. Er hatte die Augen zwar geschlossen, aber er war sich Rons Blicke bewusst.

Und er erwiderte sogar die Kontaktanfrage von Dracos Zunge. Es erschien ihm nicht mehr ekelhaft, sie mit seiner eigenen zu umkreisen und zu reizen. Es trug einfach zum Spaß des Sylvesterabends bei. Atemlos brach er schließlich ab und schaute Draco befremdlich in die Augen.

Doch den Augenkontakt unterbrach er, als er hörte, wie die Türen zur Großen Halle geöffnet wurde. Er ließ sich dazu hinab, Malfoys Hand zu nehmen und zog ihn mit einem „Komm" zu Ron und Hermine, die in die Große Halle gingen bzw. torkelten.

Es waren nicht viele Schüler da, drei Hufflepuff (McMillan, Abbot und Diggory), vier Ravenclaw (Chang, Patil, Lovegood und ein Mädchen, dass Harry nicht kannte), drei Gryffindor (hm… kannte Harry alle nicht, einschließlich sich selbst) und drei Slytherin (Zabini, fremdes Mädchen, anscheinend Zabinis Freundin und Malfoy). Deswegen stand nur ein Tisch in der Halle. Die Lehrer, insgesamt sieben, saßen schon dort und Dumbledore winkte den Schülern zu. Das Buffet war rechts aufgebaut, in der Halle lagen und hingen überall Spiele, Knallbonbons, Süßigkeiten und Girlanden. Außerdem lag ein dezenter Glitzerstaub in der Luft, der nie dort war, wo man selber war.

Harry schippte sich ordentlich Kartoffelsalat, Frikadellen und Frühlingsrollen auf den Teller, so beladen ging er an den Tisch und setzte sich neben Rons Platz, der im Augenblick noch frei war. Auf Rons anderer Seite saß Hermine und blickte Harry an. Harry lächelte ihr zu, als er sich hinsetzte, aber sie zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich über sein Essen her. Wenn sie etwas hatte, dann würde er das mit Garantie noch heute Abend erfahren.

Draco setzte sich neben Zabini und seine blonde Freundin mit dieser widerlichen Hochsteckfrisur. Sie saßen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ein wenig entfernt, stellte Harry mit Bedauern fest. Äh, mit Erleichterung natürlich, denn er brauchte auch mal eine Pause von diesem Spiel.

Da Ron immer noch nicht da war, rückte Hermine auf. „Sag mal Harry, seit wann geht das schon mit dir und Malfoy?"

„Wie bitte?" Harry riss seinen Blick von dem blonden Knaben los und ließ Hermines Frage einsacken. Dann wurde er rot.

„Oh, das… ähm, noch nicht so lange…"

„Und eure Zankereien, alles nur Show?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht, Draco ist wirklich zickig", sagte Harry lachend. Und schaute wieder zu dem Blonden, der in seinem Essen herumstocherte und ein aggressives Gespräch mit Zabini zu führen schien.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr mit seiner Mahlzeit fort. Ron kam an, drei Teller balancierend.

„Wow, das kannst du aber toll", meinte Hermine. Sie half ihm, die Teller hinzustellen, damit er sich setzen konnte.

„Allerdings frage ich mich, wieso du sie nicht hast schweben lassen."

„Ähm, ich war so beschäftigt mit der Frage, was ich nehmen sollte…", sagte Ron, ließ seinen Blick über die Teller streichen und wirbelte seine Gabel herum. Dann begann er, von allen Tellern gleichzeitig zu essen. Harry fragte sich, ob er einen neuen Rekord aufstellen wollte.

Nachdem dann alle fertig gegessen hatten (auf Dumbledores Befehl warteten sie sogar noch auf Ron, der zum Dank eine Hand hob, ohne seine Mahlzeit zu unterbrechen), wurde der Tisch zur Seite gerückt, und auf die Bühne lief eine Band auf, die anfing, die wildeste Musik zu spielen. Gleichzeitig erschienen drei kleine, runde Tische mit kuscheligen und halbrunden Sitzbänken, nicht weit voneinander entfernt, in der Halle. Die Lehrer setzten sich an einen, die Mädchen und Jungen aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff an einen anderen und die drei Slytherin an den letzten Tisch. Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy ihren Spaß schon vergessen hatte oder keinen Gefallen mehr daran fand. Das fände er sehr enttäuschend, schließlich hatte der Spaß gerade erst begonnen.

Doch in diesem Augenblick drehte Malfoy sich um, sein Blick fiel auf die unschlüssig herumstehenden Gryffindor und er winkte Harry zu sich.

„Das bedeutet, ihr dürft mitkommen", zischte Harry Ron und Hermine zu, schon halb auf dem Weg dorthin. So sah er nicht Hermine die Augen verdrehen und Ron plötzlich wieder weiß werden.

Harry setzte sich neben Draco, nicht zu weit weg. Ihre Beine berührten sich, denn schließlich mussten Ron und Hermine noch auf die Bank passen, so war das. Zabini und Freundin starrten ihn böse an. Harry lächelte halbherzig, aber sie starrten immer noch, so gab er das Lächeln auf. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus.

„Hi, ich bin Harry", sagte er.

Keine Reaktion.

Draco neben ihm knurrte plötzlich. „Wenn sich jemand vorstellt, dann nimmt man auch die Hand von diesem. Es sei denn, man ist ganz dreist und erwünscht Feindschaft", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Harry hinzu, der sich fragte, was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte.

Zabini räusperte sich. „Und wenn man eigentlich schon verfeindet ist?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Auch dann", nickte Draco.

„Also schön. Nur heute Abend, Potter, da Draco dich eh bald fallen lassen wird. Wie wir heißen, weißt du ja", sagte Zabini und schüttelte Harrys Hand. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Zabini rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich bin Za- Blaise, und das ist Alice."

Alice glotzte nur blöd, Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie sprechen konnte. Endlich kamen auch Ron und Hermine zu ihnen und setzen sich neben Harry. Ron nach außen, so weit wie möglich von Draco und Harry entfernt.

Hermine lachte nervös und versuchte, ein Gespräch mit Alice anzufangen. Doch die speiste sie mit knappen Antworten ab. Harry saß ungeduldig neben Draco, spürte dessen Hitze und fragte sich, warum er auf einmal das Bedürfnis hatte, über Draco herzufallen. Lag bestimmt an dem Essen, Junge, hatte er viel gegessen. Und erst getrunken, dieser Kürbissaft hatte es ganz schön in sich.

Die Musik wurde lauter, Cho und Padma fingen an, zu tanzen, und zwar mit Cedric. Harry beobachtete sie, ohne groß den Wunsch zu verspüren, selber zu tanzen. Ron war sehr wortkarg, genauso wie Zabini, und die einzige, die an diesem Tisch redete, war Hermine. Doch nach einiger Zeit gab sie es auf und die Stille, die sich ausbreitete, konnte Harry einfach nicht ertragen. Schließlich kuschelte Alice sich an Zabini, tuschelte mit ihm und sie lachten über Witze, die niemand anderes mitbekam. Harry wusste es, sie lachten über ihn, über wen sonst?

Hermine starrte auf die Tanzfläche (sie dachte bestimmt an das vierte Jahr, wo ihr Ballpartner ein begeisterter Tänzer gewesen war) und Ron klammerte sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen an sein Glas. Harry seufzte. Und dann spürte er eine Hand seine eigene, die auf seinem Bein lag, umschließen.

Er blickte Draco an, der lächelte und sich vorbeugte.

„Zabini nimmt es mir nicht ab", flüsterte er. Harry blickte zu Zabini, der einen Arm auf Alice' Schultern liegen hatte. Er nahm keine Notiz von ihnen.

„Na, dann sollten wir ihn überzeugen", sagte Harry herausfordernd. Draco nickte, legte seinen Arm um Harry und zog mit einem Finger Harrys Kinn nach oben. Harry ließ alles mit sich machen, vor allem, dass Draco ihn im nächsten Moment küsste, machte ihn sehr willig. Nur nebenbei bekam er mit, wie Ron Hermine fragte, ob sie nicht tanzen wolle.

Ob Zabini nun zu ihnen guckte oder nicht, das war Harry egal. Er zog Draco näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss, setzte seine Zunge wieder ein, lernte, dass Draco unter der Zunge besonders empfindlich war (wenn Harry diesen Punkt berührte oder anstupste, gab er leise Stöhngeräusche von sich) und genoss den letzten Abend im Jahr.

Erst eine schrill klingende Stimme, die Harry etwa so angenehm empfand wie einen Wecker, der ihn aus den schönsten Träumen riss, holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Könnt ihr nicht ein wenig Rücksicht nehmen oder wenigstens aufs Zimmer gehen?", fragte diese Stimme. Harry und Draco unterbrachen den Kuss, Harry bemerkte, dass er schon halb auf der Bank lag. Wann war denn das passiert?

Draco war ganz rot ihm Gesicht und sagte etwas zu Alice, aber Harry hörte nicht hin. In seinen Ohren rauschte es gewaltig. Und es war so warm, nicht auszuhalten. Dann fing er Zabinis Blick auf, der sofort grinste. Ein äußerst slytherinhaftes Grinsen, fand Harry. Draco trug es fast ständig zur Schau.

„Na, Potter, hast du deinen Spaß?", fragte Zabini. Harry nickte.

„Das sehe ich", meinte Zabini weiter. Harry nickte noch einmal. Die Stimmen neben ihm wurden lauter, Draco stritt sich wohl mit Alice. Zabini bemerkte das auch, denn er zog Alice zu sich und schüttelte den Kopf in Richtung Draco. Draco schnaubte.

„Lass mich mal raus", sagte er zu Harry. Harry rutschte raus und erlaubte Draco, aufzustehen, dann setzte er sich wieder. Natürlich nicht, ohne Draco hinterher zu sehen, wie er die Halle verließ.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fuhr Harry Alice zornig an.

„Nichts", flötete die und lehnte sich gemächlich an Zabini an. Der trug wieder sein Grinsen im Gesicht und spielte mit ihren Haaren. „Ich habe ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Dass es mit dir eh nicht lange halten wird, und dass es einer von euch oder vermutlich sogar ihr beide nicht ernst meint." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry sprang auf. „Spinnst du?", schrie er. Zabini fuchtelte mit seiner Hand herum.

„Beruhige dich, Harry. Draco kommt schon wieder, er ist wahrscheinlich nur aufs Klo. Was Alice oder überhaupt andere sagen, geht bei dem in ein Ohr rein und kommt aus dem anderen wieder raus."

Harry setzte sich, immer noch wütend. Die Tanzfläche war voller geworden, die Luft flimmerte vom Glitter, war abgestanden und es roch unangenehm.

Zabini stand auf und zerrte Alice auf die Tanzfläche.

Harry saß eine geschlagene Minute allein am Tisch. Dann stand er auf, um frische Luft schnappen zu gehen.

Das Portal stand offen, deswegen war es in der Eingangshalle kühl. Draußen schlug ihm noch mehr Kälte entgegen. Harry atmete tief durch und lief ein paar Schritte das Gelände hinunter. Hagrids Hütte lag verlassen da, Hagrid war ebenfalls in der Großen Halle. Auch der See lag still da und spiegelte das Mondlicht und die Wolken wider.

Harry trat ans Ufer. Leicht strich der Wind über die Oberfläche und ließ seichte Wellen Harry entgegenschlagen. Er blickte sich um, vom Schloss her fiel ein Lichtschein heraus und Musik drang leise an sein Ohr.

Harry fragte sich, warum er vorhin so wütend reagiert hatte. Merlin, es war nur ein Spiel, ein Scherz, den sie um Mitternacht auflösen würden. So war das nun mal mit Scherzen in der Sylvesternacht.

Trotzdem hätte er nie im Leben gedacht, dass er etwas an Malfoy entdecken würde, das ihm gefiel. Und dann war dieses Etwas auch noch seine Küsse. Wie er wohl erst im Bett war… Harry schüttelte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, wobei er vorher noch aufs Klo ging.

In der Halle saßen alle seine Tischnachbarn wieder am Tisch. Draco war zwischen Zabini und Hermine eingequetscht, und Hermine erschien überglücklich, als sie Harry sah und sprang auf, um ihn neben Draco sitzen zu lassen. Auch Draco sah erleichtert aus und er zog Harry sofort in einen Kuss, als er sich gesetzt hatte. Harry passte diesmal jedoch auf, dass es nicht wieder ausuferte und unterbrach ihn nach einiger Zeit.

Zabini haute auf den Tisch, und Ron zuckte zusammen.

„Zeit, die Häuserfeindschaft zu begraben, Draco und Harry machen es vor", sagte er und hielt ein Pinchen hoch. Erst jetzt sah Harry, dass sie alle so eines vor sich hatten. Er hielt seins hoch, Draco ebenfalls, Alice runzelte die Stirn und blickte Hermine an, die mit den Schultern zuckte und ihr Glas nahm. Alice schloss sich an. Alle Augen waren nun auf Ron, den Sturkopf, gerichtet. Dieser sah sich überstimmt, nahm sein Glas, stieß mit allen an und schüttete es als erster hinunter. Zabini lachte und dann zogen sie alle mit Ron gleich.

Vom Lehrertisch drang ein Klatschen herüber und Harry sah, dass Dumbledore aufgestanden war und ihnen applaudierte. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht und überglücklich kuschelte er sich an Draco, der einen Arm um ihn legte. Und wenn es morgen vorbei war. Diesen Abend konnte er noch genießen.

Harry spürte, wie Dracos Nase sich in seinen Haaren vergrub und wie Müdigkeit hochstieg.

„Wie spät?", nuschelte er. Hermine blickte auf dir Uhr.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde", sagte sie.

„Echt? So lange sitzen wir schon hier?", fragte Harry verwundert. Doch dann traf ihn der Schlag. Nur noch eine halbe schöne Stunde, dann war alles vorbei! Er krallte sich unbewusst an Draco fest.

Harry fing Hermines Blick auf. Sie blickte sehr nachdenklich, und Harry war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn anblickte oder durch ihn hindurch. Er fand es auch nicht heraus und schloss einfach die Augen, saugte Dracos Duft ein. Er roch anders als früher, falls er früher überhaupt nach etwas gerochen hatte.

Vielleicht war Harry eingeschlafen, vielleicht verging die Zeit auch nur schneller in Dracos Armen, jedenfalls wurde er kurz danach gerüttelt.

„Lass uns nach draußen gehen und das Feuerwerk anschauen, Harry", sagte Draco. Harry stand auf, streckte sich und schloss sich den anderen an. Sie strömten nach draußen, auf das Schlossgelände. Dort waren alle versammelt, die Lehrer, Harry erblickte Snapes Gesicht, das trotz allem noch missmutig erschien, und die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser. Nach einigen Minuten zählte Dumbledore rückwärts: „Zehn… neun…"

Harry blickte die umstehenden Gesichter an, die alle Dumbledore lauschten. Sein Blick blieb an Draco haften, der völlig abwesend erschien und dessen Mund leicht geöffnet war. Dann wandte er sich wieder Dumbledore zu. „Drei… zwei…eins… Frohes Neues Jahr meine lieben Schüler!"

Er ließ Feuerwerke aus seinem Zauberstab gen Himmel fliegen.

Alle wünschen sich ein Frohes Neues, Harry schüttelte tausend Hände, sogar Cho und Cedric kamen an, und Harry hatte ihnen alles, was jemals gewesen war, verziehen. Er umarmte Hermine und sogar Ron, Zabini zog Harry ebenfalls in eine stürmische Umarmung, Alice schüttelte ihm nur die Hand und dann stand er vor Draco. Harry streckte seine Hand aus, unsicher, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Hermine und Ron sowie Zabini und Alice lagen sich schon knutschend in den Armen. Einem Impuls gehorchend umarmte Harry Draco auch, das war sicher nicht verboten.

„Frohes neues Jahr", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr", sagte Draco. Sie schauten sich an und Harry konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Ein Abschiedskuss war dringend nötig. Der erste Kuss in diesem Jahr, ein Abschiedskuss. Schon traurig.

Draco war wohl derselben Meinung, denn er drückte Harry unnötig feste an sich und versuchte ganz sicher, ihre Zungen miteinander zu verknoten. Harry ließ seine Zunge unter Dracos flutschen, immer wieder, und strich über seinen empfindlichen Punkt. Draco atmete heftig in Harrys Mund hinein. Harry musste fast grinsen, aber dann blieb er doch ernst und saugte an Dracos Zunge. Draco stöhnte und entwand sich aus Harrys Griff.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte er keuchend. In seinen Augen reflektierten sich die Feuerwerke, die über ihnen knallten. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Deinen Zauberstab bekommst du morgen, Potter", sagte Draco. Er blickte Harry noch einen Moment lang an, dann lief er ins Schloss. Für Harry brach eine Welt zusammen, obwohl er auf diesen Moment vorbereitet gewesen war. Er ertrug die glücklichen Paare und Gesichter um ihn herum nicht mehr und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Schloss. Wenn er und Draco verschwunden waren, fiel es sicher nicht auf, alle würden denken, sie hätten sich zurückgezogen, um sich… zu amüsieren. Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken, verbannte ihn aus seinem Kopf und trat in die Eingangshalle ein. Dort stand er und betrachtete die Tür zu dem Kerker, hinter der Draco vor ein paar Sekunden verschwunden sein musste.

Und plötzlich flammte Wut auf. Er wollte diesen verdammten Zauberstab, für den er sich zum Affen gemacht hatte, gefälligst jetzt und nicht erst morgen haben! Nach ein paar Schritten war er bei der Tür und stürzte die Treppe hinunter. Er rannte den Weg zum Slytherinverlies und sah Draco hineingehen. Schnell quetschte er sich noch durch die Lücke.

„Malfoy!", rief er.

Draco wandte sich um, auf seinem Gesicht sah Harry Überraschung und Müdigkeit. Harry trat einen Schritt näher.

„Ich will meinen Zauberstab jetzt haben", sagte er. Dracos Miene versteinerte sich und er rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist das Wichtigste, ja? Na schön, dann komm mit, ich will gleich nicht noch mal die Treppen rauf latschen."

Er wandte sich um und Harry folgte ihm zwei Steintreppen hinauf, dann stand er in Dracos Schlafsaal. Er war eigentlich nicht anders als der in Gryffindor, nur in Grün und Silber gehalten. Harry trat ans Fenster, sie befanden sich nun im ersten Stock, aber das Fenster ging nicht auf das Schlossgelände, sondern auf die Landschaft hinter Hogwarts hinaus.

„Potter", sagte Draco, und Harry drehte sich um. Er ging zu Draco, nahm seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn extra langsam ein, und dann stand er wortlos vor Draco. Er wollte etwas sagen, nur was? Wie war überhaupt ihre Beziehung zueinander, sicher waren sie keine Feinde mehr, oder? Nicht, wenn sie den ganzen Tag hemmungslos rumgeknutscht hatten… andererseits, es war nur ein Spaß gewesen…

„Ist noch etwas?", fragte Draco. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein. Ähm, gute Nacht!" Harry wandte sich ab und sah sich in Zeitlupe die Tür ansteuern. Spontan drehte er sich wieder um, und Draco sah ihn immer noch an.

„Soll ich es den anderen sagen?", fragte er. Draco seufzte und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, dann begann er, seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Mach doch, was du willst", sagte er.

„Echt? Was ich will?", fragte Harry. Er trat wieder einen Schritt näher. Draco nickte und Harry sprang zu ihm.

„Das nenn ich Glück", sagte er, nun vor Dracos Nase stehend. Draco erschrak und sprang auf.

„Was wird das, ich meinte damit nicht, mich umbringen oder so", quiekte er.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich Draco, denkst du, das will ich? Nachdem ich weiß, dass du so ein guter Küsser bist?"

Draco zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Es hat dir also gefallen?", fragte er, den Blick beharrlich auf einen Punkt an der Wand gerichtet. Harry drängte sich an ihn und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ja", hauchte er.

Draco grinste und wandte den Blick auf Harry. „Und das nenn ich Glück", sagte er, zog Harry endlich zu sich und küsste ihn. Harry empfing seine Zunge gebührend und machte da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. Diesmal gab es keine gesellschaftliche Begrenzung, bald schon stöhnte er selber und ließ sich von Draco auf sein Bett ziehen.

Als er auf Draco lag, unterbrach er den Kuss und sah ihn an. „Also, Malfoy, lassen wir die anderen in dem Glauben, wir wären zusammen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hört sich ja an, als wären wir es nicht", sagte er. Harry grinste. Und küsste Draco immer wieder, seinen Hals, seine Brust (nachdem er ihn von dem blöden Umhang und Hemd befreit hatte) und seinen Bauch.

Urplötzlich wurde er dort müde und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Ja, ja, der Alkohol… Draco zog ihn nach oben, küsste ihn und befreite Harry auch von seinem Umhang und Hemd, dann von seinen Schuhen („Wie kannst du mit Schuhen auf mein Bett, darüber müssen wir noch mal sprechen") und seiner Hose, seine eigene zog er auch aus, und was tat er dann? Unerhörterweise? Als Harry ihn in Boxershorts sah, war er sicher, noch ein wenig aufbleiben zu können, doch Draco legte sich neben ihn, zog die Decke über sie und losch das Licht. Nicht weiter schlimm, aber dann kuschelte er sich an Harry, küsste ihn und murmelte „Gute Nacht". Harry hörte ihn schon bald gleichmäßig atmen, und schlief dann selber ein.

Alles in allem ein gelungener Start ins neue Jahr.

xENDEx


	13. Der Traum eines jeden Shippers

**Der Traum eines jeden Shippers**

Nur unwillig schaltete sie ihren Computer aus und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Gerade war sie dabei gewesen, eine spannende und prickelnde Szene zwischen Harry und Draco zu schreiben, da war der alljährliche Vorleseabend ausgerufen worden. Eine dumme Tradition, wer wollte schon Märchen hören, wenn man Harry Potter Fanfics schreiben konnte?

Aber daran gab es nichts zu rütteln, und so fügte Mary sich ihrem Schicksal. Doch dieser Abend sollte eine Überraschung für sie parat halten. Sobald alle im Raum versammelt waren, hob ihre Mutter ein Exemplar „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" hoch.

„Heute lesen wir hieraus, wo Mary doch so ein Harry Potter Fan ist", sagte sie. Sofort war Mary Feuer und Flamme. Die Bücher waren eine gute Basis und Inspiration, und bei den Harry/Draco Szenen konnte sie sich einfach nicht das Grinsen verkneifen und verhindern, dass die Szenen in ihrer Fantasie ein anderes Ende nahmen als im Buch…

Mit fester Stimme begann ihre Mutter, vorzulesen. Alle Anwesenden konnten sich hervorragend in die Geschichte hineinversetzen. Mary schloss die Augen, die Stimme rückte in den Hintergrund, Bilder kamen vor ihren Augen auf und wurden lebendig…

+O+

Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Um sie herum war alles still. Mary drehte sich um. Wie kam es, dass sie im Bett lag? Und dann auch noch ganz bestimmt nicht in ihrem eigenen, dieses hier hatte so einen eigenartigen Geruch. So müde sie noch war, es ging nicht, dass sie nicht Bescheid wusste, was läuft. Also öffnete sie die Augen. Und starrte einen roten Baldachin an.

„Moment einmal… das kann nicht sein… Vielleicht ist das wieder ein Streich von meinem Bruder…"

Rechts neben ihr ertönte plötzlich ein Geräusch und Mary saß sofort aufrecht im Bett. Um sie herum waren Vorhänge zugezogen, doch das änderte sie sofort. Und traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie ganz eindeutig den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor vor sich hatte. Ein rundes Zimmer, fünf Betten, aus zwei kamen Schnarchgeräusche, und die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen durchs Fenster.

Sie schwang ihre Beine vom Bett und als ihre Füße den kalten Boden berührten, kam eine Welle der Panik in ihr hoch. Sie trug nämlich einen abgenutzten Pyjama, und ihr Körper fühlte sich so… merkwürdig an. Als wäre es nicht ihr eigener.

Schnell orientierte sie sich, in den Büchern erfuhr man ja nie, wo das Bad war, und dann rannte sie genau dort hin. Das erste, was sie tat, war, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.

Ein verschwommener Junge mit schwarzen, verwuschelten Haaren schaute sie an. Auch ohne Brille, die sie anscheinend brauchte, konnte sie erkennen, dass etwas schief ging. Das letzte Mal, als sie eingeschlafen war, war sie doch noch ein Mädchen gewesen!

Sie ging wie im Traum zurück zum Bett, setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase und überprüfte alles noch einmal ganz genau. Das Spiegelbild, den Pyjama, das Zimmer, alles. Sie musste träumen, es konnte unmöglich sein, dass sie mit Harry Potter den Körper getauscht hatte, wo es Harry Potter doch gar nicht gab… abgesehen davon, dass auch Körpertausche nur in schlechten Geschichten vorkamen.

Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und legte sich aufs Bett zurück. Was sollte das ganze, wie war das möglich? Konnte ihre Mutter Personen in ein Buch lesen, so wie in „Tintenblut"? Aber dann wäre Marys Chance, jemals wieder zurückzukommen, nur sehr gering.

„Uah", gähnte jemand neben ihr, es war Ron, und krabbelte aus seiner Decke hervor. Als er Mary erblickte, sah er verwundert aus.

„Schon wach? Hattest du einen Albtraum?"

Mary zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon", sagte sie, dann schlug sie sich vor den Mund. Wessen Stimme war das denn gewesen?

Ron nickte und schlurfte ins Bad. Nacheinander standen alle Jungs auf, begrüßten Mary mit einem „Morgen", aber ansonsten achteten sie nicht weiter auf sie. Mary begann mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen, sich umzuziehen. Es war ziemlich blöd, in einem Jungenkörper zu stecken, das merkte sie jetzt. Irgendwie war alles so schwerfällig, und ständig hatte man etwas zwischen den Beinen baumeln.

Auf einmal grinste Mary ihr breitestes Grinsen, wie nur Shipper es in dieser Situation grinsen konnten. Wenn sie Harry war, konnte sie ihm mal dazu verhelfen, sich seine Gefühle gegenüber Draco einzugestehen. Oder zu entdecken, wie auch immer. Und vielleicht sogar der Rowling einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

Schon weitaus fröhlicher folgte sie Ron, sie trafen Hermine und gingen in die Große Halle. Mary war viel zu sehr mit Staunen und Gucken beschäftigt, als das sie etwas zur Unterhaltung beisteuern konnte. Ron und Hermine schien das nicht zu stören.

Endlich erreichten sie die Große Halle. Sie war schon imposant. Marys Blick wanderte zur Decke. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen. Es war laut, Stimmen schwirrten umher, Besteck klapperte, und hier und da lachte jemand auf. Ron und Hermine steuerten den großen Tisch ganz rechts an. Mary warf im Vorübergehen Blicke auf die anderen Tische, aber sie erkannte nicht wirklich jemanden. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja alle falsch vorgestellt. Auch Ron und Hermine sahen, nun in Menschengestallt vor ihr, anders aus als in ihrer Fantasie.

Mary schluckte brav ihr Rührei herunter und beobachtete die Schüler um sie herum.

„Warum so still, Harry?", hörte sie jemanden fragen, und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie realisierte, dass sie gemeint war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah einen Jungen mit rotblonden Haaren zwei Plätze weiter sitzen und sie fragend anblicken.

„Äh. Ich…habe…schlecht geschlafen."

„Uh, Albträume von Du- weißt- schon- wem? Du Armer!"

Mary/Harry nickte. Und versuchte, am Slytherintisch, der genau auf der anderen Seite der Halle stand, jemanden auszumachen. Doch es war erfolglos.

„Was haben wir jetzt, Ron?", fragte sie ihren Sitznachbarn.

„Ach, Harry… Verwandlung, Freistunden, Zaubertränke, Wochenende!"

Mary nickte. Perfekt, dass sie Zaubertränke hatten, es war ja fast wie in einer Fanfic. Und Verwandlung wollte sie sich auch schon immer einmal anschauen.

+O+

Professor McGonagall war tatsächlich streng, und sah auch so aus. Mary brachte in ihrem Unterricht gar nichts zustande und McGonagall warf ihr komische Blicke zu. Beim dritten Mal, bei dem ihr ein einfacher Aufrufzauber nicht gelang, zog McGonagall fünf Punkte von Gryffindor ab. Das fing ja schon toll an. Auf einmal war Mary gar nicht mehr so begeistert von der ganzen Sache. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass Zaubern Arbeit war, in den Büchern hörte es sich immer so leicht an. Zack und fertig.

In der Freistunde, die sie damit verbrachte, Ron und Dean im Gemeinschaftsraum beim Schachspielen zuzusehen, überlegte sie, wie sie wieder in ihre eigene Welt zurückkommen konnte. Harry Potter lesen und schreiben war toll, aber drinzustecken… Wo blieb der Spaß, wenn man nicht alles nach den eigenen Wünschen gestalten konnte?

Sie beschloss, nach Zaubertränke Hermine um Hilfe zu bitten. Harry (und Draco) einen Anstoß in die richtige Richtung zu geben, war sicherlich nicht falsch. Und sie wusste durch tausende Fanfics, wie es ging. Wenn es etwas gab, dass sie konnte, war das Liebesgeschichten zwischen zwei Jungs, die sich hassten, einfädeln.

Also wartete sie ab. Dann kam Hermin in den Gemeinschaftsraum, holte ihre Bücher für die nächste Stunde und scheuchte Ron, der träge im Sessel hockte, auf. Mary selber war schon längst bereit.

„Uh… ist doch nur Zaubertränke…", jammerte Ron, als sie durchs Portraitloch kletterten. Auch das war wieder so eine Sache, warum gab es keine Tür? Was, wenn sich jemand ein Bein brach und nicht klettern konnte? Wer war denn auf die schwachsinnige Idee gekommen?

„Ron, wir werden mindestens tausend Punkte verlieren", gab Mary von sich. Hermine nickte.

„Harry hat Recht, auch wenn er übertreibt. Aber im Grunde hat er Recht."

Mary sah sich Hermine genauer an. Sie hatte sie sich hübscher vorgestellt. Und angenehmer in der Art, welche ihr im Moment sehr rechthaberisch vorkam. Und Ron… auch nicht so Marys Typ. Harry gefiel ihr, sie hatte ihn sich im Spiegel genau angesehen. Schade nur, dass sie ihn nicht die ganze Zeit ansehen musste. Sie hoffte nur, Draco war ihren Vorstellungen entsprechend, aber das hatte bis jetzt noch niemand.

Je tiefer sie kamen, desto kälter wurde es, und in den Kerkern herrschte ein eigentümlicher Geruch. Mary krauste die Nase.

„Riecht ihr das?"

„Was denn?", fragte Ron.

„So riecht es hier immer, Harry, sag bloß, du hast es noch nie bemerkt?", fragte Hermine. Mary beließ es bei einem Stirnrunzeln. Wenn es so weiterging, müsste sie Hermine mal ihre Meinung sagen.

Endlich kamen sie zu einem Kerker, wo mehrere Schüler vor standen, die Mary alle nicht kannte. Sie wusste, dass sie aus jedem der Häuser hätten sein können.

„Ah, Ernie, ich habe schon wieder dein Poster vergessen", sprach Ron einen Jungen mit leichten Segelohren an. McMillan war das? Unmöglich. Ernie nickte. „Langsam glaube ich, es gefällt dir sehr gut", sagte er, ein Mädchen neben ihm lachte schrill auf. Mary schlug sich die Hände vor die Ohren.

„Was hast du, Harry? Ist es deine Narbe?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein", gab Mary ärgerlich zurück, „Es ist nichts!" Sie hatte schon gar keine Lust mehr, Harry oder sonst wem zu helfen. Wenn sie bloß wieder nach Hause konnte… aber bald würde sie Snape sehen, in echt und ganz real vor ihrer Nase. Dafür würde sie auch seine dummen Kommentare ertragen…

Ihre Laune verschlechterte sich noch mehr, als ein kleiner, dicker Mann mit Schnauzbart um die Ecke bog. Slughorn. Blöder Slughorn. Mary wollte gefälligst Snape sehen. Sie grummelte vor sich hin, als sie in den Kerker eintraten und sich zu ihren Plätzen begaben.

Dann fiel ihr ihre Mission wieder ein und sie blickte sich um. Der einzige blonde Junge, der im Moment hier war, war groß, sehr dürr und hatte Augenringe. Das konnte wohl kaum Draco sein, denn Draco war ja der Traumtyp schlechthin, und er hätte ihnen schon längst einen Kommentar gedrückt. Es bestand noch nicht einmal eine geringe Ähnlichkeit mit Tom Felton, er konnte es wirklich nicht sein. Mary beschloss, dass Draco wohl zu spät kam, oder, bei ihrem Glück, überhaupt nicht.

Slughorn hielt sich auch nicht mit einer Namensliste auf, sondern ließ ein Rezept erscheinen und sie durften drauflos kochen.

Mary hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte, und so machte sie alles Ron nach. Bis der sie erstaunt ansah.

„Hörst du jetzt doch auf Hermine?", fragte er.

Mary rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase. „Wieso sollte ich?"

„Na, weil du den Prinzen nicht zu Rate ziehst."

Mary schlug sich vor die Stirn. Wie sollte sie auch an alles denken! Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzog ihre Stirn, aber das musste wohl so sein, wenn man Harry Potter war. Sie blätterte geschwind in dem Buch nach und machte weiter. Nach einer halben Stunde schon hatte auch der Zaubertrank Unterricht seinen Reiz verloren. Sie war wohl geboren, um ein Muggel zu sein.

Und Draco war immer noch nicht gekommen. Marys Aussicht auf ein bisschen Spaß war dahin, ihr Ausflug in die Zaubererwelt war ein einziger Schlag ins Wasser.

„Ob Malfoy wohl krank ist, was meinst du?", fragte Mary Ron. Der sah auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum sollte er?"

Mary zuckte mit den Schultern. Ron heftete seinen Blick auf einen Punkt weiter vorne.

„Na ja, er sieht blass aus, aber das ist er doch immer?"

Mary folgte seinem Blick. „Du meinst… _das_ ist Malfoy?"

Ron blickte sie an und ließ noch mehr Falten in seiner Stirn erscheinen. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Harry?" Mary nickte schnell und tat beschäftigt. Als Ron seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr genommen hatte, nahm Mary den blonden Typen noch mal in Augenschein. Wirklich hager, blass, und kränklich. Und hieß es nicht in jeder Fanfic, Draco hätte einen Haartick? Davon war hier nichts zu sehen, sie waren weder gegeelt, noch sonst wie gestylt. Sie hingen ihm einfach ins Gesicht.

Plötzlich erschien ihr jede Geschichte, die sie geschrieben hatte, so unrealistisch. Hier war nun Harry Potter, und dort Draco Malfoy. Doch Anziehung gab es nicht, jedenfalls nicht von Harrys Seite. Und Draco blickte nicht einmal hinüber, so lange Mary ihn auch anstarrte.

Doch Mary wäre kein Shipper dieses Pairings, wenn sie so leicht aufgeben würde. Sie würde morgen wieder zuhause sein, und Harry würde ihr nur dankbar sein, wenn Draco ihm gegenüber plötzlich freundlich gesinnt wäre. Ja, davon war sie überzeugt.

Sie wartete, bis es klingelte, speiste Ron mit einer Ausrede ab und heftete sich auf Dracos Spuren, der schnell und ohne sich umzusehen aus dem Klassenraum verschwand. Da erinnerte Mary sich, dass sein Gemeinschaftsraum ja auch im Kerker war. Sie musste sich also beeilen.

„Malfoy!", rief sie und rannte sie letzten Meter. Draco drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme.

„Oh bitte, Potter, verschone mich mit deiner Anwesenheit", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang unangenehm. Sie hatte einen schnippischen Ton, und wie er Mary anstierte, sah er auch nicht gerade attraktiv aus. Innerlich seufzte Mary. Warum war alles in der Vorstellung so viel einfacher?

„Geht nicht. Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen", sagte Mary, in ihrem höflichsten Ton. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sah amüsiert aus.

„Aha."

Mary hatte vorgehabt, ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen, oder wenigstens etwas in der Art „Ich mag dich eigentlich doch", aber nun brachte sie das nicht über die Lippen. Vielleicht weigerten Harrys Lippen sich, so etwas auszusprechen.

„Jaah…", sagte sie deswegen. Mehr fiel ihr nicht ein. Ihr Blick fiel auf Dracos Arm. Ob da wohl das Todesser- Zeichen hinter der Robe prang?

„Ich habe Besseres zu tun", meinte Draco und wandte sich ab. Mary verlor den Mut. Ihr Körper, eigentlich ja Harrys, wollte sich umdrehen und gehen. Aber sie kratzte auch noch das letzte bisschen Mut zusammen (in Gryffindor wäre sie prima aufgehoben) und sprang zu Draco, hielt ihm am Arm fest (wie oft hatte Harry das getan, in den Geschichten. Aber dieser Arm fühlte sich an, wie alle anderen Arme dieser und Marys Welt).

„Draco! Warte doch!", kam es ihr aus dem Mund. Draco schleuderte sie gegen die Wand, ihr Kopf knallte heftig dagegen und sie rutschte hinab. Ein gewalttätiger Möchte- gern- Todesser, das war alles, was Draco war.

Der lachte jetzt auch noch und ging weiter. Marys Kopf dröhnte und sie gab es nun endlich auf. Es war wohl anmaßend zu denken, die beiden würden jemals ein Paar werden. Sie blieb ein paar Minuten liegen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm machte. Bzw den Weg suchte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war sie verloren auf den Gängen Hogwarts. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht Filch oder Peeves treffen.

Sie versuchte die Schüler, die sie traf, einzuordnen. Sie erkannte niemanden, auch wenn manche sie anstarrten oder hinter ihrem Rücken tuschelten. Schließlich heftete sie sich auf die Fersen von ein paar Gryffindor, und hoffte, sie gingen zum Turm.

Mary hatte Glück. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen auch schon Ron und Hermine. Mary setzte sich zu ihnen und seufzte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Nichts", blaffte Mary, „Frag nicht immer so blöd."

Hermine schien geschockt. „Aber du siehst ziemlich fertig aus!"

Mary verdrehte die Augen. „Das liegt daran, dass ich es bin! Ich will mein Leben zurück! Wer will schon Harry Potter sein, ich bitte dich!"

Ron legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Schon gut, Kumpel. Es war Malfoy, stimmts?"

„Hauptsächlich, ja, aber darum geht es nicht. Kapiert ihr es nicht? Ich bin nicht Harry."

„Das wird schon wieder. Was hat er gemacht? Dich auf den Kopf geschlagen?"

„Ron, bitte! Hermine, glaubst du mir? Ich bin ein Mädchen, dass bis vor kurzem noch in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß! Seit heute morgen bin ich in diesem Körper gefangen." Sie seufzte. Hermine guckte äußerst ungläubig. „Deswegen schnauzt du mich an? Harry würde das nie machen!"

„Stell dir vor, deswegen! Und weil ich schlechte Laune habe und zurück will!"

Hermine wog den Kopf. Anscheinend glaubte sie Mary, was Mary verwunderte. So schnell? Konnte es sein, dass Hermine ein bisschen naiv war? Trotz ihrer Klugheit? Oder glaubte sie ihr deshalb, hatte sie schon längst bemerkt, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte?

Rons Kopf qualmte förmlich. „Du hast Malfoy vorhin nicht erkannt…"

„Und konntest keinen einzigen Zauber heute morgen", ergänzte Hermine. Ron schaute Mary an und rückte dann ein Stück weg.

„Ein Mädchen, sagst du? Dann dürftest du aber nicht in unseren Schlafsaal!"

Mary rollte mit den Augen. „Und ob, Hermine darf ja auch. Und außerdem habe ich einen Jungenkörper."

„Wo ist Harry? Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen, jetzt in einem Mädchenkörper zu stecken!"

„Glaubt ihr?"

„Ja? Ist doch klar. Wäre ich auch. Also, Hermine, was ist dein Plan?"

„Mein Plan? Also ehrlich…" Hermine blickte ihn empört an.

„Jaah, du hast doch immer sofort einen Plan bereit", sagte Ron, und Hermine errötete. Mary schaute sich die beiden an. Dass die zusammen kamen, war ja so was von klar. Das stand sogar in den Büchern. Warum nicht auch bei – Seufzer – ihrem Lieblingspairing?

Die beiden blickten sie an.

„Okay, ich werde mir etwas überlegen, keine Angst", sagte Hermine, und Mary nickte. Hermine stand auf. „Ich geh dann mal –"

„Sollen wir mitkommen?", bot Ron ihr an, doch sie verneinte. Schließlich saß Mary mit Ron alleine vor dem Kamin.

„Keine Angst, du bekommst sie", sagte sie leise.

„Was? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Mary lachte. „Oh, bitte! Es ist so offensichtlich! Noch am Ende dieses Schuljahres, bei Dumbledores –" Sie stoppte. Nichts verraten.

„Wie jetzt, woher willst du wissen, was passiert?"

„Öh… das war eine Vermutung."

„Woher kennst du Dumbledore?"

„Er ist ein berühmter Zauberer, und wer weiß nicht, dass Harry Potter auf seine Schule geht?"

Ron nickte, das schien ihm zu genügen. Ein paar Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, dann kam Ginny an. Mary schickte ihr einen bösen Blick.

„Was habe ich getan?", sagte sie und blieb stehen.

„Du existierst. Das reicht."

Ginny blickte beleidigt und verschwand wieder, Mary summte zufrieden vor sich hin. Welcher Harry/Draco Shipper mochte schon Ginny? Also ehrlich. Ron piekste sie in den Arm.

„Das war nicht nett. Das war meine Schwester."

„Ich weiß, ihr Haar hat sie verraten."

„Harry mag sie eigentlich, weißt du?"

„Ja, leider. Aber nicht lange, glaub mir. Er mag eigentlich –"

Seufz – solche Anflüge ließen sich nicht unterbinden. Und diese Fantasien Menschen aufdrücken, die Harry Potter nur aus Büchern kannten, war schon viel leichter.

„Ja?"

„Wirst du sehen, wirst du sehen. Können wir vielleicht irgendwo hingehen? Ich möchte Hogwarts besichtigen."

„Auf welche Schule gehst du denn?"

„Uhm – eine sehr kleine äh, auf eine Muggelschule, ich bin ein Squib."

„Oh, tut mir leid."

„Macht nichts."

Sie standen auf und kletterten aus dem Loch (Mary hatte jetzt schon genug davon). Ron zeigte ihr die Große Halle („Hier gibt es immer Essen") und das Schlossgelände, Hagrids Hütte, den See, den Beginn des verbotenen Waldes. Auf dem Rückweg sahen sie sogar noch Seidenschnabel. Mary war sehr beeindruckt von allem. Diesen Tag (und sie hoffte, es würde bei einem Tag bleiben) würde sie nie vergessen, und auch ihre folgenden Geschichten beeinflussen. Sie konnte nun alles besser schildern, und als würde die Tatsache, dass ihr Traum von dem Traumpaar nicht wahr werden würde, sie davon abhalten, darüber zu schreiben.

Als sie durch die Eingangshalle liefen, öffnete sich die Tür zu den Kerkern und Mary konnte einen Blick auf Crabbe und Goyle werfen, zwischen denen Draco, obwohl er selber nicht der Kleinste war, fast verschwand. Sie sahen richtig zum Fürchten aus, und Ron knurrte nur bei ihrem Anblick.

„Da sind unsere Feinde", sagte er mit einem Nicken zu ihnen. Mary konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich weiß. He, Malfoy!", rief sie, und als der Kopf von Draco in ihre Richtung schnallte, winkte sie freundlich. Dracos Augen verengten sich und er schnaufte. Dann ging er mit seinen Kumpanen die Treppe hoch, die Ron und Mary auch hoch mussten.

Sie ließen extra Abstand zu ihnen. „Was sollte das?", zischte Ron, „Wir können froh sein, dass er uns nicht verkloppt hat."

„Ach, das Glück hatte ich heute schon. Ich weiß halt, dass auch Gutes in ihm steckt, und wenn ich freundlich bin, kommt das vielleicht mal zum Vorschein."

„Nie und nimmer", schnaufte Ron. Beinahe hätte Mary ihm erzählt, dass er Dumbledore nicht hatte umbringen konnte und im letzten Buch zur guten Seite wechseln würde, und dann, ja, dann…

„Harry, äh, wie auch immer du heißt!", riss Ron sie aus ihren schönsten Tagträumen.

„Mary heiße ich. Was gibt's?"

„Mary? Mary und Harry? Hi, hi. Äh, wo war ich? Ach ja. Wir sollten zurück gehen, normalerweise ist Hermine immer sehr schnell."

Mary nickte und erwähnte nicht, dass sie sich schon längst auf dem Weg zurück befanden. Tatsächlich saß Hermine vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Sie sprang auf, als Ron und Mary ankamen

„Na endlich! Wo wart ihr denn!", rief sie aus und zog die beiden ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wieder nach draußen.

„Ich habe einen Zauber gefunden, aber eine erfahrenere Hexe als ich muss ihn ausführen. Wir gehen zu McGonagall."

„Was? Nein!", rief Ron aus.

„Warum nicht? Also ehrlich, sie kann uns helfen, und wir können doch wirklich nichts dafür!"

Ron erklärte sich murrend einverstanden. McGonagall musste erst überzeugt werden, aber Hermine und Mary hatten schlagkräftige Argumente. Ron hielt sich schweigend im Hintergrund. McGonagall sah sich Hermines Buch an und überlegte eine Weile. Mary erwartete jeden Moment ein Kopfschütteln, ein mitleidiges „Tut mir leid, das ist unmöglich, dann muss sie jetzt eben Potters Aufgabe übernehmen".

Doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung legte McGonagall das Buch auf den Tisch und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Bereit?", fragte sie. Mary nickte und kniff die Augen zusammen.

+O+

Nach einer Minute öffnete sie fragend. Und stand zu ihrer großen Erleichterung in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Ihre Familie war versammelt und starrte sie an, doch Mary umarmte alle freudig.

„Na, wieder normal?", fragte ihre Mutter sie. Mary nickte nur.

„Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, Mutter", sagte sie lachend, „und lass Vater demnächst immer vorlesen."


	14. Angenommen

**Angenommen, der Feind steht auf dich**

Generell hatte Harry nichts gegen Schwule. Doch wenn sie ihm auf die Pelle rückten, sah das Ganze schon anders aus. Besonders, wenn sein Verehrer Draco Malfoy hieß und eigentlich sein Feind zu sein hatte.

Angefangen hatte es vor ein paar Wochen, seitdem stand Harrys Welt Kopf.

_Rückblick_

„Potter! Bleib stehen!", rief Draco Malfoys Stimme hinter Harry, der am liebsten die Beine in die Hand genommen und die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Er war auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden, und jetzt musste er auch noch auf Malfoy treffen. Harry wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie das enden konnte und drehte sich um. „Malfoy, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust, mich mit dir –"

Malfoy legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, was Harry verwundert zurücktreten ließ. „Was willst du?", fragte er.

„Potter, für das, was ich will, kennen wir uns noch nicht gut genug. Im Moment wollte ich dir nur was geben", sagte Malfoy und gab Harry eine Feder. Harry nahm sie. „Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich sie verloren hatte."

„Tja", meinte Draco mit einem überheblichen Grinsen, „Da kannst du ja froh sein, mich zu haben."

„Was?" Harry blickte verwirrt auf. Malfoy trat auf ihn zu und atmete in Harrys Gesicht.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Dankeschön?", fragte Draco.

„Dankeschön", stammelte Harry, trat zurück und drehte sich um. Malfoy hielt ihm am Arm fest.

„Was ist denn noch?", fragte Harry aggressiv.

„Das war alles?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

Draco trat wieder dicht an Harry heran. „Na, wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?"

„Malfoy, willst du mich verarschen?", sagte Harry und stieß ihn von sich. Malfoy grinste ihn nur an und ging mit einem „Wir sehen uns" davon.

_ Rückblick Ende_

Doch wenn Malfoy Harry verarschen wollte, tat er es seitdem mit größter Hartnäckigkeit. Früher hatte Harry ihn gehasst, weil Malfoy ihn getriezt hatte, doch nun ging er Harry gewaltig auf die Nerven. Schon bei dem Anblick blonder Haare versteckte er sich vorsorglich hinter Ron oder Hermine, denn sobald Malfoy Harry sah, ging das Chaos los. Dass Ron und Hermine ihn schon mehrmals angeschrieen und gedroht hatten, störte ihn nicht. Harry glaubte immer noch, dass es eine andere Art war, auf die Malfoy ihn drankriegen wollte.

„Oh Nein, in Deckung, Harry", sagte Ron, als sie auf dem Weg zum Nordturm um die Ecke bogen. Harry versteckte sich hinter Ron, aber zu spät. „Potter!", rief jemand aus. Harry stöhnte und stellte sich dem Bösen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy, ein für alle mal", sagte er. Schmierig grinsend trat Malfoy auf Harry zu, hinter ihm seine beiden Bodyguards.

„Ich kann nicht, Potter", sagte er.

„Malfoy, du bist noch nicht einmal schwul", sagte Harry und verschränkte die Arme.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", antwortete Malfoy.

„Selbst wenn, wie kommst du auf die Idee, _ich_ könnte _dich_ mögen?"

„Es ist die Hoffnung, die mich handeln lässt", sagte Draco. Harry lachte auf. „Alles klar, Malfoy. Wie oft muss ich dir die Hoffnung denn noch zerstören?"

„Du gibst mir ja noch nicht einmal eine Chance."

Harry stöhnte. „Weil du es nicht ernst meinst, mein Feind bist, und, auch nicht zu verachten, weil ich auf Mädchen stehe."

Malfoy schnellte vor, legte eine Hand in Harrys Rücken, zog in zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys, dies alles geschah innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Harry war überrascht. Er schubste Malfoy weg und unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Jetzt kannst du überlegen, ob du wirklich auf Mädchen stehst", meinte Malfoy nur und zog dann ab, Crabbe und Goyle hinter ihm herwatschelnd.

„Oh, Harry, alles in Ordnung? Du meine Güte, so ein Mistkerl, wie widerlich! Igitt!" Ron schüttelte sich. Harry wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ein paar Mal über den Mund. „Ich bekomme den Malfoy- Geschmack nicht weg", beschwerte er sich.

„Wonach schmeckt es denn? Bestimmt nach etwas widerlichem, Popel, grünen Bohnen, oder Chlor?", fragte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Irgendwie nussig. Ist doch auch egal, wäh."

„Vielleicht lässt er dich ja jetzt in Ruhe, weil er bekommen hat, was er wollte", meinte Ron.

Zuerst sah es aus, als sollte Ron Recht behalten. Sie trafen Malfoy ein paar Mal noch an diesem Tag, aber alles, was er tat, war Harry schelmisch angrinsen und zuzwinkern. Harry ignorierte ihn und mied seinen Blick.

Abends ging Harry in das Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Das Passwort wusste er ja von Cedric. Es hatte sich nicht geändert, die Tür öffnete sich und Harry trat ein. Die Badewanne war allerdings besetzt. Dort befand sich Terry Boot, der mit Draco Malfoy rumknutschte. Harry klappte der Mund auf, als sein Blick an Malfoy hängen blieb. Die Augen geschlossen, total im Kuss versunken und er gab leise Geräusche von sich. Dann öffnete er plötzlich die Augen und erwiderte Harrys Blick, ohne mit dem Küssen aufzuhören.

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. Sein Duschzeug rutschte ihm aus der Hand und kam auf dem Boden auf, woraufhin Terry aufschreckte, Draco von sich stieß und sich verwirrt umblickte.

„Harry", stammelte er, „Was machst du denn hier? Du bist doch gar kein..." Seine Stimme brach.

„Ich, nun, äh, Cedric, ach, egal. Tschüss", sagte Harry in einem Rutsch. Er bückte sich, hob seine Sachen auf und ging nach draußen, wo er sich gegen die Wand lehnte.

Na gut, dann war Malfoy eben wirklich schwul. Gut, dass er Harry anscheinend aufgegeben hatte. Wirklich gut. Zu dumm nur, dass Harrys Herz wie wild hämmerte und ihm bei der Erinnerung an einen küssenden Malfoy ganz heiß wurde.

Tags darauf wusste Harry nichts mit sich anzustellen. Im Unterricht saß er und hoffte, in der Pause Malfoy zu sehen, und in der Pause wollte er sich nur verstecken, damit er Malfoy nicht zufällig über den Weg lief.

Natürlich erzählte er Ron von seiner Entdeckung.

„Hätt' ich nie gedacht", sagte Ron nachdenklich, „Der Terry erschien mir immer ganz vernünftig."

„Es geht doch hier um Malfoy", beschwerte Harry sich. Ron schenkte ihm einen düsteren Blick. „Malfoy ist ein Arsch, mir doch egal, ob er schwul ist."

„Und Terry magst du jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Ach, wer sagt das denn? Es überrascht mich, das ist alles. Aber dass der mit Malfoy rummacht..." Ron schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Er lehnte gegen einen Baum auf dem Hof, Harry stand ihm gegenüber. Hermine saß auf einer Bank nicht weit entfernt und redete mit Ginny. Gelegentlich kicherten die beiden und warfen Blicke in Richtung der Jungs, was Ron dann immer ganz verlegen in die andere Richtung blicken ließ.

Harry spürte, wie jemand hinter ihn trat. „Harry", hauchte er in sein Ohr und Harry fuhr herum. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass es sich um Malfoy handelte.

„Was willst du denn noch von mir?", fragte Harry erbost.

„Dasselbe wie immer", sagte Malfoy, süffisant grinsend.

Harry streckte die Nase in die Luft. „Du hast doch jetzt Terry, warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?", fragte er.

„Aber Schatz, das hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Wenn du mich so lange warten lässt, muss ich meine Bedürfnisse eben woanders befriedigen!"

Ron machte ein Würggeräusch, Harry starrte Malfoy an. „Du hast es dir wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, mich zu erobern, damit du mich danach genauso fallen lassen kannst, hm?", sagte er.

„Das würde ich nie tun", sagte Malfoy. Harry lachte. „Nein, wie komme ich bloß darauf?"

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich wütend. „Na, du wirst es eh nicht heraus finden", sagte er, „So stur wie du bist!"

Er drehte sich um und stürmte davon. Harry blickte ihm verwundert hinterher. Ron trat neben Harry und legte eine Hand auf seine Schultern. „Dem hast du es gezeigt, jetzt wird er dich in Ruhe lassen."

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch", sagte Harry nachdenklich. Ron blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Du befürchtest es?"

„Ich meinte, ich hoffe es", verbesserte Harry sich. Hatte er befürchtet gesagt? Nein, konnte nicht sein.

Die Tage vergingen, und Malfoy ließ Harry tatsächlich in Ruhe. Harry merkte, dass die Tage nur halb so spektakulär waren, wenn Draco ihn in Ruhe ließ. Er ignorierte Harry jetzt auf den Gängen und im Unterricht. Terry Boot hatte, wie Harry im Unterricht mit Ravenclaw bemerkte, tagelang schlechte Laune. Harry hätte ihn darauf ansprechen können, aber was interessierte es ihn? Es war ja nur ein weiterer Beweise für Malfoys Unaufrichtigkeit.

Es war am Wochenende, als Harry die Idee bekam, mal wieder seine Rumtreiber Karte zu studieren. Einfach nur so, versteht sich. Zufälligerweise sah er einen Punkt, der mit Draco Malfoy beschriftet war, durchs Schloss laufen und verfolgte ihn eine Weile mit den Augen.

Als der Punkt in der Nähe des Gryffindor Turms stehen blieb und sich lange nicht bewegte, beschloss Harry, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Er kam an eine Treppe, Malfoy saß auf dem Absatz, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Leise setzte Harry sich neben ihn.

„Hey", begrüßte er Malfoy. Dieser schreckte auf und starrte Harry an. „Was soll das?"

„Was?"

„Mich erschrecken?"

„War nicht beabsichtigt."

„Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen, Potter, wenn sie nicht auch schon tot ist."

„Lass das, Malfoy."

„Was?"

„Meine Familie beleidigen. In den letzten Wochen hast du mir besser gefallen. Da warst du einigermaßen nett zu mir", sagte Harry.

„Trotzdem hast du mich abgewiesen", sagte Malfoy. Er seufzte.

„Tut mir leid", meinte Harry. Malfoy schaute auf seine Nägel. „Lass das, Potter."

„Was?"

„Lügen. Soll nicht gut ankommen."

„Ich habe nicht gelogen."

„Oh, dann bereust du es also, mir eine Abfuhr gegeben zu haben?", höhnte Malfoy.

„Nein. Was hast du denn erwartet, dass ich dir in die Arme springe?"

„Nicht sofort. Aber ich dachte, nach einiger Zeit, wenn du dich an mich gewöhnt hast..." Er seufzte wieder.

„Also meintest du das ernst? Warum?"

Draco schaute Harry an. „Woher soll ich das wissen, Potter?", sagte er. Harry schaute in graue Augen und lehnte sich dabei unbewusst vor. Dann schloss er seine Augen und legte seine Lippen auf Malfoys. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegte er sie, genauso wie Malfoy. Dann spürte Harry eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf und er wurde näher zu Draco gezogen, und eine Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein.

Harry zog sich zurück.

„Woah, nicht so stürmisch", sagte er. Dabei grinste er Malfoy an, der ihn misstrauisch ansah.

„Woher der Stimmungswechsel, Potter?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast es anscheinend geschafft."

„Du vertraust mir also?"

„Noch nicht wirklich. Aber daran können wir arbeiten", sagte Harry. Draco verzog seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln, und Harry zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich. Diesmal brachte er zuerst seine Zunge ins Spiel. Während sie sich küssten, rutschte Harry näher und strich über Malfoys Rücken.

„Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Harry zog seine Zunge zurück und gab Draco noch einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen, ehe er seinen Kopf wand.

„Was ist denn, Ron, ich habe zu tun!"

Ron und Hermine (die große Augen machte), standen an der Treppe. Ron verschränkte die Arme. „Das sehe ich. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, was du dir dabei denkst. Weißt du, dass Malfoy ein Arsch ist, den du ignorieren solltest, selbst wenn du ihn attraktiv findest?"

„Ist das nicht meine Sache?"

„Nein, er hat uns öfter beleidigt, als Dobby Socken tragen kann. Er ist unser Feind, mit dem du dich gerade verbrüderst."

„Hm." Harry blickte Draco an. „Vielleicht hat er sich geändert?", sagte er.

„Weasley, es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, in die du dich da einmischst. Harry weiß nun mal, was gut für ihn ist", grinste Malfoy und küsste Harry kurz auf die Lippen.

„Tss", machte Ron, fasste Hermine an der Hand und zog sie weg. Sie war wohl zu verduzt, um etwas zu sagen.

„Sie werden darüber hinweg kommen", meinte Harry.

Draco strich ihm über die Haare und stand dann auf. „Leider muss ich jetzt gehen. Aber wir treffen uns später noch, oder?"

Harry blieb sitzen und nickte. „Um Acht?"

„Ja, bis dann", sagte Draco und ging die Treppe hinunter. Harry blickte ihm lange nach. Nun, da Malfoy weg war, kam ihm alles so unrealistisch vor. Und er fragte sich, was ihn geritten hatte, Malfoy zu küssen. Hier, wo jeder vorbei kommen konnte.

Er dachte noch den gesamten Nachmittag über Malfoy nach, über die ferne und nahe Vergangenheit und über die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages. Ob Harry wohl mit ihm glücklich werden könnte? Oder vielleicht spielte er ja doch nur mit Harry?

Als sie sich trafen, kamen ihm solche verzwickten Gedanken nicht. Es war ungewöhnlich, normal mit Malfoy zu reden. Noch ungewöhnlicher war es, ihn zu küssen.

„Obwohl ich mich an das schnell gewöhnen kann", dachte Harry. Er blickte auf die sich bewegenden Lippen.

„Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, war gerade abwesend", meinte er, ohne den Blick von den Lippen zu nehmen. Sie verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen und kamen dann immer näher, bevor sie ihn berührten.

#Ende#


	15. Prickelnder Morgendausflug

**Prickelnder Morgendausflug**

Harry gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig. Die anderen schliefen noch. Es war ihr gutes Recht, immerhin war es Sonntag. Harry schob seine Vorhänge beiseite, setzte seine Füße leise auf den Boden auf und schlich zum Fenster. Es war noch dunkel draußen, nur am Horizont erschien ein silberner Streifen.

Harry legte seine Wange an die kalte Scheibe. Gedämpft hörte er Vögel zwitschern, aber ansonsten drang kein Laut an sein Ohr.

Er seufzte, schaute sich die Umrisse der anderen Betten an und ging dann ins Bad. Die Fliesen klebten kalt unter seinen Füßen. Rechts waren eine Reihe von weißen Waschbecken angebracht. Darüber zeigte ein großer Spiegel Harry, wie verschlafen er aussah. Links gab es Pissoirs, aber er lief weiter bis zu den Kabinen.

Er schloss sich in eine ein und setzte sich erst mal auf das Klo, den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er war noch gefangen auf der Schwelle von der Traumwelt, doch was er geträumt hatte, wusste er nicht mehr.

Er vernahm das gleichmäßige Tropfen von Wasser. Ein undichter Hahn, ganz was neues, dachte Harry sich. Er gähnte lauthals und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er mal sein Geschäft verrichten sollte, wenn er schon hier war. Doch unerklärlicher Weise musste er nicht mehr.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. Warum war er so früh wach?

Die Decke starrte zurück. Sie war dreckig weiß, fast schon gelb, mit schwarzen Flecken hier und da. Harry richtete seinen Blick auf die Türe vor sich. Wie sollte es anders sein, sie war übersäht mit Verewigungen und Liebesschwüren.

„I love U Griselda", hieß es dort. „Bitte im Stehen pinkeln", an anderer Stelle. „Fick dich", „Fick dich zurück", „Fickt euch beide" und „Fickt euch gegenseitig" war ein äußerst geistreicher Dialog, der in verschiedenen Handschriften hingekrickelt worden war.

Harry blinzelte nur, so früh war er noch nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Dann blinzelte er noch einmal. Dort, unten rechts, ganz unscheinbar, hatte jemand „Harry, bitte sei mein!" hingeschrieben. Harry rieb sich die Augen. Es gab viele Harrys, auch auf dieser Schule, oder besser gesagt im Gryffindorturm, wo er sich zur Zeit befand. Hätte darunter nicht „Potter gehört mir" und darunter wieder „Ist das nicht Harrys Wahl?" gestanden, hätte er diese ‚Liebeserklärungen' einem anderen Harry zugeschrieben.

Aber so schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf. Dies hier war ein Jungenklo. Die Vorstellung, dass sich zwei Jungs um ihn stritten, war amüsant. Wo doch jeder wusste, dass Harry schon einmal eine Freundin gehabt hatte. Nun, beinahe jedenfalls.

Harry lehnte seinen Rücken wieder ans Klo und ließ seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er war womöglich die einzige wache Person im ganzen Schloss. Ron würde noch Stunden schlafen, Hermine bestimmt schon bald aufstehen und lernen. Harry erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Tag, als er die Bibliothek aufgesucht hatte. Es hatte in einer Katastrophe geendet, er wollte lieber nicht daran denken. Lieber nicht noch einmal den Streit durchgehen, den er sich mit Malfoy geliefert hatte.

Es war doch immer dasselbe mit ihnen. Kaum trafen Harry und Malfoy aufeinander, gab es Zoff. Dabei provozierte Harry das nicht, nein, er verteidigte sich und seine Freunde bloß. Wenn Malfoy Ron und Hermine Wiesel und Schlammblut nannte. Wenn er sich vor Harry aufbaute und höhnisch lachte. Wenn er ihn mit seinen grauen Augen anfunkelte.

In Harry stieg schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken Zorn auf. Dieses Ekelpaket! Wie schaffte er es bloß, Harrys Hass so zuverlässig herauf zu beschwören?

Harry knurrte vor sich hin. Seine Müdigkeit war mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Stattdessen bemerkte er ein leises Ziehen in der Lendengegend. Harry blickte an sich hinab. Nanu, Morgenlatte, dachte er verwundert, seit wann bleibe ich davon denn nicht mehr verschont?

Harry beschloss, sie fürs erste zu ignorieren. Vielleicht würde sie ja von alleine verschwinden.

Er kehrte wieder zu seinen Gedanken zurück. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sich noch mal hinlegen? Oder eine Runde fliegen? Aber dazu musste die Sonne erst vollständig aufgehen. Quidditch erinnerte ihn an das anstehende Spiel. Er wollte Malfoy schlagen, zum wiederholten Male. Wahrscheinlich ließ Malfoy seine Kommentare auch immer nur aus Neid auf Harrys Sucherqualitäten ab. Das musste es sein. Konnte ja nicht sein, dass er Harry unbegründet ankeifte, oder? Harry hatte ihm nichts getan, nie. Harry mochte ihn nur einfach nicht, und dass zeigte er Malfoy auch. Sein widerliches Geschleime war nicht auszuhalten. Er sah sogar aus wie eine Schnecke, mit seinen geleckten Haaren und den viel zu ordentlichen Klamotten. Harry würde Black- Manor darauf verwetten, dass Malfoy die Pingeligkeit in Person war und sogar seine Hauskameraden die Schnauze voll von ihm hatten.

Harry wurde abermals aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Seine Erektion war auf eine beachtliche Größe gewachsen und Harry konnte sie nicht mehr ignorieren. Seine Shorts waren eng geworden, außerdem zog und kribbelte es unglaublich in seinem Unterleib. Harry stöhnte und überschlug die Möglichkeiten. Für einen Stillezauber brauchte er seinen Zauberstab, lag in seiner Schultasche. Mit dem Ständer zu seinem Bett laufen und das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, eingehen?

Harry kam im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu dem Entschluss, dass sich so früh morgens eh niemand ins Klo verirren würde und hier das Risiko geringer war. Er stand auf, schob seine karierten Schlafboxershorts nach unten und setzte sich zurück. Die Toilette war kalt an seinem Hintern, aber er machte sich nichts daraus. Dafür war etwas anderes umso heißer.

Harry atmete ein und strich liebevoll über sein rötliches Glied. Mit der anderen Hand massierte er sacht seine Hoden. Ha, ich wette, Malfoy ist sich sogar dafür zu fein, dachte Harry dabei. Ob er es wenigstens im Bett tut? Zugezogene Vorhänge, ein Stillezauber, eine zerknüllte Decke und ein nackter schwitzender Malfoy...?

Harry schloss nun seine Augen und begann mit Reibebewegungen, wobei er mit der Hand fester seinen Penis packte. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, nahm sein letzter Gedanke Form an und Bilder spiegelten sich vor seinem inneren Auge wider. Harry sah Malfoy. Das Bett, auf dem er lag, war dunkelgrün, sodass seine Hautfarbe noch blasser wirkte als sonst. Augen zu und Mund auf, aus dem Stöhngeräusche drangen. Mit seiner linken Hand streichelte er seine Brust, mit der rechten besorgte er es sich heftig selber.

Harry stöhnte und beschleunigte den Rhythmus. Malfoy spreizte seine Beine etwas mehr, wurde mit seiner Hand immer schneller und stöhnte das ganze Zimmer zusammen. Er schrie schon regelrecht, drückte sich dabei ins Kissen. Schweißperlen rannen ihm von der Stirn.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, öffnete seinen Mund und keuchte. Ungewollt und ohne, dass es in sein Bewusstsein drang, entschlüpfte ihm ein Wort. „Mal – foy..."

Der Malfoy in seiner Fantasie machte weiter. Er warf seinen Kopf immer wieder herum. „Harry, komm", stöhnte er dabei. Harry, dem Höhepunkt sehr nahe, stoppte urplötzlich. Die Hand noch auf seinem pulsierendem Glied, die andere auf der Innenseite seines Schenkels, öffnete er die Augen.

Was denke ich da, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!

Er löste die Hand, doch sein Glied zuckte weiter, Harrys Lenden brannten und sein Gehirn und sein Körper wollten nur eins: endlich zum Orgasmus kommen. Doch Harrys Verstand ließ sich nicht abschalten. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich Cho vorzustellen.

Harry glitt von dem Klo hinunter, saß auf seinen Füßen und stützte seinen linken Arm an der Kabinenwand ab. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. Die kühle Luft an seinem nun schmerzlich pochendem Glied trug nicht gerade zur Linderung bei. Harry legte seine Hand behutsam darauf. Sofort erfasste ihn ein Schauer. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Verdammt... Malfoy", zischte er. Er kehrte in das Bett des Slytherin zurück. Während er pumpte, sein Becken vorstieß und gegen die Toilettenwand knallte, sah er nur Malfoys gerötetes Gesicht vor sich, stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, hart in ihn einzudringen. Nach kurzer Zeit entlud sich die ganze Spannung in seiner Hand, er schrie und spritzte die Wand voll. Dann fiel er in sich zusammen, zog die Hose hoch und setzte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Noch immer keuchte Harry. Sein Blick war gen Decke gerichtet. Als er nach ein paar Minuten zu Atem kam, betrachtete er die weiße Flüssigkeit, die langsam auf den Boden tropfte. Was war denn das? Ich habe Malfoy gefickt, fragte er sich.

Nach weiteren Minuten kam es ihm so unwirklich vor. Er schloss die Tür auf und steckte den Kopf hinaus, nein, niemand war zu sehen. Schnell schlüpfte Harry hinaus, verließ das Bad und kroch in sein Bett.

Ich hasse Malfoy doch. Na ja, niemand sagt, dass Sex nur aus Liebe geschieht. Ich kann ihn aus Rache ficken. Sein dämliches Gehirn rausvögeln. Bei den Gedanken grinste Harry. Ja, so werde ich es machen. Wenn ich beim Wichsen noch einmal aus Versehen an ihn denken sollte.

Harry wurde von einem Schrei geweckt. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein, aber die Sonne schien nun mit voller Kraft ins Turmzimmer.

„War jemand von euch heute Nacht im Klo?", rief Seamus Finnigan. Harry, noch hinter seinen Vorhängen, schlug die Hand vor den Mund und hoffte, dass Seamus etwas anderes entdeckt hatte, als Harrys Spuren.

„Wieso?", hörte er Dean Thomas' Stimme verschlafen fragen. Harry legte sich sein Kissen über den Kopf und hörte nichts mehr. Mit geschlossenen Augen kehrte er zu seinem eben geträumten Traum zurück, nur für ein paar Minuten. Die Realität würde ihn früh genug einholen.


	16. Walk The Line

**Walk The Line**

„Uahhhhhhh!"

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Gänge Hogwarts, gefolgt von lauten Fußtritten. Ein Schüler kam um eine Ecke gerannt, balancierte sein Gleichgewicht aus und rannte mit vollster Geschwindigkeit weiter.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du Flittchen!", rief er im Rennen.

Kaum drei Sekunden später kam ein Mädchen um dieselbe Ecke gerannt.

„Aber Dracooo! Wir sind füreinander bestimmt!"

„Du verwechselt mich mit einem anderen, unglaublich gutaussehenden und reichen Draco!", jappste der platinblonde Junge.

Jappsen lag zwar unter seiner Würde, aber was sollte er machen? Besser jappsen, als von einem Schlammblut berührt zu werden.

Nein, nicht von einem Schlammblut, korrigierte er sich, während er eine Treppe herunter raste. Von _dem_ Schlammblut schlechthin. Besserwisserisch ohne Ende, Überbiss (zumindest das letzte Mal, als Draco darauf geachtet hatte, was in der ersten Klasse gewesen war), mit Blutsverrätern befreundet und, das Schlimmste, _Gryffindor_!

Draco kam schlitternd vor der Kerkertür zum Stehen, öffnete sie und rannte so schnell wie noch nie die Treppe runter. Das Schlammblut wäre kaum so blöd, ihm in den Kerker zu verfolgen, oder? Draco brauchte sich nicht umdrehen. Er hörte an Fußtritten und einem „Draco, warte doch, ich kann nicht mehr, du kleine biestige Schlange!", dass sie wohl doch so blöd war.

Sie kicherte und Draco verdrehte die Augen. Anscheinend hatten ihre Bücher ihr nicht gesagt, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Junge schreiend vor ihr davon lief. Vielleicht ging es bei den Muggeln ja anderes zu, woher sollte Draco das wissen.

„CRABBE! GOYLE!", rief er mit den letzten Atemzügen. „KOMMT UND RETTET MICH!"

Als Draco um die nächste Ecke bog, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter. Das Schlammblut hatte, warum auch immer, aufgeholt. Draco bekam Panik. Sie war nur noch zwei Meter oder so entfernt, bald würde sie ihn berühren, was sollte er denn nur tun?

Prompt knallte er gegen etwas Weiches.

„Malfoy", brummte Crabbe.

Draco stieß einen Erleichterungsschrei aus und stellte sich hinter Crabbe und Goyle. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Noch mal Glück gehabt, von jetzt an war er sicher. Er hörte Goyles Fingerknöchel knacken und das Schlammblut vor ihnen zum Stehen kommen.

„Ah, habt ihr Draco hier vorbeikommen gesehen?"

„Macht sie fertig", befahl Draco.

Er lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinwand. Was konnte er denn dazu, dass er eine so unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf das weibliche Geschlecht ausübte? Er hatte es sich niemals gewünscht. Meistens war er stolz darauf, okay, aber nicht, wenn es zu solchen Ausmaßen des Wahnwitzes kam.

„Schlammblut, Schlammblut, Schlammblut", jammerte Draco. „Womit hab ich das verdient?"

-o-o-o-

Unterdessen hatte Harry Potter ähnliche Probleme. Er saß in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, nichtsahnend, muss man betonen. Das Portraitloch schwang auf und Ron Weasley kam mit seiner Schwester Ginny herein. Als Harry sie sah, sprang er auf und wollte in den Jungenschlafsaal flüchten. Doch sie war schneller und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

„Harry! So stürmisch?", kreischte sie.

„Was heißt hier stürmisch, ich wollte nur hoch gehen und…"

„Uh, Harry!" Ginny klimperte mit den Augen.

Dabei leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, erst oben, dann unten. Harry starrte sie angewidert an. Er schob ihre Hände von seinem Hals.

„Ginny, ich habe Kopfschmerzen, okay?"

„Och, schon wieder…? Egal, Süßer, ich kann warten!"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Dir zu sagen, dass ich kein Interesse habe, bringt wohl nichts?"

Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich krieg dich noch."

Harry stöhnte und verschwand die Treppe rauf. Ginny setzte sich zu Ron in die Sessel.

„Er ist ne echt harte Nuss", meinte sie.

„Wem sagst du das? Ich habe es jetzt sechs Jahre versucht, aber ich gebs auf."

„Das will ich dir auch raten, Ron! Harry ist meiner!"

Ginny schüttelte ihre Mähne, während sie in Gedanken verfiel. Ron wiegte nur den Kopf, in Gedanken bei der nächsten Mahlzeit.

Wieder schwang das Portraitloch auf, oh Wunder, und Hermine kam herein. Sie wurde von Dean und Seamus gestützt, ihre Lippe war geschwollen und sie hatte einen hässlichen Bluterguss auf der Stirn. Stöhnend ließ sie sich ebenfalls in einem Sessel nieder, so wie auch Dean und Seamus.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ich denke, es war ein Bulldozer", meinte Dean ernsthaft. Seamus runzelte die Stirn.

„Es waren Crabbe und Goyle, sie sind ausgetickt, noch nicht einmal Draco konnte sie zurückhalten, obwohl er es natürlich mit aller Kraft versucht hat", presste Hermine hervor.

Ginnys Augen funkelten, aber nichts anderes außer Mitleidsbekundungen kamen aus ihrem Mund. Insgeheim hegte sie den Verdacht, dass Hermine bei Malfoy genauso weit war, wie sie bei Harry, auch wenn Hermine immer was anderes erzählte

-o-o-o-

Harry lag auf seinem Bett, starrte sein Baldachin an. Rot, mit goldenen Verzierungen. Es brach Harry das Herz, dass dies sein letztes Schuljahr war. Ob er wenigstens das Himmelbett mitnehmen konnte? Als ein Andenken, sozusagen?

Harry gähnte. Er wollte nicht runter gehen. Ginny wäre sofort an seiner Seite. Obwohl er ihr immer und immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hatte. Er konnte doch auch nichts dazu, sie war einfach nicht sein Typ. Genauso wenig wie Ron. Ja, Harry hatte dessen – wenn auch weniger aufdringlichen – Versuche, bei ihm zu landen, sehr wohl bemerkt. Harry war ja nicht blind.

In diesem Moment kam Neville in den Raum. Guter Neville. Harry mochte ihn, war er doch der einzige, der nicht versuchte, Harry zu verkuppeln. Vor allem nicht mit sich selber.

„Hey", sagte Neville.

„Hi. Irgendwas los, da unten?"

„Ach – nö. Hermine kam blau und grün geprügelt von ihrem Ausflug zu Malfoy zurück, aber ansonsten…"

Harry nickte. „Ja, ja. So ist das Leben. Warum gibt sie es nicht auf?"

„Was weiß ich? Liebe vielleicht? Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nicht, aber ich wage zu behaupten, Verliebte tun die unmöglichsten Dinge, um ihrem oder ihrer Angebeteten nahe zu kommen. Dabei ist das Empfinden derer wiederum relativ, im Vergleich zu – "

„Neville! Bitte – ich hab Kopfschmerzen!"

„Schon gut." Neville pflanzte sich auf sein Bett, kramte ein Buch – Albert Einsteins Relativitätstheorie – heraus, und fing an, es zum wohl hundersten Mal zu lesen.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

-o-o-o-

Währenddessen hatte Ginny Hermine zur Seite genommen. Mit der Ausrede, sie müsse ihr dabei helfen, ihre Wunden zu versorgen, hatte sie sie in ein Klo geschleift.

„So, jetzt rück raus mit der Wahrheit – bist du wirklich mit Malfoy zusammen?"

Hermine schniefte kurz, dann brach sie endgültig in Tränen aus und warf sich Ginny in die Arme.

„Nein! Schluchz Immer kommt was dazwischen! Heul Er führt mich in die Kerker, will mich mit in sein Revier nehmen, aber dann tauchen Crabbe und Goyle unerwartet auf! Oder letztens, da warf sich Parkinson ihm an den Hals, die ich erst mal beseitigen musste! Krächz Die blöde Kuh! Wie auch immer, unserer Liebe ist noch im allerersten Anfangsstadium! Schnief Ach, Ginny!"

Ginny klopfte ihr aufmunternd, doch mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, auf den Rücken. „Das wird schon, Herminchen, das wird schon!"

„Was ist mit Schluck dir und Harry?"

Ginny lief rot an. „Das selbe. Er hält mich hin, obwohl ich weiß, dass er vor Liebe verglüht."

„Oh."

Hermine befreite sich von Ginny und rotzte in ihren Ärmel. Den schmierte sie dann an ihrem Rock sauber.

„Also, wenn die Jungs einen Stoß vor den Kopf brauchen, dann sollten wir ihnen behilflich sein."

„Aber wie?" , fragte Ginny.

Hermines Augen funkelten auf. „Wir entführen sie an einen dunklen Ort, wo sie uns nicht entkommen können. Ich bin für… die Bibliothek! Muhar har har!"

„Och… Nö. Das ist doof. Wir könnten sie eifersüchtig machen."

„Na gut. Aber mit wem? Und sie müssen es auf jeden Fall sehen! Hach, Draco…"

Hermine starrte Löcher in die Luft und fing an, zu sabbern. Ginny rümpfte die Nase.

„Behalt dich unter Kontrolle, Hermine. Manieren sind das oberste Gebot, wenn man von einem Malfoy geliebt werden will!"

Hermine schaute sie bitterböse an.

„Ich hab mich unter Kontrolle! Das sagt die richtige, die Harry keine Sekunde Ruhe gönnt und immer in seine Arme fliegt!"

„Mach den Sabber da weg, oder ich vergesse mich!", kreischte Ginny.

Sie konnte die Augen nicht von dem Spuckfaden auf Hermines Kinn abwenden.

Hermine wischte mit dem Ärmel drüber, doch danach war ihr Kinn voller Rotze. Ginny verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, hätte sogar ich, eine Weasley, bessere Chancen bei Malfoy."

„Klar. Jeder weiß doch, dass er auf reines Blut achtet. Und ich habe nun mal reines Muggelblut in meinen Adern."

„Pah. Wenn du meinst. Soll ich es dir beweisen?"

„Wie? Nein, du darfst Draco nicht zu Nahe kommen! Er ist mein!"

„Schon klar. Genauso wie Harry mein ist. Aber das ist doch perfekt! Mach du dich an Harry ran, aus Spaß, wehe, du gehst bei ihm auf Tuchfühlung, und ich mich an Malfoy ran! Dann werden sie eifersüchtig und merken erst mal, was sie an uns haben, ha!"

Hermine fasste sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. Dann blickte sie auf ihre Hand und wischte sie am Pulli ab. „Na schön. Aus Spaß. Könnte sogar klappen."

Ginny nickte heftig. „War ja meine Idee. Also, auf in den Kampf! Ach, ich würd mich an deiner Stelle vorher umziehen."

„Was? Wieso? Reicht die Uniform nicht? Meinst du, ich soll mich aufbrezeln?"

Ginny unterdrückte ein Kichern und nickte einfach nur. Sie nahm Hermines saubere Hand. „Komm, machen wir uns fertig."

-o-o-o-

Harry hatte sich doch noch bequemt, nach unten zu gehen. Er sah Ron, Dean und Seamus in einer Gruppe sitzen und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Harry, mein Schatz!", rief Seamus mit ausgebreiteten Armen aus. Harry schnaubte.

„Seamus, hör auf, mich zu verarschen."

Seamus grinste. „Was ist, keine Lust auf mich?"

„Klappe, Finnigan! Zufällig weiß ich, dass du der größte Macho der ganzen Schule bist. Was Mädels betrifft. Wenn du auf Jungen stehen solltest, dann esse ich meinen Schuh."

„Och, nur einen?"

„Von mir aus auch beide."

Seamus winkte ab. „Brauchst du nicht, hast ja Recht. Und wie sieht es mit dir aus? Läuft da was mit Ginny?"

Harry sah sich unbehaglich um und fing Rons neugierigen Blick auf. „Ähm, nein", gab er zu.

In diesem Moment schwang das Portraitloch auf. Schwing, schwing. Hermine, deren Kleider zerknittert wirkten, und Ginny kletterten hinein. Dean sprang sofort auf.

„Wo wart ihr, was habt ihr gemacht, warum durften wir nicht dabei sein?"

Ginny gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Geht dich nichts an, geht dich nichts an und das weißt du!"

Dean rieb sich die getroffene Stelle und Ginny schwebte, Hermine hinter sich herziehend, an ihm vorbei. Hermine zwinkerte Harry an, dessen Welt nun völlig Kopf stand. Hermine konnte zwinkern? Ginny ignorierte ihn?

„Sie haben Drogen genommen!", beschwerte Harry sich.

-o-o-o-

In den Kerkern konnte man zu der Zeit zwei sehr zufriedene Schlägertypen vorfinden. Zufrieden knackten sie ein Weilchen mit ihren Knöcheln. Dann blickten sie sich an, grinsten und sagten wie aus einem Munde: „Essen."

„Essen mag ja eine schöne Stadt sein, aber ihr solltet jetzt nicht ans Reisen denken. Außerdem leben in Deutschland durchschnittlich die meisten Muggel. Und denen wollt ihr doch nicht begegnen?", hallte eine schneidende Stimme durch den Gang.

Crabbe und Goyle fuhren in der Geschwindigkeit einer Schildkröte herum.

„Malfoy", grunzte Crabbe.

Draco trat auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. „Richtig. Gut, dass du dir endlich meinen Namen merken kannst. Habt ihr das Schlammblut umgebracht? Aber dann würde ihre Leiche noch hier liegen, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr sie alleine vernichten könnt."

„Huh?", fragte Goyle.

Draco seufzte. „Ich sollte anfangen, Selbstgespräche zu führen, dann hätte ich wenigstens einen schlauen Gesprächspartner. Folgt mir."

Er schritt voran zum Gemeinschaftsraum, sein Umhang flatterte dramatisch und unheimlich beeindruckend um seine Beine.

-o-o-o-

Am nächsten Tag, Draco würde sich wehren, zu den Mahlzeiten zu gehen, aus Angst, das Schlammblut zu treffen, wenn es da nicht drei Probleme bei gegeben hätte: er würde verhungern, ein Malfoy musste sich natürlich seinen Problemen stellen und am wichtigsten: er hatte doch keine Angst vor einem Schlammblut, saß Draco zwischen Crabbe und Goyle am Frühstückstisch.

„Mampf", sagte Crabbe, und Goyle antwortete ihm mit: „Kau!"

Draco nickte zustimmend, in Gedanken fragte er sich, ob seine wunderbare Ausstrahlung zwischen diesen beiden eigentlich ab- oder zunehmen würde. Eher zu, er hieß ja Malfoy! Das sprach schon für sich, denn Malfoys machen immer nur das, was gut für sie ist.

„Malfoy", sagte eine zuckersüße Stimme hinter ihm.

Draco erstarrte. Es war eindeutig eine Mädchenstimme und zwar nicht aus Slytherin. Das wüsste er. Außerdem würde kein Mädchen aus Slytherin ihn mehr so seidig ansprechen, es sei denn Parkinson, die jedoch eine Kreischstimme besaß, von daher schlussfolgerte Draco spitzfindig –

„Malfoy!"

„Ja, ja", murrte Draco und drehte sich um. Schreck lass nach. Salazar, fahre vom Himmel herab und erschlage mich auf der Stelle. Dort stand Weasley. Nein, Weaslette. Sie trug einen Stofffetzen, der sich wahrscheinlich Rock schimpfte, und ein Trägertop, aus dem ihre Brüste hervorquollen. So angewidert Draco von diesem Anblick auch war, seine Hände versagten ihren Dienst, wollten ihm nicht die Augen bedecken. Also starrte er ungeniert in ihren Ausschnitt.

„Ja?", krächzte er. Sie bewegte sich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe von deinen fantastischen Fähigkeiten in… Zaubertränke gehört und könnte Nachhilfe gebrauchen."

Ihre Brüste wackelten vor Dracos Nase auf und ab. Dracos Verstand schaltete sich endlich wieder ein. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verwandelte er sich von einem sabbernden Teenager in einen zornigen Malfoy. Und oh, Malfoys werden sehr zornig!

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Weasley! Du bist eine Blutsverräterin, Abschaum, wie kannst du es wagen, mich überhaupt anzusprechen? Mich anzuschauen? Mich anzuschmachten? Okay, streich das, wenn du meinem engelsgleichen Charme verfällst, kannst du auch nichts dafür. Aber wie kannst du es wagen, MIR HALBNACKT UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN?"

In seinem Magen entstand ein Kampf zwischen dem verspeisten Essen und den körpereigenen Malfoy- Beschützern, denen schlecht wurde und die das Essen am liebsten auf Weasley wackelnde Brüste gespuckt hätten.

Weasley lief rot an, in der Tat, und dann ertönte ein lauter Schrei und ein Wusch aus Farben warf sie zu Boden. Es war Parkinson. Weasley wehrte sich, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet. Draco verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke und starrte auf die kämpfenden Mädchen. Sie kämpften um ihn, Draco Malfoy, beliebtester Schüler seit es Anbeginn der Schulgründung. Nichts außergewöhnliches also.

„GINNY!"

Wiesel und Potter kamen herangestürzt, Wiesel zerrte seine pubertierende Schwester hoch und Potter trat noch ein paar Mal auf die am Boden liegende Parkinson ein. Draco hätte das sicher ein müdes Lächeln abgerungen, wenn er nicht noch immer unter Schock gestanden hätte. Dann kam das Schlammblut angelaufen – Salazar, was wollten die ganzen Gryffindor nur am Slytherin- Tisch? – und Draco duckte sich automatisch hinter Goyle. Doch sie sprang ihn nicht an, im Gegenteil, sie hing sich an Potters Arm.

„Harrryyyy, was machst du denn da?"

Draco wagte es wieder hervorzukommen. Ein Blick auf Granger gab ihm den Rest – sie trug einen ebenso kurzen Rock wie Weasley und eine Bluse mit Spitzenärmeln, dessen Ausschnitt bis zum Bauch ging. Draco gab dem Druck nach und übergab sich – leider, leider traf es Parkinson. Ihre Schuld, wenn sie nicht aufstehen wollte.

„Ihhhh, Draco!"

Draco bekam eine Serviette gereicht – von wem, würde er sich gleich noch informieren, denn Crabbe und Goyle waren es gewiss nicht – und wischte sich den Mund ab. Dann blickte er die teilweise entsetzten (alle außer Potter), teilweise grinsenden (Potter) Gryffindor an.

„Was steht ihr da und glotzt? Noch nie jemanden Parkinson vollkotzen sehen?"

Und siehe da – sie verzogen sich. Langsam, natürlich. Weaslette zwinkerte Draco zu und rief: „Bis später, Schatzi", Granger starrte von ihm zu Parkinson, während Potter versuchte, sie wegzuzerren. Parkinson dagegen rappelte sich unter lautem Wehklagen und Schimpfen auf.

Als Granger wieder in die Realität eintrat – man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihrem Hirn ‚Klick' machte – wandte sie sich zu Potter um, schmiss sich in seine Arme und knutschte ihn ab.

Draco klappte der Mund auf. Was ging denn hier ab? Seit wann war das Schlammblut nicht mehr hinter ihm her? Konnte ihm nur Recht sein. Aber andererseits… Potter tat ihm leid. Ja sicher, er war sein Feind, aber so was – Küsse von… diesem Schlammblut – wünschte Draco noch nicht einmal seinen schlimmsten Feinden an den Hals.

Potter zappelte herum und schlug mit den Armen aus. Dabei gab er undefinierbare Geräusche von sich. Doch Schlammblut schien nicht aufhören zu wollen.

Draco trat zu ihnen und riss Potter – das Schlammblut wollte er unter keinen Umständen anfassen – zu sich.

„Was wird das, Granger?"

Sie errötete. Dann kicherte sie und trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Draco presste Potter wie einen Schutzschild vor sich.

„Eifersüchtig, Dracilein?"

Draco schnaubte. Warum tat sie sich nicht mit Parkinson zusammen? Dann konnte sie ihm in Ruhe irgendwelche Spitznamen verpassen – aber bitte, wenn er nicht

dabei war!

Weasley und Weasley kamen nun wieder angerannt. Parkinson kreischte auf, Kreischen war ihr Hobby, und hängte sich Granger um den Hals, wobei sie ihre weiße Bluse mit Kotze voll schmierte. Granger schien das nicht zu stören. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Parkinson.

„Also, Draco. Du kommst jetzt zu mir, oder Parkinson muss dran glauben."

Draco grinste. „So?", fragte er.

Potter machte sich nun bemerkbar, fing an zu zappeln. Aber Draco hatte nicht vor, ihn loszulassen. Er war sein Schutz vor der großen bösen Welt. Er verstärkte seinen Griff und zischte:

„Bleib still, Potter, dann besteht die Chance, dass du ohne Schmerzen hier raus kommst."

„Harry, ich rette dich!", schrie Weasley die Zweite. Sie nahm Anlauf, rannte auf Draco und Potter zu und setzte sogar zum Sprung an. Draco trat im letzten Moment zur Seite und sie landete krachend auf dem Tisch, Schüsseln und Teller fielen klirrend zu Boden und in ihren Haaren hing Kartoffelbrei.

Draco lachte auf, und, was ihn sehr wunderte, Potter auch. Weasleys Bruder Weasley stürzte zu ihr und fing an, aus ihren Haaren zu essen.

„Oh, Ron! Du kleines Ferkel!", rief Granger.

Weasley ließ sich nicht stören, während Ginny sich aufrappelte und ihrem Bruder eine klatschte. Draco schüttelte es mittlerweile vor Lachen, er hielt Potter nur noch lose fest, aber der dachte nicht daran, wegzulaufen, sondern lachte mit.

Zu dem Unglück der beiden kamen dann McGonagall, Snape, und wie sie nicht alle hießen, angerauscht und sparten nicht an Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten. Draco wollte protestieren, denn er konnte nichts für das Schlammassel, aber er konnte vor lauter Lachen kaum reden. Also fügte er sich seinem Schicksal, ließ Potter irgendwann los und wurde aus dem Speisesaal gezogen.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir? Ich dachte, ein Malfoy lässt sich öffentlich nicht gehen, hm? Und du hast gekotzt, rumgebrüllt, dich an Potter festgeklammert, während ihr einen Lachanfall hattet, was an sich schon denkwürdig war, und beim Kotzen Parkinson getroffen! Das war so genial!"

Draco wischte sich die Lachtränen mit einer Serviette, die er komischerweise in der Hand hielt, aus den Augen. „Ich weiß!"

„Ihh, Draco, das würd ich lassen", sagte ein angewidert dreinblickender Zabini.

Draco merkte, welche Serviette es war und ließ sie augenblicklich los. Er starrte Zabini an und rannte dann in die Slytherin- Gemächer.

-o-o-o-

Im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum war unterdessen Chaos angesagt. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny kamen unter Tränen an. Das heißt, Ron hatte keine Tränen in den Augen, weder Lach- noch sonst irgendwelche. Ginnys Frisur war hinüber, Speisereste hingen in ihren Haaren, auf die Ron immer wieder einen gierigen Blick warf. Hermine Bluse war voller Kotze, die sie bewundernd anstarrte. Draco- Kotze nannte sie diese.

„Oh, dieser Krümel hier ist vor kurzem noch in seinem Magen gewesen!", schwärmte sie.

Harry grinste. Ihm hatte der Morgen Spaß gemacht, Ginny war auf die Nase geflogen, Parkinson war eingesaut worden, er hatte einen Lachanfall gehabt – zwar mit Malfoy, aber das ließ er mal außer Acht – , nur der Kuss von Hermine hatte ihn sehr verwundert, wenn nicht sogar angeekelt. Aber er wusste schon, warum sie das getan hatte. Sie wollte Ginny erzählen, wie es ist, Harry Potter zu küssen, es ihr vielleicht sogar zeigen?

In Gedanken versunken merkte Harry nicht, wie er doof rumstand, als alle anderen sich schon gesetzt hatten. Beziehungsweise Ginny sich Shampoo holen ging. Sie kam wieder runter und zupfte Hermine am Ärmel.

„Komm, Waschtag!"

„Was soll ich denn waschen?", fragte Hermine.

„Deine Bluse?"

„WAAAAAAAAAAAS?" Hermine sprang auf und schlang ihre Arme um sich. „Niemals! Da ist Dracos Kotze drauf!"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Ron kam zu ihr.

„Kann ich noch den Kartoffelbrei, den es zum Frühstück gab, essen?"

„Nein, Ron! Du hattest schon genug! Außerdem hast du dich schon an den Pommes überfressen, als hätt ich das nicht gesehen!"

Ron wurde rot und setzte sich wieder. Harry grinste. Hermine versuchte, ihren Bauch zu küssen, wo die meisten Kotze war, und machte ungelenkige Verrenkungen. Ginny seufzte und schnappte nach ihr.

„Jetzt reicht's, Mädel! Komm mit!", befahl sie, und die beiden verschwanden.

„Frauen!", stöhnte Ron. Harry setzte sich zu ihm und bekam das Grinsen einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh ja. Wenigstens bin ich Ginny los."

„Ähem. Also, bereit für neues? Hast du schon mal Erfahrungen mit einem Jungen gemacht?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Hör auf damit! Ich spare mich für meine einzige und echte Liebe auf, klar? Ich halte nicht von diesem Durch- Die- Gegend- Gevögel bis man vielleicht mal den Richtigen findet."

Ron wurde rot. „Ich doch auch nicht. Aber woher weißt du, wann du den oder die gefunden hast?"

„Das werde ich schon fühlen, ne? Mit ihm kann ich lachen und mich amüsieren und auch über ernste Sachen reden."

Ron nickte. „Wir reden ja nie über ernste Sachen, und lachen tun wir erst recht nicht!"

„Mann Ron! Das ist… anders! Es muss auch so ein bestimmtes Gefühl dabei sein!"

-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy hatte zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt so ein bestimmtes Gefühl. Nachdem er sich heute übergeben und sich mit dem Taschentuch – verzeiht, Serviette –, mit der er die Kotze von seinem Mund gewischt hatte, sein Auge berührt hatte, musste er sogleich noch mal unter die Dusche springen, da half alles nichts.

Und kaum, da er unter Dusche stand, ließ er den Morgen vorüberziehen. Als er zu dem Teil mit Potter kam, konnte er nicht weiter machen, denn ihn plagte eine Erektion, und wenn man ein Malfoy war, war die beachtlich groß und forderte sofort Aufmerksamkeit!

Draco verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass er trotzdem noch die ganze Zeit an Potter dachte. Es war aber auch zu lustig gewesen! Und Potter hatte sich gut angefühlt, da gab es nichts zu leugnen.

Später kam er aus der Duschkabine, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und wollte sich seine Klamotten nehmen. Parkinson stand da.

Warum ging er auch ins Vertrauensschülerbad, wo sie doch auch ein Vertrauensschüler war. Sie hielt seine Kleidung.

„Draco, ich frage dich nur einmal! Hast du was mit der Weasley oder willst du gerne was mit ihr haben?"

Draco seufzte entnervt auf. „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Also doch, ich wusste es!", kreischte sie. Und mit seinen Sachen in der Hand lief sie hinaus.

„PANSY! KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Draco war mit einem Sprung an der Tür und schielte hinaus. Er sah sie noch um eine Ecke verschwinden. Dann hörte er Stimmen. Nicht in seinem Kopf, sondern aus der anderen Richtung. Sie klangen wie – oh verflucht, Granger und Weasley. Und Granger war Vertrauensschülerin!

Draco sprang wie vom Cruciatus getroffen zurück und sah sich hektisch um. Wenn sie ihn so sah, halb, nein, dreiviertel nackt, dann war es um ihn geschehen. Er lief zu den Duschkabinen und zog gerade noch rechtzeitig die Tür hinter sich zu.

„…übertreibst, was hast du schon von seiner Kotze?"

Weasleys Stimme, in einer Tonlage, die Draco gar nicht kannte.

„Seufz Ich liebe alles von ihm. Und wenn es seine Kotze ist!"

Warte mal! Sprach Granger etwa von seiner Kotze? Die von heute Morgen? Urks.

„Bitte, Hermine! Du hast Harry geküsst, und dafür fordere ich, dass du deine Bluse wäscht!"

„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

„Hermine! Du willst nicht im Ernst diese Kotze behalten!"

Eine Stille folgte, dann ertönten Geräusche, als finde ein Handgemenge statt. Ein Ratschen von Kleidung klang durchs Bad, dem ein Aufschrei folgte.

„Ginny! Das verzeihe ich dir niemals!"

„Hermine, du kannst sie wieder ganz zaubern!"

‚Hermine' sagte darauf nichts mehr. Draco hoffte inständig, dass die beiden endlich in eine Duschkabine verschwanden, damit er sich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie ekelhaft man sein konnte. Ein Kleidungsstück mit getrockneter Kotze anbehalten zu wollen… da war ihm Parkinson ja sympathischer. Denn die hatte sich umgezogen.

Aber das mal beiseite. Noch mehr Kleidungsrascheln ertönte, sie zogen sich wohl gerade aus. Draco grinste. Das Schlammblut war ekelhaft, das würde er nicht berühren, aber die kleine Weasley, die hatte sich ihm doch auch angeboten? Wäre sie nicht mit ihrer Freundin da, hätte er es sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Manchmal ist es nötig, Grenzen zu überschreiten. Allerdings gab es auch Grenzen, die alleine schon sein Gefühl ihm einzuhalten gebot.

Wasserrauschen erklang und Draco atmete auf. Er steckte seinen Kopf raus. Nichts verdächtiges. So weit und fast schon gut. Er würde in einem Handtuch zum Kerker rennen müssen. Es würde oberpeinlich werden.

Parkinson würde dafür sterben müssen.

-o-o-o-

„Ich denke, du solltest wenigstens ausprobieren, zu welchem Geschlecht du dich mehr hingezogen fühlst! Zu Ginny oder zu mir!"

„Ron, jetzt mal ehrlich!"

Harry wich vor Ron zurück und stieß gegen die Wand. Ron kam immer näher, Harry duckte sich und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei.

„Was wollt ihr denn bloß alle von mir! Ist alleine meine Sache, mit wem ich was haben will! Und vor allem, mit wem ich nichts haben will!"

Mit einem letzten entsetzten Blick zu Ron schlüpfte Harry durch das Portraitloch. Davon bewegte er sich weg, Ron konnte ja auf den Gedanken kommen, ihm zu folgen. Er verfluchte das Fehlen seines Lieblingsumhangs und begnügte sich damit, sichtbar durch die Gänge zu streifen. War ja schließlich tagsüber. Ein helllichter Samstag. Niemand konnte ihm etwas tun.

„Harry, oh Harry!"

Harry verdrehte sie Augen. Ja, auch diese Stimme kannte er. Romilda. Vane. Die Verrückte aus dem Jahrgang unter ihm. Man könnte meinen, sie wäre mit Luna befreundet, aber dafür war sie sich wohl zu gut. Ach ne, Gryffindor.

Harry nahm seine Beine in die Hand. Da es aber schwer war, so zu laufen, stellte er sie wieder auf den Boden und flitzte los, als wäre er der neue Feuerblitz höchstpersönlich. Er wusste nicht, wo er hinlief, wie viele Treppen rauf oder runter. Er wusste nur, dass Vane ein Miststück von Eins- A- Qualität war, sie ließ einfach nicht locker und immer wieder ertönte ein „Harry, oh Harry!" hinter Harry, oh Harry.

Das nächste, was er mitbekam, war, das etwas glitschiges und nasses sich unter seinen Fingern befand. Nein, unter seinem gesamten Körper, denn er lag darauf. Bei näherem Hinsehen stellte sich dieses nasse Etwas als Draco Malfoy heraus, der sofort anfing, herumzuzetern.

„Potter, ich mag dich ja auch, aber können wir das woanders hin verschieben?"

Harry starrte das Etwas – äh, Malfoy unter sich an und sein Mund klappte auf.

„Du magst mich?", fragte er.

Malfoy hielt es für angebracht, rosa zu werden (wahrscheinlich ist es einem Malfoy verboten, rot zu werden). Dann stieß er Harry von sich.

„War nur so ne Redensart."

„Malfoy – du bist nackt."

„Ich habe ein Handtuch an, du Schlaumeier!"

„Harry, oh Har- oh!" Romilda Vane kam schlitternd zum Stehen und starrte auf sie hinab. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Mund klappte auf. Dann blieben ihre Augen auf Malfoys Oberkörper hängen.

„Draco, oh Draco!", murmelte sie.

Harry grinste und Malfoy war an der Zeit, verwirrt auszusehen.

„Was? Nenn mich gefälligst nicht - ach, scheiß drauf. Komm, Potter!"

Er stand umständlich auf, damit ihm auch ja niemand etwas weggucken konnte, und zog Harry hoch. Harry verkniff sich einen zweiten Lachanfall des Tages. Malfoy zog ihn in ein Klassenzimmer, schlug die Tür zu, verhexte sie und legte ein Ohr dran.

„Das war gut. Wir haben ihren Schockzustand ausgenutzt. Mal schauen, wie lange er noch anhalten wird."

Harry war nun gar nicht mehr nach lachen zumute. Irgendwie, aus einem unbekannten Grund, lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Hing es damit zusammen, dass er den Blick nicht von Malfoys weißen Körper abwenden konnte? Der sich nun gegen die Tür lehnte und die Arme verschränkte?

„Potter! Genug geträumt! Hast nicht zufällig einen Umhang oder andere Klamotten mit?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dir meine geben."

Malfoy lachte auf. „Potter, wie blöd bist du? Ich will die anziehen und damit nach unten gehen!"

Harry begann, mit Blick auf Malfoys Brustwarzen, die sich zusammengezogen hatten, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er wusste jetzt, was alle immer von ihm wollten. Er wusste jetzt auch, was Hermine von Malfoy wollte. Und oh, er wollte es auch. Dann würde er halt ebenso zu einem hirnlosen Idioten werden.

„Potter! Das sollte Nein heißen!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry und zog sich sein Hemd ganz aus, darunter trug er nichts. Warum auch. Er erwiderte Malfoys Blick. Der hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Oho. Da ist aber jemand kess."

„Kess? Was ist das denn für ein Wort?"

Harry stellte sicher, dass Malfoy mit Denken beschäftigt war, und ging auf ihn zu, bis er kurz vor ihm stand. Ich muss nur mein Hand ausstrecken, dann kann ich ihn berühren… aber will er das überhaupt? Er wird mich sicher töten!

„Dreist, flott und munter. Such dir eine Bedeutung aus", sagte Malfoy. Er stieß sich minimal von der Tür ab. Harry schloss seine Augen, nun waren sie wirklich nur noch Millimeter voneinander getrennt.

Und dann durchzuckten ihn Blitze an der Brust. Malfoy war noch leicht nass und sehr kalt. Harry wagte es, eine Hand auf seinen Rücken zu legen und auf und ab zu streichen. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber unter dieser kleinen Berührung seufzte Malfoy schon auf. Harry grinste.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun", sagte er.

„Ach ja? Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Doch. Ich weiß es bloß erst seit gerade, na ja, seit heute morgen habe ich schon was geahnt."

Harry blickte auf und verschmolz mit Malfoys Augen. Mit einem Mal spürte er, wie sich warme Lippen auf die seinen pressten.

Endlich, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Danach konnte er nicht mehr denken. Für ihn existierten nur noch diese Lippen, dieser Körper und diese Hände, die auf einmal überall waren. Sie strichen über Harrys Rücken, seinen Bauch, fuhren durch seine Haare und streichelten Harrys Po. Dann nestelten sie an Harrys Hose herum. Harry fuhr erschrocken zurück und blickte Malfoy an.

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?"

Malfoy öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und sagte: „Hm, ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr, wenn du das meinst."

„Du hast dich also jedem hingegeben, der es dir angeboten hat?"

„Nein, sicher nicht. Das Schlammblut zum Beispiel –"

„Nenn sie nicht so!"

„Dann eben Granger, die würde ich nicht einmal mit einer Zange anfassen!"

Harrys Gedanken drängten sich an die Oberfläche. Hermine war in Malfoy verliebt. Wenn er jetzt etwas tat, würde er ihr in den Rücken fallen.

Und Malfoy –

„Was soll das bedeuten, keine Jungfrau mehr? Wie viele?"

„Harry, ist das wichtig?"

„Ja."

„Drei."

„Wann war dein erstes Mal?"

„Was wird das hier, ein Verhör?"

„Sag es mir!"

„Na schön. Warum tue ich das überhaupt? Bin ich verrückt? Ich muss es sein! Aber ich bin ein Malfoy! Und ich führe gerade Selbstgespräche. Ach, das wollte ich eh machen. Malfoys dürfen nicht verrückt werden! Malfoys dürfen vor allem nicht mit Potters ficken!"

Harry atmete entsetzt ein. Dann drehte er sich um, nahm sein Hemd und zog sich wieder an.

„Öffne die Tür, Malfoy! ÖFFNE SIE!"

„Was ist denn jetzt los?"

„Na was wohl! Ich bin nur ein Objekt für dich so wie für alle anderen! Einmal Spaß haben und dann der nächste! Wie kam ich überhaupt darauf, dass du anders sein könntest?"

Malfoy klappte zum wiederholten Male der Mund auf. „Ich… weiß nicht, was du über mich denkst! Alle, mit denen ich was hatte, habe ich… hm nein. Anders ausgedrückt: Du bist.. ich würde mit dir nichts anfangen wollen, wenn ich nicht von dir angetan wäre!"

„So viele schöne Wörter ohne Aussage. Lass mich vorbei."

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme.

„Nein. Wenn ich dich jetzt gehen lasse, wäre das sehr, sehr dumm. Und ich würde Harry nie wieder sehen, nur noch Potter."

„Seit wann stört dich das?"

Harry startete, sein Hemd noch offen, einen Frontalangriff. Er trommelte auf Dracos Brust herum. Der fasste einfach seine Handgelenke und küsste den zappelnden Harry. Harry konnte sich nicht wehren, wollte sich nicht wehren. Was hatte Malfoy, was hatte Draco, was die anderen nicht hatten? Was hatte er, dass Harry dahinschmolz, seinen Willen verlor?

Malfoy löste sich und blickte Harry an. „Du kannst jetzt gehen. Aber versprich mir, dass wir uns wiedertreffen! Als Harry und Draco, nicht als Potter und Malfoy. Bitte. Ich bin ein Malfoy und ich bettle, wenn das mal kein Beweise ist. Ja, der Beweis meiner Dummheit."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Harry musste grinsen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, wie verrückt du bist, Mal- Draco. Aber einverstanden."

„Wir lassen es langsam angehen, so wie du es willst", sagte Draco.

Harry nickte. Grinsend trat Draco zur Seite, sodass Harry die Tür öffnen konnte. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco meinte er: „Warte hier. Ich hab einen Tarnumhang."

-o-o-o-

„Ron, du kleines Ferkel", rief Hermine aus. Sie schlug Ron auf den Hinterkopf, um ihn daran zu hindern, das Essen von ihrem Teller zu saugen. Ginny, die ihnen in der Küche von Black Manor, was jetzt eigentlich Potter Manor heißen müsste, Harry sich aber beharrlich weigerte, es umzubenennen, lachte. Und dann kuschelte sie sich an ihren Ehemann, der neben ihr saß.

„Verrückt, die beiden. Schmuddelig und ekelhaft und verrückt."

„Die Betonung liegt auf ekelhaft", sagte Draco, der gerade hereinkam und ein Tablett auf die Anrichte stellte. Harry kam nach ihm rein und rutschte auf die Bank neben Ginny.

„Nein, die Betonung liegt auf verrückt", sagte er lachend. Draco setzte sich neben ihn und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um ihn.

„Ekelhaft, ganz eindeutig", sagte er, als Hermine Ron zu sich zog und ihn küsste. Bei dem Kuss tropften Sabbertropfen auf ihre Bluse. Die Bluse hatte Spitzen und einen tiefen Ausschnitt. Sie kam Draco ganz schwach bekannt vor.

„Hermine, hast du die Bluse schon lange?"

Hermine unterbrach ihren Kuss und sah Draco an. Dann grinste sie. „Ja. Sehr lange. Sehr, sehr lange. Seit Anfang der siebten Klasse."

Draco überlegte. Wie lange war das jetzt her, zehn Jahre…? Und dann fiel es ihm ein.

„Oh."

Hermine nickte. „Ganz genau." Dann fuhr sie fort mit ihrer Tätigkeit.

„Zum Glück haben wir diesem Beziehungswirrwarr ein Ende gesetzt und letztendlich unsere richtigen Traumpartner gefunden. Das Rumpubertiere war ja nicht auszuhalten. Jeder wollte mit jedem."

„Und du natürlich nicht, ne, Neville?", fragte Harry.

Neville grinste. „Ich nicht. Ich war von Anfang an in Ginny verliebt, hab es ihr aber nie gesagt."

„Nie in der Schulzeit", ergänzte Ginny.

„Und ich habe nur auf Draco gewartet. Nicht wahr, Schnucki?"

Draco zwang sich zu einem Grinsen. „Natürlich, Harry. Du warst halt ein bisschen prüde."

Harry fuhr Draco durch die Haare, der Harrys Hand schnell wegschlug.

„Mann Draco, ich kann dich noch mit denselben Sachen wie damals ärgern. Spitznamen und Haarwuscheln."

Statt einer Antwort riss Draco Harry zu sich und küsste ihn. Harry konnte Neville nur zustimmen: Es war immer gut, den Richtigen zu finden. Und der Richtige für Harry war Draco und umgekehrt. Mit der Zeit hatte das jeder eingesehen und selbst die Ungläubigsten waren überzeugt worden. Selbst diejenigen, die Hermine oder Ginny in ihrer lächerlichen Absicht, die beiden auseinander zu bringen, unterstützt hatten.

Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy waren eben das Traumpaar schlechthin.


	17. Becoming Immortal

**Becoming Immortal**

"Du gönnst mir noch nicht einmal mehr einen Besuch bei meiner Familie!"

"Deine Familie liegt 200 Kilometer von unserer Wohnung entfernt begraben. Ich finde nur, wir sollten nicht so oft dorthin fahren!"

"Oft? Harry, wir fahren nur heute, zum Totengedenktag und zu ihren Geburtstagen dahin! Ich will gar nicht zählen, wie oft du zum Grab deiner Eltern gehst!"

"Es ist in der Nähe! Und ich zwinge dich nicht, mitzugehen!"

"Oh, also zwinge ich dich, mitzukommen?"

"Nein, verdreh mir doch nicht die Worte im Mund!"

"Was stört dich dann daran, Harry, sag es mir! Ich versteh nämlich nicht, warum du so ein Theater darum machst!"

Harry lehnte sich in dem Beifahrersitz des Autos zurück und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Alle paar Meter tauchte ein Pfeiler auf, der das Scheinwerferlicht reflektierte, aber ansonsten war absolut nichts zu sehen.

"Ich habe nur gesagt", presste er hervor. "Dass es mir so vorkommt, als verbringen wir zu viel Zeit dort. An dem Geburtstag eines Menschen besucht man normalerweise nicht sein Grab."

Draco knurrte leise. "Etwas anderes bleibt mir nicht mehr! Nur weil du schon länger keine Eltern mehr hast, heißt das nicht -"

"Halt meine Eltern da raus, ja?"

"Aber warum denn? Um Himmels Willen, du kanntest sie noch nicht einmal und besuchst sie regelmäßig!"

"Es sind eben meine Eltern!"

"Waren, Harry! Sie sind tot."

"Ich weiß, dass sie tot sind!", zischte Harry. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und blickte in die Dunkelheit, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hörte, wie Draco leise auf das Lenkrad trommelte. Eine Weile lang sprach keiner von ihnen. Das alte Auto brummte und die Pfeiler flogen im Sekundentakt vorbei.

"Hast du Ron gesagt, dass wir nicht zu seiner Feier morgen kommen können, weil wir ja deine Eltern besuchen?"

"Wessen Freund ist er, deiner oder meiner?"

"Verdammt, Draco! Wenn du kurzerhand beschließt, mit mir nach Wales zu fahren, obwohl du weißt, dass wir morgen bei Ron und Hermine eingeladen sind -"

"Ich habe es dir früh genug gesagt! Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir letztes Jahr am 31. etwas anderes gemacht!"

"Wir haben ihnen schon letzte Woche das Brunch abgesagt!"

"Darin waren wir uns einig! Du hattest auch deinen Spaß dabei!"

"Hätte ich gewusst, wie spaßig dies hier wird, wäre ich garantiert nicht mitgekommen!"

"Gut, dann komm nächstes Mal eben nicht mit, sondern geh zu deinen Freunden!"

"Das werde ich!"

"Gut. Wenn wir schon dabei sind, warum apparierst du nicht sofort nach Hause, dann musst du dich nicht länger mit mir herumschlagen!"

Ein Stich durchfuhr Harrys Kopf und breitete sich als dumpfer Schmerz aus.

"Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich dich alleine in einem Muggelfahrzeug, dass du hasst und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit verschrotten wirst, alleine lassen?"

Draco kurbelte sein Fenster ein Stückchen herunter und holte tief Luft. "Wie oft habe ich schon gesagt, ich werde nichts dergleichen tun? Warum vertraust du mir nicht einfach mal?"

Harry stöhnte. "Können wir morgen darüber sprechen? Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

"Nein, Harry, können wir nicht. Immer weichst du mir aus."

"Ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr, zu streiten."

"Wir tun die ganze Zeit nichts anderes!"

"Ja, und dir scheint das überhaupt nichts auszumachen!"

"Und du scheinst gegen alles, was ich sage oder tue, etwas zu haben!"

"Das stimmt nicht! Ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen und keinen Nerv, zu diskutieren oder deine Probleme zu ertragen!"

"Weißt du was, Harry? Sobald wir wieder zuhause sind, brauchst du mich nicht mehr zu ertragen!"

"Was soll das schon wieder bedeuten?"

"Ist dein Kopf nicht mehr aufnahmefähig? Ich werde ausziehen! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du mich anderthalb Jahre ertragen konntest!"

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" Obwohl Harry müde war, registrierte er, dass Draco dabei war, Schluss zu machen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich scherze nicht, Harry. Geh zu dem Fest von deinem Freund und sag ihm, dass er gewonnen hat. Er konnte mich doch nie leiden!"

"Das stimmt nicht, er hat nur gesagt, es würde nicht gut gehen, er -"

"Dann hatte er wohl Recht, oder?"

Harry stöhnte. Auf einmal hatte er das Verlangen nach einer Menge frischen Luft. "Halt an, Draco!"

"Wie bitte?" Verwundert drehte Draco seinen Kopf zu Harry, der plötzlich sehr bleich war. Draco steuerte das Auto, das er mittels eines Zaubers fuhr, zum Straßenrand und hielt auf einer dunklen Wiese an. Sobald sie standen, riss Harry seine Türe auf und stieg aus.

Harry atmete tief die frische Nachtluft ein. Das Auto war die einzige Geräusch- und Lichtquelle, aus dem Draco jetzt seinen Kopf steckte.

"Harry, alles in Ordnung? Es ist kalt, komm wieder rein! Oder willst du jetzt doch apparieren?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter in die Nacht. Er wollte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. Sein Kopf wurde dank der kühlen Luft klarer. Die Brummgeräusche des Autos wurden leiser. Langsam gewöhnten Harrys Pupillen sich an die Dunkelheit. Er konnte jetzt ein paar Bäume zu seiner Linken ausmachen, rechts war einfach nur Wiese und geradeaus verschluckte die Dunkelheit jegliche Gegebenheiten.

In der Ferne blinkten zwei rote Punkte auf und verschwand dann. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, ging er weiter. Was waren das für Punkte? Sollte er jetzt überhaupt weitergehen oder lieber zum Auto zurück, in dem ihn seine erste richtige Liebe gerade in den Wind geschossen hatte?

Die Punkte blitzte erneut auf und nahm Harry die Entscheidung ab. Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück versetzte Harry sich in einen Trabschritt.

Nachdem Harry ein paar Schritte gelaufen war, kam er zu vereinzelten Steinen, die in etwas Abstand voneinander aufgestellte waren. Er kam zu dem ersten und hielt die Luft an. Es waren Grabsteine, die Schrift war verwittert und Grabschmuck davor existierte auch nicht. Harry blickte sich suchend um. Überall waren die Überreste alter Gräber und hier und da eine Gruft. Nur nichts, was rot blinken konnte. Hatte er es sich am Ende nur eingebildet? Um von Draco wegzukommen, der mittlerweile bestimmt schon weitergefahren war?

Harry kam zu einer alten Gruft. Das verschnörkelte Tor hing rostig in den Angeln und schaukelte sachte, dabei verursachte es dann und wann ein leises Quietschen. Hätte Harry nicht schon von der Kälte eine Gänsehaut, hätte er jetzt zweifelsohne eine bekommen. Harry legte eine Hand auf die raue Mauer und ging darum. Hier war auch nichts leuchtendes. Harry seufzte.

Er dachte an den Fuchsbau. Dann würde er jetzt eben dahin apparieren, auch wenn seine Abneigung gegen das Apparieren nach dem Krieg nur gestiegen war. Draco wusste das ganz genau. Schließlich war es Harrys Idee gewesen, sich ein Auto anzuschaffen. Überhaupt ein Wunder, dass Draco es akzeptiert hatte, meistens damit zu fahren.

Harry atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Drei, Zwei...

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall wurde Harry mit dem Bauch voran auf die matschige Wiese gestoßen. Er sah sich um, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco ihm gefolgt war. Doch es war nicht Draco, der auf Harry saß und schrill lachte.

Ein Mann mit langen, dunklen Haaren und weißer Gesichtsfarbe war es. Er war gekleidet wie ein Zauberer, trug einen dunkelroten Umhang mit Rüschen an den Ärmeln, die Ron nicht sehr gefallen hätten, und viktorianische Kleidung. Harry wandte sich unter ihm, aber der Mann hielt Harrys Arme am Boden fest und lachte weiter wie eine Hyäne. Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?"

"Was will ich von dir, hm? Das verrate ich dir gerne!" Der Mann beugte sich hinab und entblößte seine Zähne. Harry keuchte auf. Der Mann war ein Vampir, dass es so was heutzutage noch gab! Waren die nicht alle gefallen?

Harry drehte und wehrte sich noch mehr, ein Anflug von Panik machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Aber der Vampir ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Harrys Handgelenke begannen, zu brennen, während der Vampir sich noch näher zu seinem Hals hinab beugte und schmatzte.

"Lassen Sie von mir ab! Ich habe Verstärkung, die jeden Moment kommen wird!", rief Harry.

"Ach? Du meinst wohl den netten blonden Mann aus dem Automobil? Da würde ich mir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen."

Harry blieb die Luft weg. "Draco, was hast du mit Draco gemacht?"

Er lachte hölzern und verdrehe noch mehr Harrys Arm. Diesem war das jedoch egal, seine Gedanken drehten sich nur darum, was mit Draco geschehen sein mochte. Harry wurde brutal nach oben gerissen. Er stolperte, doch der Vampir war sofort zur Stelle. Er packte Harry an den Armen und grinste, so dass seine Zähne weiß in der Dunkelheit hervorstachen. Harry zappelte und versuchte, an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Die Augen des Vampirs erglühten in einem brennendem Rot und er gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass Harry an eine kämpfende Katze erinnerte.

"Gedulde dich, Scelus!", sprach eine dunkle Stimme. Der Vampir, der Harry beißen wollte, hielt inne und sah an Harrys Kopf vorbei. Das Glühen seiner Augen wurde milchig und verschwand ganz.

"Ja, Euer Ehren. Genehmigt mir einen kleinen Schluck, bevor wir ihn -"

"Nein. Komm jetzt."

Jemand trat hinter Harry und legte Fesseln um seine Hände, die kalt wie Eisen waren und in sein Fleisch schnitten.

"Was habt ihr mit Draco gemacht?", wollte Harry wissen. Scelus drehte Harry herum.

Ein zweiter Vampir, einen Kopf größer als Harry, stand dort. Auch er hatte dunkle Haare, die ihm bis zur Hüfte fielen; seine Gesichtsfarbe hob sich von dem schwarzen Hintergrund ab und seine Kleider waren altmodisch wie die des ersten Vampirs, nur waren sie edler, besser gepflegt und von einem feineren Stoff. Er trug eine goldene Kette aus kleinen Ringen, und Ringe befanden sich auch an seinen Händen.

"Ich bin Odium. Du wirst nicht mehr lange leben, Harry Potter!", sagte er.

Harry schluckte. "Woher kennen Sie..."

Odium lachte auf; es war ein anderes Lachen als das von Scelus', es war hohl und unheilverkündend. "Wer kennt ihn nicht? Harry Potter, der den dunklen Lord zu Fall gebracht und im Zuge des Krieges die meisten unseres alten Volkes vernichtet hat!"

"Wenn ihr euch rächen wollt, dann lasst Draco daraus, er hat euch nichts getan!"

"Wer ist dieser Draco, von dem du die ganze Zeit sprichst?"

"Verzeiht, Euer Ehren." Scelus trat mit einer Verbeugung hervor. "Es war sein Begleiter. Er war Potter bis zu einem gewissen Punkt gefolgt."

"Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt?", fragte Harry.

Odium bleckte die Zähne. "Ihr habt ihn entsorgt, nehme ich an?"

"Ja, Euer Ehren."

"Gut, gut, Scelus. Bring unseren Ehrengast in die Gruft. Er soll die erbärmliche Festung, in der wir jetzt hausen müssen, sehen, bevor er seinem Begleiter folgen darf."

Scelus nickte eifrig und zog Harry, der ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte, rau zum Eingang der Gruft.

Harry wehrte sich nicht, er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an Draco. Entsorgt, hatte Odium gesagt. Harry erinnerte sich noch an Voldemorts Worte, bevor Cedric gestorben war. "Töte den Überflüssigen"...

War Draco hier auch ein Überflüssiger gewesen? Unbewusst fiel eine Träne aus Harrys Auge und bahnte sich den Weg seine Wange hinab zu seinem Hals. War schon wieder jemand gestorben, weil Harry ihn mithineingerissen hatte? Ein weiterer Toter, Opfer des Krieges, der eigentlich schon vorbei war?

Harry ließ sich durch den engen Durchgang zerren. Modrige Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Eine Fackel erhellte eine kleine Halle, Scelus nahm sie aus der Halterung und ging mit Harry im Schlepptau zu einer nach unten führenden Treppe. Die Stufen waren aus Stein, uneben und glitschig. Harry trat vorsichtig auf, wobei er dies alles nur nebenbei mitbekam. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, ohne Draco weiterzuleben. Und erst recht nicht, sollte er durch Harrys Schuld gestorben sein.

Die Treppe war nur sehr kurz, und der Raum, in den sie kamen, war klein. Dutzende Fackeln tauchten ihn in ein flackerndes Licht. An den Wänden standen dunkle Särge, die Sargdeckel ragten bedrohlich nach oben und gaben das Innere frei. Vier weitere Vampire befanden sich in dem Raum, standen oder wanderten herum. Harry bildete sich ein, dass sie sehr hungrig aussahen. Sie alle schauten ihn gierig an, als Scelus mit Harry eintrat.

"Dürfen wir jetzt...?"

"Nein", sagte Odium hinter Harry. "Ich weiß, ihr hattet lange kein Festschmaus mehr. Doch ich bin sicher, einen Moment Geduld habt ihr noch. Was ist schon ein Moment in der Ewigkeit?"

Die Vampire nickten zustimmend.

"Wo ist Bibulus?"

Scelus verneigte sich vor Odium. "Noch oben, Euer Ehren."

"Hole ihn."

"Gewiss doch, ich eile." Er glitt lautlos aus dem Raum.

Harry dachte daran, dass Draco sich früher auch immer bei den Lehrern eingeschleimt hatte. Ein melancholisches Lächeln zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel.

"Sie werden mich mit sechs anderen teilen, Odium? Bin ich es Ihnen nicht wert, alleine verspeist zu werden?"

Auf Odiums Mund breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, dass seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte. Sie blieben kalt und schweigend.

"Wir haben ja noch deinen Begleiter. Das heißt, wenn Bibulus ihn noch nicht ganz geleert hat."

"Verzeiht, Euer Ehren", sagte eine leise, ruhige Stimme. "Aber was, wenn -"

"Überlege es dir gut, bevor du weitersprichst, Ardor! Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Doch muss ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Harry Potters Begleiter ein zweiter Mann und dazu höchstwahrscheinlich schon tot ist?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht, verzeiht, Euer Ehren."

Odium nickte. Ardor, ein junger Vampir mit blutroten Haaren, lehnte sich gegen seinen Sarg zurück.

Harry atmete gierig die Luft ein, die ihn noch am Leben hielt. Er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass Draco nicht tot ist. Er versuchte, sich zu überzeugen, dass Bibulus seinem Namen, der Säufer bedeutete, keine Ehre machte.

Tritte und gedämpfte Stimmen erklangen am Ende der Treppe. Harry sah gespannt hinauf, konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, als Scelus herunterkam, und nach ihm ein Vampir, dessen Last Harry mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als alles andere. Draco. Sein Kopf lag im Nacken, als Bibulus ihn unsanft hin und her schwenkte. An seinem Hals erkannte Harry zwei rote Tropfen hinabgleiten und sah, wie sie von seinem Hemdkragen eingesaugt worden waren. Er trug nur ein Hemd, warum hatte er sich nicht seine Jacke übergezogen, als er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war? Seine Lippen waren schon ganz blau und seine Haut wirkte so bleich wie die der Vampire.

Mit einem Aufschrei wollte Harry zu Draco stürzen, doch Odium packte ihn fest im Nacken.

"Nein, wie rührend. Ihr wart wohl gute Freunde, nicht wahr? Keine Angst, du wirst ihn schon bald wiedertreffen."

"Ihr Monster! Ihr werdet dafür büßen, und zwar alle! Wart zu feige, im offenen Kampf zu sterben und habt euch zurückgezogen? Aber das nützt euch nichts! Ihr werdet alle sterben!"

"Du Narr! Vampire sind unsterblich. Aber was rede ich da, das weißt du. Schreiten wir zur Tat, Gefolgsleute!"

Scelus zerrte Harry zu sich und zog seinen Kopf an seinen Haaren in den Nacken. "Euer Ehren, bedient Euch", sagte er an Harrys Ohr. Harrys Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer schneller; ihm war warm, obwohl er sich inmitten der Nacht in einer Gruft unter der Erde befand, und obwohl er im Angesicht seines Todes stand, konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als an Draco, der bewusstlos oder tot mit einem Vampirbiss am Hals in den Armen von Bibulus lag.

Odium trat an Harry heran und legte seine beringten Finger an Harrys Schulter. Kalter Atem streifte Harrys Gesicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte an einen glücklichen Augenblick, in dem Draco spielerisch an seinem Hals gesaugt hatte; wenn er Glück hatte, würde es sich nicht anders anfühlen.

Harry spürte kaum den Biss, es war, als hätte ihn eine Mücke gestochen. Allerdings spürte er, wie sich sein warmes Blut an der Stelle sammelte und hörte ein grässliches Schluckgeräusch.

Im nächsten Moment sprang Odium mit einem Aufschrei zurück, als hätte er einen Pfahl in sein Herz gerammt bekommen, was er natürlich nicht hatte. Harry öffnete die Augen. Odium starrte ihn entsetzt an und blickte dann zu Bibulus.

"Bei Euch auch, Herr?", fragte dieser.

"Was bei mir auch, Bibulus? Drück dich klar aus!"

"Ich nahm es an, weil ihr zurückgezuckt seid, Herr. Ein unsagbarer Schmerz durchfuhr bei dem ersten Schluck dieses köstlichen Blutes mich. Er war so stark, dass ich kurzzeitig mein Bewusstsein verlor. Glücklicherweise war mein Opfer schon betäubt, sonst wäre es entkommen."

Odium nickte und trat wieder auf Harry zu. "Also liebt er jemandem von ganzem Herzen, na und? Sie ist nicht hier, sie können uns nichts anhaben."

"Was wäre denn, wenn dieser Jemand hier wäre?", fragte Harry mit rauer Stimme. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er sie jahrelang nicht benutzt.

"So unbewandert bist du in der Geschichte der Vampire, Jungchen?" Odium lachte auf. "Aber warum sollte ich sie erzählen? Sie wird dir nichts nützen, es sei denn... Wer von euch ist dafür, Harry Potter in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen?"

Bei den letzten Worten hatte er sich zu den anderen Vampiren gewandt. Sie lachten und kicherten hämisch.

"Je mehr wir werden, desto besser", sagte einer mit blauer Robe.

"Und welche Ironie, sollte Harry Potter bei uns für Nachwuchs sorgen", sprach Odium weiter. Scelus ließ Harrys Haare los, so dass er seinen Kopf heben und zu Draco hinüber blicken konnte. Er gab noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Bibulus hatte viel Zeit gehabt.

"Potter... ein ungewöhnlicher Name für einen Vampir... aber du wirst in die Geschichte eingehen, zweifellos."

Harry löste seinen Blick widerwillig von Draco und blickte Odium angespannt an.

"Was hält Sie auf?"

"Zuerst einmal, musst du mich mit Euer Ehren' anreden, Jungchen! Willst du dir vielleicht auch einen lateinischen Namen aussuchen? Aber bevor wir hier große Reden schwingen, sollte ich die Tat zuende führen!"

Er trat auf Harry zu und bohrte abermals seine Zähne in Harrys Hals, und wie schon zuvor stolperte er nach einem Schluck zurück. Er fasste sich an den Kopf, stöhnte und schwankte. Ardor sprang hervor und stützte ihn. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry schloss die Augen, auch ihm war schwindelig. Er verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Seit wann konnten Vampire Menschen, die einen anderen Menschen liebten, nicht beißen? Wäre es schon immer so gewesen, hätten sie nicht so lange ihr Unwesen und sich so rasch vermehren können.

"Etwas stimmt doch mit dir nicht, Jungchen! Hast du einen Schutzzauber über dich gelegt?", fragte Scelus zischend. Harry schüttelte matt den Kopf. Er sah, wie Bibulus sich hinkniete und Draco auf den Boden legte. Harry hatte sofort alle Sinne beisammen. Sollte dieser Vampir versuchen, seinen Draco zu beißen, bekam er es mit einem sehr wütenden Harry Potter zu tun!

Und dann tat Harrys Herz einen Hüpfer, als Draco kaum merklich mit den Lidern zuckte und die Augen halb öffnete. Er sah Harry an und lächelte schwach. Es war, als ginge die Sonne in Harrys Herz auf und spendete ihm neuen Mut. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck riss er sich von Scelus los und rannte, die Hände noch auf dem Rücken verbunden, zu Draco.

"Du lebst", hauchte Harry, als er neben Draco niederkniete. Dracos Kopf zuckte zustimmend.

"Verzeih mir", flüsterte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nein, du musst mir verzeihen, ich war so dumm! Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen, und was ich im Auto gesagt habe, meinte ich alles nicht so, ich werde nie wieder -"

Bibulus riss Harry auf die Beine, bevor er zuende reden konnte. Hass stieg in Harry empor und er warf sich gegen Bibulus. Dieser taumelte zurück, stieß gegen die Wand, sein Kopf knallte auch dagegen und es gab ein Knacksen. Dann rutschte er die Wand hinunter, den Kopf merkwürdig verrenkt. Aus seinem Mund floss Blut.

"Ich versteh nicht", hörte Harry Odiums dunkle Stimme. Anscheinend hatte er sich erholt. Harry wirbelte herum und starrte ihn wütend an, die anderen Vampire wichen beunruhigt zurück. Odium hob die Hände.

"Kein Grund zur Sorge, Gefolgsleute! Es handelt sich zwar um einen mächtigen Zauberer, aber mit uns kann er es nicht aufnehmen, nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab. Bibulus wird sich bald erholen. Sag, Potter, wie hast du das gemacht? Schwarze Magie?"

Harry blickte alle Vampire der Reihe nach so grimmig an, wie er konnte und heftete seinen Blick dann auf Odium. "Ich liebe jemandem, und das gibt mir Kraft", sagte Harry aus tiefster Überzeugung. Odium lachte erneut, diesmal klang es nervöser als vorher.

"Du hast mich falsch verstanden, Jungchen! Es genügt nicht, jemanden zu lieben. Jeder Mensch liebt irgendjemanden, das wäre fatal für uns. Nur, wenn du mit verzehrender Sehnsucht liebst, bereit bist, dein Leben zu geben und dein Herz ganz und gar einem bestimmten Menschen gehört, ist das für uns schmerzhaft. Schmerzhaft vor allem, wenn diese Liebe erwidert wird, denn daraus entsteht ein durch alle Mächte dieser Welt nicht zu überwältigender Schutz. Es tut uns weh, so einen Menschen zu trinken, oh ja."

"Ich liebe jemandem mehr als mein Leben, das ich nur zu gerne für ihn opfern würde!", erwiderte Harry hitzig.

"Das ist mir egal, bald wirst du dich nicht mehr an sie erinnern! Denn sie ist nicht hier. Wäre sie es, hättest du eine Chance." Odium lachte. Er rieb sich die Hände und ging langsam auf Harry zu.

"Ich erzähl es dir, da du bald zu uns gehören wirst. Wenn du mit deiner Auserwählten hier wärst - du musst später immer darauf achten, bei Orgien die Menschen nach Geschlechtern in einem Raum getrennt zu trinken - dann könntet ihr euch verbünden und unsere Kräfte wären machtlos gegen euren Schutz. Ihr könntet uns zerquetschen wie Grashalme unter einem Elefantenfuß!"

Odium lachte nun aus tiefster Kehle, als amüsierte er sich prächtig über die Erzählung. Die Vampire hinter ihm stimmten in sein Lachen ein, wenn auch nicht aus vollem Herzen.

Draco ächzte und stand schwankend auf. Harry war mit einem Schritt bei ihm und stützte ihn, so gut es mit gefesselten Händen ging.

"Wo ist dein Zauberstab?", fragte Harry.

"Er ist mir aus der Hand gefallen, als ich angegriffen wurde", sagte Draco. "Aber Harry, wir brauchen keinen Zauberstab."

Er schlang seine Arme um Harry, der erschauderte. Draco war eiskalt. Sanft flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr: "Ich liebe dich. Was im Auto gesagt habe, war dummes Geschwätz, das musst du wissen."

Harry strahlte ihn an, und dann legte Draco seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys. Harry hörte mit einem Ohr, wie das Gelächter verstummte. Sein Mund bewegte sich automatisch gegen Dracos Lippen und empfing die warme Zunge.

"Jungs, ihr könnt uns nicht austricksen!", sagte Odium. Er riss Harry an sich, Scelus Draco. Harry und Draco grinsten sich an, dann schubste Draco Scelus zu Boden, als wäre er eine Puppe und trat auf dessen Hals. Es knirschte, Scelus gab ein Röcheln von sich und Blut verteilte sich über den Boden. Alle anderen Vampire, Odium eingeschlossen, waren erstarrt.

Diese Starre nutzen Harry und Draco für weitere Angriffe. Draco ging auf Ardor los, Harry schüttelte Odium ab und warf sich gegen ihn, er krachte gegen einen Sarg und sackte auf die Knie ein. Harry warf sich auch gegen alle Vampire, die Draco angreifen wollten. Sie fielen wie Pappfiguren um und es war ein leichtes, ihnen den Nacken zu brechen, was Draco übernahm.

Schließlich standen sie auf einem Schlachtfeld mit sieben Leichen in der Gruft verteilt. Das Feuer der Fackeln tanzte munter weiter, als wäre nicht geschehen. Draco nahm Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und befreite Harry von den Handfesseln. Sofort rieb Harry sich die Handgelenke, und Draco warf sich ihm an den Hals. Harry legte seine Arme um Draco und sein Kinn auf dessen Schultern. Er kam sich vor, als würde er einen Eisklotz umarmen.

"Warte mal", sagte Harry. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schon fand Draco sich in einem warmen Mantel wider.

Odium, der gegen einen Sarg gelehnt gewesen war, stöhnte. Harry riss die Augen auf. War der nur bewusstlos gewesen? Er nickte Draco zu, der sich umwandte. Odium stand nun tatsächlich auf und ging auf sie zu.

"Ihnen ist aber klar, dass sie nicht die geringste Chance gegen uns haben?", fragte Harry.

"Wer hätte das gedacht, Jungs, ich nicht. Habt euch gut geschlagen. Wie wärs, sollen wir zu dritt weiter machen? Ihr wärt unsterblich und könntet für immer und ewig eure Liebe genießen!" Odium lächelte versöhnlich und streckte die Hand aus. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Konnte man Odium trauen? Sicher, es hörte sich verlockend an... Er spürte, wie Draco seine Hand umfasste und lächelte ihm zu. Anscheinend dachte Draco genauso...

"Avada Kedavra." Ein grüner Blitz schoss hervor, traf Odium in den Magen und er fiel tot um.

"Was...?", keuchte Harry. Er sah von dem gekrümmten Körper Odiums zu Draco, der Harrys Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

"Der Höhepunkt meiner schwarzmagischen Karriere. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal jemandem mit diesem Fluch, der unsere Eltern getötet hat, umbringen werde."

"Was hast du getan!" Harry riss Draco den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

"Ich... aber Harry! Ich habe uns gerettet!" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

"Wir hätten unsterblich sein können und... und..."

"Du willst doch nicht behaupten, du hast ernsthaft über sein Angebot nachgedacht?", rief Draco aus.

"Doch!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie blöd kann man sein, Harry!"

"Na hör mal, ich wollte für immer und ewig mit dir zusammen sein und du hast noch vor einer Stunde -"

Draco zog Harry mit einer Hand im Nacken zu sich und küsste ihn. Sofort zerfloss Harrys Wut dahin wie nichts, er schmiegte sich an Draco und küsste ihn, als würde es kein Morgen geben.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste Draco sich. "Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, okay? Willst du mich heiraten?"

Harry klappte der Mund auf. "Was für eine unromantische Umgebung für einen Heirats-"

Wieder verschlossen Dracos Lippen Harrys Mund. Harry seufzte, immer, wenn Draco ihn küsste, vergaß er alles um sich herum. Er strich mit seiner Zunge sanft über die andere in seinem Mund und machte ein undeutliches Geräusch.

"Was?", fragte Draco, wobei er seine Zunge nur kurz zurückzog.

"Ich sagte: Ja", sagte Harry, ebenfalls ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Draco löste sich von ihm und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Lass uns woanders hingehen und unsere unsterbliche Liebe feiern", flüsterte er. Harry nickte, nahm Dracos Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie den Ort des Grauens.

_Ende_


	18. Mann oder Mädchen

**Mann oder Mädchen**

„Mann, was für eine bescheuerte Idee!", rief Harry aus. Er zupfte an seiner blasslilanen Bluse herum, richtete seinen BH, der dank einer geleeartigen Füllung den Eindruck echter Brüste vermittelte und strichen den Rock, der zum Glück seine Knie bedeckte, glatt.

„Nein, wir hatten nie eine bessere! Du siehst echt aus wie ein Mädchen, fehlt nur noch eine Perücke!"

Ron lief umständlich zur Tür des Jungenschlafsaals und rief die Treppe hinab: „HERMINE!"

Dann ließ er sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen, welches unter der schweren Ritterrüstung, die er trug, ächzte. Ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren, das ein rot- oranges Kleid trug, kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab ins Zimmer gerannt.

„Was? Bei wem ist die Sicherung durchgebrannt... oh, Harry! Du bist doch Harry, oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Er braucht lange Haare", kam es von Ron. Seine Visier klappte zu und er schob es hoch. „Kriegst du das hin?"

Hermine sah ihn beleidigt an. „Das fragst du _mich_? Manchmal denke ich, dir ist auch noch das letzte Bisschen Verstand abhanden gekommen, Ronald Weasley!"

Sie schüttelte ihre wilde Haarpracht und stellte sich vor Harry hin. Ein Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und ein gemurmeltes „Longus haarus" später, begannen Harrys Haare zu wachsen. Als die Spitzen ihm auf den Busen fielen, stoppten sie. Harry nahm sie in die Hand.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Hermine nickte. „Wunderschön, das stimmt! Du siehst jetzt so aus, wie dein innerstes Ich in Wirklichkeit ist! Meine beste Freundin eben!"

Harry hätte sie ja beleidigt angesehen, aber er betrachtete immer noch entsetzt seine Haare.

Hermine maß ihn mit einem kritischen Blick. „Du solltest noch deine Beine rasieren und die Brille ablegen, dann ist die Tarnung perfekt."

„WAS?", rief Harry aus, während Ron vor Lachen japste. Auf dem Bett kugeln konnte er sich mit der Rüstung nicht. Das Visier seines Helmes klappte zu und er schob es nach oben, doch schon beim nächsten Lacher war es wieder unten.

„Ich soll WAS?", fragte Harry noch einmal, nur um sicherzugehen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Willst du die beste Verkleidung haben, oder nicht? Ich meine, kein Mädchen läuft mit solch behaarten Beinen rum!"

Sie gestikulierte zu Harrys Waden.

„Na, vielen Dank auch!" Harrys Wangen wurden rot. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Als Junge ist das okay."

Ron kippte nach hinten um, sein Visier rastete quietschend ein und es ertönten gedämpfte Lachgeräusche hervor. Harry strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick.

„Soll ich dir helfen? Ich kenne einen Zauber zum Entfernen der Haare, einen, der die Brille für ein paar Stunden unnötig macht und einen, der deine Stimme höher werden lässt", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, ja", murrte Harry.

Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harrys Beine, Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war seine Brille verschwunden, aber er konnte noch genauso gut sehen. Er beugte sich hinab und strich über seine Beine.

„Seidig glatt wie die einer Göttin", murmelte er mit seiner neuen Stimme. Hermine nickte grinsend. Auch auf Harrys Gesicht schlich sich ein Grinsen.

„Und ihr meint, ich bin wirklich nicht zu erkennen?"

Hermine ging zu Ron und zog ihn nach oben. „Nein, bist du nicht", sagte sie dabei.

In Harrys Kopf formten sich ein paar Pläne. Zuerst einmal würde er sich unter eine Gruppe von Mädchen mischen und herausfinden, worüber sie so redeten, wenn keine Jungs dabei waren. Und dann, wenn er genug Informationen hatte, um sich wie ein Mädchen zu verhalten, könnte er sich an einen der heißbegehrtesten und daher für ihn unerreichbaren Jungs der Schule ranmachen. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass er ein Junge war.

Harrys grinste noch mehr und stand auf, streckte sich. Keine schlecht Idee, seine Verkleidung für die diesjährige Halloweenparty. Und da er kein Date hatte, war es auch okay, sich an einen Jungen ranzumachen. Seit er vor einem Monat mit Colin Schluss gemacht hatte, war seine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemanden gerichtet, der garantiert nicht schwul war. Harry verbrachte daher jeden Tag in dem Bewusstsein, diesen speziellen Jemand überwinden und sich einen neuen suchen zu müssen. Der heutige Abend sollte der letzte werden, an dem er sich seine Schwärmerei noch erlauben würde.

„Showtime, Jungs", sagte Hermine. Sie zerrte Ron auf die Füße, der sie abwehrte.

„Ich kann das schon alleine!"

Harry ging ins Bad. Ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, reichlich Make- Up im Gesicht und kurviger Figur sah ihn aus dem Spiegel an. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Harry klimperte mit den Wimpern und machte einen Kussmund.

„Oh, Harry, heute Abend ist dein Abend", flötete er. Doch dann stutzte er. Er konnte sich schlecht Harry nennen, in diesem Outfit.

Ron und Hermine waren schon an der Tür, als Harry sie einholte.

„Was soll ich sagen, wenn jemand nach meinem Namen fragt?"

„Harriet natürlich", drang Rons gedämpfte Stimme durch sein Visier. Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein. Den Namen benutzt heute noch kaum jemand. Und Harry will doch auch Erfolg bei den Jungs haben, oder?"

Hermine zwinkerte Harry zu, der sofort Hitze in sein Gesicht aufsteigen spürte. War er so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Habe ich also richtig gedacht, du lässt die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt. Hm, was wäre ein guter Name...?"

„Aber das ist doch unfair, wenn der andere Junge keine Ahnung hat! Ekelhaft!" Ron schüttelte sich. Harry und Hermine blickten ihn an. Harry machte sich keine Mühe, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Unfair? Das, was er uns bis jetzt angetan hat, war mehr als nur unfair."

„Ja, er hat es verdient", sagte Hermine. Ron schob sein Visier auf und blickte stirnrunzelnd von einem zum anderen.

Hermine seufzte, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Rons Gesichtszüge erschlafften.

„Oh."

Hermine nickte. Dann schob sie ihn an. „Weiter geht's, Jungs. Harry, nenn dich einfach Gaby, den Namen gibt es öfters."

Harry lief hinter ihnen die Treppe herunter. „Gaby Smith aus Ravenclaw. Ja, das ist gut", murmelte er.

((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Nicht viel später am Abend saß Harry bei Padma Patil und ihren Freundinnen. Er klammerte sich an seinen Becher Bowle und stellte Überlegungen an, ob er nicht lieber ins Bett gehen sollte, war doch eh alles hoffnungslos. Sie alle kicherten, wobei er nicht verstand, worüber. Vielleicht hatten sie schon mehr intus als er.

In einem Zug leerte er den Becher und stellte ihn mit neuem Elan unsanft auf dem Tisch ab.

„So, und jetzt klärt mich mal auf", verlangte er. Padma prustete los, ihre Freundinnen Sarah und Corinna ebenfalls. Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Sicher meintest du jetzt etwas anderes als das, was ich denke", sagte Padma.

„Aus welchem Jahrgang bist du noch mal?", fragte Sarah.

„Aus dem unter euch", meinte Harry. „Aber ich meine das ernst. Was muss ich tun, um nen Kerl abzukriegen? Ich hab noch keine Erfahrungen, wisst ihr."

Corinna riss die Augen auf. „Noch gar keine? Obwohl du schon sechszehn bist?"

Harry nickte. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen. Ron und Hermine tanzten, wobei Ron sich sehr ungeschickt anstellte. Lag wohl an seinem Kostüm. Hermine lächelte selig, fing seinen Blick auf und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Nicht weit entfernt, darauf hatte Harry bei der Wahl seines Tisches geachtet, saß eine Gruppe Slytherins. Bestehend aus Malfoy, McDougal, Nott, Pucey und Zabini. Sie stießen mit Bierkrügen an, lachten lauthals und beäugten die Mädels, die sich auf der Tanzfläche scharrten. Harry wusste, dass sie nicht lange alleine bleiben würden, und er wollte zu denen gehören, die in ihren Armen liegen würden.

Sarah folgte seinem Blick.

„Vergiss es, wenn du nicht benutzt, getreten und dann auf dem Boden liegend zurückgelassen werden möchtest."

Harry blickte sie an. „Spricht hier jemand aus Erfahrung?"

Sarah lief rot an und nickte. „McDougal. Er hat mir den Himmel auf Erden versprochen und am nächsten Tag wachte ich alleine auf. Er ignoriert mich seitdem."

Corinna legte einen Arm um sie. „Mach dir nichts draus. Wenn wir so mit den Kerlen umspringen würden, wären wir die Schlampen vom Dienst."

Sarah nickte. Padma blickte sich um. „Wisst ihr, wen ich noch nicht gesehen habe? Harry Potter. Ron und Hermine kamen alleine rein."

„Oh, für Harry würde ich den Ruf als Schlampe in Kauf nehmen", kicherte Sarah. Corinna nickte.

„Aber er ist schwul, sonst würde ich ihn auch gerne mal anknabbern."

Harry versuchte, die aufwallende Hitze zu unterdrücken. Padma wandte sich an ihn.

„Was ist mit dir, Gaby? Stehst du auch auf Potter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so mein Typ. Ich bin eher für Blonde zu haben."

Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Harry warf einen weiteren Blick zum Slytherintisch.

Padma grinste. „Also willst du Malfoy oder Pucey?"

Harry nickte. Padma legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern. „Vergiss es. Ich empfehle dir einen Hufflepuff, wenn du auf eine Beziehung aus bist."

„Keine Beziehung. Nur eine kurze Affäre", sagte Harry.

„Sicher?"

„Ich will Erfahrungen sammeln."

Padma lehnte sich zurück. „Aber mit einem Slytherin...?"

„Sie haben einen guten Ruf, was das betrifft."

„Was Sex betrifft, meinst du", sagte Sarah. Harry nickte. Du meine Güte, waren Mädchen immer so direkt? Oder war er es einfach nur von Colin gewöhnt, Andeutungen zu machen, da dieser schüchtern gewesen war?

„Also? Helft ihr mir?", fragte er. Padma sah Sarah und Corinna an. Die zuckten mit den Schultern und deuteten ein Nicken an. Padma warf ihren langen braunen Zopf zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du erwartest. Es gibt keine Regeln oder so was. Konzentrier dich auf das, was du willst und lächle ihn an. Und immer schön zappeln lassen. Wenn du ihm zu willig in die Arme fällst, langweilt er sich."

Harry nickte und atmete tief ein. Er blickte zu Malfoy, der über beide Ohren grinste. Auch die anderen Jungs an dem Tisch lachten.

„Er guckt einfach nicht hierher", beschwerte Harry sich.

Padma lachte. „So einfach ist das auch wieder nicht. Du musst dir seine Aufmerksamkeit verdienen."

Harry blickte unwohl auf den Tisch. Irgendwie hatte er sich das leichter vorgestellt. Bis jetzt hatte er nur eine Beziehung gehabt, und auch nur einen Bettpartner.

Er streckte seine Brust raus und lächelte, wie er Colin angelächelt hätte. Nicht, dass er noch etwas von ihm wollte, aber er war Harrys einzige Vergleichsmöglichkeit.

„Soll ich ihn zum Tanzen auffordern?"

„Wen denn?", fragte Corinna.

„Malfoy."

Padma pfiff durch die Zähne. „Ausgerechnet? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zulassen kann, dass dein Herz gebrochen wird."

„Es ist meine Entscheidung, nicht?" Harry war auf alles vorbereitet. Er rechnete nicht damit, weit zu kommen. Ein Kuss würde ihm genügen, dann würde er das Weite suchen.

„Ich habe Malfoy noch nie tanzen gesehen", sagte Sarah.

„Doch", sagte Corinna. Padma nickte.

„Wenn er sehr betrunken ist." Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „So wie jetzt. Willst du ihn vor allen anderen fragen?"

Harry stand auf. „Warum denn nicht?" Er strich sich über die Brüste, da sie ihm Unbehagen bereiteten, und zippelte an seinem Rock herum.

„Du hättest gut nach Gryffindor gepasst", lachte Corinna. Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu und grinste. Wenn sie wüsste.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Tisch, an dem die Slytherins saßen, blickte Harry zu Hermine und Ron, die immer noch tanzten. Hermine grinste nur und legte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter. Harry bekam kaum mit, wie er seine Füße bewegte. Plötzlich stand er vor dem runden Tisch, das Gegröle verstummte und fünf Augenpaare blickten ihn an.

Sofort fixierte Harry Malfoy, der einen Arm über die Stuhllehne gelegt hatte und spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob.

„Ich äh, willst du tanzen?"

Blut schoss in Harrys Kopf. Er hatte darauf los geredet, bevor er es sich anders überlegen würde. Malfoy grinste seine Kollegen an, dann musterte er Harry von oben bis unten. Harry nahm die Augen nicht von ihm.

„Mit dir doch immer", sagte Malfoy und stand auf. Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als Malfoy einen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn zur Tanzfläche führte.

Dort bewegte er seine Hände zu Harrys Hüften und fing an, sich im Takt zu bewegen. Harry, der noch nicht so viel getrunken hatte, machte zögerlich mit. Mit der Zeit wurde er mutiger, legte seine Hände auch auf Malfoys Hüften. Wie wunderschön das war. Er genoss einfach die Nähe dieses begehrenswerten Körpers, blickte dabei über Malfoys Schulter und sah den anderen beim Tanzen zu, um nicht ganz den Verstand zu verlieren.

Malfoys rechte Hand wanderte höher und strich über Harrys Bauch. Dann fasste er Harry am Kinn und zwang Harry, ihn anzusehen. Als Harry in die blassen Augen sah, verlor er sich augenblicklich darin, obwohl er keine Gefühle erkennen konnte.

Malfoy strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Wange.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du mich gefragt hast", flüsterte er. Harry musste lächeln. Malfoy war ein guter Lügner, hatte er Harry doch vorher nicht beachtet. Ja, eigentlich sah er ‚Gaby' gerade zum ersten Mal.

Malfoys Gesicht näherte sich nun Harrys, wobei er ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem Ziel schloss er jedoch die Augen. Harry drehte im letzten Moment den Kopf nach rechts und Malfoy küsste seine Wange. So gerne Harry es wollte... es war ihm nicht wohl dabei, dass Malfoy das erstens mit jeder machte und zweitens mit einer, die er gar nicht kannte.

Aber wer hatte denn gesagt, dass Harry ihn ändern wollte? Er wollte doch bloß seinen Kuss und dann abhauen. Was hielt ihn jetzt zurück?

Malfoy war vielleicht überrascht, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Er wanderte zu Harrys Hals und verteilte da Küsse darauf.

„Du bist wohl schüchtern?", hauchte er. Harry nickte, da er sich sicher war, dass seine Stimme den Dienst versagen würde.

Malfoy grinste. Kurz darauf lagen seine Lippen auf Harrys, der nicht wusste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Er beschloss, sich zu entspannen und bewegte seine Lippen leicht.

Harry fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Dauert ermahnte er sich, dass Malfoy ihn nur küsste, weil er ihn nicht erkannte. Und doch hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, den Kuss zu genießen, obwohl noch nicht einmal Zungen im Spiel waren.

Harry seufzte leise. Malfoy löste sich und blickte Harry an.

„Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht blöd an... aber es kommt mir so vor, als würde ich dich schon lange kennen."

Harry grinste. „Oh, das tust du auch. Wir begegnen uns jeden Tag."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Wie heißt du noch mal?"

„Gaby Smith."

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Malfoy Brust, der ihn sofort näher zu sich zog.

„Ach ja. Der Alkohol, weißt du..."

Harry grinste noch breiter. Er war genau da, wo er sein wollte. Er könnte Stunden so verbringen. Warum nur war ihm das nicht vergönnt? Warum war Malfoy so hetero? Das sollte verboten werden.

Malfoy beugte sich hinab und küsste Harry wieder, diesmal ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, mit der Zunge über Harrys Lippen zu streichen. Harry überlegte nicht lange und gewährte ihm Einlass.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte er auf, als Malfoys samtene Zunge die seine massierte. Dabei strich er mit einer Hand über Malfoys Rücken und zog ihn an sich. Malfoy hatte seine Hände währenddessen zu Harrys Po wandern lassen und knetete ihn.

Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver, Harry erkundigte Malfoys warme Mundhöhle und umgekehrt.

Nach Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander. Harry blickte in Malfoys Augen, der den Blick erwiderte.

„In welchem Haus bist du?"

„Ravenclaw", sagte Harry.

Malfoy suchte in Harrys Augen nach etwas, was ihm Erkenntnis brachte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Kann nicht sein, mit Ravenclaws befasse ich mich nicht. Ich kenne dich von woanders... hatten wir schon mal was?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Wieso, was siehst du denn in meinen Augen?"

„Keine Ahnung, es ist merkwürdig. Du verarschst mich doch, oder? Wir hatten auf jeden Fall schon mal was, ich bin mir jetzt sicher."

Harry seufzte. „Nein, Malfoy."

Malfoy zog die Brauen zusammen. „Warum erinnert mich an alles an dir an... alleine schon, wie du meinen Namen aussprichst. Das habe ich schon so oft gehört."

„An was erinnere ich dich?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, ich bin hier, um mich zu amüsieren."

Er küsste Harry wieder, mit mehr Verlangen. Der Kuss brachte Harrys Magen zum Explodieren und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er sich endgültig in Malfoy verliebt hatte. Er seufzte und legte alles Feuer, alles, was er für ihn fühlte, in den Kuss. Könnte er doch der letzte sein.

Es schien, als würde der Kuss niemals enden wollen. Wenn einer von ihnen sich löste, um Atem zu schöpfen, wurde er von dem anderen schnell wieder in den Kuss gezogen. Sie achteten nicht auf ihre Umgebung, bis jemand Harry antippte.

Er fuhr herum. Es war Zabini, mit Corinna im Arm.

„Malfoy und... wer auch immer, die Party ist vorbei. Malfoy, kann ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Malfoy nickte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

„Warte, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Harry nickte, dann fand er sich mit Corinna allein gelassen da. Malfoy und Zabini gingen abseits und redeten. Harry blickte sich um, die Große Halle war verlassen, überall lagen leere Plastikbecher rum.

„Seit wann gehen die Partys hier denn nur so kurz?", fragte er Corinna.

„Also, Gaby, entweder hast du überhaupt kein Zeitgefühl, oder Malfoy hat es dir wirklich angetan. Wir haben schon zwei, und ihr habt stundenlang rumgeknutscht."

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Stundenlang? Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl gehen."

„Spinnst du? Du wolltest doch Erfahrungen sammeln, und du hast definitiv Chance auf mehr." Sie grinste und Harry blickte zu Malfoy.

„Schön wär's", seufzte er. Malfoy fing seinen Blick auf und zwinkerte. Harry sah schnell weg.

„Nein. Ich muss gehen, bevor der Abend in einer Katastrophe endet. So behalte ich ihn in guter Erinnerung."

Schweren Herzens machte Harry sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Als er in der Eingangshalle war, hörte er einen Ruf.

„Gaby, warte!"

Harry wirbelte herum. Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen, ihm hinterher zu rennen, als würde es ihm etwas ausmachen! Aber wahrscheinlich machte es ihm etwas aus, wenn er heute Nacht nicht mehr zum Schuss kam. Hatte er denn sonst keine Probleme, er und seine Slytherin- Clique?

„Nein! Ich kann darauf verzichten, morgen eine weitere Eroberung auf deiner Liste zu sein!"

Malfoy trat auf Harry zu und nahm seine Hand. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber blickte dann verwundert auf Harrys Hand. Harry entzog sie ihm schnell, hoffentlich hatte Malfoy nicht gemerkt, dass es eine Jungenhand war. Doch Malfoy nahm die Hand wieder und blickte Harry in die Augen.

„Du bist mehr, als eine bloße Eroberung. Komm mit, Gaby!" Er beugte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Harry war erstaunt, wie leicht Malfoy den Eindruck erwecken konnte, als meinte er das, was er sagte, auch ernst.

Harry entzog sich von Malfoys Lippen und Hand. Ohne sich umzublicken rannte er die Marmortreppe hinauf und ignorierte alles, was ihm hinterher gerufen wurde.

((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Harry nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf, der natürlich voller Träume von Malfoy gewesen war. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und stöhnte, dabei bemerkte er, dass er noch lange Haare hatte.

„So ein Mist! HERMINE!"

„Was soll das Geschreie?", kam es von Ron. „Ich schlafe noch. Und wenn hier einer Hermine ruft, dann bin ich das!"

„Was ist Harry, Albtraum gehabt?", fragte Dean.

„Oder doch eher das Gegenteil?", wollte Seamus wissen.

Harry zog seine Vorhänge auf. Laute UH- und AH- Rufe folgten.

„Mein lieber Harry!", rief Seamus aus. Er stutzte, dann brach er in einen Lachanfall aus. „Also warst du gestern Abend die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte, an der Malfoy die ganze Zeit geklebt hat?"

Harry nickte peinlich berührt. „Ja, und er darf niemals erfahren, dass ich es war."

Seamus kicherte vor sich her, während Dean einfach nur der Mund offen stand. Neville schlief noch, und Ron saß mit einem Grinsen und unglaublich verwuschelten Haaren auf seinem Bett, als Hermine reingestürmt kam.

„Wem ist diesmal die Sicherung durchgebrannt?"

Harry zeigte auf seine Haare und Hermine erledigte das mit einem „Haarus reductio". Dann kuschelte sie sich an Ron.

„Erzähl mal, wie war's? Seamus weiß schon Bescheid, wie ich höre."

Harry setzte seine Brille auf und fühlte sich sofort sicherer. Dann gähnte er, fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare und seufzte.

„Es war so wunder, wunderschön! Der schönste Abend meines Lebens!"

Seamus stand auf und streckte sich. „Na dann auf, zu den schönsten Tagen deines Lebens!"

„Du meinst zu den schrecklichsten Tagen meines Lebens, an denen ich mir Malfoy aus dem Kopf schlagen muss."

Seamus machte Liegestütze. „Eins... er wird dich, zwei... schon nicht in den Wind schießen, drei..."

„Ja. Weil er nie erfahren wird, dass ich es war", sagte Harry. Seamus sprang auf und boxte in die Luft. Dean fand seine Sprache wieder.

„Mist, dann verlier ich ja meine Wette!", rief er aus. Seamus kicherte.

„Sieht so aus!"

„Was für eine Wette?", fragte Ron.

„Na ja", sagte Dean. Er schlug Seamus Hände, die in boxten, weg. „Ich habe gewettet, dass Malfoy seine große Liebe gefunden hat, weil er sonst immer mit mindestens drei Mädchen rumknutscht. Seamus meinte aber, dass Malfoy selbst seine große Liebe links liegen lassen würde." Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.

Da es Samstag war, beeilten sie sich nicht, aufzustehen. Irgendwann waren sie dennoch auf den Beinen und zum Mittagessen natürlich in der Großen Halle versammelt. Harry bemühte sich, nicht zum Slytherintisch zu blicken, während er zwischen Ron und Dean saß und Fischstäbchen aß.

„Guck mal, Seamus. Vielleicht hab ich doch gewonnen", sagte Dean. Harry erbarmte sich, doch von seinem Teller aufzublicken. War Malfoy etwa nun mit einer Ravenclaw zusammen? Harry würde sich das niemals verzeihen können.

Malfoy stand tatsächlich am Ravenclawtisch und redete mit Anthony Goldstein, dem Vertrauensschüler. Harry hätte zu gerne gelauscht. Ihr Gespräch artete in einen Streit aus, Malfoy verzog ärgerlich sein Gesicht und stürmte dann aus der Halle.

„Tut mir echt leid, Dean. Du würdest nur gewinnen, wenn Harry Malfoys große Liebe ist. Sieh es endlich ein und gib mir mein Geld", grinste Seamus.

Harry seufzte leise. Mussten sie es so offensichtlich sagen? Aber vielleicht war es besser so, das holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Harry schob seinen Teller zurück. „Ich geh wieder in den Turm, hab keinen Appetit mehr."

Ron und Hermine lächelten ihm aufmunternd zu. Harry blickte den Ravenclawtisch hinunter, als er vorüberging. Das ein oder andere Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren sah er schon. Malfoy würde sich freuen. Das heißt, wenn er den Abend noch nicht vergessen hatte, er war ja ziemlich betrunken gewesen.

Harry trat in die kühle Eingangshalle. Er sah, dass die Türen nach draußen aufstanden und ging hin, um sie zu schließen.

„Lass das, Potter. Ich brauche frische Luft."

Harry drehte sich um. Malfoy lehnte an der Wand gegenüber der Tür, durch die er gerade gekommen war. Harry war in Gedanken gewesen und hatte ihn übersehen.

„Du holst dir noch eine Verkühlung", sagte Harry. Aber er drehte sich um, anstatt die Türen zuzuziehen.

„Potter, verschone mich von deinem Rettungskomplex, okay?"

Harry nickte. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von Malfoy, gerade weil er sich am liebsten in seine Arme werfen wollte.

„Was stehst du hier so dumm rum?", fragte er.

„Das geht dich nichts an. Da fällt mir auf, du hast dich gestern Abend sehr zurückgehalten. Hast wohl eingesehen, dass es nichts nützt, mir das Leben schwer zu machen?"

Harry grinste. Oh, er sollte sich zurückgehalten haben?

„Oder vielleicht warst du einfach nur zu beschäftigt, Malfoy?"

Malfoys Wangen färbten sich mattrosa. „Und wieder geht es dich nichts an, Potter."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry. Er sollte jetzt wirklich gehen. „Man sieht sich."

„Nicht, wenn ich dich zuerst sehe."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Arschloch", murmelte er, als er an Malfoy vorbei zur Treppe ging.

„Potter", donnerte Malfoy. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und baute sich vor Harry, der sich umgedreht hatte, auf. „Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Meine Güte, bist du empfindlich! Ich bin sicher, du hast schon viel schlimmeres gehört."

Malfoy öffnete den Mund, aber in diesem Moment gingen die Türen zu Großen Halle auf und eine Gruppe von vier Mädchen kamen heraus. Während sie die Treppe hochgingen, musterte Malfoy jede einzelne genau. Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.

„Äh, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Wir haben gestritten."

„Genau." Malfoy realisierte, wer da vor ihm stand und lachte auf. „Was frag ich überhaupt, du kannst ja nichts anderes!"

„ICH?" Harry verschränkte die Arme. „Wer fängt denn immer an?"

„Also, jetzt wird es mir zu kindisch. Verzieh dich einfach."

„Nein, Malfoy", sagte Harry, wütend über die Abfuhr. Und auch beleidigt, dass Malfoy ihn nicht erkannte.

Malfoy stutzte. „Sag das noch mal."

„Was?"

„Na... ach, egal. Hast du eigentlich nichts zu tun?"

Wieder kamen ein paar Schüler heraus, die Malfoy nicht aus den Augen ließ, bis sie verschwunden waren. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wartest auf jemanden, habe ich Recht? Zabini?"

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Das geht –"

„Mich nichts an, natürlich."

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Tja, dann geh ich jetzt mal, so wie ich es schon vorhin wollte."

Malfoy nickte. „Warte mal, Potter. Ich muss etwas ausprobieren."

Er trat auf Harry zu und nahm seine Brille ab. Harry schrie empört auf und streckte seine Arme aus.

„Gib mir die sofort wieder! Das ist unfair!"

„Du siehst so aus wie sie", murmelte Malfoy.

Harry stutzte. „Wie Gaby meinst du?", fragte er. Dann schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ups.

„Woher kennst du sie, Potter? Woher weißt du überhaupt, wen ich meine?"

„Gib mir erst meine Brille wieder!"

Harry spürte, wie Malfoy die Brille auf seine Nase setzte. Er seufzte und packte Malfoys Handgelenk, bevor es verschwand.

„Pass auf, Malfoy. Ich zeig dir jetzt etwas, wovon ich sicher bin, dass es dir nicht gefallen wird. Hattest du Spaß, gestern Abend?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Malfoy!"

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen, Potter? Was willst du jetzt hören? Dass ich mich königlich amüsiert habe und jetzt auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem bin? Was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Ich weiß das von dir und Creevey, aber so einer bin ich nicht. Außerdem bin ich vergeben." Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Was? Wenn du vergeben bist, warum knutschst du dann mit Gaby rum?" Harrys Herz sank in die Hose. So war das also. Malfoy der Macho.

„Zum letzten Mal, woher kennst du sie? Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht an sie vergeben bin?"

„Weil sie mir das erzählt hätte. Wir sind sehr eng befreundet."

„Oh." Malfoy schien zu überlegen, während Harry langsam sein Handgelenk losließ. Vorhin hatte er noch vorgehabt, Malfoy einfach zu küssen, aber der Mut dazu hatte ihn schon wieder verlassen. Er wäre eh sinnlos.

„Kannst du Gaby etwas von mir sagen?"

Harry riss die Augen auf und nickte. Malfoy fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Also... Ist sie in Gryffindor?"

„Das soll ich sie fragen?"

„Nein, du Idiot, das frage ich dich. Goldstein meinte, es gäbe keine Gaby Smith in Ravenclaw."

Harry grinste. „Ja, sie ist in Gryffindor. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, nein. Nicht mehr. Also... ach Mist, ich will mit dir nicht meine Probleme diskutieren." Er blickte angestrengt zu den Scharen an Schülern, die aus der Halle geströmt kamen.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry. „Sie ist nicht dabei."

Malfoy blickte Harry an. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Ist sie deine Halbschwester oder so? Denn dann müsste ich es mir noch einmal stark überlegen."

„Was überlegen?"

Malfoy seufzte. „Ist sie es?"

„Nein, du hast ja Ideen."

„Hey Harry, hast du es ihm jetzt doch erzählt?", rief Seamus, der mit Dean zu ihnen kam. Harry griff sich an den Kopf und stöhnte. So ein Idiot. Hitze stieg in sein Gesicht.

„Verzieh dich, Finnigan", zischte Malfoy.

„Ja, Seamus", sagte Harry eindringlich. „Und nein, habe ich nicht. Genug gehört. Kusch, kusch!"

Seamus und Dean gingen weiter. Seamus grinste breit und Dean reckte ihm einen Daumen nach oben.

„Was willst du mir sagen, Potter?" Malfoy stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Nichts. Was soll ich Gaby jetzt sagen? Willst du sie wiedertreffen?", fragte Harry, halb hoffnungsvoll und halb ängstlich, dass dies zutraf.

Malfoy blickte sich um und senkte seine Stimme dann. „Theoretisch schon. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht besonders mochte."

„Nur, weil sie nicht von dir benutzt werden wollte, Malfoy?"

Malfoy bedachte Harry mit einem langen Blick. „Hat sie dir jede Einzelheit erzählt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste dann. „Es ist mir, als wäre ich dabei gewesen."

Malfoy griff sich an den Kopf. Dann fuhr er durch seine Haare, und Harry starrte sie an. Warum durfte er das nicht machen?

„Malfoy, lassen wir das ganze Theater, okay? Du bist doch eh vergeben, und sie ist nicht gewillt, dich wiederzusehen."

Harry drehte sich um, aber Malfoys Hand grub sich in seinen Arm. „Warte doch! Warum ist sie das nicht? Und ich bin nicht vergeben, ich meinte damit, dass ich... äh, gerne vergeben wäre, wenn du verstehst."

Harry drehte sich zurück und Malfoy ließ los. „Du meinst, du bildest dir ein, dich verliebt zu haben. Ausgerechnet du."

Wieder flog Malfoys Nase in die Luft. „Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, Potter."

„Dann klär mich auf." Harry verschränkte die Arme und blickte Malfoy abwartend an. Der wurde sichtlich nervös, und Harry wusste, er sollte nicht so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Aber mal ehrlich, konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

„Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, findest du nicht?"

„Sicher. Jeder außer dir."

Malfoy lief rot an, wohl vor Zorn. „Wenn du ihr so was einredest, ist es ja klar, dass sie –"

„Malfoy, jetzt halt den Rand! Ich glaube kaum, dass du wirklich was von ihr hältst. Du bereust es nur, sie nicht ins Bett bekommen zu haben! Aber soll ich dir mal was sagen? Das wirst du nie schaffen, weil es keine Gaby Smith gibt. Stell dir mich mit langen Haaren und in Verkleidung vor. Ja, ich habe dich ausgenutzt, nun zufrieden? Jetzt weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt! Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest!"

Harry ließ einen perplexen Malfoy stehen und lief die Treppe hinauf. Irgendwie war alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Sicher würde Malfoy ihn nun noch lange auslachen und die Geschichte überall rum erzählen, mit Betonung darauf, dass er ja keine Ahnung hatte, wen er da geküsst hatte.

((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte in „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten", als Ron herein kam.

„Harry. Ich weiß, es ist alles ganz schrecklich und du willst Malfoy vermeiden und so, aber..."

Harry blickte auf. „Was denn? Bitte, verschone mich mit dem. Außerdem weißt du doch am besten, was für ein Arsch er ist."

„Ja, schon... Aber jeder verdient eine zweite Chance."

„Das sind doch nicht deine eigenen Worte."

Ron setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. „Stimmt. Hermine sagt das, nachdem... äh... Malfoy mit ihr geredet hat."

Harry schoss nach oben. „Er hat was? Warum? Wieso? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er will mit dir sprechen. Um ehrlich zu sein – er sitzt unten und wartet darauf, dass du ihn hochkommen lässt."

„Verarschst du mich?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und senkte dann die Stimme. „Also, wenn du mich fragst, ich würde ihm nicht trauen. Er hat zuviel Aftershave benutzt, und na ja, wenn er nichts über die Armut meiner Familie sagt, ist das schon verdächtig, findest du nicht?"

Harry nickte lahm. „Schick ihn rauf. Warte, erst in zehn Minuten! Bis dahin quält ihn noch ein bisschen, er hat es verdient!"

Ron grinste. Er stand auf und flitzte die Treppe hinunter. Harry stand auch auf und ging ins Bad. Er roch unter seinen Achseln, benutzte Mundwasser, versuchte erfolglos, seine Haare zu bändigen und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Dann ging er zu seinem Bett, warf sich darauf und nahm das Buch zur Hand. In den Minuten, die folgten, überlegte er, was Malfoy wohl wollen könnte. Ihn ausquetschten, ob es Gaby nicht doch gab?

Endlich vernahm er Schritte auf der Treppe und hielt sich das Buch vor die Nase. Es folgte ein Räuspern.

„Warum liest du das Buch verkehrt herum, hat das einen tieferen Sinn?", erklang Malfoys Stimme.

Harry spürte die Hitze sein Gesicht erobern und antwortete: „Kann man wohl sagen." Dann ließ er das Buch sinken. „Was willst du? Verfolgst du mich jetzt schon in den Gryffindorturm? Dir ist nichts heilig, kann das sein?"

Malfoy setzte sich ungefragt auf Harrys Bett. Der schmiss das Buch auf den Boden und setzte sich auf. „Rede!", forderte Harry. Malfoy räusperte sich erneut und Harry wunderte sich, ob er hier war, um ihn nach einer guten Medizin zu fragen.

„Also... ich habe zu Granger gesagt... Ich wollte eine zweite Chance. Sie hat mir zugestimmt."

„Das ist schön, dann geh doch zu ihr. Obwohl, sie ist mit Ron zusammen. Also würde ich das lassen, wenn du nicht den gesamten Zorn des Hauses Gryffindor auf dir haben willst."

„Also, darüber macht man keine Scherze!" Malfoy klang empört. „Ich bin wegen Gaby hier."

Harry stöhnte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es sie nicht gibt."

„Oh, es gibt sie schon", sagte Malfoy. Seine Augen glitzerten, während Harry seine zusammenkniff.

„Wunschträume, Malfoy? Oder willst du, dass ich mich noch mal verkleide? Vergiss es. Entweder ganz oder gar nicht." Harry lachte auf.

„Ich wähle ganz."

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, dich in Rätseln ausdrücken?", bat Harry ihn. Fürsorglich mied er Malfoys Blick, betrachtete stattdessen die Robe von demselben.

„Oh, natürlich. Ich vergaß deinen unterbemittelten Verstand. Also, noch mal von Anfang und für jeden verständlich: Ich bin sehr angetan von... Überraschung! Von dir nämlich."

Harry starrte Malfoy nun doch an. Der grinste ihn verschmitzt an. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, außer: „Du kleine Schwuchtel!"

„Na, hör mal!", rief Malfoy aus. Er besah sich seine Nägel. „Ist ja auch egal, jetzt habe ich mich zum Affen gemacht. Toll. Ich dachte, wenn Potter dich küsst, muss der sich was dabei denken, aber nein, wie es aussieht, ist er wohl eine kleine Schlampe, die es mir nur heimzahlen –"

Er kam nicht weiter, da Harry sich auf ihn geworfen hatte.

„Noch ein Wort, und ich vergesse mich, Malfoy!"

Malfoy grinste. „Gut."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Malfoys Kopf in seine Hände. Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Nach wenigen Sekunden löste er sich und blickte Malfoy an, der langsam die Augen öffnete.

„Die Welt ist nicht untergegangen", sagte Malfoy. Harry nickte.

„Sie wird es aber, wenn du nicht augenblicklich weitermachst", sagte Malfoy.

Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Sie versanken in einen Kuss, der alle bisherigen übertraf. Harrys Zunge war froh, Dracos wiederzutreffen. Sie verschmolzen, und Harry vergaß sich tatsächlich in Dracos Mundhöhle.

Sie bekamen nicht mit, wie Seamus und Dean hereinkamen.

„Ha, ich hab doch gewonnen, Seamus! Los, her mit meinem Gewinn", sagte Dean und streckte die Hand aus.

„Pah, wer sagt denn, dass du Malfoy nicht dazu angestiftet hast? Oder wer sagt, dass Harry auch wirklich seine große Liebe ist?"

„Würde er sonst einen anderen Jungen, und dazu noch Harry, küssen? Gib endlich auf, Seamus!"

Seamus knurrte und zahlte Dean seinen Gewinn aus. Wie es aussah, hatte er in der Tat verloren, so, wie sich Harry und Malfoy nun auf dem Bett wälzten. Und Seamus schwor sich, nie wieder mit Dean zu wetten.

#Ende#


End file.
